Heroes No More
by Ritzbitz8
Summary: A new group of chosen in a diferent reality must face mindcontrolled heroes from all 4 seasons plus my own universes! Can they stop the puppeteer?
1. Birth of a Chosen

Prologue:  
  
{SYSTEM GOING ON-LINE}  
  
A frantic tapping of keys followed the electronic message displayed on a small laptop monitor in the dismal light of someone's bedroom.  
  
{USER: SKYELANDER, DESIREE.} {IS THIS CORRECT?}  
  
"Yes."  
  
{SYSTEM LOGGED IN.} {DIGITAL WORLD DOWNLOADING.} {WHICH SERVER?}  
  
"Yamato Server."  
  
{YAMATO SERVER ACCESSED.} {DOWNLOADING}  
  
The girl tapped her fingers impatiently on the side of the laptop, then lightened them as the virtual screen showed up in front of her.  
  
{DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.}  
  
{RESIDENTS OF CURRENT SERVER ARE:} -Kamiya, Taichi -Kamiya, Hikari -Ishida, Yamato -Kido, Joe -Takenouchi, Sora -Takaishi, Takeru -Inoue, Yolie -Hida, Cody -Ichijouji, Ken  
  
"Hmmm, I like that last one! Come to me, Kenny-boy, and prepare to do my bidding!"  
  
{ICHIJOUJI, KEN: 100% COMPLETE} {UPLOADING PARTNER DATA... ... ...WORMMON}  
  
"Could this take any longer...?"  
  
"Quiet, Impmon! It's almost done!"  
  
{UPLOADING DIGIVOLUTIONS: Leafmon, Minomon, Wormmon, Stingmon, DinoBeemon.}  
  
{BIO-EMERGING NOW.}  
  
A young boy with neck-length black hair and wearing a grey shirt and sweat pants appeared in front of her. In his hand was a black device called a D- 3. The girl reached into a jar and pulled out a sparkling black necklace to put onto Ken.  
  
"Here's a friendship necklace for you to...be mine...forever!"  
  
Fade Out.  
  
---------------------------------------- Heroes No More, Chapter 01: Birth of a Chosen  
  
"Lee! You better wake up, or you'll be late for school again!", shouted a female voice. Two bleary eyes opened and looked up at the roof... then down at the wall... the dartboard... the dresser... the clock... ...THE CLOCK!  
  
"Holy crap! It's 8:30!? I have five minutes!", shouted Lee. He flipped out of bed and rubbed his blue eyes. He glanced around and threw his favorite T- Shirt on. An Ice-Blue colored Nike T-shirt. He grabbed a comb and some gel and threw it into his blonde hair, then combed his forward, tipping it off at the end. (That's how I do my hair. Heh.)  
  
Lee put his necklace on and grabbed his bag and headed for the door, almost tripping over his sister's Winnie the Pooh crap.  
  
"Ugh! Jenna, pick up your dumb toys!", Lee shouted.  
  
A tiny little girl with blonde hair, wearing a a purple dress decorated with flowers walked in and picked up her stuff. She couldn't be any older than 11. She gave him a funny look.  
  
"What is it, dork-face?", asked Lee. He threw a piece of toast into his mouth.  
  
"Aren't you going to look a little funny at school wearing your boxers?", she asked.  
  
The toast dropped out of Lee's mouth. He looked down.  
  
"Crap."  
  
---------------------------- 10 Minutes later:  
  
Lee was running for all he was worth, down the street. He ran down an alleyway that he usually took when he was 15 minutes late for school and began to hop over a mesh fence.  
  
"Man, I am so late! Allison's going to kill me! I'm her partner in Chemistry!", shouted Lee as he landed on the other side of the fence. Lee was 15 years old and acted like your typical idiotic teenager. He did have a sense of justice though, he didn't do drugs or smoke or anything like that.  
  
Eventually, he reached the school and ran down the hall. He threw open the doors to Chem class to see it had already ended and that everyone had left. Except Allison, she was sitting there, waiting for him.  
  
"A-Allison! Am...I early?", asked Lee, faking as good a smile as he could in this situation.  
  
Allison Williams was not a girl who tolerated such tardiness. She ran her finger through long brownish-red hair and gave him a dark look. He cringed.  
  
"Early... heh heh...that's funny... YOU MISSED THE WHOLE CLASS!", she shouted, angrily. "We got an F on our project because YOU weren't here to help me build it!"  
  
Lee opened his mouth to say something, but then decided to stop and let her finish.  
  
"That's all I have to say to you. Good day, Lee.", she said, politely. She grabbed her books, holding them against her blue T-shirt and walked out of the class room.  
  
"Ah...high-school is lovely.", sighed Lee.  
  
--------------------------- Lee decided to walk down the hall to his regular hangout. A few people brushed by him. He stopped to check out one girl's ass and another boy walked past him. Suddenly, a device in the boy's pocket began going nuts!  
  
"What the...", started the boy. He took it out of his pocket and held it up to his face. He brushed his long hair out of his face and looked back at Lee, who had resumed walking down the hallway.  
  
The boy wore a deer-skin jacket and the rest of his clothes were standard apparel. He cocked an eyebrow at Lee.  
  
"My D-Volver is going nuts!", said the boy, apparently talking to someone that no one else could see, "Could he be a chosen...?"  
  
The invisible form, hiding near a locker, raised her head. She was not human, but a large, yellow fox wearing goggles, a tank top and army pants. A Digimon.  
  
"Are you sure, Earnest?", she asked.  
  
"I'm not as of yet. Keep an eye on him, Leila. Tell me what you find out."  
  
"Of course."  
  
------------------------ Lee walked into a hallway corridor where about four other guys sat.  
  
"Hey, Lee! What took so long?", asked one. This one was Nathan, a boy with short brown hair and growing a bit of a mustache. He wore black clothes and was a little gothic.  
  
"Ugh! I slept in again, it's always the same! Now Allison is pissed..."  
  
The next boy, Arik, walked over and put his hand on Lee's shoulder. He was a rather short kid, but a great friend to Lee. He has light brown hair and was wearing standard apparel, plus rather expensive tennis shoes.  
  
"You will survive, young one.", he said, trying to sound like Yoda, "Other women, there are."  
  
"Not for Lee! He always likes Allison!", said the next boy.  
  
"Oh, Sam, you know my whole life doesn't revolve around her...", protested Lee.  
  
"Hey, man. Call me 'Ace' , you know I hate the name Sam!", protested Ace back. He again, had brown hair And wore a shirt that says 'America's Bombing Force, Anywhere, Anytime, baby.' on it. He was also pretty tall.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Ace. Hey, Kevin, we got English next.", said Lee. He went over to the last boy, who was the tallest of them all, probably around 6'3. He had a horrible acne problem and spiky brown hair, but he was a really great person.  
  
"Don't worry, Lee, we won't tell anyone about your little crush!", shouted Nathan.  
  
"Unless we find a really good reason too!", said Ace. The others grabbed their bags and headed in their own directions.  
  
------------------------------ Lee and Kevin entered their English class and sat down in their desks. Allison entered the room and sat three rows away from Lee. Lee sighed and smacked his head on his desk.  
  
"Lee, she's not going to mad forever.", said Kevin.  
  
"That's not why I'm sighing. Look who just entered the class.", said Lee. Kevin looked at the door. Sure enough, a guy who hated Lee like no other had entered the class. James Willington. The richest kid in the school.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Johnson. I would like a seat that is away from the rest of these...country bumpkins. They could dirty my outfit.", said James, in that tone everyone hates so much. James was wearing a striking black tux and tie.  
  
"Why, of course James. Your parents do fund half the school!", said Mr. Johnson as he left the room to find James a new seat. James walked over to Lee's desk.  
  
"Oh, hello Lee.", he said. Already sounding sarcastic, "I just loved yours and Allison's science project. You did such a good job on it."  
  
Lee crunched his fingers into a fist.  
  
"Ah yes....what was it again? Oh, right. ...nothing.", he said with a grin.  
  
"Shut up!", shouted Lee. He punched James square in the face. The whole class gasped.  
  
"Ugh. Fair enough, Lee. Let the record state that this isn't over...", said James, rubbing his face. Suddenly they were all interrupted by the appearance of a new kid in the class.  
  
"Who is that?", asked Kevin.  
  
The boy glared at them all trough his eyes, looking as if he wanted to kill each and every one of them. Then suddenly, a little unseen spark from his necklace hit him, and he turned happy as a bright sunny day.  
  
"Oh, hello. My name is Ken Ichijouji! I'm a new student here at Yakaishi High School. My IQ is over 200.", said Ken, cheerfully. There were murmurs around the classroom.  
  
"Over 200!? That's nearly double the rest of us!", said Kevin.  
  
"Yeah, really...", replied Lee.  
  
Mr. Johnson re-entered the class room. "Ah, there you are, Ken. Please take your seat, you will receive your textbooks and assignments soon.  
  
"Yes, sir.", replied Ken. Ken walked down the aisle and pushed both James and Lee out of his way as he did.  
  
"Hey, who do you think you are?", asked James. But Ken ignored him.  
  
"What's with his necklace? Is he a member of some sort of gothic group?", asked one student.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's in drag.", said another.  
  
"What do you think, Lee?", asked Kevin.  
  
"...maybe he's weird.", said Lee, scratching his head.  
  
--------------------------------- After School:  
  
"Hey, Lee!", shouted a voice. Lee turned to see Ace, Arik, Kevin and Nathan come running up to him. Arik looks really tired, but they all seemed in a pleasant mood.  
  
"Do you wanna come biking with us up at Abbie Pass?", asked Ace. Nathan brought their bikes over.  
  
"No thanks, guys. I'm not feeling well today...", said Lee, rubbing his head. He had no clue what was wrong with him.  
  
"Whatever, hotshot. Have fun.", said Ace, sarcastically. He and Arik rode away. Nathan followed them. Kevin turned over to Lee.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?", asked Kevin, concerned about his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go have fun with the guys.", said Lee.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kevin biked off and Lee rubbed his head again, and walked down the street. He staggered a little bit and decided to sit down on a bench that was positioned under a small tree. He just sat there and watched people walk by.  
  
"What's wrong with me?", asked Lee. He cradled his head in his arms and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Danger...", said a voice.  
  
"Huh?! Who said that!?", asked Lee. He immediately jumped up and looked around. No one was within distance of him.  
  
"You're in danger, Lee Trainer..."  
  
"What danger!? What are you talking about!?", shouted Lee. There was no response. Lee began to get a little choked up. "I need to get home..."  
  
Lee began walking home, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was near him. Suddenly, some inside urge drove him to take the alleyway shortcut again.  
  
"Why am I even going this way...? I never take it in the afternoon.", sighed Lee to himself. He stepped on a few boxes and hopped over the fence, and screamed.  
  
"You're in great danger, Lee!", shouted a little metal voice. Lee looked down to see a small robotic insect standing in front of him. Lee couldn't think of anything to say or do, so he just stood there. The robot extended his hand to greet him.  
  
"I am Kokuwamon. Your Digimon partner!", greeted the bug. Lee almost screamed again.  
  
"My what?! I don't have a partner, except for Allison in science class! And what's a Digimon?", asked Lee, a bit more curious now.  
  
"It's always like this... Digimon are technological beings of great power. Each of us is different from the next, and unfortunately...some are evil. An evil girl and her Digimon partner are threatening this realm, so I was sent to help protect it! And YOU were chosen to be my partner!", explained Kokuwamon. This time, Lee did scream.  
  
"I know WHAT you said. I just don't understand it...", protested Lee. Kokuwamon sighed.  
  
"You'll get used to it, I promise you, Lee. But now you have to help me in battle! An agent is in this area!", said Kokuwamon. His little eyes glew. Lee looked shocked again.  
  
"I don't fight, except when it's absolutely necessary!", shouted Lee.  
  
"This IS absolutely necessary! You gotta believe me, Lee!", shouted Kokuwamon. Lee shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I still don't know...", muttered Lee.  
  
Suddenly, a third voice filled the alleyway.  
  
"You don't need to know anything...Lee Trainer.", said a young male voice. Lee and Kokuwamon turned to see Ken, the new student in English class, standing there. Lee backed up against a garbage can.  
  
"Ken? Aren't you that new kid...?", asked Lee. Ken laughed.  
  
"My origins are my own. But you will allow me to destroy that Digimon there, won't you?", asked Ken. Lee looked at Kokuwamon. Kokuwamon looked back at Lee. He seemed...sad.  
  
"Lee! You have to help! Please!", begged Kokuwamon.  
  
"I don't know how to help you! I have no clue what's going on!", shouted Lee. Ken decided to take care of business now.  
  
"Stingmon! Attack Kokuwamon!", commanded Ken. A buzzing noise was heard from the sky, and a green warrior with two large antennae came crashing down into the spot where Kokuwamon was standing. The young beetle took to the air, narrowly avoiding the attack. Lee watched in horror as the green warrior turned and looked at him.  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Stingmon Level: Champion Type: Virus Partner: Ichijouji, Ken Available Evolutions: DinoBeemon Techniques: Spiking Strike, Moon Shooter, Evil Antenna -Stingmon is an insectoid warrior with blazing speed. His spiking strike is a devastating attack move that gouges the enemy. ----------=========-----------  
  
"Lee! Help me!", shouted Kokuwamon. Stingmon leapt at him again, but he flew to the left, avoiding Stingmon's assault. Stingmon extended his left blade and did a 360 degree turn, smashing Kokuwamon in the process! The poor Digimon crashed into a wooden fence and clattered to the ground. He pulled himself up and faced Stingmon.  
  
"Mini-Electro Shocker!", shouted Kokuwamon. Electrical energy surged into his head and he fired it at Stingmon. Stingmon simply kicked the blast away.  
  
"This one's for you, Ken!", shouted Stingmon. He extended both of his blades.  
  
"Do it Stingmon! Kill the little worm!", screamed Ken.  
  
"I take that into offense.", said Stingmon.  
  
"Errr...sorry, Wormmon.", replied Ken. Stingmon waved the comment off and returned to charging up energy.  
  
"Lee! You have to help me now!", screamed Kokuwamon. Lee shook his head rapidly. He was scared and confused. What did he do to get into all this?  
  
"SPIKING...", Stingmon began to chant.  
  
"If I don't find someway to help Kokuwamon, the poor guy's going to be toast!", shouted Lee to himself. He quickly turned and looked at Ken. "I know...!"  
  
Ken was busy cheering Stingmon on and didn't even notice Lee. Lee tackled him to the ground. This earned both Stingmon and Kokuwamon's attention. Ken was amazingly surprised by Lee's assault.  
  
"What are you doing?! You're putting yourself in harm!", shouted Ken.  
  
"You're some sort of freaky possessed guy! Why else would you want to hurt a helpless creature like Kokuwamon?!", asked Lee.  
  
"The master's will! And you will not stop me!", shouted Ken. He threw Lee aside, who rolled along the ground and ended up near Kokuwamon.  
  
"We make some team, eh?", asked Lee. Kokuwamon groaned. Stingmon had finished charging his attack.  
  
"...STRIKE!", screamed Stingmon. He flew like a rocket, with both his blades pointed outwards, at Kokuwamon! Lee jumped in the way of Kokuwamon.  
  
"No!", shouted Lee. Suddenly, something bright appeared in Lee's hands. A Digivice!  
  
"What is this?!", asked Lee. He looked at the device with extreme curiosity.  
  
"That's your D-Volver! You must've received it by proving you care about me!", shouted Kokuwamon. Lee help out his D-Volver and it reflected Stingmon's attack, and the assassin flew backwards and collapsed to the ground.  
  
Ken clenched his fist. "This isn't over! I'll guarantee that! Come on, Stingmon!"  
  
Ken and Stingmon retreated out of the area. Lee looked at the Ice Blue D- Volver.  
  
"This thing is sweet.", said Lee. Kokuwamon then hugged his leg. "Huh? Hey! Gettoff!", shouted Lee, shaking his leg.  
  
"We're partner's now, Lee! There's no denying it!", said Kokuwamon, happily. Lee groaned.  
  
"Tell me more about this partner stuff..."  
  
As Kokuwamon began explaining. Above the alleyway, Leila was watching the entire time. She flipped her tail back and forth, trying to make sense of it.  
  
"Earnest was right. He IS a Chosen! I had better tell him right away.", said Leila, before vanishing. The laughter of Lee and Kokuwamon could still be heard.  
  
-------------------------- Later:  
  
"You...failed?! To destroy that little creature!?", asked a female voice. Ken nodded.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! That Lee kid interfered and became Kokuwamon's partner!", protested Ken.  
  
"Oh well, you'll do whatever I tell you to do anyway, so I can send you back. You have to listen to me, don't ya Ken?"  
  
"Yes, mistress.", he said before leaving the room. She spun the necklace on her finger.  
  
"I love these things...and they love destruction. Tomorrow, I'll have to have a little chat with Lee..."  
  
------------------------------------ To Be Continued...  
  
So, how'd I do on my first chapter? 


	2. Digivolution!

Heroes No More, Chapter 2: Digivolution!! ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Early the next morning, Lee's sister crept into the dark room where Lee slept. Kokuwamon was sleeping on the end of the bed, but she didn't notice him. And obviously, he didn't notice her. She gathered up all her might and leapt on the bed, bouncing like crazy! Lee woke up instantly and Kokuwamon fell off behind the bed, with a crash.  
  
"LEE! LEEEEE! WAKE UP! It's almost time to go to SCHOOL!!!", screamed Jenna. Kokuwamon rubbed his metal body and stood up.  
  
"Of all the circuit-breaking--", started Kokuwamon, but he was cut off as Lee threw a pillow at him. Lee smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Heh heh. Get out, Jenna!", he shouted. He got up and shoved the little blonde girl out the door and promptly slammed it behind him. Kokuwamon threw the pillow off of him and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Why'd you do that!? I could've taken her!", shouted Kokuwamon.  
  
"I bet you could. But for now...let's try to keep you hidden, okay?", asked Lee. "Hmmm, I'll have to get a lock for my door..."  
  
"Yeah. And a brain for your goofy sister.", stated Kokuwamon. Lee laughed and started to get dressed.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Lee happily walked on his way to school. He left Kokuwamon food and water, and taught him how to play Gamecube so he wouldn't get bored. He was worried about Allison in Chemistry class though.  
  
"Man, I have to sit right next to her...what if she is still pissed...?"  
  
Lee walked down the alleyway, there was still evidence of last nights' Digimon battle in it. Mostly the crushed garbage can that Stingmon had landed on though. Lee shook his head at the thought of Ken attacking again and realized he was almost at school.  
  
"Hey Lee!", shouted Ace. Ace biked up to him and skidded his bike in front of Lee.  
  
"Hey, Sam.", replied Lee. Ace glared at Lee for calling him that, and then went to lock up his bike. Lee followed. Ace threw the chain around his bike and set the combo, then turned to Lee.  
  
"Yo, something's up with James. I think he's pissed at you.", said Ace, "God, I hate that rich little bas--"  
  
"What? What did I do?", asked Lee, interrupting him. Ace shrugged.  
  
"You punched him in English, remember?", asked Kevin, who walked up to them. Lee took an ashamed look.  
  
"You PUNCHED him!?", asked Ace, completely surprised. Lee and Kevin nodded. "Hey, look, here he comes."  
  
James and a few of his friends walked up to the trio and faced Lee. James was wearing a black shirt and some very expensive pants. He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his black eye.  
  
"Oh, you are going to pay for this, Lee Trainer. I assure you.", said James. There was a moment of silence. Suddenly the bell rang and James' group headed inside. Lee sighed and followed Kevin and Ace inside.  
  
Lee entered Chemistry class and sat next to Allison. She turned her head away from him the second he sat down.  
  
"...are you still mad about the project?", asked Lee.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Guess so...", he muttered. He put his head down on his desk. he heard Ken's voice talking to the teacher!  
  
"Mr. Work, I'm Ken Ichijouji. A new student in this class.", said Ken.  
  
"Ah, yes Ken. I've heard many things about you. Take a seat in front of Lee and Allison.", replied Mr. Work, with his annoying English accent. Ken took his seat. Lee expected all hell to break loose, but instead...  
  
"Hi Lee! How are you today? What did you do last night when you got home?", asked Ken.  
  
Lee lifted an eyebrow. Ken, who had just tried to destroy him was being nice to him. He looked at Ken, who wore a big smile. He noticed the necklace on Ken was now white instead of black.  
  
"I'm fine Ken...I didn't do much...", said a startled Lee. He eyed Ken suspiciously and then noticed Mr. Work was giving him the evil eye, so he opened his books. He looked at Allison again, who looked away again.  
  
"Ah...this is turning out to be a great day already...", sighed Lee.  
  
----------------------------  
  
After Chem class, Lee went to the usual hangout spot, where Nathan, Ace, Kevin and Arik were.  
  
"Hey Lee! Wanna see my new Playboy?", asked Arik.  
  
"Uh, not right now, Arik.", said Lee. "I'm not having a good day..."  
  
"What's wrong now?", asked Kevin.  
  
"Oh...a myriad of things.", replied Lee. He looked around the hallway. "Why don't we go outside today?"  
  
"If you want too.", said Kevin.  
  
The five boys grabbed their things and headed outside to a small patch of grass bordering the school between the parking lot. Ace and Nathan took out a hackey sack and began to play.  
  
"Look! Nathan and Ace are playing with their sacks!", shouted Arik, laughing. Nathan fingered him. Arik waved it off and lay down on the grass. Lee and Kevin went to sit at a picnic table and talk.  
  
"So, seriously...what's wrong?", asked Kevin.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you...", started Lee. He sighed and cracked his neck. Kevin's eyes widened.  
  
"What? My neck always cracks that loud...", started Lee.  
  
"James is coming.", growled Kevin. Lee put his head down on the table again. Suddenly he felt something hurt on his back.  
  
"Get up, wuss. I'm gonna show you the beating you deserve!", said James. A few of his friends laughed.  
  
"Beat the hell out of that little dork!", shouted one kid.  
  
"Hey, look, James, I'm sorry about--", started Lee, but James punched him in the face! Lee staggered backwards and then James started to wail on him!  
  
"No one hits James Willington and gets away with it!", shouted James, throwing punch after punch. Kevin grabbed his arm.  
  
"James, stop it!", shouted Kevin. A few of James' friends pulled Kevin off of him.  
  
"Don't try anything Kevie-boy! And that goes for you freaks as well!", shouted James, pointing at Ace, Arik and Nathan, who were all equally horrified. James continued hitting Lee and hitting him. Arik moved to help him again, but Nathan stopped him.  
  
"The second one of us jumps in, all of them will jump in.", cautioned Nathan. Arik held back, but he was pissed. Suddenly, a female voice shouted for James to stop. It was Allison.  
  
"Hey James, get off him or I'll kick you where your balls should be.", said Allison. James stopped wailing on Lee and dropped him. Nathan and Ace ran to his aid. Arik planted himself between James and Lee.  
  
"You wouldn't...", started James.  
  
"Ya wanna bet?", asked Allison. James muttered and he and his friends backed off.  
  
"Alright, I've done enough. See ya later, Lee!", said James as he and his group walked off. Allison and Kevin ran over to Lee.  
  
"Are you alright?!", asked Kevin.  
  
"No...", groaned Lee, coughing out blood. Kevin and Arik supported him and brought him inside the school to the nurses office.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Later, Lee was laying on the bed, sleeping. Allison stuck her head in to give him his English homework. She saw he was sleeping and decided to just sneak in and put it by his bag. She tip-toed over and went to place it down.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me.", said Lee, without even opening his eyes.  
  
"So did I.", replied Allison. She smiled. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Well, everything hurts. But nothing's broken. James isn't too tough."  
  
"That's good. You didn't deserve that.", said Allison. She sat down on the bed and looked at him.  
  
"What do I deserve then?", he asked. He opened his eyes.  
  
Allison leaned over so her face was above his, "You deserve...", she started as she moved to kiss him, but then stopped as her eyes wandered away. "...some weird chick."  
  
"What?", asked Lee, shocked and disappointed. He then noticed a weird girl standing in the doorway. She smirked and looked at the both of them.  
  
"It's Desiree Skyelander. One of the most rotten, punk girls in school...", muttered Allison. "She used to beat me up when we were younger."  
  
She wore a pair of tight flare jeans that had added black fabric on the outside. Red long-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over top. The shirt had a evil smile emblem on it and said 'the only way to get rid of temptation is to give into it'. Hemp necklace with 2 black beads, 2 red beads, and purple bead.  
  
"What an outfit...", gasped Lee. He looked down and noticed a little something was sticking up under the blanket. Allison noticed it too and glared at Desiree.  
  
"Lee, I'm here to talk to you...", said Desiree in a half-evil/half- seduction voice.  
  
"Go away! Can't you see that Lee is hurt?", shouted Allison in defense of her friend. Desiree waved Allison off.  
  
"Lee, just to let ya know..", said Desiree, hugging the doorframe and leaning back, "...you don't know who you're messing with."  
  
With that, Desiree turned and left. Leaving Lee and Allison confused.  
  
"Messing with... what is she talking about...?", asked Allison.  
  
"I don't know...", said Lee. {Could she be talking about James...? Maybe, but it sounded like she was talking about something alot deeper than that...}  
  
------------------------------  
  
After School, Lee was walking his usual route home. Battered and confused, he decided not to think about anything until he got home to see Kokuwamon. He turned a corner into the alley and discovered he wasn't alone again...  
  
"Ken! I know that's you!", shouted Lee. Clutching his bruised arm, he turned around to see Ken. Ken looked ready for some action, his necklace was once again black and he had that same possessed look.  
  
"Oh, this time you are going down, boy!", shouted Ken. "Stingmon!"  
  
"Kokuwamon!", shouted Lee. He pressed a button on his D-Volver and Kokuwamon appeared instantly.  
  
"Trouble with the locals?", asked Kokuwamon.  
  
"OH yeah...", replied Lee. {I don't get it. His necklace changes color. And when it was white...he was friendly to me...}  
  
Stingmon hit the ground next to Ken and stood up, prepared to fight.  
  
Lee pulled out his D-Volver and it started to react to Ken.  
  
{PROFILE: ICHIJOUJI, KEN} Server: Yamato Server  
  
Known Relatives: Mother, Father, Brother (deceased)  
  
Device Type: D-3  
  
Functions of D-3: Evolution to Champion, Armor Digivolution, DNA Digivolution  
  
Crest: Kindness  
  
Partner: Leafmon-Minomon-Wormmon-Stingmon-DinoBeemon  
  
- Ken Ichijouji is a Digidestened of the Yamato Server. Formerly known as the terrible Digimon Emperor, he reverted to a kind state after being defeated by the other Digidestened. Eventually, he helped to overthrow the tyrant, MaloMyotismon. He can DNA Digivolve with: Motomiya, Davis.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"It says here...that he's a good guy...!", shouted Lee in amazement. There was obviously something to the picture he couldn't see.  
  
"Stingmon! Destroy Kokuwamon!", commanded Ken.  
  
"Consider it done!", shouted Stingmon. Stingmon leapt forward and extended his blades. Kokuwamon leapt upwards and Stingmon crashed into the ground. Lee had to run aside to avoid being hit by Stingmon! Stingmon got up again.  
  
"Moon Shooter!!!", shouted Stingmon. He shot volleys of spikes at Kokuwamon, all of which missed the target.  
  
"Mini-Electro Shocker!", shouted Kokuwamon, zapping Stingmon. Stingmon slugged Kokuwamon and the tiny robot collapsed to the ground. Stingmon stood over him.  
  
"You're finished. Spiking--", started Stingmon.  
  
"Mini Scissor-Claw!!!", screamed Kokuwamon. He barrel rolled backwards underneath Stingmon's legs and clamped his claws firmly onto Stingmon's left wing! Stingmon screamed out in pain.  
  
"Stingmon! What are you doing!? Destroy that excuse for a Digimon!", shouted Ken. Stingmon winced at the pain and tried to shake Kokuwamon off, but he wouldn't budge. Stingmon then came up with a different plan. He jumped backwards into a building, knocking the wind out of both himself and Kokuwamon! But since Kokuwamon was on his back, he took the full brunt of the hit!  
  
"Kokuwamon! No, get up!", shouted Lee. Stingmon attempted to pull himself up, when suddenly...  
  
"Diamond Storm!!!", shouted a voice. Dozens of diamond shards flew at Stingmon, who sweat dropped. They all crashed into him, sending him flying backwards.  
  
Confused, Lee looked over to see Lelia the Renamon and her partner, Earnest, standing there.  
  
"They guy I saw in the hall yesterday, wearing the weird clothes...", gasped Lee. Lelia ran into the battle and drew one of her guns that she uses to attack her enemies. But Stingmon was too fast for her and smashed her across the face, sending her flying across the alley. She landed on her upper back but shifted her weight forwards and leapt back onto her feet.  
  
"Ugh! There's another one now!", shouted Ken. He was getting pretty angry.  
  
Earnest ran up to Lee. Lee looked him over. A guy wearing a ponytail wasn't exactly normal in his books, but he didn't mind.  
  
"Hey, who are you?", asked Lee.  
  
"My name is Earnest. That's all you need know for now. We must battle her servant!", said Earnest. Lee was about to speak again, but then decided to focus on the battle. Kokuwamon was still trying to drag himself off the ground, while Leila and Stingmon battled.  
  
"Leila! Use your normal attacks!", shouted Earnest. Leila threw her gun down and leapt into the air.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...DIAMOND STORM!!!", screamed Leila, almost psychotically. She extended her arms and thousands of crystal shards flew at Stingmon yet again.  
  
"Stingmon, intercept!", commanded Ken. Stingmon nodded.  
  
"Of course, Ken! Evil Antennae!", shouted Stingmon. A black force field appeared in front of him, reflecting the shards back at Leila! They buried themselves in her fur and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Leila!!!", shouted Earnest. Lee's jaw dropped. Leila was out cold and Kokuwamon was badly damaged...what was he going to do?  
  
"Use your D-Volver!", shouted Earnest.  
  
"Huh? To do what?", asked Lee, holding it out.  
  
"To Digivolve Kokuwamon! Use it now!"  
  
Lee instinctively thrusted the D-Volver out in Kokuwamon's direction, who in turn began to glow.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
TecKuwagamon stood above Stingmon and looked down. He flexed his claws. Stingmon took a few steps back.  
  
"Don't run away! Fight!", screamed Ken.  
  
Stingmon leapt at TecKuwagamon, and extended his right blade.  
  
"SPIKING STRIIIKE!", shouted Stingmon, jabbing the blade directly into TecKuwagamon's head. TecKuwagamon looked up at him and giggled.  
  
"W-what?!", asked Stingmon.  
  
"Is it my turn!? Oh goodie! MOLTEN FLARE!!!", shouted TecKuwagamon. He raised a claw and pured fire all over Stingmon, who screamed and fell to the ground, burning.  
  
"That's the way to fight!", shouted Leila, who had regained consciousness. Lee ran past her and leapt over next to Ken, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Let go of me! You don't have the right to touch me!", shouted Ken.  
  
"I have a right to figure out why you were a pacifist this morning and why you aren't now! And I think this has something to do with it!", retorted Lee. He grabbed the black necklace around Ken, and ripped it off the boy's neck! The necklace instantly disintegrated and Ken staggered backwards and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What's going on...?", asked a confused Ken. His voice was alot sweeter now and had lost that commanding tone.  
  
"Look at Stingmon!", shouted TecKuwagamon. Lee looked at the assassin...but he was now a smaller green Digimon. Wormmon.  
  
Leila leapt over to Earnest and brushed herself off. Earnest folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"By removing the necklace, you must have returned them to their natural state! Good job!", complimented Earnest.  
  
"The kid's alright.", added Leila. She picked up her gun and began to shine it. Lee turned back to Ken.  
  
"Ken...can you tell me what is happening...?", asked Lee in a very soft voice.  
  
"I--", began a startled Ken.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Fade into the same dark bedroom we saw before. The female leans over her laptop again, watching the progress of the battle.  
  
"I don't think you'll be spilling any secrets, Kenny-boy. Computer, eliminate program: Ichijouji, Ken."  
  
{ARE YOU SURE?}  
  
"I'm very sure."  
  
{ACKNOWLEDGED}  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Back in the alleyway near Lee's apartment, Ken coughed a bit and then began to turn pale.  
  
"Stop her! Please!", shouted Ken. Suddenly, he faded away, as if he was never there. Lee's eyes widened and he began to feel sick.  
  
"Ken!!! What happened to him?!", shouted Lee. Though he didn't expect an answer.  
  
"Look!", exclaimed TecKuwagamon. The robo-bug pointed a claw at the unconscious body of Wormmon, which disappeared as well.  
  
"There's something you don't see every day...", gasped Leila.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Wow. Ya got rid o' him, Desiree. But where'd he go?", asked a small Impmon, standing by the laptop screen. Desiree folded her arms and smirked.  
  
"Into my own personal server. Look."  
  
Desiree typed a few keys and the computer came up with a message.  
  
{DESOLATE SERVER ASSESSED}  
  
{CURRENT RESIDENTS: Ichijouji, Ken.}  
  
"Oh, wow. You're going ta' put all the failures there?"  
  
"There won't be any more failures. This time, I will pick a good one."  
  
{SYSTEM LOGGED IN.} {DIGITAL WORLD DOWNLOADING.} {WHICH SERVER?}  
  
"Yamato Server."  
  
{DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.}  
  
{RESIDENTS OF CURRENT SERVER ARE:}  
  
-Kamiya, Taichi  
  
-Kamiya, Hikari  
  
-Ishida, Yamato  
  
-Kido, Joe  
  
-Takenouchi, Sora  
  
-Takaishi, Takeru  
  
-Inoue, Yolie  
  
-Hida, Cody  
  
"Einey meenie, miney moe... catch a Sora by the toe..."  
  
---------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Girl Power!

Early on Saturday morning, out in a backwoods path near their town. Four boys stood at the beginning of the track. One of them with a dirtbike.  
  
"Nathan, isn't it a little early to try out your new dirtbike?", asked Ace. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
Nathan was completely hyped up.  
  
"No way, man! I just bought this baby last night! And it's Saturday! We'll ride it all day if we have too!", shouted Nathan. The sun glistened off his dark hair as he placed his helmet on. He looked at Ace, who was still picking at his eyes, then over at Arik and Kevin who were just standing there casually.  
  
"Hey...where's Lee? He was supposed to meet us here.", asked Nathan, curiously.  
  
"Maybe he slept in...", suggested Kevin. Arik scowled at him.  
  
"For the last two days? Lee's ditching on us!", shouted Arik. Kevin rolled his eyes. Nathan shrugged.  
  
"Nothing is going to upset this!", shouted Nathan. Determined, he placed his goggles over his eyes and revved up the engine.  
  
"Good luck! If you crash, we won't laugh...long.", said Arik.  
  
"Your mother.", replied Nathan. He let it rip and went speeding down the track, creating a huge dust-cloud in his wake!  
  
"Now that's an awesome bike...", gasped Kevin. Ace looked up from picking his eye.  
  
"Did you guys notice Lee isn't here?", asked Ace. Kevin and Arik slapped their foreheads.  
  
  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter 3: Girl Power! ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Allison! Take out the garbage!", shouted Allison's mother. Allison groaned and got off her computer chair. Her long brownish-red hair got stuck in the doorframe as she left her room.  
  
"Ah, dangit.", said Allison. She tried to work her fingers around the hair, but it wouldn't come out of the frame. "Mom! Hair alert!"  
  
"Again, Allison? That's it. I'm taking you to get a haircut this afternoon. I'll get one for Jason too.", said her mom, removing Allison's hair from the frame. Allison rubbed the split end.  
  
"But mom, I--"  
  
"Butts are for slapping. Now take out that garbage, young lady!", said Allison's mom, walking off. Allison went and grabbed the garbage bag, then thought to herself for a moment.  
  
"Butts are for slapping...? My mom said that?!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Outside Allison's apartment:  
  
Allison dragged the garbage bag over to the dumpster and attempted to haul it into there. But she ended up falling backwards.  
  
"Hmm, I'll get Lee to help me.", she said. She took a short stroll a few complexes over and went up to Lee's apartment, and knocked on the door. Lee's mom opened it.  
  
"Yes Allison?"  
  
"Is Lee here? I need his help with something.", said Allison. Lee's mom shook her head.  
  
"No, Lee's out with his friend."  
  
"Who? Kevin... Ace...?"  
  
"None of them. He's with his new friend, Earnest.", said Lee's mom, "I think they're at the park."  
  
Lee's mom shut the door. Allison crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"His new friend? What could they possibly be doing together?", asked Allison. Though she didn't expect an answer. She headed off in the direction of the park.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
"Okay, sparring time!", shouted Earnest from one end of the park. Lee looked around the park to make sure no one else was there. Then nodded.  
  
"You guys can come out now!", shouted Lee. Kokuwamon leapt out of a few bushes and landed near him. Leila appeared out of the blue next to Earnest.  
  
"Remember Leila. No guns.", scolded Earnest. Leila groaned and threw them to the ground.  
  
"Are you happy now, PlainWalker?", asked Leila, referring to Earnest by his tribal name. (More on this in future chapters)  
  
"Yes I am.", replied Earnest.  
  
"Go!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Affirmative!", shouted Kokuwamon. He flew into the air and sped at Leila, who leapt even higher above him and gave him a mighty drop-kick, knocking him to the ground. Kokuwamon grumbled and pulled his face out of the dirt.  
  
"I can do this...", groaned Kokuwamon. Leila picked him up.  
  
"Are you sure? You're still very inexperienced. You wouldn't have even defeated Stingmon if I hadn't interfered.", said Leila. Kokuwamon responded with a shock to Leila. She growled and tossed him into the air.  
  
"Your mistake. Mini-Electro Shocker!!!", shouted Kokuwamon. The blast hit Leila, dead on...or, so it appeared. "Huh? Where'd she go?", asked Kokuwamon.  
  
"Up here...", replied Leila. "Diamond Storm!!!"  
  
The shards knocked Kokuwamon back onto the ground. He sighed. Lee sighed as well.  
  
"Take five!", shouted Lee. He walked over to help Kokuwamon up, but then saw someone on the path.  
  
"Oh crap...Allison!", shouted Lee in complete shock.  
  
"...what the HELL did I just see!?", asked Allison. Almost horrified.  
  
"Look, Allison. I can explain...", started Lee. But Allison had already turned and began to run away. Lee clenched his teeth. "Crap."  
  
"Who was that, Lee? Your girlfriend?", asked Earnest.  
  
"My what!? Err, no. Not exactly. Let's just keep training..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Allison kept running until she was back at the dumpster. She clutched her chest.  
  
"Holy crap. What kind of freakish stuff is Lee involved with!?", she asked herself. "Those two things fighting looked like an animal and a robot...but robots aren't invented yet, and foxes don't walk on two legs!"  
  
Allison was an extremely bright student at school, and never had she heard of such developments in science. She wiped her forehead on her blue sweat- shirt. "It's too hot today..."  
  
------------------------  
  
Later:  
  
Allison groaned and stared out the window of the car as her mom drove her and her brother Jason back from getting their haircuts. Allison didn't get her hair much shorter though. She sat there, watching people on the street. When they were driving over a bridge, standing near the rail was Desiree and another girl. The girl wore a tennis outfit and had short brown hair.  
  
"Is that the Chosen girl?", asked the brown-haired girl, watching the red car go by. Desiree nodded.  
  
"Dispose of her.", said Desiree.  
  
---------------------- Allison ran up to her room before her brother and mother could say anything to her. She hopped on her laptop and scanned through her inbox.  
  
"Email from Jeff... Tory... ah, there we go. The message Lee sent me this morning.", said Allison. She clicked on it and waited for it to load. She didn't really care that all her friends were guys, though it didn't make her feel special or anything. Her mother didn't like it though. Always telling her to just make one friend who's a girl...  
  
"Hey Allison. I'm not going to be around this morning, cuz me and the guys are going dirt-biking. See ya later.", she read the e-mail. She thought to herself and picked up the phone to call Nathan.  
  
"Hey, Nathan. Did Lee go dirt-biking with you guys this morning? No? He sent you an e-mail saying he was hanging out with me?! Okay, thanks..."  
  
Allison hung up the phone. "So then that was Lee I saw at the park with that weird guy and those two weird creatures."  
  
Suddenly, Allison got another e-mail. From a girl named Sora!  
  
"Sora Takenouchi...hmmm. I wonder who that is.", asked Allison. She opened the e-mail. "Hey, Allison. I've heard many great things about you. I'm one grade above you and was wondering if you'd like to meet at the school to hang out."  
  
Allison thought to herself. She really had nothing better to do. And her mom would be amazed she actually made a girl friend. She e-mailed back.  
  
"Okay, Sora. See you soon."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The school field, about half an hour later. She arrived at the school field. It was totally empty. She looked around, confused.  
  
"But Sora said she'd be here...", started Allison. Then she saw the same girl with brown hair and wearing a white tennis outfit that she saw on the bridge. But now, the girl was wearing a strange black necklace. Allison ran up to her.  
  
"Hey! You must be Sora! I'm Allison. I don't know how you heard about me, but hey--", Allison was cut off as Sora held up her hand in a silencing motion.  
  
"I heard about you from a friend. And I am afraid I'll have to destroy you.", Sora simply said. Allison turned confused.  
  
"What...are you...talking about...?"  
  
"You are a Chosen. Therefore the primary goal is to destroy you. Come out, Biyomon!", shouted Sora. A small, pink bird-type creature landed near Sora. She growled at Allison.  
  
"What is going on!?", shouted Allison, tracing to the events of the morning. She remembered the two monsters fighting. But she didn't have a monster to fight with!  
  
"This is Biyomon. My Digimon partner. And you're toast!", shouted Sora. Biyomon flew up into the air and opened her beak in Allison's direction.  
  
"SPIRAL TWISTER!!", shrieked Biyomon. A fire column shot directly at Allison. She screamed and held out her hand in front of her face. She heard a flash noise and noticed she was unharmed. She raised her head to see what happened, and in her hand was an odd-shaped piece of technology!  
  
"What is...this?", asked Allison. She looked down at it. It began to flare again. She, Sora and Biyomon covered their eyes.  
  
"Ugh! That's your D-Volver! And that blinding light means you're going to get your--", started Sora, but she was cut off by a gigantic shout of joy. Or, not so gigantic. Because in Amy's hand was a small octopus Digimon...Octopimon!  
  
"I...er...what are you?!", asked Allison, "Another Digimon?!"  
  
"That's right! I'm YOUR partner! Octopimon! We'll be working together alot more now!", shouted Octopimon. Allison lifted an eyebrow at the hand-held Digimon.  
  
"You? But you're so tiny!", exclaimed Allison. Octopimon glared at her.  
  
"Tiny enough to be squashed! Biyomon!!", shouted Sora. Suddenly, Allison's D-Volver reacted to Sora and Biyomon.  
  
{PROFILE: TAKENOUCHI, SORA}  
  
Server: Yamato Server  
  
Known Relatives: Mother, Father  
  
Device Type: Standard  
  
Functions of Digivice: Digivolve to Champion, Digivolve to Ultimate with Crest  
  
Crest: Love  
  
Partner: Yokomon - Biyomon - Birdramon - Garudamon  
  
- Sora Takenouchi is a Digidestened of the Yamato Server. After an adventure with her seven friends, she retired to a supporting member of the Digidestened. Biyomon helped bring her closer to her family. She enjoys Tennis and flower arranging.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"Huh? This profile says she's a good guy!?", shouted Allison. Suddenly another Spiral Twister headed at her. Octopimon leapt at it, tiny as she was and knocked it away!  
  
"Woah... how'd you do that?!", asked Allison. Octopimon hovered there and looked at her.  
  
"I'm a Rookie. So is she. We all have the same basic fighting power.", explained Octopimon. Biyomon flew at Octopimon again.  
  
"Multi-Slap!!!", shouted Octopimon. She swirled around and her eight tentacles smacked Biyomon repeatedly! Biyomon was flung to the grass!  
  
"I don't think so!", shouted Biyomon. She smacked Octopimon with one of her wings and the poor sea animal was flung across the field. Allison gasped as she saw how easily her new partner was being beaten. Octopimon struggled to get up, but Biyomon was there again and smacked her once more! This time, Octopimon landed near Allison.  
  
"Octopimon...are you okay...?", stuttered Allison. She couldn't believe she had become a part of this...this madness. What would her mom think if she found out?  
  
"Sora's necklace...it's why she is being...ugh...evil!", shouted Octopimon. The little purple creature coughed out some blood. Allison clenched her fist.  
  
"Can you hold off Biyomon any longer?", asked Allison.'  
  
"I can try."  
  
"Okay. Then let's do it!", shouted Allison. She turned and began to walk in Sora's direction. Biyomon had again taken flight and soared at Octopimon.  
  
"Spiral Twister!!! Hiya!!!", screamed Biyomon. She spurted fire at Octopimon, who span fast in a circle and canceled the attack out. Both Digimon stopped because they were exhausted.  
  
Sora looked at Allison, walking towards her. "What the hell are you doing, Allison? This is a Digimon battle!"  
  
Allison smacked Sora across the face. Sora, held her face, shocked.  
  
"You said you were going to be my friend...", said Allison, darkly. She grabbed the necklace on Sora's neck.  
  
"No, don't touch that! It's mine!", shouted Sora, clutching Allison's hands and trying to pry them off the necklace. Allison succeeded in ripping the necklace off Sora! She noticed that there were tiny needles sticking out of the necklace.  
  
"What? Is this some sort of drug?", asked Allison, shocked. Sora fainted and fell forward. Allison caught her and looked on the back of her neck. Sure enough, the holes from the needles were evident in her neck...  
  
"What kind of drug has she been taking? ...or been forced to take...", pondered Allison. Being careful not to touch the tip of the needle, she put the necklace in her handbag.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Terminate Takenouchi, Sora.", said Desiree to her laptop.  
  
{ARE YOU SURE?}  
  
"Yes."  
  
{ACKNOWLEDGED.}  
  
-------------------------  
  
Back at the school ground, Sora faded away right in Allison's arms! Allison almost screamed.  
  
"Where did she go!?", asked Allison, looking around. But there was no trace of her.  
  
"Biyomon is gone too...", said Octopimon.  
  
"Odd. This Digimon thing is very dangerous...and I have a feeling there's more to it than we can see...", mused Allison, holding one of the needles in front of her face.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Desiree's Room:  
  
"Oh, there is defiantly more than you can see, Allison Williams. Between you, Lee and that Earnest guy, I am in a bit of a pickle as of what to do..."  
  
Desiree held up another needle-ridden necklace and then put a finger to her chin.  
  
"Of course, there's no better solution than the present one..."  
  
------------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. DTE Strike! Part One

Note: Don't worry, this series isn't going to be short like usual. I already have 30 chapters in planning. If you want to submit more enemy characters, feel free to do so. they may be used later in the series. Note the word MAY. Btw, Rba, I had to make up a last name for Sarah on short notice. I will correct it when u tell me the original one.  
  
Previously: Allison saw Lee and Earnest training their Digimon in the park and got freaked out! Later on, while still trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, Allison was assaulted by Sora! Another controlled Digidestened. Allison received her own partner: Octopimon! The small Digimon defeated Sora's partner, Biyomon while Allison knocked Sora out of the fight by ripping her necklace off! Allison then noticed that the necklace was drug-ridden. Hmmm, the plot thickens...  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter 4: DTE Strike! Part One of Two -------------------------------  
  
Next Sunday morning. Lee had awoken early to do his chores. Kokuwamon was still fast asleep under his bed, completely unaware that Lee's cat was sleeping right next to him. Lee's mom had taken Jenna out to a movie, so they wouldn't be back for a few hours. Lee finished off emptying the dishwasher and sat down at the kitchen table. He looked at the polished hardwood and ran his finger along it. He then looked at his finger.  
  
"Hmmm...today is gonna be boring...", he drawled. He pushed the chair back and raised himself. He walked over to the couch and sat down on the soft cushions. He flipped around so his head was relaxed on the end and began to doze off...  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
"Wahhh!", shouted a startled Lee, who fell right off the couch. He smacked himself in the head and stumbled over to the door. He opened it to see a familiar smiling face with brownish-red hair and beautiful eyes to boot.  
  
"Crap."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Lee poured Allison some 7-Up and brought the purple cup over to her. She took it from him and he sat down at the table across from her.  
  
"So, Allison...", he said, praying to god she wouldn't mention what she saw yesterday. "How goes things...?"  
  
"Oh, just fine.", she replied meekly, sipping from her cup. He stared at her confusedly, he knew she was going somewhere.  
  
"Really...?"  
  
"Uhm, yeah. Except for one little thing...", she started. She had a 'I've got you now' look on her face. He cringed.  
  
"Oh, and what could that be?", asked Lee.  
  
"Just the fact that my best friend since I could barely walk has been running around with laser shooting robot Digimon while I haven't known about it!", said Allison, sounding pissed.  
  
Lee opened his mouth to speak, but then shut up. He knew he was about to get a harsh bitching. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head that wouldn't go away.  
  
"How did you know he's called a Digimon?", asked Lee, curiously. Allison's jaw dropped. She had not expected Lee to be so cunning.  
  
"I...er...", she muttered.  
  
"I'm waiting...", he said. He was rather amused. He leaned his arms on the table and awaited her answer.  
  
"Well, if you must know...Octopimon...", she said. She opened up her bag and the tiny little octopus floated out of it and landed on the table in front of Lee.  
  
"Woah! You've got one! And it's...tiny...", he said, squinting at Octopimon.  
  
"Tiny?! I'll show you tiny!", shouted Octopimon. "Multi-Slap!!!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Ow.", said Lee. Rubbing his sore cheek. He glared at Octopimon as Allison laughed at him.  
  
"Octopimon, that was a little rude..."  
  
"He called me tiny!", pouted Octopimon. Suddenly she looked around. "I smell another Digimon!"  
  
Octopimon floated into Lee's room, Kokuwamon being the Digimon she smelled. Lee looked at Allison.  
  
"How long have you had her for?", asked Lee. Allison groaned.  
  
"One of the longest nights in my life! I have to keep finding new places to hide her because my mom is so nosey...", muttered Allison. She downed the rest of her drink and looked at Lee.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"About four days. Me and him are bonding good.", said Lee. They heard a hiss and a meow. Lee's cat went running out of his room and the two Digimon went over to the door and looked out.  
  
"I think you scared it.", said Octopimon, innocently.  
  
Kokuwamon buzzed. "IT scared me..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Later on, Allison and Lee decided to take a walk up a mountain hiking trail to the northeast of their apartment complex. Kokuwamon and Octopimon came along, of course.  
  
"So, on the necklace I ripped off that Sora chick...I found some weird substance on it...", started Allison.  
  
"I know...I pricked my finger on it when I removed it from Ken.", said Lee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Let go of me! You don't have the right to touch me!", shouted Ken.  
  
"I have a right to figure out why you were a pacifist this morning and why you aren't now! And I think this has something to do with it!", retorted Lee. He grabbed the black necklace around Ken, and ripped it off the boy's neck! Lee looked at his finger to see it was bleeding. The necklace instantly disintegrated and Ken staggered backwards and rubbed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It hurt. I felt a little woozy later when I got home...", said Lee, massaging his brow.  
  
"Uhm, you didn't let me finish.", exclaimed Allison.  
  
"Woops."  
  
"As I was saying... I analyzed it on that microscope I got last Christmas, and glory be...it was an extremely amplified dose of cocaine.", explained Allison.  
  
"But...cocaine can't control minds...", protested Lee to Allison's theory. Allison shrugged.  
  
"All I know is that it is part of the mixture.", replied Allison. Lee thought to himself for a second, then ripped a branch off a nearby tree for the hell of it.  
  
"Whoever is doing this is one sick freak...", said Lee.  
  
---------------------  
  
Desiree's Room:  
  
"A sick freak, am I?", asked Desiree in an amused tone. She closed the window on her laptop and opened another.  
  
"Computer... access the Digital World."  
  
{SYSTEM LOGGED IN.} {DIGITAL WORLD DOWNLOADING.} {WHICH SERVER?}  
  
"Kiriban Server."  
  
{KIRIBAN SERVER ACCESSED.} {DOWNLOADING}  
  
{DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.}  
  
{RESIDENTS OF CURRENT SERVER ARE:} -Friend, Amy -Reno, Chris -Izumi, Izzy -Rea, Carrie -Motomiya, Davis -Tigra, Sarah -Shiota, Hirokazu -Tennant, Kayla  
  
-Sethakage (Last name unknown)  
  
"Hmmmm...bring me Carrie, Kayla and Kazu.", said Desiree, grinning evilly. This time she had them for sure.  
  
{REA, CARRIE...100% COMPLETE!} {TENNANT, KAYLA...100% COMPLETE!} {SHIOTA, HIROKAZU...100% COMPLETE!}  
  
{UPLOADING PARTNER DATA...KOVIMON...GUARDROMON...REYLAMON...} {UPLOAD COMPLETE}  
  
{BIO-MERGING NOW}  
  
"Excellent...this is going to be a fun weekend..."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Back on the mountain trail:  
  
Lee and Allison took a break and relaxed on a little group of rocks. Octopimon went to chase wildlife around and Kokuwamon decided to practice his flight skills.  
  
"Lee..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember when we were little, and you kept saying you were going to marry me?"  
  
"I said alot of things when I was little. I called you an alien."  
  
"And I kept getting you in trouble in Grade 5. What's your point?"  
  
"I dunno, Allison. I just find it weird how you always bring up me saying I was going to marry you.", said Lee. He sat upright. "Are you hinting at something?"  
  
"I...", started Allison, but she quickly stopped and glared at Lee.  
  
"Huh? What?! I didn't mean any offense by it!", protested Lee. Allison shook her head an nodded over Lee's shoulder. Lee looked and saw a blonde girl standing there. She wore a pair of loose jeans and a T-shirt with a moon emblem emblazoned upon it. But the most noticeable thing was the black necklace she was wearing.  
  
"And who might you be?", asked Lee. The girl took a few steps forward until she met Lee eye-to-eye.  
  
"The name's Carrie. And I'm your worst nightmare.", she growled. Lee stood up and backed away until he was standing next to Allison. They looked at her.  
  
"Let's get the 411 on this chick...", said Lee, holding up his D-Volver.  
  
{PROFILE: REA, CARRIE}  
  
Server: Kiriban Server  
  
Known Relatives: None  
  
Device Type: D-3  
  
Functions of D-3: Evolution to Ultimate (with crest), Mega Digivolve, Junction Digivolve  
  
Crest: Wit  
  
Partner: Rookmon-Kovimon-Denimon-Moonlitmon  
  
- Carrie is a member of DTE: Digital Team Extreme. A band of Digidestened bounty hunters with naturally good intentions. Carrie is a child of many gifts. She was orphaned when young and met her partner, Kovimon, on the streets. She was eventually sent back in time by her companions to stop an evil Digimon named Milleniumon from destroying innocent people. She fell in love with Izzy, another member of DTE. But that's not all. She is capable of shorting out Digimon's data and deleting them almost instantly. Eventually, she found out that since she came from the future, Izzy had turned out to be her father, and they unfortunately had to break up. A barrier was caused between the two and Carrie hasn't been the same since.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"That's one hell of a story...", muttered Lee.  
  
"So what do you want? You here to beat us up?", asked Allison, "Because we could take you any day."  
  
"You, take me?", asked Carrie, almost laughing. "I am a member of the Digidestened renegade force, DTE. We never fail. We are the best."  
  
"And that's supposed to mean what to us? You seem pretty alone for a member of a force...", retorted Lee.  
  
"I'm not alone.", said Carrie. She walked up to Lee and grabbed him by the neck, hoisting him into the air. He gagged as she squeezed tighter on his throat. "You're alone."  
  
"No he's not!", shouted Allison, she leapt at Carrie, and went for the necklace on her neck. Carrie turned and threw Lee into Allison, sending the two of them tumbling onto the ground.  
  
"Ah...get your head out of my boob!", shouted Allison, angrily. But then she noticed Lee was unconscious. "Oh no...wake up Lee...!"  
  
Carrie grinned and began to walk toward them again.  
  
"She's so strong! That has to be an effect of the necklace...", said Allison. She inhaled and then released a mighty scream, "OCTOPIMON!!! KOKUWAMON!!! HELP!!!"  
  
Carrie and Allison looked up to hear a buzzing noise, Kokuwamon landed in between Allison and Carrie, pinching his claws menacingly. Carrie smirked. Octopimon floated down next to Allison.  
  
"Something happen?", asked Octopimon.  
  
"Oh not much, except we're being ATTACKED!", shouted Allison.  
  
"I don't see an enemy Digimon...", said Octopimon. She looked around.  
  
"You will in a second.", said Carrie. She snapped her fingers and a blur came bounding out of a tree, knocking Kokuwamon over. She landed next to Carrie. Allison and Octopimon looked the little Digimon over.  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Kovimon Level: Champion Type: Vaccine Partner: Rea, Carrie Available Evolutions: Denimon, Moonlitmon Techniques: Kovi Claw - Kovimon is a small Champion, but she can pack quite a punch. Her claws are sharp, but she is better off Digivolving or attacking with a group. ----------=========-----------  
  
"Heh heh, what ya see is what ya get. And what you got is trouble!", shouted Kovimon. She leapt at Octopimon and smacked the small Octo-thing onto the dirt. Octopimon leapt back up and hovered in the air across from Kovimon.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll school ya!", shouted Octopimon, "Multi-Slap!!!"  
  
Octopimon smacked Kovimon rapidly, disabling her from moving. Kovimon was flung aside. Octopimon stood triumphant.  
  
Octopimon leapt at Kovimon again, but the fox swiftly smashed Octopimon with one of her claws, knocking Octopimon unconscious!  
  
"Of course she was no match for Kovimon...Kovimon's a Champion!", groaned Allison. She ran her hand down her face, "I'm the only one left standing!"  
  
"That is correct.", said Carrie. She took a few steps towards Allison.  
  
"Stay away!", shouted Allison. She ripped a branch off a nearby tree and brandished it as a weapon. Carrie stopped. Kovimon walked up beside her and leapt onto her shoulder.  
  
"This is a job for a bigger man. Guardromon.", said Carrie. Allison wondered who she was talking to, but her question was soon answered as a brown robot leapt out of the bushes and clamped his two, three-fingered hands around Allison's wrists, jarring her into the air!  
  
"Uhhnng!", grunted Allison in pain and shock. She looked back at the robot.  
  
{{{OPPONENT ANALYSIS}}} Name: Guardromon Level: Champion Type: Virus Partner: Shiota, Hirokazu Attack: Guardian Barrage - Guardromon is a self-appointed hero who protects his partner Kazu from harm. His metallic body can take alot of damage. {{{END ANALYSIS}}}  
  
"Aw man, Carrie! Ya like to put us on the job, don't ya?", asked a boy who stepped out of the bushes as well. He was rather short, but his hair stood up, held up by a small hat. He wore a black heavy-metal T-Shirt and looked at Carrie, who looked back at him.  
  
"You're still a newcomer! I have seniority over you!", scolded Carrie. Kazu rolled his eyes. Allison looked at him, he was wearing a black necklace as well.  
  
{{{TAMER ANALYSIS}}} Name: Shiota, Hirokazu Known Relatives: Mother Server: Kiriban Digivice Type: D-Arc D-Arc Functions: Card Slash, Digivolve to Champion, Matrix Digivolve Partner: Kapurimon-???-Guardromon-Andromon Bio: Kazu was born and raised in the Kiriban server, where he helped the band of Tamers there defeat the D-Reaper, a technological machine of destruction. Through a freak dimension warp, he was transported to the Yamato Server, where he became a member of DTE. He fought alongside them to defeat their enemy, Phalanxmon, but is still considered a Rookie by the others. {{{END ANALYSIS}}}  
  
"So, what are we going to do with them?", asked Guardromon. He had somewhat of a British accent when he spoke.  
  
"We'll destroy them!", shouted Carrie. "The mistress would be mad with anything less!"  
  
"She is correct, Kazu.", said yet another voice. This one was also female. Another blonde girl appeared beside Carrie. She wore a bright pink tank-top and blue shorts that only came down to...well, not very far. She was decorated with expensive jewelry, and to top it off, a black necklace.  
  
"Thank you, Kayla.", said Carrie to the other girl.  
  
(Blast! There are three of them!? With Lee, Kokuwamon and Octopimon out, I don't stand a chance!), thought Allison.  
  
{{{TAMER ANALYSIS}}} Name: Tennant, Kayla Known Relatives: Mother, Father, Brother, Grandfather Server: Kiriban Digivice Type: D-3 D-3 Functions: Digivolve to Ultimate Partner: Knellmon-Reylamon-Savomon-DarkReylamon Bio: Kayla was part of the second wave of DTE. She met and fell in love with another DTE member, Chris, but her mind was wiped and she completely forgot about that love. After all was back in place, she left DTE to attend her own matters, but came back in a time of stress and helped DTE topple Phalanxmon! She is extremely biased on appearance, and does her best to look as hot as possible. {{{END ANALYSIS}}}  
  
"So, who is going to deal with this fashion disaster?", asked Kayla. Amy looked down at what she was wearing. Her regular blue T-shirt and jeans. She glared at Kayla, and tried to struggle free, but Guardromon's grip was as tough as steel. Pun intended.  
  
"I'll do it, if it will shut you two up.", said Kazu. "Guardromon, rip her limb from limb."  
  
"No!", shouted Lee. He leapt up and tackled Kazu. Carrie and Kayla were shocked as Kokuwamon and Octopimon leapt up as well.  
  
"Y-you were playing dead?!", asked Carrie.  
  
"That's right sister! Mini-Electro Shocker!!!", shouted Kokuwamon. He blasted the two girls and Kovimon. Octopimon flew over and began to smack Guardromon in the face.  
  
"That was the plan! We knew there would be more of you, so we had to lure you out!", said Octopimon. She knocked Guardromon aside, who dropped Allison.  
  
"You could have let me in on this plan!", shouted Allison. Octopimon made a shrug motion with all eight legs. Suddenly, she noticed Kovimon prowling up behind Allison.  
  
"Allison! Look out!", shouted Kokuwamon. Allison turned to see Kovimon leaping at her, but suddenly, a bullet knocked Kovimon aside. The fox pulled herself up to see the two-legged fox, Leila!  
  
"Surprise, shorty.", said Leila. She began to pour gunfire on Kovi, who simply huddled into a ball to protect herself.  
  
"Took ya long enough.", said Kokuwamon, flying over to Leila.  
  
"Buzz off, buzz-head.", replied Leila, who kept her concentration on Kovimon.  
  
Down below, Kazu and Lee were tussling. Kazu forced Lee to the ground and was about to slug him when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt collar and hoisted him into the air.  
  
'What the fu--", started Kazu, before being promptly thrown into a tree. Earnest helped Lee up.  
  
"The plan working so far?", asked Earnest.  
  
"Partly.", replied Lee, "Kayla still hasn't revealed her partner. Which spells trouble for us."  
  
"Guardian Barrage!!!"  
  
Lee and Earnest looked up to see two missiles headed at them.  
  
"Holy crap!", shouted Lee. He and Earnest ran backwards, narrowing avoiding the missile explosion. They looked up to see Guardromon helping Kazu up.  
  
"Kazu, are you alright?", asked Guardromon with deep concern for his friend.  
  
"I'll be fine. As long as I never see your face again.", joked Kazu.  
  
"Ha ha! Want me to take care of these two?", asked Guardromon.  
  
"Nah. Just stand there and let them hit us.", replied Kazu, sarcastically.  
  
"Ah, alright then.", replied Guardromon. He just stood there like a statue. Earnest and Lee looked at each other, shrugged and began to run.  
  
"It's called sarcasm! Get them!", ordered Kazu, slightly ticked. Guardromon nodded and flew after them.  
  
"He could've just said so...", muttered Guardromon.  
  
Lee looked back at them, and couldn't help but smile. (They're a little goofy. I don't think the dark necklaces can hide their true personalities. If only there was a way to have them not function at all.)  
  
Guardromon loaded two more missiles and prepared to fire them. Lee shouted for Kokuwamon.  
  
"Kokuwamon! Down here!!!", he shouted. Kokuwamon flew downwards at Guardromon.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon Digivolve to..."  
  
(Insert Digivolve sequence)  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
TecKuwagamon crashed down on Guardromon. The sounds of grinding metal from their collision could be heard. They both crashed into the thicket of trees, leaving the three boys to only wonder who the victor would be.  
  
Up above, Kovimon was finding herself no match for both Octopimon and Leila.  
  
"Octopimon and that other guy's partner are gonna beat up this Digimon easy!", said Allison to herself. She was now filled with confidence. But suddenly, a blast of ice caught both Leila and Octopimon in the back!  
  
"That's freezing!!", yelped Leila. She dropped her gun and then dropped to her knees. Octopimon fell to the ground. Behind them, a white wolf-like Digimon stood.  
  
"Ladies, meet Reylamon. My partner.", said Kayla, grinning.  
  
---------------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: Battle is declared as they go 3 on 3. But eventually, Carrie's partner Digivolves to Ultimate. Is it possible to take down such a force? 


	5. DTE Strike! Part Two

Previously: Allison confronted Lee about the Digimon and they talked about it, and eventually decided to fight the black necklaced Chosen together. Allison told Lee that an extension of cocaine, combined with other chemicals was on the necklace. While on a walk, they were attacked by Carrie, another controlled Chosen. Two more, Kazu and Kayla joined in, leaving the battle at a stalemate. The tide is about to be turned...but in whose favour?  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Five: DTE Strike! Part 2.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Reylamon pranced up next to Kayla, who stroked the wolf Digimon with loving care. Allison looked down at Leila and Octopimon, who were too cold to move!  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Reylamon Level: Champion Type: Data Partner: Tennant, Kayla Available Evolutions: Savomon, DarkReylamon Techniques: Ice Blast - Reylamon is a female form of Garurumon. She is extremely swift and packs a mean punch! ----------=========-----------  
  
"Get up, you two! You're going to get killed!", shouted Allison.  
  
"S-sorry, Allison. It's so c-cold...", groaned Octopimon.  
  
"Icicle Breath!!!", shouted Reylamon again, knocking Octopimon and Leila backwards once more, nearly totally encasing them in ice.  
  
"One more hit and the two of them are Digi-data.", said Carrie. "Care to do the honors, Kovimon?"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Allison clenched her fist. Kovimon extended her claws and calmly walked toward the two frozen Digimon. She threw her claws back.  
  
"Octopimon! No!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Octopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
A swirl of purple light surrounds Octopimon as the tiny octopus expands into a standard-size octopus. More of a circular shape, with lighter purple on her eight tentacles. She swirls around and forms.  
  
"...MEGAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
MegaOctopimon burst out of the ice easily and faced Kovimon.  
  
"Water Blast!", she shouted, emitting water from all eight of her tentacles. The water pressure knocked Kovimon backwards and tumbling into Carrie's legs!  
  
"Nice blast, but it won't work against me!", shouted Reylamon. She leapt at MegaOctopimon, who was unaware of her.  
  
"I don't think so, sister!", shouted Leila, who was also freed from the ice when Octopimon digivolved. She grabbed her gun and shot Reylamon directly in the head, knocking the wolf to the ground.  
  
"That's the way to fight!", cheered Allison. "I just hope Lee is doing as good as I..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Down below:  
  
Guardromon and TecKuwagamon were evenly matched, wrestling about the forest. TecKuwagamon threw Guardromon into a tree, knocking him for a loop. Guardromon growled and threw the whole tree at TecKuwagamon, who knocked it away in turn.  
  
The tree crashed down in front of Earnest and Lee.  
  
"I think they're being a little too destructive!", shouted Earnest.  
  
"Tell that to midget-boy over there.", muttered Lee, pointing at Kazu, who egged Guardromon on with all his might.  
  
"Let's back up a bit.", cautioned Earnest. The two boys scrambled up the hill a bit and observed the battle going on.  
  
"Neither Digimon is stronger. They're just going to wear each other out...", said Earnest. Lee shrugged, then looked at Kazu.  
  
"We should go for his necklace.", said Lee. Earnest nodded and the two of them began to creep around behind the trees towards Kazu. Kazu had completely forgotten about the two of them and stood focused on the battle between TecKuwagamon and Guardromon.  
  
"Guardian Barrage!!!", shouted Guardromon. He launched two missiles at TecKuwagamon. TecKuwagamon extended his claw at it.  
  
"Molten Flare!", he growled. He shot fire at the missiles, making them explode before they reached him.  
  
"Try harder, Guardromon! Carrie will fry our butts if we lose! Not to mention the mistress!", shouted Kazu.  
  
Behind him, Earnest and Lee looked at each other.  
  
"Who is this mistress he keeps talking about?", asked Lee. Earnest shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but that was the reason I was at your school when I encountered you. I don't attend your school, but I am trying to find their mistress, who DOES attend your school.", explained Earnest.  
  
"Ah. I wondered why you would come to school wearing such funny clothes.", said Lee. Earnest glared at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"If you two are done babbling.", said Kazu. The two of them looked up to see Kazu standing over them.  
  
"Look, Kazu. Do yourself a favor and take that necklace off! Do you know what is being injected into your body?", asked Lee.  
  
Kazu didn't respond.  
  
"It's cocaine. Not only that, but also powerful mind-control drugs. It won't be good for your long-term health.", explained Earnest.  
  
Kazu still didn't respond.  
  
"Well?", asked Lee.  
  
"I'm not even wearing a stupid necklace.", said Kazu. He undid the necklace, and they saw that there were no needles on his.  
  
"B-but, then why...?", started Lee.  
  
"Because. I get transported to some weirdo world, and Carrie and Kayla decide to fight you. So, what else am I going to do?", asked Kazu.  
  
"Help us!", shouted Lee.  
  
"You could start by telling us who the mistress is!", shouted Earnest.  
  
Kazu hesitated for a second. Then shook his head.  
  
"What? Why not?", asked Lee. This was their chance.  
  
"If I tell you...or help you...I'll be sent to the Desolate Server.", said Kazu, grimly. "That's where Ken and Sora went."  
  
"What is the Desolate Server?", asked Earnest.  
  
"I can't tell you anything!", shouted Kazu. "Guardromon!!!"  
  
Guardromon disengaged TecKuwagamon and landed over by Kazu. Kazu pointed at Earnest and Lee.  
  
"Kazu, don't do it! You have the choice!", screamed Lee.  
  
"Sorry. I have no choice.", he replied. He lowered his head in shame. Guardromon fired the missile. But suddenly, Kazu and he, along with the missile, disappeared.  
  
"What was that!?", asked Earnest.  
  
"They must have been sent to the Desolate Server!", choked Lee. He was extremely sad learning that these innocent Tamers were being sentenced like this.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Desiree's Room:  
  
"I granted you that one, Lee.", said Desiree. She sighed. "I don't know why I did. But I did."  
  
She released her finger from the button and held her hand over her head.  
  
"Impmon, I don't feel good... get me some Tylenol..."  
  
"Would ya like fries with that?", mocked Impmon, playfully.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mountain Trail:  
  
"Ink Bubble!!", shouted MegaOctopimon. Two black bubbles flew at Reylamon and Kovimon. Upon contact with Reylamon, it exploded, covering Reylamon in the sticky substance. Kovimon barrel rolled out of the way.  
  
"Kovimon...be careful.", warned Carrie. "She's more powerful as a Champion."  
  
"Well, duh."  
  
Kovimon approached MegaOctopimon carefully, and began talking to her.  
  
"So, how's life going for-- KOVI CLAW!!!", she screamed. She caught MegaOctopimon off guard and slashed her across the head, drawing blood. MegaOctopimon tried to smack her with a few tentacles, but missed. Leila, however, nailed her right-on with her gun. Kovimon fell to the ground.  
  
"We did it!", shouted Allison, happily. MegaOctopimon rubbed the sore spot on her head. Leila scoffed and put her guns back in their holsters. Lee and Earnest, riding on TecKuwagamon flew up to them.  
  
"So, looking at these two unconscious Digimon, it looks like this battle has been won too.", said Lee. Allison nodded.  
  
"We totally kicked keister!", shouted Allison. Earnest cocked an eyebrow at her. She glared at him and her whistled innocently.  
  
"Well, I'm Earnest, I don't think we've been formally introduced.", said (guess who?) Earnest. Allison responded with her own introduction.  
  
"Guys, we have bigger problems. And I'm talking about two female fatales over there...", said Lee, pointing at Carrie and Kayla.  
  
"You want trouble? You got it!", shouted Carrie. She pulled out her D-3.  
  
"Carrie, you aren't going to...", started Kayla.  
  
"Kovimon! Digivolve into Denimon!!!", shouted Carrie. The D-3 glew and shot a burst of energy at Kovimon, who began to glow in turn.  
  
"Kovimon...Digivolve to..."  
  
Kovimon bursted into energy, and in her place, stood a taller, human-like fox. She was colored purple and stood on her find legs. Her whole matter formed as she shouted out...  
  
"DENIMON!!!"  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Denimon Level: Ultimate Type: Vaccine Partner: Rea, Carrie Available Evolutions: Moonlitmon Techniques: Cosmo Blaster, Fox Trickery - A powerful mystic Digimon. Denimon can unleash the full force of a meteor upon her unlucky foes. ----------=========-----------  
  
"An Ultimate... how can we... contend with that...?", asked Earnest. He was seemingly shocked. Allison and Lee were not yet familiar with the new Digivolutionary level, so it was custom for them to shout out.  
  
"Attack!!!"  
  
Leila leapt at Denimon and drew her rifles. TecKuwagamon flew overhead, hoping to catch her if she tried to leapt out of the way. MegaOctopimon made her way over there, but she was furthest behind due to her lack of speed. But Denimon did not move.  
  
"You just made your first mistake, wench!", shouted Leila. Denimon smirked and backhanded Leila, who went flying across the forest and crashed into a tree! Her scream of pain echoed throughout the battlefield.  
  
"How did she... WHAT?!", stammered Lee, amazed at her strength.  
  
"They're in for it now...", said Kayla, almost laughing.  
  
"I know.", replied Carrie. "It's sad that they haven't given up yet..."  
  
Denimon leapt up and grabbed TecKuwagamon by his two front claws and threw him into the dirt. She then eyed MegaOctopimon and twirled around, gathering energy.  
  
"Cosmo Blaster!!!", she shouted. She launched a meteor at MegaOctopimon who was flung to the ground, wounded by her assault. MegaOctopimon looked up to receive a graceful punch to the face, sending her flying backwards and through a few more trees. TecKuwagamon got up again put was quickly put back down!  
  
"Oh my god! She's too powerful!", shouted Allison.  
  
"Calm down. We can win.", said Lee. He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she shook her head rapidly.  
  
"No we can't! MegaOctopimon!!!", she shouted, running out towards her partner. Carrie looked at her curiously.  
  
"Brave little one.", said Carrie. "Denimon, make things messy for her."  
  
Denimon nodded and leapt over at Allison, landing in front of the girl.  
  
"Allison!", shouted Lee. He and Earnest ran over to assist her but Denimon simply smacked them away with her tail. Lee wiped some blood from her lip and glared at Allison.  
  
"Why does she have to be so impossible? She's going to kill herself!", shouted Lee.  
  
"I don't know! I've only know her for 20 minutes!", shouted Earnest. He clutched his shoulder, he probably jarred or pulled it on his fall. Lee stood up again.  
  
"It looks like it's all up to me. And there's only one way to win this...", he said. His eyes darted past Denimon and Allison to Carrie. "I've got to get that necklace..."  
  
Lee dashed through the path and practically tackled Carrie. They tumbled over a log and fell down a small cliff. The newly formed Leila in Renamon stage and Kokuwamon looked over the cliff after them.  
  
"He tackles things alot, doesn't he?", asked Leila.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Dumb kid... brave, but dumb..."  
  
Carrie threw Lee off her and swore at him for a minute.  
  
"You idiot! I could've been hurt!", shouted Carrie.  
  
"Like you were about to hurt Allison? Or our Digimon?", snapped Lee back. Carrie decided to shutup.  
  
"Kid, er, Lee. Ya know what?", asked Carrie.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like you. You'd really do anything to protect your friends. I used to be like that with my friends...but times...change. They will for you too. Then you won't know who your friends are, or who you can count on! And then they'll all disappear and you'll be left with nothing! Nothing!", screamed Carrie. With that, she ripped the necklace off her body and disappeared.  
  
Lee stood there, almost at a loss for words.  
  
"Could she be right...? Nah...my friends all like me...and they'd do the same for me as I would for them...", he muttered. "...or would they?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED -------------------------- Next: Lee takes Carrie's message to another level when Nathan and the other guys cast him out of their group for ditching him. He can't get ahold of Earnest or Allison either. It's at this moment of weakness when the next necklaced Chosen strikes him. But not with a Digimon...with a speech and some persuasive evidence. Also, it looks like there is a new chosen in town. Is he up to the task of fighting Takato of Tamers fame? 


	6. Mind Games

Previously: Kazu was defeated quickly, leaving another emotional scar on Lee, since he had hoped to make friends with Kazu. The battle raged on, until Kovimon evolved into Denimon, totally blowing the Chosen's Digimon away! Lee took it upon himself to attack Carrie when she threatened Allison, even further proving he cares for her. Carrie told Lee that his friends were going to betray him and then ripped off her own dark necklace, practically committing suicide.  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Six: Mind Games  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!", screeched a loud, annoying voice. Lee jumped out of his bed and fell onto the floor, looking up to see his sister.  
  
"What?! What is it?!", asked Lee, obviously annoyed. Jenna playfully kicked him in the head and smiled.  
  
"Time for school.", she said, giggling. Lee looked at the calendar. It was Monday.  
  
"I hate Monday...", he groaned.  
  
"What's Monday?", asked Kokuwamon, popping up on one side of his bed.  
  
"Hell...", he groaned.  
  
"Oh, ok. Have fun.", said Kokuwamon, before going back to sleep. Lee tossed his pillow on Kokuwamon.  
  
------------------------- At school:  
  
Lee arrived in Science class just in time. Mr. Work looked at him and called him over to his desk.  
  
"Lee Trainer. You're on your third late.", he said, glancing at his attendance chart.  
  
"But I was right on time!", shouted Lee, frustrated. Mr. Work shook his head.  
  
"No, you were two minutes late. And you know what happens on your third late...", started Mr. Work, awaiting LEe to finish his sentence.  
  
"...I have to go to the office...", he groaned. Mr. Work nodded.  
  
Lee rolled his eyes at the ridiculous policy and trudged out the door and down the hallway. He opened the door to the office and looked around. There were four seats next to the principals office. One of them was occupied by a familiar looking girl. He sat two seats away from her. She looked over at him, he looked back at her.  
  
"...do I know you?", asked Lee.  
  
"Well, I should hope. I visited you after James beat you up.", said the girl. It was Desiree.  
  
"Oh. Right. You.", said Lee. "What did you mean by that whole 'stay out of what doesn't concern you' thing?"  
  
"I don't remember saying that.", said Desiree, obviously lying. Lee eyed her suspiciously and the noticed she was holding a white slip.  
  
"Why are you in here?", asked Lee. Desiree smiled almost seductively and moved over so she was sitting directly next to Lee. She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I was a bad girl. Wanna be a bad boy...?", she asked. She grabbed his hand and put it on her left breast. Before he could react, he heard a shout.  
  
"Lee! Get your hand off Desiree's...er...area!", shouted the principal. "You're in alot of trouble now, young man!"  
  
Lee glared at Desiree, she silently laughed at him and then went back into the office with the principal.  
  
"She set me up... but what would she have against me...?", asked Lee. Ah, if he only knew.  
  
He buried his head in his arms. Today sucked so far.  
  
---------------------------------- Later:  
  
Lee was sentenced to two weeks of detention for being late and 'sexually abusing' Desiree. That's how she told the story to the principal, anyway. Lee, with a look of worry on his face, walked into his usual hangout and saw Nathan, Ace, Arik and Kevin sitting there. They all looked at him at once.  
  
"Hey guys...", said Lee. They went back to what they were doing. Lee scratched his head.  
  
"What's up?", he asked. No one responded. Eventually, they all walked over to him. Nathan punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!", asked Lee.  
  
"You were supposed to hang out with us when I tested my dirtbike! You know I've been excited to get this for two years!", shouted Nathan.  
  
"Yeah. And you completely ditched us on the weekend!", said Arik.  
  
"I...", started Lee.  
  
"Shutup! We've decided that we don't want you hanging out with us anymore!", said Ace.  
  
"That's right. Take your ditching ass somewhere else and stay there!", Arik told him. The other three guys nodded.  
  
Lee glared at the four of them and turned away, stomping back into the school.  
  
----------------------- He went to English class and sat down. He head his head against his desk and stared at it.  
  
"This day couldn't get any worse...", muttered Lee. Suddenly something smacked him on the back of his head, causing his nose to smash against the desk! He looked up to see James standing above him.  
  
"Hey loser. Want a rematch?!", asked James, mockingly. He made pretend punches in the air. A cord inside Lee snapped. Rubbing his bleeding nose, he went to go to the bathroom to wipe it off, when he suddenly bumped into Allison, who was walking into the classroom and he fell flat on his butt.  
  
"Lee, I'm sorry!", shouted Allison. But Lee was too far gone.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!", he screamed. He ran down the hallway and headed for the door. Allison tried to stop him, but he was too fast for her.  
  
"Oh Lee...I hope you're alright...", sighed Allison, as she stopped to catch her breath and head back to class. Desiree was leaning against her locked and had observed this. She turned to a brown-haired girl standing next to her, who was wearing a dark necklace.  
  
"This is the time.", said Desiree. "Go after him, Amy. Break him."  
  
"As you command."  
  
--------------------------------- Lee ran as far away from the school as he could. He came across an abandoned factory and went and lay against the wall of it to catch his breath.  
  
"I can't rely on anyone... Carrie was right...", he said. He began to cry, but stopped quickly as he saw a girl heading his way.  
  
"Hey...is she ditching school?", Lee asked himself. She was almost as tall as him, with shoulder-length brown hair and small glasses. She wore a pink T-shirt and a pair of loose-fitting jeans. And one dark necklace. Lee jumped up as soon as he saw it and assumed a fighting stance.  
  
"Put your fists down, sparky.", said the girl. "I'm here to talk, not attack you."  
  
"Why should I talk to you when you're wearing that dark necklace!?", asked Lee. He was choking his words out, as he was still on the verge of crying. The girl smiled.  
  
"Come with me.", said the girl. Lee held back for a second as she walked towards the factory. She looked back at him and put her hand on her hip.  
  
"...or would you rather get caught for ditching school?", asked the girl. Lee grunted and reluctantly followed her.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere in the city:  
  
One Sam "Ace" Chambers was walking down the street, looking for his truant friend. He had been checking all of Lee's regular hangouts on his by.  
  
"Man, I can't believe Mr. Johnson wants me to find Lee...he's not home, or at the mall, or in the alleyway. I wonder where he is...", asked Ace to himself. Though he didn't exactly expect an answer. He went and hit his head on a nearby wall.  
  
"If I don't find him within school hours, I'm scoring myself a detention...and why am I even looking for the bastard anyway!? He ditched us!"  
  
Ace looked around and decided to get out of the alleyway...but suddenly, a few footsteps were heard behind him. He shrugged it off, thinking it was probably some bystander or bum. But suddenly a hand grabbed the back of his black shirt.  
  
"Are you Sam Chambers?", asked the kid behind him.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Then...I'm supposed to eliminate you...Chosen!", shouted the boy. Ace was hurled to the ground and looked up to see a boy who couldn't be too much younger than him standing over him. The boy had a pair of huge goggles on his forehead.  
  
"Who are you!? And what's a Chosen!?", demanded Ace.  
  
"I'm Takato Matsuki. And a Chosen is you...but not for much longer...", grinned Takato.  
  
------------------------------- "So what's your name?", asked Lee. The girl fiddled with the rusty door of the factory and managed to get it open.  
  
"Amy. Amy Friend.", she said, though she didn't look at him. She walked into the factory. He followed.  
  
{PROFILE: REA, CARRIE}  
  
Server: Kiriban Server  
  
Known Relatives: Mother  
  
Device Type: D-3  
  
Functions of D-3: Evolution to Ultimate (with crest), Mega Digivolve, Junction Digivolve, Mode Change  
  
Crest: Romance  
  
Partner: Oceanmon-Seadramon-MegaSeadramon-MetalSeadramon-MetalSeadramon Angel Mode  
  
- Amy is a member of DTE: Digital Team Extreme. A band of Digidestened bounty hunters with naturally good intentions. She was one of the founding member and had a crush on fellow DTE member, Davis Motomiya. But over the years, they grew apart and Amy grew into a very different person. She continues even now to form as some sort of leader figure to the team and has always done her best to thwart evil. She is named the Queen of Light in her world, but it has no effect on her performance here.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"And how come you are being nice to me... you are wearing a dark necklace...", asked Lee. Amy smiled.  
  
"I wasn't ordered to kill you.", she replied. Lee thought about it for a second.  
  
"Good enough.", replied Lee. While Amy led him further into the factory, she decided to keep him busy with idle chit-chat.  
  
"So...having a rough day?"  
  
"Like you couldn't believe..."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Oh, right. Like I can trust you."  
  
"Well, it's better to talk about things..."  
  
"Ah, fine. Well, my day started off like this..."  
  
------------------------------------- Alleyway:  
  
"Ok, Takato! Your story about Digimonsters and Chosens and stuff is a little beyond my grasp! So I think we should just check you back into a mental asylum and--", started Ace. But Takato waved him off.  
  
{PROFILE: MATSUKI, TAKATO}  
  
Server: Amaterasu Server  
  
Known Relatives: Mother, Father, Cousin  
  
Device Type: D-Arc  
  
Functions of D-Arc: Digivolve to Champion, Matrix Digivolve, Bio-Merge, Card Slash  
  
Partner: Gigimon-Guilmon-Growlmon-WarGrowlmon-Gallantmon-Gallantmon Crimson Mode  
  
- Takato is the leader of the Chosen in his world, called Tamers. Most everyone in the teams there is linked to him in some way. He has a love for fellow teammate Jeri Katou and braved the monstrous creature called the D- Reaper to save her. His ability to combine form with Guilmon comes in handy for getting him out of tight spots.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"Fine. Then let me introduce you to my best friend...and your worst nightmare! Guilmon!!!", shouted Takato. A red dinosaur Digimon, about Takato's height appeared next to the goggle-head. He growled at Ace. Ace backed up a bit.  
  
"Uhhh...nice dino...good dino...", stammered Ace. Guilmon's mouth lit up and he shot a fireball at Ace, who scrambled out of the way.  
  
"Believe me now?", asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah yeah! Now leave me alone!", shouted Ace.  
  
"I don't think so... our mistress has classified you as a chosen. And all Chosen must be eliminated or they will interfere with her revenge...", said Takato, almost evilly.  
  
"But I don't even have a partner...", groaned Ace.  
  
"Oh yes you do!!! Demi Blast!!!", shouted a voice. A fireball nailed Guilmon dead-on and sent him sprawling across the alley. A small dark-red dinosaur leapt off the top of a roof and landed next to Ace. Ace looked at him in shock.  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
"I'm DemiTyrannomon, your Digimon partner! And I've been looking for you for days!", shouted DemiTyrannomon. Ace stared at him. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in his hand and a D-Volver formed! Ace wielded it around, having already been told about it by Takato.  
  
"That's it! It's go time, she-bitch!", shouted Takato.  
  
"Bring it on, sunshine!", retorted Ace.  
  
----------------------------------- Warehouse:  
  
"...so you see. Lee, there is really no one you can trust.", explained Amy. Lee sat down on a crate and thought to himself.  
  
"No one... I can trust...", muttered Lee. Amy smiled and walked over to him and took his hand, making him look her in the eyes.  
  
"Except for me, that is.", said Amy. She stared at him, he stared back.  
  
"Trust... you...?", asked Lee. He was confused, Amy moved to kiss him, but suddenly, was hit by a static shock!!  
  
"Ahhh!", screamed Amy. "What WAS that!?"  
  
Kokuwamon leapt down from the rafters and ran over next to Lee.  
  
"Lee! Don't listen to her!", pleaded Kokuwamon. "You can still trust me! And as long as we have each other, you'll never need to turn to an evil villain such as her!"'  
  
Kokuwamon pointed at Amy, who appeared insulted.  
  
"I'll show you evil, you little...Oceanmon! Get out here!", commanded Amy. A tiny sea snake Digimon appeared next to Amy. Lee and Kokuwamon looked at her.  
  
"That's your partner? She looks like a little worm...", laughed Lee.  
  
"Worm?!", shouted Oceanmon, offended.  
  
"I'll show you a worm! Oceanmon...Digivolve!!!", shouted Amy. Oceanmon nodded.  
  
"Oceanmon!!! Digivolve to...SEADRAMON!!! Haaa!", screeched Oceanmon, turning into a much larger sea creature with a yellow helmet and a long slimy body. Seadramon rested herself against the warehouse floor.  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Seadramon Level: Champion Type: Data Partner: Friend, Amy Available Evolutions: MegaSeadramon, MetalSeadramon, MetalSeadramon Angel Mode Techniques: Ice Blast, Ice Winder - Seadramon is a large sea snake Digimon with a give-it-all-you-got- attitude. She is very protective of her partner, Amy, as the two of them share a very close bond. ----------=========-----------  
  
"Not so much of a little worm now, am I?", asked Seadramon. Amy laughed. Lee shot her a dark look.  
  
"So you were using me...", said Lee.  
  
"Well, no duh! See this dark necklace?! I'm totally impounded to the will of my master!", shouted Amy. Lee glared at her. She taunted him some more by making kissy faces. That was it. This time, he wasn't holding back.  
  
"Kokuwamon!! Digivolve! Rip them to shreds!!!", screamed Lee.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
TecKuwagamon leapt at Seadramon, but she used her stringy body to avoid his attack and he crashed into a wall. He pulled himself up and turned to attack again. But Seadramon was already poised to strike.  
  
"ICE BLAST!!!", she shouted, pouring freezing ice out of her mouth. TecKuwagamon looked up and poured out an attack of his own.  
  
"Molten Flare!!!"  
  
The two attacks collided, but Molten Flare, being a fire attack, broke it's way through and knocked Seadramon to the ground. TecKuwagamon flew into the air and prepared to finish Seadramon off. But the sea snake had other plans. He swooped down at her, but she extended her tail and smashed him across the head with it. He flew out the wall of the factory and into the abandoned airplane runway outside. Amy and Lee glanced at each other and both ran outside to continue to observe the battle.  
  
"I will deal with you one way or another!", shouted Amy.  
  
"You and what army!?", asked Lee.  
  
"I have my ways...", said Amy with a wink. Lee shook his head. She reminded him too much of Allison.  
  
-------------------------- Alleyway:  
  
"Pyro Blaster!!!", shouted Growlmon. Guilmon had evolved into his Champion form of Growlmon to fight Ace.  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Growlmon Level: Champion Type: Virus Partner: Matsuki, Takato Available Evolutions: WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode Techniques: Pyro Blaster, Dragon Slash - Growlmon is a very durable Champion Digimon with the mind of a little child. Though childish, he is a powerful fighter and a force to be reckoned with if he loses control or gets angry. ----------=========-----------  
  
Dragonmon blocked the blast and returned one of his own.  
  
DemiTyrannomon evolved into his champion form of Dragonmon after Guilmon had evolved. Ace was totally amazed at how much partners could change from Digivolution. This Digimon looked like a Dragon that you would think of. Tall, wings, a long neck bending over to a head with horns and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. He was black with a bit of red on the wings and about 20 ft tall. And yes I did copy that exactly from Omni's description of him. lol.  
  
Growlmon blocked the blast as well and looked at Dragonmon. They were evenly matched. Growlmon gulped and leapt at Dragonmon. He slashed Dragonmon across the face, drawing blood. Dragonmon roared and plunged his claw into Growlmon's stomach and then the dinosaur to the ground.  
  
"G-Growlmon!", gasped Takato in amazement. Growlmon wouldn't give up though, and tripped Dragonmon with his tail! Dragonmon reared his head back and let loose a huge fire blast on Growlmon, knocking him completely helpless and reverting to an unconscious Guilmon. Ace and Dragonmon struck a pose.  
  
"Looks like we catch on fast!", said Ace.  
  
"Yeah, we do!", replied Dragonmon.  
  
Takato shook his head, holding back tears.  
  
"I'll get you!!! If it's the last thing I do!!!", he screamed, tears pouring down his face. He pulled the goggles over his eyes and covered them with his left arm. And then ripped the necklace off with the other arm, sending him to the Desolate Server.  
  
--------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: Sure, Ace defeated his enemy. But Amy and Lee are still going at it with insults, cheap shots and the all-out action you've come to expect from my fics! And we'll even introduce ya to the last Chosen, Arik. But you already know him, don't ya? 


	7. Foreplay

Author's Note: Hey loyal fans and friends! I just revised alot of the plot in my episode list, and extended the series by 3 extra chapters. Yay!!  
  
Previously: A series of events sent Lee fleeing from school and into the arms of the newest black necklaced Chosen; Amy. While she attempted to bond a friendship with him for whatever reason, Kokuwamon dropped in and told her of, forcing her to reveal her true colors. TecKuwagamon is still battling with her Seadramon for supremacy, but Amy has a few more things up her sleeve...  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Seven: Foreplay  
  
-------------------------------------- "Go, Seadramon!!! Crush that bug like a bug!", screamed Amy, having clambered on top of a few cargo crates to better view the battle between the two Digimon. Lee, standing at the bottom of the crates, gave her a funny look.  
  
"Crush that bug like a bug...? Where do you get your material?", he asked.  
  
"Shutup.", replied Amy.  
  
They turned their attention to the ensuing battle, which had moved into the harbor. Seadramon was stationed in the water, with about half of her long, slender body emerging from the cool liquid. TecKuwagamon flew in the skies above, avoiding the ice blasts being shot at him. He swiped one back at Seadramon, who gracefully avoided it.  
  
"That all ya got?", asked TecKuwagamon.  
  
"I'll show you what I got...Ice Winder!!!", shouted Seadramon. She breathed cold air into the waters below TecKuwagamon. He looked down to find himself trapped in an ice funnel emerging from the point of her breath, and it flung him around hard. He fell into the ocean below.  
  
"You're in my element now...", said Seadramon, before diving under. She saw the floating TecKuwagamon a few feet away from her and charged. He opened his claws.  
  
"Molten Flare!!!", he shouted. But then remembered he was underwater and that fire attacks wouldn't work. Seadramon head butted him, knocking him ever closer to the ocean floor.  
  
Above, Lee and Amy had ran to the edge looking for their partners, who had been underwater for quite some time now.  
  
"TecKuwagamon'll drown!", shouted Lee. Amy laughed a little, but for a second, realized the seriousness of his situation.  
  
"He'll be fine...", said Amy.  
  
"Wh-what?", asked Lee.  
  
Amy's necklace sparked, and then she was suddenly her mean self again. "Hah! Seadramon will annihilate him!"  
  
Lee noticed this. Oh yes he did.  
  
"Why Amy...what a lovely necklace you're wearing...", said Lee, reaching over to touch it. She grabbed his arm.  
  
"You wanna lose this arm?", she asked.  
  
"Uhhh...nope."  
  
"Good.", replied Amy. She released him. Lee rubbed his arm. This was going to be harder than he thought...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
One boy from Lee's group at school, Arik, was busy looking for Lee. Lee had ran away from school the previous morning and hasn't been seen since.  
  
"Hmmm...Ace couldn't find him...and for some reason he said he had to go home and stay there...", muttered Arik, hating being stuck with the jobs his other friends couldn't accomplish.  
  
"Kevin is sick and Nathan is still way too mad at Lee. I'm not sure kicking him out of the group was the right thing to do though."  
  
Arik sighed and continued his search, though he wasn't expecting to find much. Lee was really good at making himself scarce when he doesn't want to be seen. His mom was having a fit about this. He had a feeling Lee was going to get grounded for a long time.  
  
"I checked the alley, his house, Allison's house, the park...everywhere that Lee goes. I could try the mall, but I doubt he'd go there."  
  
Suddenly, Arik saw something move in a backalley to his left. It ducked behind a garbage can.  
  
"That could be Lee! Trying to hide, no doubt..."  
  
Arik ran over to see what was hiding behind the garbage can. But it wasn't Lee. And he screamed.  
  
------------------------  
  
Desiree's Room:  
  
"Yo! Desiree! Come look at this!", shouted Impmon. He called Desiree's attention to her laptop, where he pointed out one monitor in particular.  
  
"What is it?", asked Desiree, "I'm about to have a shower..."  
  
"Well, postpone that. Because the last Chosen has found his partner!"  
  
"Hmmm...send an operative..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Wha-what?! What are you?!", asked Arik in complete amazement. The little red soccer ball with legs jumped up and down repeatedly with excitement in front of him.  
  
"I'm Bouncemon! YOUR Digimon partner, Arik Pearson!", it shouted. Arik almost fell backwards.  
  
"My what!?", shouted Arik.  
  
And again the story of Digimon partners was told...  
  
"That's alot to take in at once, ya know.", said Arik. He couldn't take his eyes off the little bouncing dude.  
  
"Well, why? Your friends Lee and Ace are Chosen as well!", said Bouncemon.  
  
"They are?! So THAT'S why Lee hasn't been at the group much lately...", replied Arik. Bouncemon nodded.  
  
"I've been following you around for a while, but I needed to reveal myself now!", shouted Bouncemon.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The expression on Bouncemon's face turned from excited to serious. "Because there is an enemy Chosen trying to kill me! But you can help me fight him off!"  
  
"I can?"  
  
"Yup! With THIS!", shouted Bouncemon. He leapt into the air and a flash of light appeared in Arik's hand. He looked down to see his very own D-Volver.  
  
"What do I do with this?", asked Arik.  
  
"It'll all come naturally to you now.", replied Bouncemon. "Let's defeat my enemy and then we'll look for your friend, together!"  
  
"Hmmm...deal!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"TecKuwagamon!!! Are you down there?!", screamed Lee in desperation. He leaned over the edge of the dock, trying to glimpse into the water, but he saw nothing. He didn't want to lose his friend, that would fill him with an emptiness that he couldn't handle...  
  
"Oh, get over yourself.", said Amy. She kicked him in the butt, almost causing him to fall into the water, but he caught himself just in time. He stood up and angrily looked at her.  
  
"You did this to TecKuwagamon! And if you have hurt him, I'll--"  
  
"You'll what? Hit a girl?", asked Amy.  
  
"I'd never hit a girl..."  
  
Amy grinned.  
  
"...but I have no restrictions to throwing them into the lake.", finished Lee. He grabbed Amy by her shirt and tossed her into the water. She brought her head up and spat out water.  
  
"Now bring TecKuwagamon back, or I'll be forced to rethink my rule.", said Lee, threateningly. Amy pulled herself out and shook herself dry.  
  
"Please. I've had years of combat in my Digital World against some of the toughest Digimon around. You don't scare me.", replied Amy, squeezing her clothes dry.  
  
"Well, I will!", shouted Lee. He ran towards Amy, but she simply tripped him and he landed hard on his chest. She sat down on his back.  
  
"You know Lee, we aren't so different, you and I..."  
  
"Shut-up!!!", shouted Lee. He snapped up, but Amy punched him in the face, causing him to fall over again with pain. He rubbed the side of his head and glared at her.  
  
"You are so pathetic. I used to be like you. Care about my friends... care about my partner...but those were weaknesses that brought my strength down, so I eradicated them."  
  
"What could have forced you to stop caring about your friends...?", asked Lee, softly. Amy held an expression of sorrow on her face for a moment.  
  
"I see no harm in telling you. I was a member of DTE, there were six of us. Izzy, Carrie, Davis, Kayla, Chris and myself. After we defeated our final enemy...BioPhalanxmon...we all just started to grow apart..."  
  
Lee was going to say something, but decided to let her go on.  
  
"They are turned into assholes, and decided I was weakest of the group, just because I wasn't much of a fighter. One day...this new girl came along...and she took my spot on the team. I was enraged, and had trained ever since, hoping to one day crush them all."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"But...our server was destroyed...", sighed Amy.  
  
"Huh? Destroyed by what?!", asked Lee, in amazement.  
  
"The same thing that is destroying all the servers. It's--", started Amy, but suddenly, Seadramon flew out of the water and crashed down onto the docks! TecKuwagamon flew out after her, looking brutally beaten.  
  
"Seadramon!!!", shouted Amy, running over to her fallen partner. "It's time for you to Digivolve into MegaSeadramon..."  
  
Amy pulled out her D-3 but Lee grabbed it out of her hands and smashed it onto the pavement. Amy looked amazed that Lee did that. He then grabbed her necklace.  
  
"I know...you have to do this. But before I go, I have one thing to say to you...", said Amy.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Don't trust your friends. They'll all betray you eventually.", said Amy. She then grabbed Lee's arm and tugged on it, shattering the necklace and sending her and Seadramon to the Desolate Server.  
  
Lee and TecKuwagamon stood there in silence for a while.  
  
"I have water in my ears.", said TecKuwagamon, eventually.  
  
"You don't have ears."  
  
"Uhm...then where is it then?", asked TecKuwagamon. Lee fell over anime- style.  
  
----------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: Arik goes up against his first opponent and has a pretty rough time! They are careless enough to let the public learn about Digimon! Allison also has something special to ask Lee, but can't bring up the courage to do it! And to top it off, Earnest finds himself in a trap! It'll be an interesting ride! 


	8. Proposal

Previously: Lee battled Amy for a while longer. She tried to reason with him and tell her side of the story, but he eventually defeated her, though he took no pleasure in doing so. Meanwhile, Arik and his new partner, Bouncemon were about to encounter a villain of their own...  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Eight: Proposal  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
On the city streets:  
  
Early in the day, many people were still at work. Though a few cars and pedestrians were nearby, Arik was prepared to battle his first foe. The boy stepped up on the other side of the street and faced Arik.  
  
"Hello Arik Pearson...this is your final hour.", said the boy.  
  
{PROFILE: RILEY}  
  
Server: Asuka Server  
  
Known Relatives: Unknown  
  
Device Type: None  
  
Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate  
  
Partner: Chibimon-DemiVeemon-Veemon-ExVeemon-Paildramon  
  
- Without a Digivice, the Chosen from the world Riley comes from are the most powerful of all. Riley was non-instrumental in the defeat of Asuka's Server's foe, another Chosen named Chris, but his and Paildramon's support and cheerful attitude helped everyone out. He is a hard fighter and will stop at nothing for victory.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"Riley, eh? Interesting name...cause I'm all riled up to kick your ass.", said Arik. He called Bouncemon up next to him.  
  
"You have little experience in Digi-Battles...actually, you have none. I can tell.", said Riley. He snapped his fingers and a small dragon Digimon walked up next to him.  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Veemon Level: Rookie Type: Vaccine Partner: Riley Available Evolutions: ExVeemon, Paildramon Techniques: V-Head Butt, Vee Punch - Veemon is a small dragon Digimon who packs a wallop. His evolutions aren't to be trifled with. ----------=========-----------  
  
"Veemon, eh?", asked Bouncemon. "Let's rock!"  
  
Veemon lunged across the street at Bouncemon, Veemon leapt backwards and propelled himself foreward with amazing force.  
  
"VEE HEAD BUTT!!!", shouted Veemon. He almost nailed Bouncemon, but the little soccer ball had a trick of his own.  
  
"Rebound!", he shouted. A protective shield formed over him and reflected Veemon back across the street, crashing through a car window.  
  
"Oh, now you're pissing me off, kid...", cursed Veemon, wiping blood from his mouth.  
  
"Forfeit the game, before I take you out of the frame.", said Riley.  
  
"Oh, it's on.", said Arik. (Man, this is intense! I don't know how long Bouncemon can hold him off though...)  
  
Veemon jumped over Bouncemon and kicked him in the back! He bounced off the street and landed on top of a mailbox.  
  
"Vee Punch!", shouted Veemon, he punched at Bouncemon, who leapt away again. Veemon punched the mailbox across the sidewalk and it hit a wall!  
  
"Hey, what are those things?", asked a man, standing nearby.  
  
"Veemon, Digivolve!!!", shouted Riley. Veemon nodded.  
  
"Veemon...Digivolve to...EXVEEMON!!!", screamed Veemon. He re-emerged as a bigger blue-dragon with a big horn growing out of his face. He had also gained wings.  
  
"Haha. Let's see him defeat us now...", said Riley.  
  
"Yeah!", shouted ExVeemon, flexing out, adjusting to his new muscles.  
  
"Wow...can we do that?!", asked Arik, amazed by the Digivolution.  
  
"I don't know...I'd hope so! Cuz he's alot bigger now!", shouted Bouncemon, who leapt back next to Arik. He looked ExVeemon up and down and began to get a little nervous.  
  
"Heh heh, I'm gonna eat you.", said ExVeemon. He charged at Bouncemon.  
  
"Noo!!", screamed Bouncemon.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Bouncemon...Digivolve to..."  
  
Bouncemon exploded with energy and began to spin around rapidly until he unfolded into a larger, black Digimon with four wheeled legs. His head extended out of his body and glanced around, before firing out of a cannon into the air.  
  
"...RACERMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Racermon looked like a small black Infermon with wheels. He revved up and faced ExVeemon.  
  
"This should be interesting...", scoffed Riley. He stroked his chin, "I wonder if the little squirt could actually beat ExVeemon."  
  
"He can't and he won't!", shouted ExVeemon. He leapt backwards and folded his arms over his chest, secreting a glowing yellow light.  
  
"What is that...?", asked Arik. His question was soon answered.  
  
"VEE-LAZER!!!", shouted ExVeemon. The attack hit Racermon dead on and sent him wheeling backwards into a building. Racermon looked up to see ExVeemon above him!  
  
"Let me introduce you to the delicacy that is the street!!!", shouted ExVeemon. He slammed Racermon's face into the street. The wheeled Digimon sprawled over. ExVeemon roared and spread his wings out in triumph.  
  
"Excellant. Now let's do away with the boy...", said Riley, pointing at Arik, who had become rather scared. ExVeemon began to stomp his way over there.  
  
"That boy is going to be killed!", screamed one woman.  
  
"Call the police!"  
  
"Screw the police, call the army!"  
  
"Or the navy!"  
  
"...shutup, Bill."  
  
Arik ignored the comments of the bystanders and sought a place for himself to hide from ExVeemon, but there was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Oh no...first day on the job and I screw up...", gulped Arik as ExVeemon stood directly in front of him. ExVeemon raised his claw.  
  
"Lightning Saw!!!", shouted Racermon, speeding through ExVeemon's legs and pumping electricity into him. ExVeemon screamed and then fell over backwards, burned horribly.  
  
"Yeah! Eat some of that!", shouted Arik. He did a little victory dance. He then saw Riley headed towards him.  
  
"Then I'll finish the job...", said Riley.  
  
"No way!", shouted Arik. Arik swung at Riley and missed, Riley tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Nice necklace...", said Arik, grabbing Riley's dark necklace.  
  
"No! Don't touch that!", shouted Riley. Arik sensed that he should destroy it and ripped the necklace off Riley, sending him and ExVeemon to the Desolate Server. Arik fell backwards and sighed with relief.  
  
"We need more practice.", said Arik.  
  
"Yeah. That was too close.", replied Racermon. They heard police sirens screaming onto the scene.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of here...the last thing I need is to answer to a bunch of cops.", said Arik. He hopped on Racermon and sped down the alleyway behind them, and out of sight.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The School:  
  
Second last class of the day, and Allison was left sitting by herself. She twiddled around her hair and bit her pen. She looked down at the math questions in front of her and sighed.  
  
"It's not fair. Ace and Arik got the rest of the day of to go look for Lee. And I'm really worried about him...", she said to herself. Allison noticed that she had really became attached to Lee these past few years, whether it was intentional or not. Maybe now that they both had Digimon partners...it was time for them to become partners...  
  
"I'll ask him...later. I just hope Arik or Ace find him. Hmmm, maybe he's with Earnest. I wonder what he is doing..."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
In a another portion of the city, near Earnest's house:  
  
"Gold Rush!!!", shouted a yellow armored Digimon. Dozens of drills flew at Leila. She leapt backwards to avoid them and ran at her opponent. Earnest wiped his sweat-drenched forehead and watched the battle go on. A little boy with brown hair was partnered to the opponent. He wore a grey jumpsuit much like Ken's and was only about 4 feet tall. He also wore a Dark Necklace.  
  
{PROFILE: HIDA, CODY}  
  
Server: Yamato Server  
  
Known Relatives: Mother, Grandfather  
  
Device Type: D-3  
  
D-3 Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Armor Digivolve, DNA Digivolve  
  
Partner: Tsubumon-Upamon-Armadimon-Ankylomon-Shakkoumon (Digmon)- (Submarimon)  
  
- Cody is a determined young boy from Yamato Server. His father died in the line of duty, when he was young, so he relied on his grandfather as more of a father figure. His grandfather taught him the art of Kendo and was a good advisor to him. He is often shy, but can really get into the fight when needed. He once risked his life to talk to an insane Digimon. He can DNA Digivolve with Takaishi, TK.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"Go on, Digmon! Crush that worm!", shouted Cody.  
  
"Worm? That offends me. I'm clearly a kitsune.", said Leila.  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Digmon Level: Armored Type: Vaccine Partner: Hida, Cody Available Evolutions: None Techniques: Gold Rush, Rock Cracking - Digmon is an armored level Digimon. Evolved from the Digimental of Knowledge. His durable skin and powerful attacks make him the consummate melee fighter. ----------=========-----------  
  
Digmon launched another Gold Rush wave at Leila, who dodged again. She sat atop a telephone pole and looked down at him.  
  
"I'm up here...", she taunted. Instead of shooting another Gold Rush at her, Digmon dug his nose and claws into the ground.  
  
"Rock Cracking!!!", he shouted. A fissure flew through the ground and smashed the base of the telephone pole, knocking it over.  
  
"What th--", began Leila, before crashing into the earth! Digmon laughed.  
  
"We aren't so purdy now, are we?", he asked. He began to run toward the fallen Leila.  
  
"Leave her be!", shouted Earnest. He pulled out his trusty bow and arrow and shot at Digmon with incredible aim! It nailed him square in the head. Not enough to phase him, but enough to piss him off.  
  
"Yer a good shot, ya know that?", asked Digmon.  
  
"Yeah, the next one is going in your eye!", shouted Earnest back, pulling another arrow out of his quiver. Over the years, he had mastered archery and all its traits. Digmon waved his claw no.  
  
"My shot's better. Gold Rush!!!", he shouted, launched another wave of drills at Earnest.  
  
"Ugh, Diamond Storm!!!", shouted Leila, launching the crystals at Digmon's drills. Crystals are the hardest substance ever known, so they shattered through the drills like a knife through butter! Leila ran at Digmon again and smashed him upside the head, hurling him to the ground. She pulled out one of her guns and pointed it at his chest, and fired.  
  
"Digmon!! Aigh! No...", screamed Cody, before he broke into tears. Leila pointed her gun at Cody, and with excellent aim, fired it so it broke the dark necklace, sending the two of them to the Desolate Server. She dropped to her knees, panting.  
  
"Another one bites the dust.", said Leila.  
  
"Yup.", replied Earnest, he put his arrows back in the quiver and walked over to Leila. She nodded at him.  
  
"We do good work.", said Leila, leaning up a fence post so that it could be repaired by someone later.  
  
"Things are alot different here than in the village... ya have to say that.", said Earnest, looking over the huge bustling city.  
  
"Yup. It seems like so long ago, when you were so little and you found me. And you asked me 'Are you my spirit guide?'", replied Leila.  
  
"Yeah...I'd been searching for my spirit guide my whole life..."  
  
"But now you know that I am a Digimon, and not a spirit.", said Leila.  
  
"You're not like any other Digimon, that's for sure.", added in Earnest, "No other Digimon have names for themselves..."  
  
"Well, I like to be different. Who would want to be called Renamon all the time?", asked Leila.  
  
Earnest sighed, "I don't know..."  
  
"Cheer up Earnest. You'll find your spirit guide some day.", said Leila. She leapt over and sat next to him on the hill. The wind blew through all the blades of grass, tickling them.  
  
"Haha. Our new friends... they are so different. Lee and Allison. They are city people. I am not. It is hard to become friends with one so different...", sighed Earnest.  
  
"We became friends, didn't we?", asked Leila.  
  
"Ya know, you're right.", said Earnest. They smiled. "Well, we'd better go home and rest up. We'll continue our search for the mistress tomorrow..."  
  
------------------------  
  
Yakaishi High School:  
  
Allison threw her books into her locker and slammed it shut, ending yet another school day in the seemingly endless wave of them. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder, when who should walk in the door, none other than Lee.  
  
"There he is... maybe I'll ask him now... remember how I practiced it...", said Allison to herself. She walked over to Lee.  
  
"Hey Allison.", he said.  
  
"Hey Lee!", she almost shouted.  
  
"Uh, I can here you. I'm standing right here.", he said, rubbing his ear.  
  
(Curses! That was not how I planned it!), she thought to herself. She maintained her pleasant smile. "So...why are you still here? You in trouble for ditching school?"  
  
Lee massaged his brow, "Rather funny, that."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Yeah, I got a detention, and I better hurry on up to it or I'll get another!", said Lee, beginning to walk down the hall again.  
  
"Uh, well...bye!", shouted Allison, before calmly smashing her head into a locker.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Desiree's house:  
  
Later that day, Desiree walked in the door to her house and threw her bag onto the floor. She kicked her shoes off and they flew halfway down the hallway. Her mom poked her head around the corner from the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, sweetie. Dinner's almost ready.", said her mom, "How was your detention?"  
  
Desiree shrugged. "Same as it is every day of my life. Long and boring."  
  
"That's nice dear, good to hear that.", said her mom, before returning her blonde head to the kitchen. Desiree put her hand on her hip and smiled.  
  
"Ya know, Impmon. If my parents weren't such pushovers, I might not be the bad-ass chick you see standing in front of you today.", she said, looking at Impmon who crawled out of her backpack.  
  
"Damn... then maybe I wouldn't get crammed into your backpack every day! I get cramps in my toe cramps!", complained Impy.  
  
Dez smiled some more. "Stop whining. Let's go have some fun."  
  
Dez and Impy entered Desiree's room and pulled her laptop over to the bed.  
  
"Who should we try and destroy today?", she asked.  
  
"Hey, how about that stupid guy in the deer jacket?", asked Impmon. Desiree put her finger on her chin.  
  
"I sent Cody to destroy him though. Hmmm...let's check.", said Desiree. "Computer?"  
  
{YES?}  
  
"Show me current residents of Desolate Server."  
  
{AFFIRMATIVE} {WAIT ONE MOMENT}  
  
"I am waiting."  
  
{DESOLATE SERVER ACCESSED} {CURRENT RESIDENTS ARE: -Ichijouji, Ken -Takenouchi, Sora -Shiota, Hirokazu -Tennant, Kayla -Rea, Carrie -Matsuki, Takato -Friend, Amy -Riley -Hida, Cody  
  
"WHAT!?", screamed Desiree in rage. "I sent Takato, Amy, Riley AND Cody out, and they STILL couldn't succeed against Lee and those idiots?! I thought for sure Amy would've killed Lee..."  
  
"Guess not...", muttered Impmon, scared of Desiree.  
  
"Computer, which residents of this server are asleep?"  
  
{SLEEPING: -Lightwind, Earnest  
  
"Then we'll attack him! Bring up Amaterasu Server!"  
  
{DOWNLOAD COMPLETE} {CURRENT RESIDENTS OF AMATERASU SERVER ARE: -Makino, Rika -Wong, Henry -Kitagawa, Kenta -Wong, Suzie -Akiyama, Ryo  
  
"We'll attack with Rika! Go!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Earnest's Cabin:  
  
Earnest lay on his bed, fast asleep. Leila paced around the cabin, recapping the events of the past few days.  
  
"I feel so sorry for the Digimon we have had to attack... and then make them go to the Desolate Server. Once they arrive there, they aren't under the mistress's control anymore...and they are as innocent as any of us...", said Leila. She sat down on the couch.  
  
"Then again...we have no choice. Stopping the source of this disaster is going to be harder than expected. It's the only reason Digimon like me and Kokuwamon were pulled into this world...but I can't tell Earnest that. He thinks I was pulled here to be his best friend...and maybe that is part of the reason."  
  
Leila was tired of thinking and decided she was going to get some sleep, but suddenly, she heard something moving outside.  
  
"What on earth...?", asked Leila. "That looked like...me?"  
  
Leila scowled and opened the window, leaping out into the fresh night air. She scanned the area and saw nothing. She stood upright and scratched her head.  
  
"But, I swore I saw--", she was about to say to herself, right before she was cut off by a flying kick into her back! She flew face-first into the grass and immediately leapt backwards, attempting to kick her opponent in the face, but the opponent grabbed her leg and twirled her around, throwing her into the ground once more!  
  
"Look into the eyes of your executioner. Faker.", said a female voice. She looked up to see another Renamon, sans clothing, standing above her.  
  
"Wh-what the?!", asked Leila. She leapt backwards and assumed a fighting stance.  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Renamon Level: Rookie Type: Data Partner: Makino, Rika Available Evolutions: Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon Techniques: Diamond Storm - An agile, sleek kitsune; Renamon is a lethal Digimon, even at the rookie stage. Her Diamond Storm shoots out the hardest substance ever created. ----------=========-----------  
  
"I've been hired to halt you.", said Rika, walking up next to Renamon. She put on a pair of sunglasses and looked at Leila. "Freak."  
  
{PROFILE: MAKINO, RUKI}  
  
Server: Amaterasu Server  
  
Known Relatives: Mother, Grandmother  
  
Device Type: D-Arc  
  
D-Arc Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Matrix Digivolve, Bio-Merge, Card Slash  
  
Partner: Viximon-Renamon-Kyubimon-Taomon-Sakuyamon  
  
- Rika is a rough and tough chick from Amaterasu server. Her attitude is matched only by the compassion she shows for her friend and partner Renamon. She reluctantly became friends with the other Tamers in her server and fought alongside them to defeat the D-Reaper. Rika is totally into the Digi-Battle card game, so expect her to be packing a few strong cards with her.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
After checking the profile, Earnest ran out of the house and next to Leila. She looked at him.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping...", said Leila.  
  
"I thought YOU were sleeping.", replied Earnest. Rika and Renamon laughed.  
  
"That profile couldn't be more accurate...Renamon...Digi-Modify!!! Speed Activate!", shouted Rika. She slashed a card through her D-Arc and Renamon got a boost of speed. In a yellow blur, she slashed Leila, and appeared on the other side of the field. She grinned.  
  
Leila wiped her bloody jaw and scowled at Renamon. "Speed THIS!", she shouted, pulling out her guns and firing at Renamon. Renamon laughed and was so fast, that she actually used the bullets as stepping stones to get into the air!  
  
"What the he--", started Leila before eating a face-full of foot. Renamon bowed and leapt back next to Rika.  
  
"Excellent performance, Renamon. I give you a ten out of ten.", said Rika.  
  
"Thank you, Rika.", said Renamon. Leila cursed. Earnest looked at her.  
  
"There has to be an easy out of this battle.", said Earnest to her, "Renamon is fast, but she isn't much else. Try and trap her..."  
  
Leila looked at Renamon. In her last attack, Renamon slashed her and appeared at the other side of the field...then leapt into the air and hit her. Leila had her plan.  
  
"Had enough, faker?", asked Renamon. Leila responded with the finger.  
  
"Oh that's it...", growled Renamon. She went to dash at Leila again, but this time, Leila leapt up into the air, backwards, appearing at the other side of the field where Renamon appeared as well. Leila was overtop Renamon and decided to finish the battle.  
  
"Eat hot lead!", shouted Leila. She fired dozens of bullets into Renamon, downing the fox-creature.  
  
"Renamon! No, this can't be!", shouted Rika. Earnest walked over to her.  
  
"Sorry little one, but it is.", said Earnest, ripping the necklace off Rika and sending her to the Desolate Server. There was silence.  
  
"Earnest...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Next time we're about to fight an evil clone of me, make sure I've had some sleep."  
  
"Haha! Ok, Leila..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
The Alley:  
  
Lee was carrying the garbage out to the dumpster, when he saw Allison doing the same. He threw the bag in and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Lee!", shouted Allison. "How was your detention?"  
  
"Uh, stupid. Desiree kept throwing paper balls at me.", explained Lee, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Aww...", said Allison. She gave him a hug.  
  
"Well, this brings little comfort.", said Lee, jokingly.  
  
"Hehe, you're funny... hmmm...Lee...", started Allison.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you...uhm... maybe wanna... go see a... movie or something... soon?", asked Allison. Lee's eyes widened.  
  
"Allison! Are you asking me out?", asked Lee.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Haha. Well, I've got news for you... I've liked you for quite a while...", explained Lee.  
  
"Really? So we're on?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
------------------------------  
  
END  
  
Next time: Allison and Lee go out to a nice late-night movie. Or so they would think... 


	9. Couples Quarrel!

Previously: Arik got the basics of Digi-battling down, but accidentally let the public know about Digimon. Clumsy little bastard. In other news, Earnest and Leila defeated two opponents, and almost got killed both times. And the story of the day: Allison asked Lee out! Now, lets just see what forms from this relationship. Here's Kim with sports...  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Nine: Couples Quarrel  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Lee's House:  
  
Lee woke up early this morning, so he had a little while to piss away before heading off to school. He grabbed two toast out of the toaster and sat down in front of the TV next to his sister. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel.  
  
"Lee! I was watching that!", shouted Jenna.  
  
Lee shrugged, "I wasn't.".  
  
Jenna pouted and Lee flipped the channel again to the news. He saw a picture of a Racermon and ExVeemon fighting on the street. He dropped his toast.  
  
"What the hell... those are Digimon!", exclaimed Lee.  
  
"Digi-what?", asked Jenna. A news reporter then popped on screen as the picture was sent into a little box in the background.  
  
"Yesterday, two monsters were spotted fighting in the downtown district at around One o'clock PM. They caused a great deal of damage before the large blue one disappeared. There were two boys involved, one is Arik Pearson. He is an average boy that attends Yakaishi High School and denies having anything to do with the monsters. The other boy is unidentified. We will have more news on this monster debacle as it develops."  
  
Lee couldn't believe what he just saw. "Arik!?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Yakaishi High:  
  
"So what if I do have a Digimon? It doesn't make it any of your business.", replied Arik. "And I recall you keeping yours a secret from me as well!"  
  
"Maybe I did, but that was to protect Kokuwamon.", replied Lee. Arik scoffed.  
  
"Oh yeah, what were we going to do? Tell the army? Lee, you've got to trust us with these sort of things! And that way, we won't know why you were ditching us!", retorted Arik. Lee sighed.  
  
"You're right... I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too. There. Now don't you feel better?", asked Arik.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yo! What are these Digi-things? Some sort of new virtual pet?", asked Nathan.  
  
"No...I saw them on the news. They are very real.", said Kevin. "And probably dangerous."  
  
Lee shook his head. "Some are, but not Kokuwamon!"  
  
"Bouncemon isn't either.", said Arik.  
  
"Are we gonna trust them?", asked Nathan. Kevin shrugged in response.  
  
"Well, believe what you want. But being a Chosen is a full-time job. And protecting the city from those dark neck laced whackos is more important than any dirtbike tryout.", said Lee. Nathan glared at him.  
  
"If you say so.", replied Nathan.  
  
"So I don't get much time to do stuff anymore...", said Lee, almost sadly.  
  
"But you've still got time to go out on a date with Allison tonight.", said Kevin, fixing his spikey hair.  
  
"Well...I think tonight is going to be a quiet night... and I told my friend Earnest to patrol for me.", explained Lee.  
  
"Going to get some of the hey-hey?", asked Nathan, nudging Lee in the arm.  
  
"Oh please. This is Allison Williams we're talking about. Lee will be lucky if he gets a kiss.", said Kevin.  
  
"I'd go as low as a hug.", added Nathan.  
  
"I've kissed Allison before!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Yeah. When you were 8. In a game of truth or dare.", said Nathan flatly. Lee fell over anime-style.  
  
"You guys give me no peace.", muttered Lee.  
  
"Let's just keep the Digimon topic to ourselves for now.", finished Arik, waving his hands in a hush-hush motion. Ace came running down the stairs and into the their corner.  
  
"Hey guys! I've got something to tell you about these things called Digi-- why are you all staring at me like that?", asked Ace, confusedly.  
  
"You need to get here earlier.", said Arik.  
  
----------------------------  
  
After school:  
  
"So, Lee...should we let our Digimon, like meet or something?", asked Ace. Arik looked up from unlocking his bike.  
  
"Yeah, that's not a half-bad idea.", said Arik, "Are you all coming to sleep over tonight?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss that!", shouted Ace. Lee shook his head.  
  
"I told you... I have plans with Allison tonight.", said Lee. "Maybe tomorrow."  
  
Lee walked off. Arik and Ace shrugged.  
  
"Oh, for the love of Bill... here comes James...", grunted Arik.  
  
"Who's Bill?", asked Ace. James walked up to the two of them, smiled pleasantly and put his arms behind his back.  
  
"Hello Arik. Ace. I was wondering where your friend Lee might be at.", said James. Arik shrugged.  
  
"He died.", said Arik.  
  
"But I saw him earlier today...", started James.  
  
"Yeah. He just died.", said Arik.  
  
James gave Arik a dark look and turned around, heading back into the school. Arik and Ace looked at each other.  
  
"Any clue what he wanted?", asked Ace.  
  
"Nope. But I bet it wasn't good."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Later that night:  
  
"Mom! I'm going to get Allison!", shouted Lee. He sniffed himself, making sure he didn't take a shower in vain. He was satisfied with the smell.  
  
"Ok, sweetie! Be back by 11!", shouted his mom back. Kokuwamon walked up to him and looked up at him, confusedly.  
  
"I don't get it. You said you are taking Allison out on a 'date'. But you never said which one. By the looks of it, it's Friday...but how is she going to know that?", asked Kokuwamon.  
  
Lee stared at him for a second.  
  
"Ya know, I hate it when you confuse me. See ya!", said Lee, before shutting the door. Kokuwamon kicked the door.  
  
"I was being serious... I'm really lost...", sighed Kokuwamon, before running back into Lee's room.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Lee ran up to Allison's door and directly into it. He fell backwards, rubbing his head, when Allison herself opened the door, wearing an ankle- length black dress and a wicked ruby necklace.  
  
"Lee...you have your ways of making an appearance.", commented Allison, sort of laughing. Lee laughed and pulled himself of the floor.  
  
"Ha ha. That's soooo funny.", he said, sarcastically. "You look awesome!"  
  
"Why thank you. You don't look half-bad yourself.", said Allison. Lee grinned like a little idiot. Allison stopped to look him over.  
  
(She must really think I'm hot or something...), thought Lee. Allison's face turned shocked.  
  
"Where are your pants?", she asked. Lee looked down and sighed.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Later, at the movie theatre:  
  
Lee and Allison walked happily out of the gigantic Gogoplex theatre. They were holding hands and laughing insanely.  
  
"That was one of the funniest movies I've ever seen!", laughed Lee, "I never thought one guy could hump so many theatre seats before getting kicked out..."  
  
"Yeah, but I liked the romantic part of the movie.", said Allison. Lee looked at her funny.  
  
"There was a romantic part to the movie?", asked Lee.  
  
"Well, yeah. If you weren't just paying attention to that mentally handicapped guy, you would've known that...", muttered Allison.  
  
"I, was...err...just distracted by your amazing beauty!", shouted Lee, hoping for a quick save.  
  
"Awww...that's so sweet...", said Allison. She clasped onto Lee's arm tighter and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What say we do dinner?", asked Lee.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Desiree's Room:  
  
"Awww...that's so sweet.", said Desiree in a mock voice of Allison.  
  
"Well, it was...", replied Impmon. Desiree bonked him on the head.  
  
"Quiet. This is no time for being soft. Computer, give me Asuka Server.", demanded Desiree.  
  
{OF COURSE, DESIREE}  
  
{ASUKA SERVER ACCESSING} {DOWNLOAD COMPLETE}  
  
{CURRENT RESIDENTS OF ASUKA SERVER ARE: -Friend, Amy (Non-accessible. Clone counterpart exists in Kiriban server) -Reno, Chris (Non-accessible. Clone counterpart exists in Kiriban server) -Groves, JJ -Johnson, Kala -Redfield, Tom -Schroeder, Matt -Carlos, Juan -Kristen  
  
"Hmmm...from previous study... aha, that's it..."  
  
"What's it?", asked Impmon.  
  
"What better to crash a date... than another couple...?", asked Desiree, laughing sinisterly. She moved the mouse and pressed up a few buttons on the keyboard.  
  
"Uh, a titanic monster?", suggested Impmon.  
  
Desiree stopped and looked at Impmon. "This is the point where it fades out after I'm done laughing."  
  
"Oh...right."  
  
------------------------------  
  
A local Burger King:  
  
Lee threw the remains of a half-eaten burger on the table and announced he was stuffed. Allison, having only taken three bites of her first burger, looked over the three wrappers littering Lee's area on the checkered table. They were in a booth right by the door. The place wasn't too full, just a few customers about. The waitress came by and picked up Lee's tray.  
  
"When you eat... boy, do you EAT.", exclaimed Allison.  
  
"I'm gonna tell the guys you said that. I wonder what they'll think it means.", said Lee, stretching and winking at Allison.  
  
Allison gave him a playful look. "You do that and you'll have no teeth to 'eat' with."  
  
"Oh, I don't need my teeth to--"  
  
"OK! I get it!", shouted Allison, "I'm eating, remember? Don't make me kick your ass!"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Like that time in seventh grade when you kicked me right in the nuts for going out with Teresa.", said Lee. Allison quickly looked down and bit into her burger.  
  
"This is a good burger. They put mayo in here?", she asked, avoiding the subject. Lee laughed some more. Tonight was turning out to be a very good night.  
  
Allison finished her burger and the two of them headed out the doors onto the street. Lee shut the door and walked up next to Allison, who was checking her watch.  
  
"It's 8:30, we'll have to head home in about an hour...", said Allison, sadly.  
  
"That's enough time to go on a walk...", said Lee, taking her hand. She smiled and agreed. They headed down a street that didn't seem to busy. Little did they know, two figures were standing on the sidewalk on the other side of the street, watching them walk away.  
  
"Should we follow them?", asked the female figure.  
  
"Let's.", replied the male figure.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Nathan's house:  
  
Nathan was finishing up some soup and decided to sit his ass down in front of the TV for a few minutes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and plaid boxers. Nathan always had to be wearing something black, it was just his thing. He shifted the bean bag chair and turned the TV on to the news.  
  
"...and recent monster activity has just started up in the downtown business sector. A monster resembling a purple octopus has been sighted fighting a giant cactus. ...is this right? It's right. Two smaller monsters are also present, apparently a weaker form, or state of the other two. People, stay indoors and don't try acting like these children who are right up close to the monsters..."  
  
"Lee and Allison! Oh my god...they're going to get killed!", shouted Nathan.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Streets:  
  
MegaOctopimon leapt backwards to avoid an assault of needles from her opponent. She turned to Allison and Lee.  
  
"Who are these clowns?!", asked MegaOctopimon.  
  
"Beats me. But they ruined our date!", shouted Lee, angrily.  
  
"I'll check the analysis. I'll do the female first...", said Allison, pulling out her D-Volver.  
  
{PROFILE: JOHNSON, KALA}  
  
Server: Asuka Server  
  
Known Relatives: None  
  
Device Type: None  
  
Functions: Evolution to Champion, Ultimate, Warp Digivolve  
  
Crest: None  
  
Partner: Yuramon-Tanemon-Peachmon-Togemon-Lillymon-Rosemon  
  
- Kala doesn't have a Digivice, so she is one of the most powerful opponents. While she was very little, her family was killed, so she was raised in an orphanage. There, she met and fell in love with JJ Groves, who grew up with her. But, another boy, Chris Reno, was so enraged by this, he kidnapped her a few years later, and took her to the Digital World. JJ, and his friends traveled there and fought hard to free her, and they succeeded, but not without both JJ and Chris paying the ultimate price.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"If he's dead, then who's that guy?", asked Lee, pointing at the boy standing next to Kala. He was a bit taller than Lee and wore glasses. He had short brown hair and an already triumphant grin on his face. Allison moved the D-Volver over to him.  
  
{PROFILE: Groves, JJ}  
  
Server: Asuka, Server  
  
Known Relatives: None  
  
Device Type: None  
  
Functions: Evolution to Champion, Ultimate, Warp Digivolve, Bio-Merge  
  
Crest: None  
  
Partner: Pabumon-Kapurimon-MechaTentomon-Guardromon-Andromon-HiAndromon- HerculesKabuterimon  
  
- Not having a Digivice makes JJ one of the toughest opponents ever. JJ was raised in an orphanage while he was little with his girlfriend, Kala. When he got older, he received a Digimon gift from the Digi-gods and MechaTentomon became his best friend. When Kala was kidnapped by Chris, JJ rallied a team of Chosen and set of to find her. Overcoming hardships and battles, he finally freed her, but not before witnessing his friend Juan being killed by and evil Digimon. Losing it, he merged with MechaTentomon to become HerculesKabuterimon, and dying himself in a standoff battle with Chris. The only reason he is alive now, is that Desiree's computer can retrieve lost data.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
JJ crossed her arms and looked at Kala, who looked back at them. They were both wearing dark necklaces. They both turned and nodded at Allison and Lee in unison. Their two Digimon moved in for the attack!  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: MechaTentomon Level: Rookie Type: Vaccine Partner: Groves, JJ Available Evolutions: Guardromon, Andromon, HiAndromon, HerculesKabuterimon  
  
Techniques: Bit Missiles, Talon Attack - A heavily armed rookie Digimon. His wings secrete missile launchers! ----------=========-----------  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Togemon Level: Champion Type: Data Partner: Johnson, Kala Available Evolutions: Lillymon, Rosemon Techniques: Needle Spray, Lightspeed Jabbing - Togemon is a well rounded Digimon. She can throw powerful punches and then finish her opponents off with a Needle Spray! ----------=========-----------  
  
MechaTentomon flew in towards Lee, but Kokuwamon leapt upwards, headbutting him and knocking him to the ground. Togemon ran at Allison, but MegaOctopimon blasted her down with some ink. The two Digimon moved to protect their partners.  
  
"I don't know what your deal is, but you can't hurt Lee!", shouted Kokuwamon.  
  
"We'll see about that...MechaTentomon...evolve...", commanded JJ. MechaTentomon glew with light.  
  
"MechaTentomon Digivolve to...Guardromon!"  
  
"Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to...ANDROMON!!!", shouted Guardromon. A cybernetic humanoid appeared in his place, looking ready for a brawl.  
  
"A-Andromon?", gasped Lee. "But that's an ultimate..."  
  
"Correct.", replied JJ. "And ultimate that is about to destroy you."  
  
Lee glared at him. "I don't think so."  
  
Lee whipped out his D-Volver and pointed it in Kokuwamon's direction.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Ready to have the life crushed out of you?!", asked TecKuwagamon, clamping his claws menacingly.  
  
"A champion? That's the best you can do?", asked JJ, mockingly. "Go get him, Andromon."  
  
Andromon leapt at TecKuwagamon, who moved to counter-strike, but he was too slow. Andromon bounded upwards off TecKuwagamon's head, and his chest plate opened.  
  
"Gatling Attack!", he shouted, bombarding TecKuwagamon with missiles. TecKuwagamon roared out in pain and tumbled over backwards. Andromon landed on his stomach and delivered powerful punches to it, making him choke in pain. But he wasn't done yet. Andromon grabbed TecKuwagamon by his hind legs and his upper body began to spin around his torso, like a hurricane. He let go of TecKuwagamon to send him crashing through a building, splattering debris and glass everywhere!  
  
"Oh... my ... god...", gasped Lee. "We need help."  
  
Lee turned to run to a pay phone, but JJ grabbed him by his arm and threw him to the ground. He saw Allison was unoccupied.  
  
"Allison! Call Ace!", shouted Lee. JJ slugged him in the face.  
  
"Shutup boy. Ya wouldn't want to see your pretty little girlfriend hurt, would you?", asked JJ. He indicated Andromon. Lee sighed and choked in pain.  
  
Allison ran around the corner towards a phone. JJ got up to go after her, but MegaOctopimon landed in front of him.  
  
"I don't think so...", started MegaOctopimon, before being tackled by Togemon.  
  
"Think you can escape me?", asked Togemon. MegaOctopimon smacked her with a few tentacles in retort. JJ turned to run after Allison again, but she was already gone.  
  
"What the devil...?", asked JJ.  
  
"Forget her. We'll take care of these three.", said Kala, wrapping her arms around JJ.  
  
"Right."  
  
Lee had managed to crawl onto the sidewalk and clutched his bleeding jaw with his left hand, while using the right for support.  
  
"How can he be here if he died...? It's...impossible.", said Lee to himself.  
  
"Nothing is impossible.", said a voice. He looked up to see Andromon standing above him. "His data was revived by the mistress."  
  
"Who? Who is the mistress!?", asked Lee.  
  
"I am afraid that will not matter to you in a second.", said Andromon, coldly. He swung back his left arm and began to form electricity in it.  
  
"Lightning--"  
  
"No! Lee!", screamed TecKuwagamon, leaping out of the building he has crashed into. Lee's D-Volver began to glow.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Allison ran up to the phone and shoved a quarter in. After a few short seconds, she punched in Ace's phone number and it began ringing.  
  
"Yello?", asked Ace, picking up the other end of the line. His mouth was full of food.  
  
"Ace! You have to get to the midtown area NOW! Lee and I are under attack by two strong black neck laced Chosen!", screamed Allison.  
  
"But...Arik and I are in our underwear...", protested Ace.  
  
"I don't care if you're naked! Get down here NOW!", screamed Allison.  
  
"Are you saying you want to see me naked? ...Hello? Hello?", asked Ace. He turned to Arik, "She hung up."  
  
"What did she want?", asked Arik.  
  
"We have to help them or something..."  
  
"Well, let's go then!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Back at the battleground:  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"TecKuwagamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
TecKuwagamon glew with energy and expanded into an even larger creature. His pincered head melded into a helmet with flowing hair coming out of the back. His back legs disappeared and he lost all his metal skin, replaced by grayish scaly skin. Two cannons formed on his forearms and a long tail extended from his lower back. He finished forming and roared out.  
  
"...GIGADRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Gigadramon roared out, startling everyone in the immediate area.  
  
"What in the world is that thing?!", screamed Allison.  
  
"It's...Kokuwamon's Ultimate!?", asked Lee in horror.  
  
JJ and Kala leapt backwards on top of a yellow truck to survey the new monstrosity of a Digimon.  
  
"Could he be a threat?", asked Kala. JJ nodded.  
  
"It's possible. Evolve Togemon.", said JJ.  
  
"Right."  
  
Togemon batted MegaOctopimon aside and leapt up, running towards Gigadramon. She began to glow.  
  
"Togemon!!! Digivolve to... LILLYMON!!!", shouted Togemon. She became a smaller entity, shaped like a female. She wore a pink dress that cut of as a skirt and had four green leaves sprouting out of her back. She posed and then leapt up next to Andromon, facing Gigadramon.  
  
"This guy's big...", gawked Lillymon. Andromon leapt up at Gigadramon.  
  
"Lightning Blade!!!", shouted Andromon. He launched the electrical sword at Gigadramon and it simply bounced off his helmet. Gigadramon grinned.  
  
"Here's some payback...", he growled. He smashed Andromon extremely hard with his left arm and he went flying through and building and crashed out the other side! He fell a few stories before landing hard on his back. He spasmed for a minute and then reverted back into an unconscious MechaTentomon.  
  
"Uhhh, did he do that to protect us, or just for the fun of it?", asked Allison, clutching onto Lee's arm, as she was getting rather scared.  
  
"Does it matter? We're winning!", shouted Lee.  
  
"The expense of our health matters...", muttered Allison.  
  
Lillymon flew upwards and above Gigadramon. She clasped her hands together and pointed it in his direction. She began to charge energy into them and smirked.  
  
"Heh heh. Flower Cannon!!", she shouted, letting a huge energy ball fly at Gigadramon. He looked up at it.  
  
"Darkside Attack!", he yelled. A missile flew from he right missile pod and deleted the energy ball upon contact. It flew further upwards to explode on Lillymon, sending her flaming down onto the street, creating a huge dent in the concrete when she hit it. JJ's and Kala's jaws dropped.  
  
"This is...impossible! Kala, my love, could we have lost?!", asked JJ.  
  
"I'm afraid we have, honey.", replied Kala. Allison and Lee tackled them and ripped off their dark necklaces, sending them into the Desolate Server.  
  
"Good riddance.", said Lee. He stood up and faced Gigadramon. "Good work! You're really strong in your Ultimate form! I'm proud of you!"  
  
Gigadramon looked at him and pointed the missile turret at Allison and him.  
  
"Uhm...Lee...!", shrieked Allison.  
  
"Gigadramon! What the!?", asked Lee in shock. MegaOctopimon blasted him in the face with water as hard as she could. He turned his arm so it faced her.  
  
"Darkside Attack!!!", he shouted, firing a missile that exploded in front of MegaOctopimon, sending her flying backwards and crashing into a street lamp, which fell over. He then turned his attention back to Lee and Allison.  
  
"Oh no... Lee! Oh no...", pleaded Allison.  
  
Gigadramon was about to fire when a combination of fire and lightning blasted into his head, jarring him. He turned to get Dragonmon slugging him in the face, then delivering a kick to his chest. He roared out and smashed Dragonmon with his tail, knocking him backwards in the air. Racermon sped up the wall of a building and bounded off it, towards Gigadramon.  
  
"Vortex Spray!", shouted Racermon, hitting Gigadramon right in the mouth. Dragonmon then leapt up and slugged him again while he was in pain and the gigantic dragon collapsed onto the street. Dragonmon grabbed the falling Racermon and they landed on the street, adjacent to Allison and Lee. Ace and Arik came running up, wearing nothing but their boxers and jackets.  
  
"Alright, we made it!", shouted Ace, leaping into the air and doing a victory pose.  
  
"Yeah, now rip the dark necklace off the Chosen who is with this bastard and we can go back to watching po--err, protecting the world!", shouted Arik. Lee looked at him sadly.  
  
"What is it? We beat him!", shouted Arik.  
  
"Guys...that's Kokuwamon...", explained Allison. She grabbed Lee's hand, but he let go and turned and ran.  
  
"Lee, wait!", shouted Allison.  
  
"That's Kokuwamon?! What happened to him?", asked Ace.  
  
"He evolved into the Ultimate stage...and I guess couldn't control his power...", explained Allison. Gigadramon groaned and de-digivolved into Kokuwamon. Dragonmon reverted to DemiTyrannomon, MegaOctopimon became Octopimon and Racermon went back to Bouncemon. DemiTyrannomon picked up Kokuwamon, who was unconscious and brought him over to the three kids.  
  
"This is intense...", gasped Arik. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of helicopters and police sirens heading in their direction.  
  
"I suggest we make like a tree and...branch... ...out of here!", said Ace.  
  
"That's Make like a tree and leaf, smart boy.", said Allison.  
  
"Can we just go!?", asked Arik. The other two nodded. And Ace grabbed Kokuwamon and ran of with Arik and Allison. DemiTyrannomon ran behind them while Octopimon flew alongside them, and Bouncemon bounced around in front of them leading them into a convenient alley. In another alley, Lee watched them running.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Amy pulled out her D-3 but Lee grabbed it out of her hands and smashed it onto the pavement. Amy looked amazed that Lee did that. He then grabbed her necklace.  
  
"I know...you have to do this. But before I go, I have one thing to say to you...", said Amy.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Don't trust your friends. They'll all betray you eventually.", said Amy. She then grabbed Lee's arm and tugged on it, shattering the necklace and sending her and Seadramon to the Desolate Server.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"Betray me... Kokuwamon attacks me, and then Allison and two of my best friends abandon me here...", said Ace, shaken up. He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. "Well, if they don't want to see me... then I don't want to see them..."  
  
Ace curled up into a little ball and began shaking with fear and crying as the police poured out onto the scene, looking around for the monsters...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
----------------------------------  
  
NEXT:  
  
THIS is where it gets interesting people. Desiree decides it's finally time to reveal herself to her foes, and what better way to do it than atop the gigantic Bio-Merged monster called MEGAGARGOMON! Allison, Earnest, Ace and Arik can only reach the Champion level and are being brutally defeated. Will Lee resurface from hiding and bring Gigadramon back for another brawl? Or will he be too scared of his destructive power? Find out... 


	10. MegaGargomon!

Previously: Allison and Lee went on their date as planned. As everything was going well, Desiree downloaded JJ and Kala to attack them! JJ's Andromon was dominating until TecKuwagamon evolved into Gigadramon and destroyed him and Lillymon! Gigadramon didn't stop there, though. He went on to attack Lee and Allison! He was too out of control so Ace and Arik stepped in and took him down! Lee, feeling betrayed, ran away from the others! What is to become of him?  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Ten: MegaGargomon!!!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
City Streets:  
  
Rain poured mercilessly onto the city, soaking many of it's inhabitants. Police cars were lined up, blocking off the battle zone of a few minutes ago. Helicopters circled the area with their lights shining down onto the metropolis, searching for the...  
  
"...monsters just disappeared?", asked a cop to a citizen who was watching the battle between Gigadramon and the others. The scared man shook his head.  
  
"Two, the aggressors, disappeared. The other four became smaller monsters and were carried away by some teenagers.", said the man.  
  
"Can you describe what these teenagers looked like?", asked the cop.  
  
"A girl with long brown hair... and two boys... one was short and one was taller. They had brown hair too.", explained the guy. "Can I please get out this rain now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure.", said the cop. He turned to another officer. "Bart, take this man home, he's not well."  
  
Another, fatter cop led the man away and the cop who was interrogating him got into his car. He took off his captain's hat and looked at what had gotten onto his finger when he touched the man's neck.  
  
"I'm going to find out what this is... and then I'm going to find those teenagers..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Back in the alley, Lee curled up into a ball, still in shock that Gigadramon had attacked him.  
  
"Why would he attack me?", sobbed Lee. "Have I lost him?"  
  
A boy shorter than Lee walked into the alley and over to him. He had short blue hair and was wearing a vest. He had a small, rabbit-like Digimon sitting on his shoulder. And most importantly, he had a gleaming black necklace on.  
  
"You Lee Trainer?", asked the boy. Lee looked up at him.  
  
"...you aren't from this world, are you?", asked Lee, noticing the dark necklace. The boy smirked.  
  
"I'm Henry, and I've been sent to talk to you.", said the boy. Lee leapt back and assumed a fighting stance. He kicked at Henry, who grabbed his leg and flipped him onto the ground. Lee wiped some blood off his cheek.  
  
{PROFILE: Wong, Henry}  
  
Server: Amaterasu Server  
  
Known Relatives: Father, Mother, Sister: Jen, Sister: Suzie  
  
Device Type: D-Arc  
  
D-Arc Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Matrix Digivolve, Bio-Merge, Card Slash  
  
Crest: None  
  
Partner: Zerimon-Gummymon-Terriermon-Gargomon-Rapidmon-MegaGargomon  
  
- Henry is a Digimon Tamer. He discovered his partner, Terriermon while playing an online Digimon game in his world. He joined up with Takato and friends, taking a more thoughtful approach to fighting their enemies, but eventually decided fighting was the best recourse. Henry helped defeat the D-Reaper in their world. Henry is a very smart kid, and an awesome martial artist.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
Henry pulled Lee of the ground and held his face close to his own.  
  
"How let's go for a walk..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Central Park:  
  
Allison, Ace, Arik and the Digimon ran into the park, seeking shelter from the rain. The park was a circular shape, with a road surrounding it. Neatly cut grass and a few trees decorated the park, with a statue of the town's founder in the middle. Allison glanced around.  
  
"Dammit!", she swore. "Our houses are in a completely different district! And I'm getting soaked!"  
  
"Hehehe.", giggled Ace. Allison elbowed him in the stomach. Arik smacked his forehead.  
  
"Why don't I just evolve into Dragonmon and fly us back?", asked DemiTyrannomon. Allison shook her head.  
  
"With all these helicopters about, that's not a great idea. We're grounded...", sighed Allison. She spat some water out of her mouth and pulled her dripping bangs out of her face. Arik rubbed his eyes, thinking the water got into them and he was seeing things, but he wasn't.  
  
"Well, you may be grounded, but it also puts you into a perfect position for me to crush you!", shouted a gruff voice. Everyone looked to see a boy with long blue hair and glasses (and a dark necklace of course) riding on the back of a big white walrus Digimon.  
  
"Crap. I knew I saw something.", muttered Arik.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Town Square:  
  
The town square was a large area with plenty of tall buildings and flashing lights to advertise stores. Lee wasn't paying attention to the hustle and bustle though. He was listening to what Henry was telling him.  
  
Henry walked a few steps ahead of Lee, leading him no where in particular. Every time Lee fell behind, Terriermon would leap off Henry and push him along. But they hadn't done anything hostile yet. Lee gave up trying to resist and went along with Henry. He felt he had no where else to go anyway.  
  
"They left you there.", said Henry. "To get caught by the police and take the fall for them."  
  
Lee reluctantly nodded his head.  
  
"That's why I'm here.", explained Henry. "Since I am wearing a dark necklace...I can't disobey my orders. And I have been ordered to befriend you..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!", shouted the walrus. His horn launched of his body and the casing fell of it, revealing a missile inside. It headed straight for the kids!  
  
"Mini-Electro Shocker!!", shouted Kokuwamon. The electric blast his the missile in mid-air, causing it to explode. Kokuwamon leapt out of Ace's arms and turned to the other Digimon.  
  
"Come on guys!", he shouted, and flew at the walrus. Octopimon flew after him. DemiTyrannomon ran a little bit behind her and Bouncemon bounced over all of them, preparing for the first strike! But the walrus knocked him away with his horn! The boy riding on top wiped the rain out of glasses and looked down at the three remaining rookies.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me...", he muttered.  
  
"Yeah! You guys can take him!", encouraged Ace. Allison pulled out her D- Volver.  
  
"Let's get the dilly-yo on this guy..."  
  
{PROFILE: Kido, Joe}  
  
Server: Yamato Server  
  
Known Relatives: Father, Brother: Jim, Brother: Shuu  
  
Device Type: Digivice  
  
Digivice Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate  
  
Crest: Reliability  
  
Partner: Pichimon-Bukamon-Gomamon-Ikkakumon-Zudomon-Preciomon  
  
- Joe Kido is studying to be a doctor. He has a close bond with his partner, Gomamon. Their personalities conflict so much that they get along really well, as hard as that is to explain. While not a major part in the Adventure saga, Joe helped alot to defeat the Dark Masters. And he was an excellent source of guidance for Cody, three years later. Joe is a reliable person, so you can count on him!  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Ikkakumon Level: Champion Type: Vaccine Partner: Kido, Joe Available Evolutions: Zudomon Techniques: Harpoon Torpedo, Heat Top - A lumbering Champion Digimon, Ikkakumon is actually very wise. His Harpoon Torpedo is not a harpoon at all, but an explosive missile! ----------=========-----------  
  
"Ikkakumon?!", asked Ace, almost laughing. "Say that real slow..."  
  
"You aren't funny.", replied Allison.  
  
"You're just worried...", replied Ace, softly. "...about Lee, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"He'll be ok! He always is!", said Ace, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Ikkakumon smashed his paw down on the ground, knocking DemiTyrannomon away! Octopimon and Kokuwamon flew up in front of him.  
  
"Mini-Electro Shocker!", shouted Kokuwamon, zapping Ikkakumon in the face.  
  
"Multi Slap!", yelled Octopimon, spinning around, slapping Ikkakumon with all eight of her tentacles. He shook it off and smacked both of them with his paw, his sheer strength knocking them to the ground!  
  
"Good work, Ikkakumon!", shouted Joe. "Now finish them off before they get a chance to--"  
  
"Digivolve!!!", shouted Ace.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Octopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
A swirl of purple light surrounds Octopimon as the tiny octopus expands into a standard-size octopus. More of a circular shape, with lighter purple on her eight tentacles. She swirls around and forms.  
  
"...MEGAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Bouncemon...Digivolve to..."  
  
Bouncemon exploded with energy and began to spin around rapidly until he unfolded into a larger, black Digimon with four wheeled legs. His head extended out of his body and glanced around, before firing out of a cannon into the air.  
  
"...RACERMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon...Digivolve to..."  
  
DemiTyrannomon became encased in a ball of fire, which almost doubled it's size. Two wings and a tail erupted from it, until two claws and a head slashed their way out! He reared back and roared.  
  
"DRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
The three champions faced Ikkakumon. Of the three of them, Dragonmon was the only one who rivaled Ikkakumon in size. Joe gaped at the sight of them.  
  
"Oh...no...", muttered Joe. "Ikkakumon!"  
  
Joe pulled out his original Digivice from his coat pocket and leapt off Ikkakumon's back, pointing the device at the giant monster. "...Digivolve into Zudomon!", he commanded.  
  
"Right, Joe!", replied Ikkakumon. He began to glow with energy.  
  
"I don't think so!!!", growled Dragonmon. He reared his head back and then pulled forward, releasing an immense pillar of flame. "Dragon Inferno!"  
  
"Water Jet!", shouted MegaOctopimon, blasting water from her mouth. The two attacks hit Ikkakumon, knocking him over. Racermon went full speed and rammed into him, sending him tumbling backwards even more.  
  
"What!? This can't be...", muttered Joe, amazed at Ikkakumon's defeat. Allison told Ace to remove Joe's dark necklace and Ace ran at him, clothes lining him! Arik then leapt on top of him to pull off the dark necklace, but Joe kicked him off.  
  
"I don't go down that easily!", shouted Joe. Allison ran up behind him and grabbed his arms, twisting them behind his back. Joe gagged in pain. Ace ran up to him again.  
  
"Oh yes you do!", shouted Ace. He grabbed the necklace and ripped it off, sending Joe and Ikkakumon to the Desolate Server.  
  
"Ow!", screamed Ace, looking at all the pin marks in his hand. Blood trickled slowly out of them.  
  
"You might want to watch out for the drugged needles... it's what controls them.", cautioned Allison as Ace blew on his hand and held it out into the rain, hoping to wash the blood off.  
  
"How... can they live with those in their neck?", asked Arik, rubbing his head. He got up from where Joe tossed him and walked over to Allison.  
  
"I think... that's part of what makes them obey their mistress. All the pain...", said Allison, sadly. "And Joe, was probably a very good person before she corrupted him. His profile said he was trying to be a doctor..."  
  
"So...what if we can find whoever the mistress is?", asked Arik. "We could get rid of the drugs and stop the attacks...and the corruption!"  
  
Arik looked at Ace, who nodded. They both looked at Allison.  
  
"Well...Lee is gone for now, and I have no idea where Earnest is... so yeah! It's up to the three of us to find her!", shouted Allison, with renewed hope. The Digimon all agreed. "Let's get ready!"  
  
"Yes, sir!", shouted Ace. Allison smacked him in the face.  
  
"Err...ma'm.", corrected Arik. Ace fell over anime-style. They all prepared to mount Dragonmon...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Henry shook Lee's hand. Lee began to scratch his head with mixed emotions.  
  
"So what do you say? Come with me to the Kiratsu Dojo and we can talk over meditation.", suggested Henry.  
  
Lee looked down at his soaked feet. He watched the raindrops hit the ground, slowly...for a moment, and then came to a decision. "I may as well... I have no one left here..."  
  
"Momantai!", shouted Terriermon, hopping from Henry's shoulder to Lee's.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means 'take it easy'. And you sure as hell look like you need too.", replied Terriermon, smiling.  
  
Henry, Lee and Terriermon walked over to a bus stop and got onto a bus. Leila, who was watching from a nearby rooftop, scratched her head.  
  
"Lee... is with the enemy?", asked Leila to herself. "Oh, Earnest isn't going to like this..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The next day (Friday). Early school hours:  
  
Allison knew that the mistress attended Yakaishi High. Earnest had told her a few days ago. But that was all he knew. She searched high and low for anyone who could possibly be the mistress, but in a school of 1300+ kids, it was nearly impossible.  
  
"Ugh! This IS impossible!", she groaned. "Even with Ace, Arik, Nathan and Kevin helping out, we still stand no chance at finding whoever it is..."  
  
Allison hit her head a few times on a nearby locker (as she is so famous for doing) and then decided to head off for her 3rd period class. She was walking past the office, and heard the principal yelling.  
  
"What could've gotten Mr. Rathjen so upset?", asked Allison to herself. The door opened and Desiree walked out of the office, almost in tears. The principal, looking rather angry, straighten his tie and headed off to the staff lounge. Allison stopped Desiree on her way out.  
  
"Desiree, what did you do to get him so mad?", asked Allison.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I've been expelled.", replied Desiree, angrily.  
  
"Expelled?!"  
  
"Yeah. But I'll show him...", muttered Desiree, before resuming to storm down the hallway. Allison heard the voice of Kevin as he came running up to her, reporting no luck.  
  
"Well...time to resume looking for the mistress...", sighed Allison. Kevin patted her on the back.  
  
Just within hearing distance, Desiree cracked a smile.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kiratsu Dojo:  
  
Henry and Lee, sat side by side, decked out in white martial arts uniforms with a Japanese logo on the back. They were both in deep meditation, thinking about nothing. They were completely calm. Terriermon paced back and forth in front of them, impatiently.  
  
Lee, was thinking about his friends. Or what he thought were his former friends. He couldn't help thinking about how Allison had betrayed him after they had such a good night together. And he didn't even want to believe that Ace and Arik were traitors as well. Even Kokuwamon, his Digimon partner whom he was just beginning to get attached too. He wondered why life sucked, but them thanked god that his new friend Henry had come along.  
  
Henry had taught him may things during their night together. He learned how to cook a few types of rice dishes and some basic martial arts. He knew that as long as Henry wasn't given the order to attack him, the real Henry, the one that should be hidden behind the power of the dark necklace, would shine. But once he was given an order, he would have to follow it...  
  
"I'm done.", said Lee. He opened his eyes to see Terriermon staring at him.  
  
"Quitter.", said Terriermon.  
  
"You, shut up.", replied Lee. Henry opened his eyes and looked at Lee.  
  
"Ah, nothing like peace...", sighed Henry. "If I only wasn't wearing this necklace, I could be back in the peacefulness of my world..."  
  
"I could remove it for you.", said Lee. "But... then you'd be banished to the Desolate Server."  
  
"No...not that...", gasped Henry. "I received an e-mail from Kazu, telling me how horrible it is..."  
  
For a second, Lee felt guilty, since he was the one who ripped Kazu's dark necklace off, but shook off the feeling.  
  
"Henry, you're really cool."  
  
"You too, Lee."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Desiree's Room:  
  
Desiree, still highly pissed at the events of earlier, studied the scene on her trusty laptop.  
  
"Hmmm... with Lee and Henry becoming friends behind my back... it means I have one less Chosen to deal with...", she mused. "I'll let them be friends for now. But I have a job for you... Henry..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dojo:  
  
Henry sat upright and took off his robe and began to put his normal clothes back on.  
  
"H-hey, what are you doing?", asked Lee.  
  
"I'm getting dressed. I have received an order...", muttered Henry.  
  
"And what is that order?", asked Lee. Henry looked at him sadly.  
  
"To level Yakaishi High.", replied Henry. Lee, shocked at the thought of it, then was overcome by another thought.  
  
"...isn't Terriermon a little too small for that?", asked Lee.  
  
"Watch this...", said Henry.  
  
Henry and Terriermon ran outside. Lee followed them. Henry pulled out his D- Arc.  
  
"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!!", shouted Henry. He and Terriermon became incased in a glowing light. All of Henry's clothes ripped off and his body merged into Terriermon's. They became into one singular being, a couple of stories tall! The green robot, flexed it's new muscles and looked down at Lee.  
  
"...MEGAGARGOMON!!!", it shouted, in a hybrid voice of Henry and Terriermon. MegaGargomon reached his left arm down and picked up Lee, setting him on his shoulder.  
  
"Woah! No way am I sitting up here!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Not sitting on me. You'll be sitting in me.", said MegaGargomon. This time Henry's voice was more dominant. A small panel opened up in the side of MegaGargomon's head and Lee crawled in. He could see out of MegaGargomon's eyes. He decided to sit down and enjoy the ride.  
  
"I know you won't want to see this... so I'll make it quick. Ok, Lee?", asked MegaGargomon.  
  
"Ok, Henry...", replied Lee. MegaGargomon took flight...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Yakaishi High:  
  
Arik and Nathan decided to take a break from their search and sat down in the school cafeteria. Nathan lay back his chair, acting as if he'd been working all day.  
  
"Nathan, we've only been searching for an hour...", said Arik.  
  
"Yeah, an hour too long!", complained Nathan. "I could be doing something useful, like sitting on my ass and doing nothing."  
  
Arik just laughed at him, but his laughter almost turned into a scream. Then, it DID turn into a scream. Nathan jumped out of his seat, alarmed.  
  
"What? Is my fly undone or something?", asked Nathan, looking at his crotch.  
  
"L-look!", gasped Arik, pointing out the window at MegaGargomon, who landed on the street nearby. "That's a big Digimon!!!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Arik and Nathan ran out of the school, and amongst the gaping crowd of students, they saw Allison, Ace and Kevin standing nearby.  
  
"Guys, do you see that?!", asked Nathan.  
  
"No. It's only 50 feet tall!", shouted Allison. Nathan almost slapped himself for his own stupid question. Ace shook his head.  
  
"We've got no choice, we have to call our Digimon!", shouted Ace.  
  
"But then, we'll reveal to everyone that we're chosen...", protested Arik. Ace jumped up and down.  
  
"Yeah, and if we don't, we'll reveal ourselves to the bottom of his foot!", shouted Ace back. Arik slumped down. Allison nodded.  
  
"Ace is right...for once. Let's call them.", said Allison. The three Chosen kids hit buttons on their D-Volver's, alerting the partners of their distress and location. Within seconds, DemiTyrannomon, Octopimon, Kokuwamon and Bouncemon were rushing onto the scene.  
  
"Why is Kokuwamon here?", asked Arik.  
  
"He was staying with me last night since Lee disappeared.", she replied. The three Digimon ran up to their small group. Lots of kids gawked at them and began chatting amongst each other. The Chosen chose to ignore them.  
  
"You guys up to fighting that thing?", asked Ace.  
  
"Do you really have to ask?", asked DemiTyrannomon.  
  
"Alright then, Digivolve!!", shouted Allison.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Octopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
A swirl of purple light surrounds Octopimon as the tiny octopus expands into a standard-size octopus. More of a circular shape, with lighter purple on her eight tentacles. She swirls around and forms.  
  
"...MEGAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Bouncemon...Digivolve to..."  
  
Bouncemon exploded with energy and began to spin around rapidly until he unfolded into a larger, black Digimon with four wheeled legs. His head extended out of his body and glanced around, before firing out of a cannon into the air.  
  
"...RACERMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon...Digivolve to..."  
  
DemiTyrannomon became encased in a ball of fire, which almost doubled it's size. Two wings and a tail erupted from it, until two claws and a head slashed their way out! He reared back and roared.  
  
"DRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
The three champions leapt into action, causing more distress throughout the crowd.  
  
"Kevin! Nathan! Go tell everyone it's going to be alright and to get away from here!", commanded Allison.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice!", shouted Nathan, running to the crowd.  
  
"We'll leave the rough stuff to you guys!", said Kevin, before turning to follow Nathan. Allison, Ace and Arik walked forward a bit, so as to gaze upon MegaGargomon better, who still hadn't moved.  
  
"Let's analyze him...", said Allison, holding out her D-Volver.  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: MegaGargomon Level: Mega Type: Vaccine Partner: Wong, Henry Available Evolutions: None Techniques: Mega Barrage, Gargo Missiles - MegaGargomon is Henry and Terriermon combined into one massive machine. Almost every part of his body contains some secret missile launcher, so watch for the explosion! ----------=========-----------  
  
"Explosion?", asked Ace. "Doesn't sound good."  
  
Nathan and Kevin ran back up to them.  
  
"Look around.", said Nathan.  
  
Allison looked back to see that all the bystanders had been cleared out. She gave them the thumbs up sign and they all concentrated on the battle.  
  
Dragonmon swooped into action, flying up to MegaGargomon's head and blasting him with intense heat! MegaGargomon simply swatted Dragonmon, who fell to the ground like a fly. Racermon and MegaOctopimon launched their myriad of attacks at him, but were knocked away just as simply.  
  
"I'm here to level this building. Not fight you!", said MegaGargomon.  
  
"Oh yeah, like we're about to let you hurt innocent people!", shouted MegaOctopimon.  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do? Tickle me to death?", asked MegaGargomon. "MEGA BARRAGE!!!"  
  
Literally thousands of missiles flew out of his body and hit the three Digimon! MegaOctopimon was thrown to the ground, charred badly. Dragonmon flew through a window in the school, crashing down into a classroom. Racermon spun into a telephone pole, which ended up falling on top of him!  
  
"Beaten so easily...? No way!", shouted Ace in denial. Earnest and Leila (in her Kyubimon form) ran up to the group from behind them. He quickly introduced himself to Nathan and Kevin, then turned to Ace.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Ace.", said Earnest. "He is a Mega, two evolutionary steps above all of our Digimon."  
  
"I feel so useless...", muttered Leila. Earnest hung his head.  
  
"There's nothing we can do...", sighed Earnest. Allison, however, was not one to give up so easily.  
  
"What about Kokuwamon!? If Lee evolved him back into Gigadramon...", she started. But Kokuwamon made several angry noises.  
  
"Remember what happened the last time I evolved into Gigadramon?! I almost killed all of you!", he protested. "And besides, we don't even know where Lee is!"  
  
"I know where he is!", said MegaGargomon. "Right here."  
  
The side panel on MegaGargomon opened and Lee stepped out. He looked down at all of them.  
  
"Lee!! Help us!!", shouted Allison.  
  
"Yeah, dude! He's going to level the school. Not like I haven't dreamed about that, but still...", shouted Ace.  
  
Lee shook his head.  
  
"You left me there. So I'll leave you here.", he said, coldly. He went back into MegaGargomon's side panel.  
  
Kokuwamon began to cry. Allison picked him up and told him not to worry. MegaGargomon pointed his five fingers of his right hand at them, and all his fingertips revealed missiles!  
  
"I think I'll start by eradicating this nuisance...", he said.  
  
"No!!", shouted Leila, leaping at the outstretched arm.  
  
"Yes!", yelled MegaGargomon, kicking her as hard as he could, sending her flying two blocks down the street and crashing into the road! He then pointed his arm back at the six kids and Kokuwamon.  
  
"If you have a god, I suggest you pray to it...", said MegaGargomon, evilly.  
  
Allison began to cry as well and buried herself into Kokuwamon. Earnest actually did clasp his hands and pray. Arik dropped to his knees as a sign of admitting defeat. Nathan screamed and leapt onto Kevin, who fell over under his weight. Ace stared the cannons straight in the eye, refusing to surrender.  
  
But whatever they did, it was useless.  
  
"My... friends...?", asked Lee, confusedly, watching the lot of them.  
  
"MEGA BARRAGE!", shouted MegaGargomon, firing the missiles.  
  
-----------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: Heh heh. You'd like me to tell you, wouldn't ya? 


	11. Desiree Revealed!

Previously: Lee, feeling betrayed, became friends with Henry Wong, the newest of the dark necklaced chosen. After becoming rather close, Desiree ordered Henry to attack the school, because she had been expelled earlier that day. Henry bio-merged with Terriermon into MegaGargomon, and brought Lee along for the ride. Allison and the good guy crew attempted to fight him, but were defeated easily. And we were left hanging with a missile heading directly for our heroes...  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Eleven: Desiree Revealed!!!  
  
-------------------------------------- Yakaishi High, outside:  
  
The missile headed directly for Allison, Earnest, Arik, Ace, Kevin, Nathan and Kokuwamon. The lot of them stood no chance of avoiding it. Lee looked out from where he was standing atop MegaGargomon.  
  
"This is all wrong... they're my friends! My friends!!", shouted Lee.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"TecKuwagamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
TecKuwagamon glew with energy and expanded into an even larger creature. His pincered head melded into a helmet with flowing hair coming out of the back. His back legs disappeared and he lost all his metal skin, replaced by grayish scaly skin. Two cannons formed on his forearms and a long tail extended from his lower back. He finished forming and roared out.  
  
"...GIGADRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Gigadramon roared out and flew forward, taking the full brunt of the missile! The grey dragon fell to the ground, wounded heavily. He shook it off and returned to the sky, ready to battle MegaGargomon!  
  
"We're alive?", asked Nathan, amazed. "We're alive!!!"  
  
"But...Gigadramon is listening now...? How odd.", observed Allison, wiping the tears of fear from her face. "I knew you would come through for us, Lee..."  
  
MegaGargomon appeared rather ticked off. He snatched Lee from his shoulder and dangled the boy in front of his face.  
  
"Looks like you aren't my friend after all.", said MegaGargomon, sadly. Lee stared directly at him.  
  
"I am your friend, but I can't let you kill my other friends! I... love them... and I won't let you take them from me!!!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Well put...", sighed Kevin. He was always amazed by Lee's good-natured personality.  
  
"Way to go, Lee...", said Earnest. He turned and ran to see how Leila was doing from her fall earlier. Ace and Arik ran to check their partners as well. MegaGargomon hung his head.  
  
"It's too bad I can't disobey my orders. Goodbye Lee.", said MegaGargomon. He tossed Lee into the air, but Gigadramon flew up and caught him.  
  
"Gigadramon! Deciding to listen now?!", asked Lee, happily hopping onto his back.  
  
"Yeah! It was just too early for such a power burst to work it's way into my body! But I'm fine now!", replied Gigadramon. Lee nodded and then turned serious.  
  
"Then let's blow this bastard out of the sky.", said Lee. Gigadramon swirled around and flew up into the air, a few feet away from MegaGargomon, he spread his arms out.  
  
"Darkside Attack!!!", he shouted. He flung missiles at MegaGargomon, which exploded all over the behemoth! MegaGargomon sputtered and regained his senses. He swung at Gigadramon, who gracefully flew under his punch. He then flew upwards, alongside MegaGargomon's body and smashed him across the head with he hand! MegaGargomon smacked him as a reflex and he tumbled around, dropping Lee!  
  
"Lee!!", screamed Gigadramon. Lee had already fallen too far for Gigadramon to catch him... but not Dragonmon! Dragonmon swooped onto the scene, Ace riding on him and grabbed Lee in mid-air.  
  
"What would you do without me?", asked Ace.  
  
"Have a life, maybe.", joked Lee. Ace laughed and told Dragonmon to take them down. MegaGargomon got angry and two huge missile cannons opened up on his shoulders!  
  
"Gargo Missiles!", he screamed, firing the two missiles directly at Dragonmon!  
  
"Blast those!", shouted Earnest. Leila, MegaOctopimon and Racermon fired a myriad of attacks at the two missiles, causing them to explode in mid-air! Then, they turned their attacks on MegaGargomon!  
  
"Is this supposed to tickle?", asked MegaGargomon, ignoring the blasts being shot into his golden body. But little did he know...they were weakening him. He smashed his foot down, knocking the champions away! Dragonmon landed and Lee hopped off him. Lee noticed the red area where the Champions' attacks had wounded MegaGargomon.  
  
"Gigadramon! Aim for the wound!", commanded Lee. Gigadramon nodded and then pulled off some sort of new attack.  
  
"Gigabyte Wing!", he shouted. Throwing a razor disk at MegaGargomon, he cut the Mega Digimon badly! MegaGargomon groaned and eventually, giving into his own pain, fell onto his knees and clutched his wound with his two hands, unable to fight anymore. The children and Digimon cheered.  
  
"See, MegaGargomon? Having alot of friends to help you out in a tough spot is better than isolating yourself.", explained Lee. MegaGargomon chose to ignore him, and continued to clutch his wound.  
  
"Well... this is the part where we'd rip his dark necklace off, but...he doesn't have one.", said Ace. Lee nodded his head.  
  
"He has one. We'll just have to wait until he De-Digivolves to get to it.", said Lee. The lot of them regrouped, and Allison gave Lee a gigantic hug.  
  
"Lee! I'm so glad you're back!", exclaimed Allison.  
  
"Uhm, I just had a near-death experience...please don't yell in my ear again...", groaned Lee, before hugging her back. Earnest walked over to MegaGargomon and inspected his wound.  
  
"Yikes... you're cut pretty deep there...", observed Earnest. "Do you have an auto-repair mechanism?"  
  
"No...ungh...I'll have to wait until, I...agh...get the order to De- Digivolve...", gasped MegaGargomon. Earnest was about to reply, but a female voice cut him off.  
  
"That order is restrained, my slave!", shouted a voice. Everyone looked up to the top of the school, where a female was standing. Everyone looked up, but her figure was blinded away from them because of the sun.  
  
"That voice... it seems so familiar...", mused Lee. "It's on the tip of my tongue..."  
  
"You know who I am, Lee Trainer. But that is not important, right now, what's important is--", started the chick, but she was cut off.  
  
"You've been causing hell! And we're going to stop you, NOW!", screamed Lee. He hopped on Gigadramon and they flew upwards at her. She laughed.  
  
"Devidramon, show this... boy who is boss.", she commanded, pulling out a D- Volver.  
  
"Hey! She's got a D-Volver!", shouted Earnest, looking at the V-shaped device in her hand. Arik noticed something else.  
  
"And a partner to boot!", shouted Arik, noticing an Impmon leaping up next to her. Impmon grinned and laughed a little laugh, before leaping downwards off the roof in Gigadramon's direction. He began to glow...  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Impmon Digivolve to..."  
  
Impmon expanded with dark energy and became a fully colored black instead of purple. He grew gigantic fangs and claws, and an amazingly long tail whipped out of his back. He grew two tattered wings and roared out in fury.  
  
"...DEVIDRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Devidramon?!", asked Arik.  
  
"Yup. Devidramon. A Champion level demon dragon Digimon. His attacks are Crimson Claw and Red Eye...", said Allison, reading of her D-Volver. "Think Lee will need help?"  
  
"Nah.", replied Kevin.  
  
Devidramon went full speed towards Gigadramon and slashed him across the face! Gigadramon instantly roared out in pain and de-digivolved to Kokuwamon! He and Lee began to fall from grace.  
  
"Dragonmon! Go catch them!", shouted Ace.  
  
"What is this? Catch the falling children day?", asked Dragonmon. He flew upwards to catch Lee, but Devidramon made it his business to interfere by body-checking Dragonmon! Dragonmon fell onto the grass of the school field and de-digivolved into DemiTyrannomon. Ace's jaw dropped.  
  
"This thing is tough.", he muttered. Leila leapt into action, snagging Lee before he hit the ground with her teeth. She set him down and snagged Kokuwamon in the same way. Devidramon roared and eyed her next.  
  
"Oh no ya don't... FOX-TAIL INFERNO!!!", shouted Leila, spreading her tails and launching the fire at Devidramon. He swiped it away easily and glared at her.  
  
"Red Eye!", he proclaimed, launching four beams from his eyes at her. They all collided with Leila and she de-digivolved back into her rookie state, unconscious.  
  
MegaOctopimon and Racermon decided on a team attack. They flung their attacks at Devidramon, who easily took their hits! To Allison and Arik's horror they were both put down with one slash each! Octopimon and Bouncemon crumpled to the ground, Devidramon sat upright, grinning. He then flew up to get his mistress, who leapt onto his back. They slowly descended to the ground and she revealed her face to the Chosen for the first time. (Minus Lee, as he is unconscious)  
  
"Desiree Skyelander! I should have known!", cursed Allison.  
  
"Ya should have, but ya didn't, girly.", replied Desiree, "Now shut yer yap or I'll make you into Devidramon's personal chew-toy."  
  
Devidramon grinned almost sickly. Allison shut up. She looked around at the guys, they didn't look like they were about to protest either.  
  
"How can a champion defeat us... but a mega can't...?", whispered Arik into Ace's ear. But Desiree heard him.  
  
"First off, it's because my partner is hacked, thanks to my trusty laptop.", she gloated. Earnest seemed to glare at her particularly because of this. But she wasn't finished yet.  
  
"And secondly... I told you not to talk...", she said. She pulled out a device that looked almost like a remote control and pointed it in Arik's direction and clicked a button on it. Arik immediately disappeared, as did Bouncemon, like they were never there.  
  
"Wha?! Arik!!!", shouted Ace in amazement. "What did you do to my best friend, you bit--"  
  
Desiree clicked the device on him too, making him and DemiTyrannomon disappear.  
  
"Oh my god... are they where I think they are...?", gasped Allison.  
  
"Yup. In the Desolate Server.", said Desiree. She hopped off Devidramon and pranced around. "You know... I've been there... it's a horrible, horrible place..."  
  
"Then why did you send Ace and Arik there?!", screamed Allison, almost in tears. Desiree shrugged.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You've been sending other kids there.", said Desiree.  
  
"Oh, I get it... you think you're smart...", muttered Allison, wiping away her tears. "Well, you must not be very smart to get expelled on your graduating year..."  
  
Desiree decided that was it, and pointed the remote at Allison and clicked it. Kevin pulled her to the ground quickly, before she disappeared! MegaGargomon, although wounded, stomped his foot down in front of Desiree.  
  
"Wh-what the...?", stuttered Desiree.  
  
"You're evil. Ya know that?", asked MegaGargomon. "And I have to help my friend, Lee, not serve you!"  
  
"Take a hike.", said Desiree, pointing the device at MegaGargomon, sending him away. Earnest ran up and grabbed the arm she held the device in!  
  
"You'll be giving me that!", he shouted. She shook her head no, and signaled for something. Before Earnest knew what hit him, Devidramon walloped him with his tail, sending Earnest crashing to the ground. Desiree clicked the remote at him, taking Leila and he away from the battlefield.  
  
"Well... only a few left...", she smirked, looking at Allison, Nathan and Kevin. Allison begged Octopimon to get up and fight, but she was totally knocked out. Nathan tapped Allison on the shoulder and pointed forward. As she looked, she was hit by the beam and sent to the Desolate Server. She looked at Nathan and Kevin.  
  
"What are you going to do?", asked Nathan, though he had already expected it. Kevin covered his eyes, but then looked up again to see Desiree walking away from them. She pointed the remote down at the unconscious Lee.  
  
"Lee... oh, how you are a wonder indeed...", she said, talking to herself. "Though it would be so easy to get rid of you now... there is no fun in taking out an unconscious foe."  
  
She mounted Devidramon and began to fly off, she looked at Nathan and Kevin once more.  
  
"You two! I spared you because you're too pathetic to even bother with.", she said. "When Lee gets up... tell him he's committing suicide if he tries to rescue his 'friends'!"  
  
With a yell that a horseback rider might shout, Devidramon flew off into the city. Leaving a trail of depression on Kevin and Nathan.  
  
"She's right... we are useless... pathetic...", moaned Nathan. Kevin shook his head.  
  
"We can still do some good. We'll fill Lee in on what happened.", said Kevin. He ran over to Lee and shook him by the shoulder. Lee mumbled and began to open his eyes. Nathan sighed and slowly walked over.  
  
"Wha? Kevin? Did we win...?", asked a half-conscious Lee. Kevin shook his head.  
  
"Lee... you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you...", he started, sadly.  
  
------------------------------------ TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: It's rescue mission time! Lee manages to find his way into the Desolate Server, but it's reputation is all too true. A desolate wasteland with nothing but mazes leaving Lee has no idea where he is even going. And can Nathan and Kevin really be of any help? Find out next time...  
  
  
  
Fun Trivia Stuff:  
  
- Did ya notice how no policemen or bystanders appeared at all when MegaGargomon attacked? How weird is that? The writer ought to be slapped. Oh, wait a second...  
  
- This chapter was originally part of chapter 10, but I separated them in the weirdest spot. This explains why this chapter is so short. Mo 


	12. Misplaced Partners

Previously: MegaGargomon was defeated by Gigadramon, who came back into existence when Lee decided he made a mistake and re-joined up with the Chosen. No sooner than a reunion than Desiree attacks, revealing herself and her deadly partner, Devidramon. Making short work of the Chosen, she sent Allison, Earnest, Arik and Ace to the Desolate Server. This can't be good...  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Twelve: Misplaced Partners  
  
-------------------------------------- "They're what!?", screamed Lee trainer to his friends: Nathan Klentz and Kevin Bowering. They informed the waking hero that his four friends had been sent to the Desolate Server.  
  
"It's true! Desiree sent them all there!", said Nathan. He hung his head, "There was nothing we could do..."  
  
Lee felt the emotions of pity and shock flow into him at the same time. "It's ok. I wouldn't expect you to take on Devidramon without a Digimon..."  
  
"Damn! I want a Digimon so badly! How come the rest of you get one?!", cursed Nathan. Kevin just sighed.  
  
"So... Desiree is the mistress, eh? I didn't she was a good kid...", mused Lee, trying to change the subject.  
  
"You know her?", asked Kevin. He paced around.  
  
"Yeah. She came to see me after James beat me up, she was pretty weird. And she tried to seduce me in the office... only to get the principal pissed at me, though.", Lee muttered.  
  
"Well...maybe we can find out how to get into the Desolate Server?", asked Kevin. Nathan, Lee and Kokuwamon stared at him.  
  
"...you nuts?", asked Nathan.  
  
"No! If she can do it, we must be able to figure out how to!", replied Kevin. Nathan rolled his eyes and then looked at Lee, wondering what he would say.  
  
"Well...we don't know HOW she does it, for starters...", muttered Lee.  
  
"The finite space between servers is a hard wall to breach. I came here from the Desolate Server...", said Kokuwamon.  
  
"Say what? You never told me that...", said Lee, he looked down at his partner.  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Hmmm... I think it's time to tell me about your origins, little guy.", said Lee. Kokuwamon nodded.  
  
"Well... years ago, the Desolate Server was a real Server. Digimon lived there, not peacefully, mind you, but that's where we all came from. Throughout the years, the other servers formed Digital Worlds of their own, so members of our Digimon population was sent to those Digi-worlds. I was among the Digimon who still lived in Desolate Server when these weird creatures... I'm not sure what they were, ravaged the Desolate Server, making it into what it is today. The Digimon population there was annihilated! But us remaining Digimon managed to keep life going..."  
  
"...until lately, a girl from this server had been using unusual hacking methods linked through the Desolate Server. She was using it as sort of...uhm, a computer modem to access the other worlds and bring their warriors here, to attack this world for whatever her reason is."  
  
"Desiree.", scoffed Lee.  
  
"All the other servers, upon access, ripped Digital holes in our world, and the vicious creatures escaped into the other Servers! Well, most of them. And since those world's heroes are being imprisoned in the Desolate Server, they were all about to fall... so we had to attack the girl directly. That's why Octopimon, DemiTyrannomon, Bouncemon and myself were brought here. Leila came from somewhere else, I'm not quite sure where. All I know is that if we don't stop Desiree, those monsters will destroy all the Servers!"  
  
Nathan and Kevin were speechless. Lee too, almost choked on his own words when he spoke.  
  
"Are those creatures... Digimon?", asked Lee, still amazed at the tale he had been told.  
  
"No. I have no idea what they are.", said Kokuwamon.  
  
"And Desiree has no idea of their existence?", asked Lee. Kokuwamon shook his head. "Well, then, we should tell her! Maybe she'll stop!"  
  
"Yeah Lee. That's a great plan.", muttered Kevin. "Why don't we try getting our friends back first?"  
  
"How do you propose we do that?", asked Lee.  
  
"Well, Kokuwamon said she must be using some high-tech equipment...which she must keep in her room. And I am a techno-whiz...", began Kevin, but Lee caught on.  
  
"So we have to sneak into her room.", finished Lee.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Lee made Kokuwamon evolve into TecKuwagamon and the three of them hopped on board and took off  
  
"Will there be underwear rummaging?", asked Nathan.  
  
He got no answer.  
  
"So, I am to assume there we be no rummaging of underwear...", he sighed.  
  
------------------------------- Desiree's house:  
  
TecKuwagamon flew up the side of the building, and they looked around for the window where Desiree's room would be. They knew they had to look for a room with lots of tech equipment in it, so they searched for that. Eventually, they saw one with a laptop connected to a huge mega drive system, and decided that was the one. Lee carefully crawled onto TecKuwagamon's head and opened up the window. He crawled in, followed by Kevin and Nathan. TecKuwagamon then de-digivolved into Kokuwamon and flew in the window.  
  
"This place is dark...", muttered Nathan.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious.", said Lee, flipping on the light-switch. Bad idea.  
  
"Desiree, are you home?", asked a female voice from outside the door. The three boys looked at each other and scrambled. Lee ran and hid behind a cabinet, Kevin and Kokuwamon leapt under the bed and Nathan jumped into the closet. The door opened, and a middle-aged blonde woman walked in.  
  
"That's funny, I thought I heard someone in here. Oh, what's that window doing open...?", asked her mom, going to shut the window.  
  
"Who's that?", whispered Kokuwamon.  
  
"Must be her mom.", whispered Kevin back. Her mom shut the window and left the room, shutting the door. Lee crept over and locked it. Kevin and Kokuwamon snuck out of their hiding places as well. Nathan didn't emerge from the closet.  
  
"Yo, Nathan?", asked Lee.  
  
"Looks like there is underwear rummaging after all...", said Nathan from inside the closet. Lee sighed and sat down at the laptop. Kevin sat beside him.  
  
"Now what do we do, genius?", asked Kevin.  
  
"Turn it on...", said Lee. He flipped the laptop on, and after the loading screens all occurred he found himself in the Server access program. He attempted to click on "Access Server", but it wouldn't let him.  
  
"Agh. Why won't the dumb thing click?", asked Lee, frustrated.  
  
{BECAUSE I WON'T LET IT}  
  
"Did the laptop just talk?", asked Kevin, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
{YES YOU IDIOT}  
  
"Of course it talks. That laptop is actually Beta, one of the Server guardians.", said Kokuwamon. "I sensed her presence as soon as we got into this room."  
  
"Thanks for telling us...", complained Lee.  
  
"Well, that weird human walked in before I could say anything!", argued Kokuwamon back. Lee laughed and went back to the laptop.  
  
"If you're a Server guardian, then why are you in Desiree's laptop?", asked Lee.  
  
{WELL NOSY ONE. IT'S BECAUSE US GUARDIANS FELL FROM GRACE AFTER LOSING TO THE SHADOW. WE WERE REINCARNATED INTO OTHER FORMS!}  
  
"The Shadow?", asked Lee.  
  
{ANOTHER TALE FOR ANOTHER DAY, KIDDO.}  
  
"Fine, fine. Just allow us to access the Desolate Server, we got to go in there and save our friends!", pleaded Lee.  
  
{GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON...}  
  
"Because we're good guys and she's not?"  
  
{ ... }  
  
"We'll try and free you from that computer and restore you to your Guardian status?"  
  
{HMMM... WELL, YOU KIDS ARE RESOURCEFUL...}  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
{WELL, OK. I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO TO HELP YOU, BUT DON'T TELL DESIREE!}  
  
"We won't...you have my word. And we'll do whatever we can do return you to your normal state.", promised Lee.  
  
{ALRIGHT THEN}  
  
{ACCESSING DESOLATE SERVER}  
  
{CURRENT RESIDENTS ARE  
  
CONTAINMENT CAMP A: - Ichijouji, Ken - Takenouchi, Sora - Shiota, Hirokazu - Tennant, Kayla - Rea, Carrie - Matsuki, Takato - Friend, Amy - Riley - Hida, Cody - Makino, Rika - Groves, JJ - Johnson, Kala - Kido, Joe - Wong, Henry  
  
CONTAINMENT CAMP B: - Williams, Allison - Lightwind, Earnest - Pearson, Arik - Chambers, Sam  
  
"There's our friends! In camp B!", shouted Kevin, pointing at where it was listed on the screen.  
  
{ACKNOWLEDGED}  
  
Lee walked over to the closet and pulled Nathan out of it, dragging him over to the laptop.  
  
"Take us there...", said Lee.  
  
{I CAN ONLY STABILIZE YOU FOR 45 MINUTES. AFTER THAT, YOU AND ANY FRIENDS YOU FREED FROM THE CAMP WILL RETURN TO THIS ROOM.}  
  
"...alright.", said Lee, a little unsure of the time limit.  
  
{WELL, GOOD LUCK}  
  
With that, the three humans and Kokuwamon were absorbed into the laptop.  
  
========================= Desolate Server:  
  
Lee opened his eyes and quickly turned and threw up all over the ground next to him. Wiping his mouth off, he made an 'ick' noise and sat up, looking around. What he saw was nothing but barren wasteland. Jagged rocks sticking out of the ground all over the place, forming a rough path to a tower in the distance. Lee guessed that's where the containment camp is.  
  
"You barf too?", asked Nathan, staggering up behind him.  
  
"Yeah.", muttered Lee. "Why was that?"  
  
Kokuwamon walked away from Kevin, who was busy retching a few feet away.  
  
"Well, you were transferred through servers, it's not a very stable transfer. You're lucky that's the only thing that happened.", said Kokuwamon. Lee sighed.  
  
"Well, it's not that bad, but I could use some water...", gasped Lee.  
  
"Don't expect to find any...", said Nathan, "This place looks ravaged."  
  
Kevin walked over to them and the small group began walking along the path, unaware of any danger that could await them.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Hey, who and what are those?", asked a small Digimon, standing atop the rocks. A taller one, with a big sword walked up next to him.  
  
"I'm not sure. It doesn't seem logical for weak Digimon to still survive here.", said the taller one.  
  
"They could be spies of the Shadow!", replied the smaller one, who's voice was a bit muffled under his white beard.  
  
"Not for long... my blade will slice them to ribbons!", cried the tall one.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Did any of you hear a voice just now?", asked Nathan. Kevin and Lee shook their heads.  
  
"We're in the middle of nowhere, Klentz.", Lee reminded him.  
  
"I know, I know... but I still think I heard a voice...", said Nathan.  
  
"Maybe you're about to barf again...", chuckled Lee. But suddenly, a big sword struck down in front of them, slicing a rock in half!  
  
"I hate it when I'm right...", gasped Nathan, as the Digimon pulled his sword up and pointed it at the kids. The smaller Digimon hopped down beside him and pointed his cane at them. The cane had a claw on the end of it, resembling a tiger's.  
  
"You have trespassed onto our territory. Explain yourselves.", said the small one.  
  
"We don't have to explain anything!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Then we will make short work of you spies.", said the small one.  
  
"Let's see...", said Lee, holding up his D-Volver.  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Jijimon Level: Mega Type: Vaccine Techniques: Cane of Death - Jijimon is a survivor of the Digimon who used to thrive in the Desolate Server. His judgment is widely known and correct. ----------=========-----------  
  
----------=========----------- OPPONENT ANALYSIS Name: Musyamon Level: Champion Type: Virus Techniques: Shogun Sword - Musyamon is a survivor of the Digimon who used to thrive in the Desolate Server. He is a bodyguard to his respected elder; Jijimon. ----------=========-----------  
  
"Jijimon and Musyamon, eh?", asked Lee. "Ok, Kokuwamon, kick it up!"  
  
"Right, Lee!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Bring it on!", shouted TecKuwagamon, clamping his claws menacingly. He roared at Musyamon, who seemed unafraid.  
  
"Let's go!", shouted Musyamon, "For honor! Shogun Sword!"  
  
Musyamon swung his sword at TecKuwagamon, who smashed the sword with his metallic claw. It flew a few feet away and landed in the dirt. Musyamon went to retrieve it.  
  
"Nuh-uh! Techno Scissor-Claw!", shouted TecKuwagamon, smashing the warrior over the head. He crashed down by Nathan, who almost screamed.  
  
"That Digimon's gonna kill me!", shouted Nathan.  
  
"...he's unconscious.", muttered Kevin. Kevin ran up to Lee to support him, but Nathan kept staring at Musyamon.  
  
"Are...you...okay...?", asked Nathan, cautiously. Musyamon shook his head and attempted to stand up.  
  
"Of course I am. There is no day when I will need help a human.", he said, emphasizing on the word 'human'. But he winced with pain and fell to his knees. Nathan slowly walked over to help him up, and something glowing formed in his hand...  
  
"Cane of Death!", shouted Jijimon, smashing TecKuwagamon across the face. TecKuwagamon staggered backwards and wobbled his head, trying to shake it off.  
  
"You may have defeated my disciple, but I am a Mega Digimon! Your chances against me are slim to nil!", said Jijimon. He did a flip in the air and slashed TecKuwagamon again.  
  
"...quite agile for an old guy, isn't he?", asked Kevin. Lee just watched in awe as Jijimon did more and more flips.  
  
"He's making me dizzy.", muttered Lee.  
  
Jijimon slashed TecKuwagamon once more and continued talking. Not necessarily to TecKuwagamon, but just for the sake of hearing himself speak.  
  
"I was once respected. Now I am nothing. I curse that day I was downgraded from a guard--", he began, but suddenly, his staff was snatched from his hands! He turned to see Kevin holding it.  
  
"Kevin! No!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Look... we don't want to fight you, we're just here to save our friends...", pleaded Kevin.  
  
"You're a brave lad!", shouted Jijimon, excitedly. "I like that!"  
  
Suddenly, a glowing device appeared in Kevin's hand too. When he was un- blinded and looked down, he saw a shining D-Volver in it. He was amazed at the sight. As was Nathan, who received one of his own. They looked at each other.  
  
"We have PARTNERS!!", they squealed, running over and giving each other a big hug. Jijimon and Musyamon appeared satisfied.  
  
"Looks like we got a new purpose after all.", said Musyamon.  
  
"I didn't see this coming... oh boy... teenagers...", groaned Jijimon. Lee and TecKuwagamon just laughed at the four of them, who appeared confused.  
  
"Can we hurry now? We only have about half and hour left...", suggested Lee, continuing to walk down the path. TecKuwagamon followed him and the others came soon after.  
  
---------------------------------------- Further down the path:  
  
A short walk brought the six of them up to the front gate of the Containment Spire. The building itself was a faded steel construct, probably impossible to penetrate. It towered high above Lee and his allies.  
  
"Whoa, Jijimon. What is this place?", asked Kevin in awe of it's massiveness. Jijimon tapped his cane onto his forehead, as if he was thinking.  
  
"I believe this is the Containment Spire B. It was constructed by the Chosen that hacker girl had placed here decades ago.", said Jijimon. The three kids eyes widened.  
  
"Decades?! But...Desiree is only 16!", protested Nathan, unbelieving of Jijimon's tale.  
  
"I have neglected to mention that time passes very quickly in this Server as relative to your time. All Servers are like this.", finished Jijimon. Nathan opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it. Lee and TecKuwagamon walked up to the front door, which was about as tall as TecKuwagamon.  
  
"If we're through yapping...", muttered TecKuwagamon. "Techno Scissor Claw!"  
  
He used his pincers and repeatedly slashed away at the door. Musyamon walked up to it as well.  
  
"Shogun Sword!", he shouted, slashing the door with his sword. The two of them worked away for several minutes, before there was a gap in the steel. TecKuwagamon leapt backwards and extended his front claws.  
  
"Molten Flare!", he growled, melting much of the door away. The lot of them crawled through it and stood in what appeared to be a lobby of some sort. Not decorated with furniture or anything fancy, of course. Just alot of doors.  
  
"Oh boy... pick a door?", asked Lee.  
  
"You do it.", replied Nathan.  
  
"If I must...", sighed Lee. He covered his eyes and began to spin around in a circle, but Musyamon tripped him!  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!", shouted Lee, angered.  
  
"Us Digimon can sense other Digimon.", said Musyamon. "They are within that corridor."  
  
Musyamon pointed his sword in the direction of the gate to the far left. They made their war over to it, when suddenly, a voice cried out behind them...  
  
"Where do you think you're going, fools?", asked a rough male voice.  
  
"Yeah! This is our block to protect!", shouted another one, seemingly younger. Lee turned to see two boys standing there, side-by-side, holding hands. One had a little wolf Digimon with a yellow horn at his feet and the other had an orange, flying...er...something flapping above his head.  
  
"I--", started Lee, but he was cut off.  
  
"Are you two gay?", asked Nathan. The two boys looked at each other.  
  
"No!", shouted the older one, "We're brothers!"  
  
"Well, you're holding hands. That's sorta fruity.", stated Nathan. Musyamon appeared confused.  
  
"Fruity?", asked Musyamon, not knowing the meaning of the term.  
  
"I'll tell ya later.", said Nathan. The older boy appeared to be getting angered. He had blonde hair and wore a black shirt and pants. He had a guitar strapped to his back. Also, he was wearing a dark necklace.  
  
The younger boy had blonde hair as well. He wore a white hat and put his hands cooly into his pockets. He sneered at Nathan. He too had a dark necklace.  
  
{PROFILE: Ishida, Matt}  
  
Server: Yamato Server  
  
Known Relatives: Mother, Father, Brother (TK), Grandmother  
  
Device Type: Digivice  
  
Digivice Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate, Warp Digivolve, DNA Digivolve  
  
Crest: Friendship  
  
Partner: Punimon-Tsunomon-Gabumon-Garurumon-WereGarurumon-MetalGarurumon- Omnimon  
  
- Matt Ishida was one of the seven original Digidestened from Yamato Server. He looks after his little brother, TK, with great care and responsibility. As he got older, he turned his career to becoming a rock musician, and succeeded fairly well at it. He can still hold his own as a fighter, especially with fierce attacking like WereGarurumon.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"And who's the other guy?", asked Nathan. Lee groaned.  
  
"I'm getting to him! This thing only does one profile at a time!", shouted Lee.  
  
{PROFILE: Takaishi, TK}  
  
Server: Yamato Server  
  
Known Relatives: Mother, Father, Brother (Matt), Grandmother  
  
Device Type: D-3  
  
Digivice Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate, Armor Digivolve, DNA Digivolve  
  
Crest: Hope  
  
Partner: Poyomon-Tokomon-Patamon-(Pegasusmon)-Angemon-MagnaAngemon- (Shakkoumon)-Serpahimon  
  
- TK Takaishi started his adventures as a scared little kid, but grew up into a fine young boy. He cares for Patamon more than anything in the world, and has a great bond with his friend, Kari. He would do anything to protect either of them. While assuming a holy status over his fellow Digidestened, he wields a powerful weapon in his partner called MagnaAngemon.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"TK! We have to stop the intruders!", shouted Patamon, flapping around TK's head. TK nodded and pulled out his D-3.  
  
"We'll do that, Patamon..."  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!", shouted the little Digimon. He grew into a human-shaped Digimon wearing a helmet and six white wings sprouting from his back. He pulled out a staff and stood ready for battle.  
  
TecKuwagamon roared and prepared to fight him, but Musyamon stepped in front of TecKuwagamon.  
  
"No...Jijimon and I will hand them, with our new partners, that is.", he said, indicating Kevin and Nathan. "You two go find your friends!"  
  
"Yeah, make with the hustle and bustle!", shouted Jijimon.  
  
Lee looked at Kevin and Nathan, who nodded in agreement. He nodded back and got TecKuwagamon to smash the door down. He de-digivolved to Kokuwamon and they ran through, disappearing down the hallway. Kevin, having watched them go, tugged on the collar of his shirt, as if he was nervous. Nathan seemed eager to get into battle and ran up next to Musyamon.  
  
"I'm not even brave...", sighed Kevin, watching Nathan charge into battle with Musyamon. Jijimon walked over to him.  
  
"Of course you are! You're like me, you prefer to use your head instead of barrel in there.", said Jijimon. "That's why we're partners, because we are so alike! You're brave in your own way, Kevin."  
  
Kevin showed a shade of a smile, reassured by his new partners' comment. He nodded and they ran after Nathan and Musyamon.  
  
"Gabumon Digivolve to... Garurumon!!!", shouted the small wolf. He was now a ferocious looking wolf on all fours, with stripes running all along his body. He snarled and leapt at Musyamon, who parried him with his sword. He flipped the wolf over onto his face, but Garurumon leapt up again and released an icy energy beam from his mouth without warning!  
  
"Howling Blaster!", shouted Garurumon. The beam collided with Musyamon's sword, which deflected the beam harmlessly into the floor. Matt cursed.  
  
"Come on Garurumon! Rip that excuse for a samurai to shreds! We've tangled with tougher!", shouted Matt. He waved his arm out, in an attack position.  
  
"Yeah, if we can beat the Shadow, we can beat anything!", growled Garurumon. Matt nodded.  
  
Nathan scratched his chin. "There they go, mentioning that Shadow thing again..."  
  
--- Jijimon leapt into the air and swung his cane at Angemon, only to have it countered by his staff. Jijimon leapt back to the floor and swung his cane back far.  
  
"Cane of Death!", he bellowed, smashing Angemon in the leg with dark energy! Angemon collapsed to the floor, wounded beyond his limits. He gasped and TK ran over to him, supporting him to stand up.  
  
"Angemon! We aren't going to let this little Digimon win, are we?", pleaded TK. Angemon spoke in his deep voice for the first time.  
  
"I-I'm not sure TK... he's a Mega and I'm only a Champion."  
  
"Well, then we'll balance that out a bit more...", smirked TK, pulling out his D-3.  
  
"...I don't like the sound of that.", muttered Kevin.  
  
-------------------------------- Elsewhere:  
  
"Allison!!!", shouted Lee. "Where are you?!"  
  
Lee screamed as loud as he could while walking down the corridor, but received no answer.  
  
"Earnest!!! Ace!!!"  
  
He sighed as he was beginning to run out of breath.  
  
"Arik!!! Where are you guys!?"  
  
He slumped against the wall and fell to the floor, beginning to give up. Kokuwamon waddled over next to him.  
  
"Giving up so easily? I'm sure we'll find them...!", encouraged Kokuwamon. Lee groaned and stared at the steel-colored roof. There were alot of stains on it from leaking water. If anyone walked on the floor above it, they'd probably fall through, he thought. He turned to glance at his watch.  
  
"We have 11 minutes left... that's not enough time to find them...", he sighed, allowing his guilt to get the best of him. "If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have even been captured..."  
  
"Lee! It wasn't your fault! You wanted to give Henry a chance, and you were right to! He did try and help us in the end, but Desiree banished him!", said Kokuwamon.  
  
"He did...?", asked Lee. Apparently, he has been unconscious at the time. Kokuwamon nodded. "Wow... maybe my judgment isn't as off as I thought it to be..."  
  
"Of course not! Now use that same judgment to find Allison! ...which way is she, Lee?", asked Kokuwamon, thoughtfully. Lee stood up and looked at the fork in the hallway ahead of him. After much consideration, he picked the path to the left.  
  
"That way."  
  
-------------------------------------- Back in the Lobby:  
  
As a result of TK's D-3, Angemon grew with light and cried out.  
  
"Angemon Digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!!!"  
  
MagnaAngemon shined in the air where he flew. Not much taller physically than Angemon, he was equipped with more armor and a sword as well. He has eight wings now, replacing his six.  
  
"How's this for a challenge?", asked MagnaAngemon, extending his sword. Jijimon took a few steps back. Musyamon looked over from battling Garurumon, and picked Garurumon up! He threw Garurumon into MagnaAngemon, knocking him off balance! Musyamon then leapt over next to Jijimon.  
  
"Elder. I suggest we switch foes.", he said. Jijimon nodded. Kevin met up with Nathan and they recapped what had gone on so far, amazed at how into the Digimon thing they'd gotten.  
  
MagnaAngemon leapt up, only to avoid a swing from Musyamon's sword. He smiled.  
  
"You think you're worthy to test my mettle?", asked MagnaAngemon.  
  
"We're sure as hell gonna find out...", said Musyamon, before leaping at the exalted Digimon once more! MagnaAngemon flew backwards, letting Musyamon slash nothing but floor.  
  
"He's toying with you!", shouted Nathan, slightly ticked.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?!", snapped back Musyamon before being caught in the face with MagnaAngemon's blade! He fell over backwards, as the angel stood triumphantly.  
  
"Prepare for judgment hour...", said MagnaAngemon, coldly. He raised his blade once more. Nathan screamed out for Musyamon.  
  
"WATER BLAST!!!"  
  
"FOX-TAIL INFERNO!!!"  
  
Two familiar voices cried out their trademark attacks as MegaOctopimon and Kyubimon blasted MagnaAngemon, catching the angel totally off guard! Musyamon leapt onto his feet and grabbed his sword.  
  
"Shogun Sword!", he shouted, driving the sword through MagnaAngemon's middle. He ripped it to one side, slicing the holy Digimon in half!  
  
"Oh my god!", shouted a surprised TK. Earnest ran up to the hat-wearing chosen and punched him in the face! He then bent down and ripped his dark necklace off, sending TK to the other containment camp. Nathan sighed as Allison, Arik and Bouncemon walked over to him.  
  
"That... was... close...", muttered Nathan.  
  
"Welcome to the job.", said Allison, smiling.  
  
------ Garurumon tossed Jijimon aside, his size overwhelming Jijimon. He growled at Kevin, who backed up a bit.  
  
"Nice doggy..."  
  
Suddenly, Dragonmon landed between Kevin and Garurumon and blasted Garurumon point-blank with his Dragon Inferno attack. The wolf Digimon fell over, twitching. Ace, Lee and Kokuwamon ran up to him.  
  
"Where is he? Where's Matt?!", asked Lee, scanning the area. All he saw was Garurumon laying on the floor, and his other friends on the other side of the lobby.  
  
"He...got away?", guessed Kevin. Lee sighed. The two groups met up and Lee checked his watch.  
  
"We're going to be transferred back in less than a minute.", said Lee. "Everyone here?"  
  
Lee checked. Kokuwamon, Ace, Bouncemon, Earnest, Leila, Kevin, Jijimon, Ace, DemiTyrannomon, Nathan and Dragonmon were all accounted for. Allison was next to him, holding his hand, laying her head sleepily on his shoulder while Octopimon sat on hers. They all covered their eyes as they were encased by a blinding light and transferred back to a park in the middle of the city. But little did they notice...  
  
"Garurumon... get up.", said Matt, emerging from the shadows he hid in. "We're going too..."  
  
Most everyone had disappeared into the light already. Allison and Lee vanished. Followed by Nathan and Kevin. Musyamon and Jijimon were about too, when...  
  
"Howling Blaster!", shouted Garurumon. He knocked the two Digimon over and ran into the light with Matt riding on him. The light accounted them for Jijimon and Musyamon, and shut down...  
  
============================= Lee opened his eyes again. They were in the park where Allison and the others fought Ikkakumon. He looked around, and everyone seemed to be in one piece. Night had fallen, blanketing the city with darkness.  
  
"You did good work... saving us...", said Allison. She kissed Lee on the cheek.  
  
"All because I trusted my judgment.", replied Lee, giving Kokuwamon a smile. "Of course, we couldn't have done it without Desiree's laptop. That used to be a Guardian..."  
  
"A guardian?", asked Leila, immediately. Lee nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah. She said when the seven guardians were defeated, they were reborn in new bodies. That's where she was put.", replied Lee. "Why?"  
  
Leila looked flustered. "Er, nothing. If you'll excuse me, Earnest. I have business to attend to. I'll see you at the cabin later."  
  
With that, Leila vanished. Earnest scratched his head and shrugged. Suddenly, the happiness and confusion was broken by two screams. One from Nathan and one from Kevin.  
  
"Guys, what is it?", asked Lee. He ran over to where Ace, Kevin and Nathan were standing. He noticed DemiTyrannomon there, but not...  
  
"Jijimon and Musyamon! They're gone!", shouted Kevin. "Where are they!?"  
  
"I don't see them!", shouted Nathan, desperately. "Lee, where did they go?!"  
  
Lee opened his mouth to say something, but then decided not to. Kokuwamon fielded the question.  
  
"Well, they should have appeared here. Unless something... or someone took their place...", said Kokuwamon, thoughtfully.  
  
"Who!?", shouted Nathan. Lee's jaw dropped as he had figured out the solution.  
  
"Matt and Garurumon."  
  
------------------------------ TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Will Nathan and Kevin ever see their partners again? What is Matt up too? Or Desiree for that matter? And what is with Leila's sudden fascination over the Guardians? Answers coming soon... 


	13. The Unveiling

[b]Author's Note:[/b] A bit of a WARNING, this chapter contains discussion of and slight homosexual behavior. Also a violent weapon is used on a kid, plus quite a bit of swearing during arguments. And on another note, hooray for this ezcode crap!  
  
[b]Previously:[/b] Desiree revealed her dirty self and she and her partner Devidramon attacked the Chosen, imprisoning Ace, Arik, Allison and Earnest in the Desolate Server. Lee, Kevin and Nathan snuck into her room and became friends with her laptop, finding out she was once one of the seven guardians. They got a 45 minute access into the Desolate Server which they used to find Kevin and Nathan's partners! Jijimon and Musyamon! They battled Matt and TK while Lee rescued the Chosen! Right at the moment of return, Matt and Garurumon took Jijimon and Musyamon's spots in returning! So they got trapped in the Desolate Server. Poor Nathan and Kevin...  
  
[u][b]Heroes No More, Chapter Thirteen: The Unveiling[/b][/u]  
  
-------------------------------------- Set in on a dark area, somewhere deep into the mountains. The cover of night hides any activity that could be taking place here, and does it well. Every movement made blends in with the shadows, as if no one is there at all. But there is...  
  
"It works...", gasps a female voice. Surprised at first, then changing to excited. The girl steps up from the ground and holds a small bird in her palm. She withdraws the bud of a flower from it's tiny feathered body, but the stem has disappeared, melting itself into it's insides.  
  
"Fly.", she commands. The bird, obediently, flutters into the air in front of her face. She grins and pulls out another flower.  
  
"They work. Permanent slavery... not just the influence of my Dark Necklaces. These can't be removed.", says Desiree, pocketing the flower and turning to walk away. The bird flutters off, not being needed anymore. And Desiree pulls out another object. A Digi-Egg.  
  
"Time to play god.", she said, "And whoever I play with is going to be extremely lucky..."  
  
-------------------- The next day, Yakaishi High School:  
  
Lee enters English class, his first block today. He sits in his desk and throws his bag beside it, then reaches in, pulling out a comb and rummages it through his hair, trying to fix it.  
  
"This is what I get for helping Jenna fix her blow-dryer, geez...", muttered Lee. Fixing his hair about three times and finally satisfied, he puts the comb back. Kevin walks into the class and slumps down next to Lee, though he says nothing.  
  
[i]Aye... Kevin doesn't look too happy. Then again, I wouldn't be if anything happened to Kokuwamon.[/i] Lee shifted in his desk and turned to say something to Kevin, then turned back, pretending to look for something in his back. [i] Great. I have no idea what to say. I'm not used to giving sup-- [/i]  
  
"I know you feel bad for me. Well don't.", said Kevin, staring blankly at his desk. The expression Lee read on his face was not an angry one, but a sad one.  
  
"Look, Kev...", began Lee.  
  
"It was my fault Jijimon didn't make it through. I should've stayed there with him. Went through WITH him. But I didn't. I'm the worst Chosen around..."  
  
[i]I'm not even sure he IS a Chosen... but he doesn't need to know that.[/i] Lee sighed. "Kev, it's not your fault. I'll get Matt for ya, don't worry."  
  
[i]If I can handle him, that is...[/i]  
  
"Yo! Leeah!", shouted a voice, making a mockery of Lee's name. Lee looked up to see a familiar face with the most expensive clothes money could buy. [i]Hell, James probably has his own private tailor. [/i]  
  
"What do you want, James?", asked Lee. James grabbed Lee by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of his desk. Lee landed hard on the ground.  
  
"I want revenge. That's what I want.", stated James. He stood over Lee as he stood up and then shoved him again. Kevin jumped out of his seat and grabbed James' arm, twisting it behind his back.  
  
"Leave Lee alone.", breathed Kevin, angrily. James smiled.  
  
"Or you'll do what?", asked James. "You don't even have the authority to touch me. Let go, or I'll make you."  
  
Kevin hesitated, and that was all the incentive James wanted. He turned and punched Kevin hard in the gut. Lee got ready to jump in, but had second thoughts. [i]What'll Allison think? [/i]  
  
Lee looked back at Allison, who sat in the back corner of the room. She shook her head no. Lee begrudgingly nodded, not wanting to upset his girlfriend. He lowered his fists.  
  
"Is poor baby Lee scared?", asked James. "Listening to your boyfriend back there isn't a guy thing to do."  
  
[i]That's it![/i] Lee slugged James in the face, making the boy stagger and fall into the wall. James wiped blood from his jaw and tackled Lee! They fell backwards into a desk, shoving it over. The blonde girl in it shrieked and jumped out as the two boys went at each others throats. The whole class's attention was drawn when suddenly...  
  
"Mr. Trainer! Mr. Willington!", shouted the angriest voice of them all. Lee and James looked to see Mr. Johnson standing in the doorway, looking infuriated. He threw the stack of papers he had on the floor and walked over to them, pulling them off the ground.  
  
"I arrive to class five minutes late because I had to photocopy today's verb assignment and you start a fight!?", shouted the teacher. His grey hair made him look even older than he actually is, and this state of rage didn't help him much either. Neither Lee or James responded.  
  
"Well, this is the third time this month that you two have scuffled! Detention for a week! Now both of you get to your seats! Or I'm cracking skulls.", threatened the man. James pushed himself away and headed to his seat. Lee adjusted the blonde girl's desk and then sat in his own, angry and frustrated.  
  
---------------------------- Later on:  
  
Lee shuffled out of the hallway into the detention room. The teacher, Ms Kendra, didn't even look up from her desk as he walked in. He sighed and sat in a desk in the front row. James was two rows adjacent to him, fiddling with a pen. He glared at Lee as if it was his fault.  
  
[i]It's going to be a loooong hour. Man, Allison didn't seem too pleased with me earlier. I hope she's not mad... bah, she's not. She never is. Hmmm... now I wonder. Kevin and Nathan are really sad they lost their partners. They think it's their fault, but it's not. I'll have to sneak into Desiree's room and talk to the Guardian again... [/i]  
  
"Oh... it's not proper...", muttered a voice. Lee looked to see James, with his head buried in his arm, talking to himself. He couldn't make out everything though.  
  
"...why won't it stop...?", muttered James. He then began crying, but then saw Lee looking at him and wiped the tears away and went back to playing with the pen.  
  
[i]What? Is he like, abused by his parents or something? Don't let me start feeling sorry for James...[/i] Lee sighed and looked at his enemy. [i]Damnit.[/i]  
  
-------------------------- Earnest's Cabin:  
  
Earnest arrives home and hangs up his coat on the coat-rack. He enters the living room and throws his socks on the rug, and flops onto the couch. He looks up to see Leila standing over him.  
  
"Rough night?", she asked.  
  
"Tell me about it... I never realized how long it would take to get back here. Especially when you don't know where the hell you're going.", he groaned. She shook her head and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, Leila... I've got a question for you..."  
  
Leila froze in her tracks. "What?"  
  
"What was last night all about? With you rushing away? And what do you know about the Guardians and the Shadow? More than you're telling me...", asked Earnest, curiously.  
  
"Err, nothing Earnest. I know nothing.", she lied, but not very convincingly. "Right now we have to locate Deiree and stop her, once and for all!"  
  
Leila headed into the kitchen, her bushy tail waving around behind her. Earnest looked at her ominously.  
  
"Alright. But we won't avoid this forever...", said Earnest, before falling off the couch. "Ow!"  
  
--------------------------- After school:  
  
James stormed out the front doors and headed down the street, looking rather upset. Lee poked his head out the door and watched him go. Nathan, who stayed after school, poked his head out too.  
  
"Why are we watching your mortal enemy walk down the street? You gonna jump him?", asked Nathan.  
  
"No... I'm going on a spy mission. Want to come?", asked Lee. He looked at Nathan, who didn't look interested.  
  
"I'm still not in a very good mood, Lee. You go ahead...", sighed Nathan. Nathan left to go get his bike as Lee followed James down the street. James took a bunch of back alleys, seemingly knowing where he was headed.  
  
[i]Where could he be going that he wants no one to see him?[/i] Lee followed him through alleys, gutters, backways, sidestreets and whatever the hell other words I can think of to call them. Eventually, James ended up at a big building on the east side of town.  
  
[i]The Georgia Chapel? Why would he go here? He's not religious... I think.[/i]  
  
James entered the building. Lee hesitated for a moment and then approached the steps. He carefully climbed them. Shuddering, he opened the door. [i]I can do this...[/i]  
  
He looked into the building. Down beyond the rows of pus he saw James donning a white robe and gold sash, James glared at him.  
  
"Why are you here?", he demanded with heavy emphasis on the word 'you'. Lee shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. In the neighborhood?", said Lee. James glared again and pulled the sash around his waist. He then ignored Lee and went about, putting song books in the pus. Lee walked over to him.  
  
"So this is where you hang out. Pretty fancy, I suppose. I used to go here..."  
  
"Why don't you keep up with your tradition of not coming here?", asked James. Lee back up a bit as James passed him, then followed him.  
  
"James... I was wondering. Something."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Is the priest here still Father Flannigan?", asked Lee. James hesitated to answer.  
  
"Of course I'm still here Lee. Why would I be, my child?", asked a voice. A hand was put on Lee's shoulder. Lee looked up to see a smiling face of the priest, Father Flannigan. Lee stepped away from the father.  
  
[i]Now I know what gets James' fire roaring...[/i] thought Lee. He glared at Father Flannigan and turned to leave. The Father touched him on the shoulder again.  
  
"Will you be staying for mass?", he asked.  
  
Lee bottled up everything he felt inside, including his urge to turn around and punch the man. "No. I don't go to church."  
  
With that, Lee left, holding back the tears threatening to fall down his face.  
  
-------------------------- Later that night, Lee's room:  
  
Lee's room was hurriedly cleaned, as the presence of Allison was there. Not a perfect clean-up, but sufficient enough. Allison, wearing a purple v-neck and a pair of dark blue jeans, folded her arms in disapproval.  
  
"Lee, you know that you shouldn't get into fights with James. He's stronger than you are.", scolded Allison. Lee seemed distracted, but nodded his head in agreement. Allison unfolded her arms and gave Lee a hug. He whimpered a little bit, going for the sympathy approach.  
  
"Aww. You're so stupid.", she said.  
  
"You like it.", he replied. He kissed her, but it still seemed as if he was distracted. She pushed him back a little bit, though they remained in their embrace.  
  
"What's been bugging you? Is it James?"  
  
"No... it's not that...", he muttered.  
  
"Then what?", she asked. He shook his head no, deciding not to tell her.  
  
"You know... in a relationship, you aren't supposed to keep secrets.", she asked.  
  
"This doesn't concern the relationship.", he said. She turned away from him and picked up Octopimon, who was playing with Kokuwamon on the floor.  
  
"When you're ready to tell me things, call me.", she said and left. Lee sat on his bed, unmoving. Kokuwamon sighed.  
  
[i]Damn.[/i]  
  
-------------------------- The Next Morning:  
  
Lee rose with the sun. He fell out of bed and landed on Kokuwamon, who yelled at him for a little bit. Lee picked him up, put him in the bed and told him he could sleep there.  
  
"But, I don't wanna sleep! I want to come with you! You're gone everyday!", protested Kokuwamon. Lee shook his head no, but Kokuwamon stared at him.  
  
[i]Oh, come on. Don't give me that look...[/i]  
  
Kokuwamon continued staring.  
  
"Ok, fine. You can come. I'm not going to school this morning anyway.", sighed Lee, throwing a coat on.  
  
"Then where are we going...?", asked Kokuwamon.  
  
"Church."  
  
----------------------- Georgia Chapel:  
  
Lee and Kokuwamon stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the front door. Lee, with some difficulty began walking up them. Kokuwamon was hopping up at a fast pace.  
  
"Oh, come on Lee! I know you can walk faster than that!", he said. Kokuwamon landed at the top. Lee, with his hands in his pockets reached the top and moved towards the door.  
  
"You wait here. I won't be long.", he said. Kokuwamon obeyed and stood outside as Lee opened the huge door and entered the church. He glanced around curiously, as if he was looking for something.  
  
"Ah, Lee Trainer.", said a voice. Lee turned to his left and saw Father Flannigan standing there, arms crossed over his chest. Lee glared at him. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Look. I want you to stop doing... what you do to James! It really messes the kid up!", shouted Lee, trying to sound brave. The Father smiled.  
  
"James is a perfectly healthy and fine boy.", he said.  
  
"Yeah, but you're giving him serious issues. Now you stop, or I'll call the police! I'm serious...", threatened Lee.  
  
"Oh, you will, Mr. Trainer? Well, there is no evidence.", said Father Flannigan.  
  
"I'll get James to testify."  
  
"He won't. He's too scared."  
  
Lee glared. "We'll see about that."  
  
Lee turned to leave, but Father Flannigan grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back.  
  
"You should be scared too.", said the Father, in a voice that made Lee sick. Lee turned around and punched the man in the stomach!  
  
"I'm not afraid of you... not anymore...", said Lee, glaring Father Flannigan right in the face. Lee turned and threw the doors open, walking down the steps. Kokuwamon hopped after him. Father Flannigan looked up and saw Kokuwamon.  
  
"What the... that is not one of god's creatures...", gasped the Father. Then he got a dark look on his face. "Hmmm..."  
  
------------------------ After School, in the park:  
  
James sat alone on a bunch in the middle of the park, throwing stones into the pond. Lee, Arik, Ace and their Digimon happened to stroll into the same park.  
  
"Oh my god... it's James.", gasped Arik. Lee smiled slightly.  
  
[i]Perfect. This is my chance to make good with him.[/i] Lee began to walk in his direction.  
  
"Whoa! You're going to talk to him?! You hate him! He hates you!", protested Arik. Lee didn't listen. Arik sighed and told the three Digimon to go hide in the bushes. He and Ace followed Lee, but stayed a good few steps behind, waiting for a scuffle to start.  
  
"Hey James.", said Lee, looking over the bench. James looked up at him.  
  
"What do you want?", asked James, rather annoyed.  
  
"Just to talk.", replied Lee. [i]This isn't going to be easy...[/i]  
  
James didn't respond. He threw another rock into the pond. Lee sighed and gathered up his courage. "Look, James... I know what Father Flannigan has been doing to you."  
  
James seemed to tense up.  
  
"It's okay James... now I want you to come with me so we can report him to the proper author--"  
  
"No!", hissed James. "I- I can't!"  
  
"Why not?", asked Lee, curiously. James hung his head, his expression softened.  
  
"I'm afraid... ashamed...", he muttered. Lee sighed, he lifted his arm and then put back on the bench.  
  
"You're like how I used to be then...", said Lee. James was surprised by this comment.  
  
"What... do you mean...?"  
  
"James. When I was little... I too, was an altar boy at that church. One day, Father Flannigan asked me to stay after service and help him sort the storage room.", explained Lee. He sighed, looked into the pond, and went on. "I was honored. To be chosen over all the other kids. When we went in there though... he came up behind me... and he started rubbing me... and, erm, well... I bet you can guess what happened after that. I vowed I would never go to that place again. Ever."  
  
James stared on in awe.  
  
"That's the same that he's been doing to you, isn't it?"  
  
James nodded, hesitantly.  
  
"Then let's go alert the authorities! He has to be punished for the things he's done to me, you, and god knows how many others!", said Lee. James nodded and stood up from the bench.  
  
"You know, Lee... I was so confused over the past months... I think that's why I've been such an ass to you...", muttered James. "I'm sorry."  
  
[i]This is like a dream. No more James to worry about! Now we gotta get to the police station...[/i] Lee nodded and they turned around to go meet Ace and Arik, when suddenly...  
  
"That's a touching moment, ain't it, girls?", asked a voice. It was female, and crude.  
  
"Desiree.", said Lee. [i]Crap. Perfect timing, bitch.[/i]  
  
Lee, Ace and Arik all ran in her direction and stopped a few meters short of her, as Devidramon was looming over her shoulder. James screamed when he saw Devidramon.  
  
"What the hell is that?!", he exclaimed.  
  
"James! Go hide somewhere!", shouted Lee. But it was too late. Devidramon leapt over and snatched him up, thrusting and kicking. Lee and co gasped.  
  
"That's it!", shouted Lee. "We're gonna stop you!"  
  
"I think my new friend might have something to say about that.", smirked Dezzy, twirling her raspberry colored hair. "Oh, Tommy!"  
  
A boy, no older than them, with short brown hair and a dark necklace stepped out next to Desiree. He gave an evil smile as if he looked down at them. A gigantic silver Dinosaur Digimon appeared out from the trees and stood behind him.  
  
"...you have to be kidding me...", muttered Ace. Lee fumbled for his D- Volver.  
  
{PROFILE: Redfield, Tom}  
  
Server: Asuka Server  
  
Known Relatives: Grandfather, Grandmother  
  
Device Type: None  
  
Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate  
  
Partner: RedAgumon-Tyrannomon-MetalTyrannomon-WarTyrannomon  
  
- Tom is one of the super-powerful Chosen from Asuka Server. He is an adventurous type and has a strong bond with RedAgumon. He defeated the Digimon Weapon, the secondary of all that was evil in their Server. He then lost RedAgumon to Chris, another Chosen.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"Who cares about him! What about the big guy?", asked Ace.  
  
"I'm getting to it!", shouted Lee.  
  
{{{OPPONENT ANALYSIS}}} Name: MetalTyrannomon Level: Ultimate Type: Virus Partner: Redfield, Tom Attack: Blaze Blast - MetalTyrannomon is a highly destructive Digimon with devastating attacks. His skin is tough as armor! {{{END ANALYSIS}}}  
  
Lee looked Tyrannomon over.  
  
"Think you two can handle him?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Leave it to us.", whined Arik.  
  
"Thanks guys!", said Lee, running off in Desiree's direction.  
  
"I was JOKING!", shouted Arik. Tom pointed in their direction and Tyrannomon went charging at them.  
  
"Shit! Digivolve!", shouted Ace.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Bouncemon...Digivolve to..."  
  
Bouncemon exploded with energy and began to spin around rapidly until he unfolded into a larger, black Digimon with four wheeled legs. His head extended out of his body and glanced around, before firing out of a cannon into the air.  
  
"...RACERMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon...Digivolve to..."  
  
DemiTyrannomon became encased in a ball of fire, which almost doubled it's size. Two wings and a tail erupted from it, until two claws and a head slashed their way out! He reared back and roared.  
  
"DRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Dragonmon leapt at MetalTyrannomon, slugging him in his huge, thick head. MetalTyrannomon grumbled and smashed Dragonmon with his huge tail, sending the Dragon flying into the ground. Racermon sped at him and leapt, firing paralysis grenades at him. They hit on impact, stunning him slightly, but he targeted Racermon as he landed.  
  
"Nuclear Missile!", he shouted, launching a huge missile at Racermon. Racermon kicked it into full gear and sped between his legs, and avoided the blast. Dragonmon pulled himself off the ground.  
  
"Dragon Inferno!!", he shouted, concentrating the fire beam directly on MetalTyrannomon's face.  
  
"This is gonna be bad...", muttered Ace.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Put James down!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Make me.", responded Dez. Lee glared at her.  
  
"Kokuwamon! Digivolve!", he shouted. Kokuwamon nodded and leapt in front of Devidramon.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
TecKuwagamon bounded of the ground and leapt at Devidramon! He tackled the dark dragon and they tumbled over. Devidramon dropped James, who landed hard on the ground, unconscious. Lee went to run to his aid, but Desiree tripped him.  
  
"Ugh! What do you want with him?! Haven't you brought enough of my friends into this?!", asked Lee. Desiree smiled.  
  
"He's not your friend. And things between you two are about to become worse..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"With this.", she said, almost triumphantly. She held a black colored flower in her hand...  
  
---------------------------- "Fire Blast II!", shouted MetalTyrannomon. He blasted fire all over Dragonmon and Racermon!  
  
"Oh no! Our Digimon!", shouted Arik, in despair. Ace glared at Tom, who was laughing.  
  
"That's it, ya fruit...", muttered Ace. He ran at Tom and tackled him, punching him. Tom grinned and punched back and they began rolling around.  
  
"Oy. Like that's going to help.", groaned Arik. He looked over at the ball of fire. "Come on guys... get out of there..."  
  
---------------------------- "What's that?", inquired Lee, about the flower. Desiree blew on it gently, making it spin in her hand.  
  
"My new toy...", she said, innocently. "Time to test it!"  
  
Her innocent expression turned to one of evil as she hurled the flower at the semi-conscious James. It struck right into his heart and began to ebb dark electricity out of it as it buried itself into him!  
  
"Oh my god...", gasped Lee.  
  
Allison and Earnest, with Octopimon and Leila ran onto the scene, to see the dark electricity spurting out of James as the flower melded into him. Their jaws dropped.  
  
"What the hell!?", shouted Earnest. "Stop her!"  
  
"It's too late! Whatever the hell she's done, it's done!", screamed Lee, in horror. James's eyes turned to an evil gaze, and he stared at Lee. Desiree pulled another thing out of her pocket and hurled it at James, who caught it easily. A Digi-Egg.  
  
"There. I've got my own personal man-slave! Ahahaha!", she shouted, triumphantly. "He was easiest to pick in his moment of weakness..."  
  
"This is bad...", muttered Lee. MetalTyrannomon roared out and smashed Dragonmon aside! He crash-landed hard into the ground near Lee. Lee tugged on the collar of his shirt. [i]This is getting too risky... WAY too risky...[/i]  
  
"James! Whatever hold Desiree has on you can be broken! Remember? We made friends!", shouted Lee. But his shouts fell on deaf ears. James just stared blankly at him.  
  
"Friends.", he said. Lee was beginning to get a little creeped out.  
  
MetalTyrannomon smashed Racermon with his tail. Racermon flew into a tree, hitting it at full force! The tree snapped in half and Racermon collapsed to the ground and de-digivolved into Bouncemon. Tom and Ace were still rolling around in the dirt, fighting each other.  
  
"James! Come on! We were going to sue for Father Flannigan's sexually harassing you!", shouted Lee. This time, James glared at him.  
  
"No.", said James, with an angry tone. He pulled something out of his pocket, Lee couldn't quite see what it was, and ran at Lee. Earnest recognized it instantly!  
  
"Lee! Run! He's got a knife!", shouted Earnest.  
  
"He's got a whaa?!", replied Lee. He turned to run, but it was too late, James had stabbed him directly in the stomach! Lee coughed out blood and fell onto the ground.  
  
"Oooh! This is interesting.", squealed Desiree.  
  
"Lee!", screamed Earnest. Allison twitched in rage at the sight of her fallen boyfriend. She screamed and ran over to James and kicked him directly in the balls! James made a gurgle noise and fell over forwards, clutching his balls. Allison pulled out her D-Volver!  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Octopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
A swirl of purple light surrounds Octopimon as the tiny octopus expands into a standard-size octopus. More of a circular shape, with lighter purple on her eight tentacles. She swirls around and forms.  
  
"...MEGAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"MegaOctopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
MegaOctopimon flashed with light quickly and grew a bit bigger. She gained a circular emblem on her forehead and her tentacles extended in length and became thicker!  
  
"...ULTRAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
UltraOctopimon, newly Digivolved, looked up at MetalTyrannomon, who roared at her and aimed his cannon down towards her.  
  
"I don't think so, ugly. Ink Shock!!!", she shouted. She blasted ink directly into his cannon! MetalTyrannomon looked down at it and was instantly electrocuted all around his body. He crumpled over forwards. Tom looked up at his Digimon in disbelief and Ace ripped his Dark Necklace off.  
  
"Eat some of that!", shouted Ace. Then he looked over and saw Allison kneeling over Lee.  
  
"Ace!", shouted Allison. "Get Dragonmon ready to fly! We've got to get him to the hospital in Tamur! It's his only chance!"  
  
Ace nodded and ran over there right away as Earnest and Arik decided to deal with Desiree. They carried Lee onto Dragonmon, and Allison, Ace, Kokuwamon and Octopimon leapt on. Ace sat on Dragonmon's head.  
  
"Hiya! Fly east Dragonmon!", shouted Ace, as Dragonmon took off into the air.  
  
"Don't worry Lee. We'll get you there...", said Allison, attempting to soothe him, although he was in shock. Dragonmon flew up and out of sight.  
  
"We'll see about that...", said Desiree, looking up at them, glaring. She accessed her computer...  
  
--------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: A huge plot-twist! 


	14. Replaced

Author's Note: I'd like to point out that this fanfic is also posted on an Ezboard I go to. It uses ezcodes, so i have codes like [i] [/i] built into my stories from here on. They don't work here, so I'll just point out, whenever u see the [i] [/i] that means it's Lee's thoughts. The fic only shows what Lee is thinking so that's always Lee in his thoughts. Just thought I'd point that out.  
  
Previously: James and Lee got into another fight and Lee ended up following James across town, seeing what he's up too. Apparently, James has been getting sexually harassed by Father Flannigan, the priest, which is what was causing him to lash out at Lee. Lee revealed to James that he had been harassed in the same way when he was younger, and the two began to understand each other. But that was short-lived, since Desiree and her chosen Tom interrupted the moment! Desiree turned James into her permanent slave and he stabbed Lee with a knife! Allison was enraged and kicked James directly in the nuts, and Octopimon evolved into her ultimate form UltraOctopimon, defeating Tom! Ace and Dragonmon are going as fast as they can to take Lee to a hospital, but Desiree has other plans...  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Fourteen: Replaced  
  
"Laptop?", asked Desiree, looking at the shining, silver box she held in both of her palms.  
  
{YES?}  
  
"Access Yamato Server."  
  
{ACCESSING} {... ... ...} {YAMATO SERVER ACCESSED}  
  
{CURRENT RESIDENTS ARE: -Tachikawa, Mimi - Kamiya, Tai - Inoue, Yolei - Kamiya, Kari  
  
Desiree blinked and read the screen again. "That's all the residents left?!"  
  
{YES.}  
  
"Wow. I've really been sucking the Servers dry... well, give me Yolei, I suppose."  
  
{DESIREE. YOU DO REALIZE THAT BY TAKING THE SERVERS' WARRIORS, YOU ARE INDEED CONDEMNING THEM TO THE SHAD--}  
  
"You aren't told to protest. Get me Yolei."  
  
{YES. DESIREE...}  
  
------------------------------ Skies:  
  
Dragonmon flew at top speed through the air, heading towards the city of Tamur, which was still a few miles ahead. the great dragon flew on, unparalleled by the calm wind conditions. Ace sat on top of his head, encouraging him to go as fast as he could. Lee lay on his back, on Dragonmon's back. Allison covered the open wound with his shirt. Octopimon and Kokuwamon sat on either side of Lee, watching him for any signs of movement.  
  
"Damnit, Ace! Can't Dragonmon go any faster?!", shouted Allison.  
  
"If he could, he would! Hey, that rhymed...", replied Ace from his vantage point. Allison groaned and went back to watching Lee.  
  
"Is Lee going to be alright?", asked Kokuwamon, with deep concern.  
  
"I'm not sure...", said Allison. "I'm just not sure..."  
  
Suddenly, a red beam of energy flew past Dragonmon, almost knocking him off course! Everyone turned to see what it came from.  
  
"Is it Devidramon?", asked Octopimon.  
  
"I don't think so... it's a Chosen.", said Allison with some annoyance. She pulled out her D-Volver and directed it at the Chosen.  
  
{PROFILE: Inoue, Yolei}  
  
Known Relatives: Mother, Father, Brother, Sister, Sister  
  
Server: Yamato Server  
  
Device type: D-3  
  
D-3 Functions: Digivolve to Champion, DNA Digivolve, Armor Digivolve  
  
Partner: Pururumon-Poromon-Hawkmon-(Shurimon)-(Halsemon)-Aquilamon- Sylphymon-Valkirimon  
  
Bio: Yolei is an energetic, high-spirited girl who lives with her big family and runs a convienince store in Odiaba. She has the ability to DNA digivolve with her friend Kari to tap into amazing power.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
{OPPONENT ANALYSIS} Name: Halsemon Level: Armor Partner: Inoue, Yolei Attacks: Tempest Wing Bio: Halsemon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon with the Digi-Egg of Love. {END ANAYSIS}  
  
"Tempest Wing!", bellowed the bird-like Digimon that Yolei was riding on. Halsemon launched a few more red blasts at Dragonmon! They all missed, thankfully, but Halsemon was not about to give up.  
  
"Ahh! This is bad! Really bad!", screamed Allison. "Ace, get Dragonmon to take them out!"  
  
"Right! Dragonmon, get ready to--", began Ace, but Dragonmon cut him off.  
  
"I can't fight while I have passengers! You'll all fall!", he shouted. Ace grumbled and realized Dragonmon was right, he looked at Allison.  
  
"Wouldn't TecKuwagamon be able to handle him!?", shouted Ace. Kokuwamon shook his head.  
  
"I can't exactly Digivolve while Lee is unconscious!", replied Kokuwamon.  
  
"I would, but I can't fly...", added Octopimon. Allison groaned and cursed to herself.  
  
"Better keep up on the evasive buddy...", said Ace to Dragonmon. "Allison! Tell us which way to avoid!"  
  
"Right!", she replied. Halsemon launched another Tempest Wing at them. Dragonmon dodged to the right.  
  
"Thanks Allison! Keep that up!", shouted Ace.  
  
"Uh, I was just agreeing with him when I said right...", muttered Allison.  
  
"Helpful, nonetheless.", said Octopimon. Allison nodded and moved her bangs out of her eyes so she could see.  
  
"Right again!"  
  
Dragonmon dodged again to the right. Kokuwamon leapt onto Dragonmon's tail.  
  
"Mini-Electro Shocker!", shouted Kokuwamon. He launched multiple electric shocks at Halsemon, who avoided easily. But it was buying them some time...  
  
"Go Kokuwamon!", cheered Allison. "Uh-oh. UP!"  
  
Dragonmon increased his altitude as another blast whizzed by underneath him. Ace collapsed forward onto Dragonmon's skull.  
  
"That was too close.", he groaned. Dragonmon opened his mouth. "I'm taking a risk!"  
  
"Everybody! Hold on tight!", commanded Dragonmon. Everyone grabbed onto him as ordered. Octopimon made sure she held Lee on. Dragonmon made a complete stop in mid-air, and Halsemon flew right under him. Yolei adjusted her glasses and looked up at them.  
  
"What the he--"  
  
"DRAGON INFERNO!!!", he bellowed, smashing Halsemon dead-on with his potent fire attack! The bird fell out of the sky and crashed into the trees below. Dragonmon grinned and kept on flying.  
  
"Are you crazy?!", shouted Allison.  
  
"Yup!", replied Ace. "It worked, didn't it?"  
  
"I suppose... come on. Let's get to the hospital...", said Allison. She ran her fingers through Lee's hair. "Just hang on a little longer Lee... a little longer..."  
  
------------------------------- Back in the park:  
  
Devidramon roared out and glared at Arik and Earnest with his four red eyes. He leapt at them, arms outstretched.  
  
"Rrrgh!", grunted Leila, leaping at him, she drew her guns from their holsters and fired directly at Devidramon's face. He grinned and swatted the bullets aside with his left claw and then brought his right down on Leila, drawing blood from her and knocking her flat onto the ground.  
  
"Racermon! Go help her!", shouted Arik. Racermon nodded and sped at Devidramon.  
  
"Please...", sighed Devidramon. He stomped his foot onto the ground, knocking Racermon away. Arik slapped his forehead. Desiree put her hands on her hips and scoffed.  
  
"That's enough for today, Devidramon. Grab Jamie-boy and let's get the hell out of here.", commanded Desiree. Devidramon obediently listened. He scooped up James and his Digi-egg, and Desiree leapt onto him. She looked back at Earnest who was tending to Leila's wounds.  
  
"Earnest. Keep your little Guardian away from mine. Or there's going to be hell to pay.", she warned him, before Devidramon flew off. Earnest scratched his head.  
  
"What the... what does she mean by that...?", asked Earnest, puzzled. Arik ran over to him, holding Bouncemon.  
  
"I don't know, but we can worry about it after we get out of here. Before the authorities come! Last thing I need is some big black guy frisking me.", said Arik.  
  
"Err... of course.", said Earnest, not used to Arik's modern and upbeat attitude.  
  
------------------------- The rooftop of Desiree's apartment building:  
  
Desiree paced back and forth, with Impmon pacing behind her, mimicking her. James, holding the egg, stared at her watching her go back and forth.  
  
"Hmmm... the fact that you stabbed Lee is interesting. I don't have total control over you, like I do my other slaves...", said Desiree.  
  
"One thing you have, is my loyalty.", replied James. Desiree smiled.  
  
"I know you are telling the truth. Because it wouldn't be wise not too.", she said. "Go. Go back to your mansion or wherever you live and do not report back until that egg hatches. Understand?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
James made a slight bow, and then left through the rooftop stairwell. Desiree stared at the stairwell.  
  
"He's a piece of work...", she admitted.  
  
"I don't like him. A permanent slave... won't that have some effect on his mentality? Like it did to--", began Impmon, but he was cut off by Dezzy.  
  
"Silence, Impmon! I know what I'm doing this time!", she snapped. He grabbed his tail and held it in front of his face, as if he was trying to hide. Desiree flipped open her laptop.  
  
"Give me status on the chosen, Lee Trainer."  
  
{TRAINER, LEE IS CURRENTLY IN TAMUR HOSPITAL BEING TREATED FOR EXCESSIVE BLEEDING}  
  
"Blast it all! They got him there!", she cursed. "That's it... no more going easy on them. Give me Kiriban Server..."  
  
---------------------- Tamur hospital:  
  
In the waiting room, all the walls were painted an ugly white color, and the floor was the same, except ceramic tiles. Ace sat in one of the pink, waiting room chairs, bored out of his mind. Allison refused to sit, pacing around the reading table for over an hour. They had hid the Digimon in a dark alleyway and told them to wait for their return.  
  
"Geez Allison, I think you're actually burning a hole through the floor.", commented Ace. Allison ignored him and continued pacing. "Ay, women. They hate it when you ignore them, but oh no, they can ignore you..."  
  
"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just preoccupied.", said Allison.  
  
"With what? Keeping your pace in rhythm with your heart? Calm down, we got him here in time... all we have to do is wait...", replied Ace. His eyes slowly inched towards the clock. "...for another two hours or so..."  
  
"We should call our parents... help me invent a convincing cover story.", suggested Allison. Ace shrugged.  
  
"My parents don't and won't care, Allison. You go call yours.", said Ace.  
  
"Hmm... why won't your parents care?", asked Allison back.  
  
"Ah, they never care what I do. I'm lucky if I talk to them once a day.", he said. "They're always at parties, casinos... that kinda stuff."  
  
"That must be hard... growing up with no supervision..."  
  
"Used to it. I can do what I want, when I want.", replied Ace.  
  
"Hmm.", sighed Allison, thoughtfully.  
  
----------------------------- In another room, in the hospital. Lee had just had his wound fixed by the doctors. Over 20 stitches were placed in, and a huge bandage was wrapped around his stomach a few times. Lee would have some difficulty walking without getting in pain, but he'd live. That's the important part.  
  
[i]So... what are you supposed to do when you're laying in a hospital all by yourself...?[/i] Lee looked around, and saw another girl laying in a bed on the other side of the room. She was being rather quiet and still until she noticed him looking at her.  
  
"Hey.", she said, leaning up. She had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing flare blue jeans, white T-shirt that ties on the front at the top (to show cleavage) the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. And a silver necklace. [i]Glad that's not a dark necklace... man, I have a one-track mind...[/i]  
  
"Hey.", he said back. He was awed. She was beautiful. One of those pretty girls you saw in Maxim or another guy's magazine. [i]Hey, hey, hey! You have a girlfriend! Idiot.[/i]  
  
"So, what are you in for?", she asked. "I twisted my ankle. Not too bright, eh?"  
  
"I got stabbed in the stomach.", replied Lee, quickly. He was trying not to look at her, and was hoping he'd get out of here soon.  
  
"Oh my god.", she said, as a sudden dawn of realization came over her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll live. Always do."  
  
"Heh. I like how you pretend you're not hurting when ya are. And I also like how you're trying not to look down my shirt.", she said, with a 'I've- got-you-now' tone.  
  
"Is there something you want?", asked Lee.  
  
"I don't know. I was told I'd find you here. Chosen Lee Trainer.", she said.  
  
[i]What the?! How does she know my name?[/i] Lee looked at her. She grinned. [i]God, even her smile is beautiful! Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. Ace kissing Arik. Ewwww... ok, that worked.[/i]  
  
Lee looked up at her. "Who told you?"  
  
"Doesn't matter.", she said. She walked over to his bed, obviously she was faking the broken ankle to get into the hospital. She sat on the edge of Lee's bed. "I'm a Chosen, like you. My name is Alexandra McLoed. But if ya like keeping your balls, you'll call me Alex."  
  
"Ok, Alexandra.", taunted Lee. Alex laughed a little.  
  
"But, seriously for a second. I've been having problems with enemy Chosen attacking me, and my partner and myself rarely get out of it ok.", she said and continued, "So we happened to be walking along, when she found your partners in the alley by the hospital. After a meek errr... us beating the three of them up, they told us we were all on the same side and I came up here, to find ya."  
  
Lee stared at her blankly. "And this means what now?"  
  
"I'm joining your Digi-squad thing! Ya just earned yourself more backup!", she said, cheerfully.  
  
"Well, we could really use some of that. We're barely getting out of scrapes ourselves, and there's five of us!", said Lee.  
  
"Six now.", corrected Alex. She brushed back her hair and began to twiddle with it.  
  
"Yup! Welcome to the force!", said Lee. "The force is with you."  
  
Alex smiled again. "Thanks, Lee!" She bent over and gave him a little thank- you kiss. But Lee's eyes widened.  
  
"A-Allison!", stammered Lee, as Allison and Ace walked into the room. Allison's face turned shocked. "It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Then what the heck is it!?", shouted Allison, already almost in tears. She was obviously threatened by Alex. Alex, in turn, looked Allison over.  
  
"Who's this? Your sister?", asked Alex. Allison gritted her teeth.  
  
"No! She's my girlfriend!", replied Lee. It didn't help.  
  
"WAS his girlfriend!", shouted Allison. "Let's see how you guys do without me!"  
  
With that, Allison turned and promptly walked out the door, shoving Ace out of her way. Lee, distressed, leapt out of bed to go after her, but he winced in pain and fell backwards onto the bed. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. There was a long period of silence  
  
"Damn, Lee! How many chicks do you have to get it on with in a week?", asked Ace, breaking the silence. Lee threw the pillow at him.  
  
"So, that was your girlfriend? Uh-oh. You could've said something...", said Alex.  
  
"Ah, whatever. Nothing good ever happens to me anyway, so that was bound to happen too.", moaned Lee.  
  
"I can think of one good thing that happened to you today...", whispered Alex into Lee's ear. Lee looked over at her, but then Ace raised an eyebrow. Lee looked away and attempted to stand again.  
  
"Think you actually can stand?", asked Ace, walking over to Lee.  
  
"I think so... last time I must have just jumped up too fast...", said Lee. He almost fell forward, but Ace caught him.  
  
"You goof.", said Ace.  
  
"Well, that's twice you've saved me today.", said Lee, "Thanks alot."  
  
"Friends forever."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Would you two shut up and listen.", said Alex, interrupting them. Ace let go of Lee and he managed to stand up by himself.  
  
"Listen to what?", asked Lee.  
  
"That.", replied Alex. Lee was about to open his mouth again, but then he heard it, really faint, but the noise of two people arguing.  
  
"This is a hospital, there are lots of noises here.", said Ace.  
  
"Yes... but one directly in that air vent?", asked Alex. She walked over to the wall and stop on top of a table. She carefully pulled the vent cover off the wall, and two boys fell out of it! Lee and Ace almost jumped.  
  
"Why are chicks always right?", asked Ace.  
  
"No idea.", replied Lee.  
  
The two boys, slightly ruffled , stood up. The taller one, had short red hair and wore a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The other boy had really messy brown hair and a pair of goggles on his forehead. He wore a vest that had flames on it and a pair of green shorts. But the most interesting thing was that they both had dark necklaces on.  
  
"Damnit, Davis! I told you not to follow me!", shouted the red-haired one.  
  
"Well, what else was I supposed to do, Izzy?! Sit in the lobby?!", asked the brown haired one with goggles.  
  
"Yes! That's what I TOLD you to do! Imbecile.", replied Izzy.  
  
[i]These two get along great...[/i] Lee sighed. He looked at Ace, who shrugged.  
  
"What do you two want?", asked Lee. Izzy and Davis stopped arguing and turned their attention to him. Izzy was the first to speak.  
  
"Yes. We've been sent to finish the job of assassinating Lee Trainer. He has been the biggest threat in Desiree's ambitions.", said Izzy.  
  
"You're not assassinating anyone!", shouted Ace. Davis stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"What exactly are Desiree's ambitions? Or is she just doing this for the fun of it?", asked Lee. Izzy didn't answer him.  
  
"Now, Lee Trainer, prepare to crushed!", shouted Izzy.  
  
"And killed too!", added in Davis. Izzy fell over anime style. Two small Digimon hopped out of the vent and landed in front of Alex, who backed away. They headed over to Izzy and Davis. One was a small red beetle and the second was a blue dragon-type Digimon with a tail.  
  
"Oh boy... they got to have partners, don't they?", asked Ace.  
  
"Since when do they not?", replied Lee. He went to fetch his D-Volver but Alex already had and was scanning their data.  
  
{PROFILE: Izumi, Izzy}  
  
Server: Kiriban Server  
  
Known Relatives: Mother, Father (related through adoption)  
  
Device Type: D-3  
  
D-3 Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate, Warp Digivolve, Junction Digivolve  
  
Crest: Knowledge  
  
Partner: Pabumon-Motimon-Tentomon-Kabuterimon-MegaKabuterimon- HerculesKabuterimon-Titanmon-Titanmon Tank Mode  
  
- Izzy Izumi was one of the original Digidestened who helped save the Digital World from destruction. His computer smarts were key to their success, as the other Digidestened couldn't think their way out of a paper bag. He was later transferred over to Kiriban Server as a founding member of DTE. He fought for a lengthy period as one of their force, and has finally helped them destroy Phalanxmon, one of the greatest evil Digimon out there. He is very intelligent and uses a laptop to access all his vital information... perhaps even information on Desiree...  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
{PROFILE: Motomiya, Davis}  
  
Server: Kiriban Server  
  
Known Relatives: Mother, Father, Sister  
  
Device Type: D-3  
  
D-3 Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate, Mega, Mode Change, Junction Digivolve, Armor Digivolve  
  
Partner: Chibomon-DemiVeemon-Veemon-(Raidramon)-(Flamedramon)-(Magnamon)- ExVeemon-Paildramon-Imperialdramon-Imperialdramon Fighter Mode- Imperialdramon Paladin Mode-Titanmon-Titanmon Tank Mode  
  
- Davis Motomiya was the leader of a second generation of Digidestened in his Server. Though not much on brains, he has a strong sense of justice and what's right, and will do nothing to help his friends in times of need. His courage alone helped his team defeat MaloMyotismon, their greatest enemy. But that was the team's greatest enemy... he was transferred to Kiriban Server to fight as part of DTE. Though his contributions to DTE were trivial when compared to vital members such as Carrie, Izzy and Amy, there is no 'I' in team, and he helped them reach victory.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
Alex pocketed her D-Volver and looked at Lee and Ace.  
  
"You guys get first crack at them.", she said.  
  
"And who are you to order us around?", asked Ace. Alex glared at him. "Uhm, actually, come on Lee... let's attack!"  
  
Lee hesitated for a moment, as if he was busy thinking. "Didn't you hear the analysis? Izzy's laptop must have information on Desiree. We could use any leads and help right now... especially with Allison... gone..."  
  
Ace and Alex were about to reply, but Izzy and Davis declared their attack and sent Tentomon and Veemon at them!  
  
"Whoa! No fair!", shouted Ace, diving behind the bed, narrowly avoiding a V- Headbutt. Tentomon launched electricity at Lee, who jumped backwards.  
  
"Aiigh!", grunted Lee. He clutched his stomach and looked up to see Tentomon flying in front of him, electricity spurting between his antennae.  
  
"What's wrong with your stomach?", asked Tentomon.  
  
"One of your idiot companions stabbed me.", replied Lee.  
  
"Well... let's see if we can't increase that pain. Tentomon, attack!", shouted Izzy.  
  
"But Izzy... he's wounded!", protested Tentomon.  
  
"Yeah, itsh not fair!", added Veemon, who had just knocked Ace onto the floor and was converging on Lee as well.  
  
"Desiree commanded us to kill him! So kill him!", shouted Izzy.  
  
"Yes Izzy.", both Digimon replied in unison.  
  
"Who's Desiree?", asked Davis. Izzy turned and poked him in the eye. Tentomon and Veemon charged up to attack Lee.  
  
"Lee!", shouted a voice. Kokuwamon smashed his way through the window and flew at them! He tackled Tentomon and they bounced off the wall, tumbling onto the floor.  
  
"Vee-Head Bu-oof!", grunted Veemon as Alex grabbed him by the tail and hurled him out the window! Davis ran over to the window and held out his D- 3.  
  
"Veemon!!! Digivolve!", shouted Davis. Ace ran over to another window and saw DemiTyrannomon still standing in the alley.  
  
"What are you? Lazy?", screamed Ace. "You should care that we're being attacked!"  
  
"Lazy people care. We just don't do anything about it.", replied DemiTyrannomon.  
  
"Just Digivolve!", shouted Ace, frustrated.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon...Digivolve to..."  
  
DemiTyrannomon became encased in a ball of fire, which almost doubled it's size. Two wings and a tail erupted from it, until two claws and a head slashed their way out! He reared back and roared.  
  
"DRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Dragonmon rounded the corner and tackled a newly Digivolved ExVeemon onto the street. ExVeemon grinned and kicked Dragonmon upwards into the air.  
  
"Vee-Lazer!", shouted ExVeemon. He folded his arms over the X logo on his chest and when he released them, a lazer flew at Dragonmon. Dragonmon smacked it away with his tail and flew around in a circle. ExVeemon leapt up and bashed him across the face and he flew into a telephone booth, shattering glass everywhere.  
  
"Yeah! Give him the ol' one-two!", encouraged Davis.  
  
"Don't give in! You bigger than that wussy!", shouted Ace in response. Davis and he looked at each other, as if challenging each other, and then turned their attention back to the battle.  
  
Kokuwamon and Tentomon flew all over the hospital room, blasting electricity at each other. A nurse stepped in to see what the commotion was about and screamed, running away. Kokuwamon bashed Tentomon into a cabinet, which knocked in over in front of the door, sealing it off.  
  
Alex took Lee over behind the bed, to shield them from any electricity. Lee was clutching his chest and breathing heavily. He looked up at the combatants.  
  
"Kokuwamon! Take the battle out of here!", he said.  
  
"Of course!", said Kokuwamon. He flew out the window and into the sky. Tentomon eagerly followed him.  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
Izzy looked out the window at his Digimon fighting Kokuwamon. Lee and Alex stood up.  
  
"You're supposed to be a hero.", said Lee.  
  
"That was the past.", replied Izzy. "Davis and I have seen the light. The true light that Desiree gave to us! And that she is planning to give to all your friends!"  
  
"What?!", shouted Lee, surprised. "The only light you see is darkness! And my friends would never succumb to it!"  
  
"I did.", said Izzy.  
  
[i]Are the dark necklaces really that powerful? Could they control any mind? What about the dark flower Desiree put into James... will he be evil forever? Ah... gotta love questions... without answers...[/i] Thought Lee. [i]Speaking of answers, I want that laptop...[/i]  
  
"Yo, Izz-meister!", said Davis. Izzy walked over to the window, where he was standing.  
  
"What? ...and don't call me that.", replied Izzy. Davis pointed at Tentomon and Kokuwamon. Tentomon appeared to be on the losing side of the battle.  
  
"Any assistance would be appreciated!", shouted Tentomon, before getting smashed by Kokuwamon.  
  
"Aww... don't worry Tentomon! Here it is!", shouted Izzy, whipping out his D-3. Tentomon began to shine.  
  
"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!!!", shouted Tentomon, evolving into a much bigger beetle with a huge horn, four wings and a blue body. Kabuterimon looked down at Kokuwamon and kicked him up into the air!  
  
"Electro Shocker!!!", he bellowed, Kokuwamon was dazed by the huge electric blast. Lee fumbled for his D-Volver.  
  
"Agh! Where is it?!", asked Lee.  
  
"Here, use mine!", said Alex, handing him hers.  
  
"But I can't use--"  
  
"Use it!", she commanded. He did as told and held the D-Volver into the air.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kabuterimon! Look out! He evolved into a huge flying rhino!", shouted Davis. Izzy gave him an odd look.  
  
"He's a mechanical beetle called TecKuwagamon, you-- a rhino!? Where do you even get that!?", asked Izzy, completely confounded.  
  
"It's a gift?", asked Davis.  
  
TecKuwagamon clamped his claw down on Kabuterimon's throat, choking him. But Kabuterimon kicked TecKuwagamon in the stomach repeatedly forcing him off of him. He did a whirl and smashed TecKuwagamon with all four of his arms, knocking TecKuwagamon down onto the roof of a large, beige building. TecKuwagamon smacked himself in the head before standing up, only to get pounced on by Kabuterimon!  
  
Lee looked at Alex's D-Volver oddly and handed it back to her.  
  
"How did I use it?", he asked.  
  
"Because. It doesn't matter who's D-Volver you have, all they do is channel the power inside you to evolve your Digimon. ...don't tell me you didn't know that!", explained Alex. Lee blushed. He couldn't even think of anything to say.  
  
"Oh no! Dragonmon!", they heard Ace shout. They walked over to his window and saw ExVeemon was behind Dragonmon, with his arms around his chest, squeezing the life out of the dragon Digimon. Alex gasped and looked in the direction of the bed she had been sleeping in earlier.  
  
"We're in trouble... Mikemon, time to reveal yourself!", shouted Alex. She got the attention of Lee and Ace directed towards the bed as well. A cat- like Digimon, much like Gatomon but Calico. Her stomach and front paws are white as is most of her face (below her eyes).  
  
[i]I knew Alex had a partner around here somewhere![/i] Thought Lee. Mikemon wasted no time a rushed past Davis, leaping out the window he was standing at.  
  
"Hey hey hey! Watch the jacket!", whined Davis. Izzy slapped his forehead. It was then Lee eyed the pineapple laptop Izzy had tucked under his arm. Ace caught on and slowly moved towards Izzy.  
  
"Aren't you going to Digivolve Mikemon before she attacks?", asked Lee.  
  
"Why? She's already at the champion level.", said Alex.  
  
"She is? Awfully small..."  
  
"It's not the size that counts. It's how you use it.", replied Alex. Lee chuckled at her dirty joke.  
  
Mikemon leapt down and landed directly on ExVeemon's back.  
  
"Hey, what gives?", he asked. Mikemon extended her claws from her paws. (Hey, that rhymes)  
  
"Yo, handsome. You need a makeover. Feline Fury!!!", shouted Mikemon, slashing ExVeemon repeatedly in the face. Due to blood loss, he simply dropped Dragonmon and collapsed, de-Digivolving into Veemon. Dragonmon de- digivolved to DemiTyrannomon as well.  
  
"How can a midget like that beat ExVeemon!?", shouted Izzy. "Oh well. Kabuterimon will pick up the slack."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that.", muttered Davis, meekly. They looked up to see TecKuwagamon use Molten Flare on Kabuterimon, who fell backwards off the building. He managed to catch himself in mid-air, but looked weakened.  
  
"Izzy! I suggest a retreat!", shouted Kabuterimon.  
  
"Right. Come get us.", replied Izzy. But before he could say anything else, Ace grabbed his laptop and leapt backwards away from Izzy. Izzy cursed and glared at Ace.  
  
"I'll get that back when we crush you!", said Izzy, as he and Davis hopped on Kabuterimon.  
  
"Hasta la baby, vista!", shouted Davis. Then he began to silently recount what he just said. Kabuterimon swooped down and picked up Veemon, then they flew away. TecKuwagamon flew over to the window.  
  
"Guys, get on! We can catch them!", suggested TecKuwagamon.  
  
"No. We've got more important things to do...", said Lee. "But get us out of here."  
  
[i]More important things... like taking this laptop to Kevin so he can hack it for me...[/i]  
  
Ace, Alex and Lee got onto TecKuwagamon, who flew down and got DemiTyrannomon and Mikemon, then they flew back in the direction of their town.  
  
"You were pretty cool back there, Alex.", said Lee.  
  
"You too.", she said, happily. Ace rolled his eyes.  
  
"Welcome to the team. I suppose.", said Ace. He shook her hand.  
  
"What, Ace? Ya jealous?", asked Alex. Ace blushed.  
  
"Uh.. what? Me? No! What would I be?"  
  
"WHY would you be. You mean.", corrected Lee.  
  
"Shut up Lee.", said Ace.  
  
---------------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: Izzy and Davis unite with another DTE member to form the most powerful trio of Chosen we've encountered yet! And they have a hidden power... 


	15. Clash of the Titanmon

[b]Author's Note:[/b] This chapter takes place one day after the events of the last one. Also, there is some swearing in the battle scene, though it may be bleeped out by the board sensor.  
  
[b]Previously:[/b] Ace and Allison rushed Lee to the hospital in Tamur where Lee met Alex, a new chosen with an attitude. When Lee agreed to allow her to fight with them, she gave him a thank-you kiss, which Allison saw. She got a little overly jealous and dumped Lee, telling them all that she wouldn't be fighting with them anymore. Before anything else could happen, Izzy and Davis of DTE attacked! A fierce battle ensued, that is, until Alex revealed her partner, Mikemon, and saved the day! But Izzy and Davis escaped...  
  
[b]Heroes No More, Chapter Fifteen: Clash of the Titanmon[/b]  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A hidden area:  
  
Kabuterimon flew down, landing in the area enshrouded in darkness. Izzy, Davis and Veemon hopped off him and he de-digivolved into Tentomon.  
  
"We almost had them Izzy. We just have to coordinate our next attack better.", said Tentomon.  
  
"Yeah. But they took my laptop...", muttered Izzy. Another boy stepped out of the darkness. He had short brown hair, but unlike Davis's, it was neatly combed. He was wearing a green jumpsuit, that had the letters 'DTE' emblazoned on the left side of the jacket. His arms were folded, disapprovingly.  
  
"Chris! You were supposed to help us attack them!", shouted Izzy at the boy. Chris shrugged.  
  
"How did it go?", asked Chris.  
  
"We barely escaped.", said Davis.  
  
"Yeah, and it was your fault!", said Izzy.  
  
"My fault?! What did I do?", asked Davis.  
  
"You were... just... you!", shouted Izzy.  
  
"Calm down boys...", said Chris. "We still hold the ultimate trump card."  
  
"Yes... the ultimate trump card. Titanmon.", agreed Izzy.  
  
"Actually, Titanmon is a Digimon. Not a card.", corrected Davis. Izzy and Chris looked at each other.  
  
"Should you punch him? Or should I?", asked Chris. "Aw, who cares. Look, Izzy. I'll go in and distract them while you get your little computer back. Then you meet up with me. Ok?"  
  
"Prodigious.", said Izzy.  
  
"And Davis... uhm... follow Izzy.", added Chris, grinning.  
  
"Okay!", shouted Davis and Veemon and they ran over and stood behind Izzy. He sighed.  
  
"It's gonna be a long day..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Lee's House:  
  
Lee, sprawled out on the couch, was channel surfing. He had a pillow on his wound and a sucker in his mouth. [i]Man... it takes Kevin forever to get to my house. I might as well have invited a snail. Ah, well a snail can't hack into computer databases...[/i]  
  
"Leeeeee! Door for you!", screeched a little female voice.  
  
"Jenna! Do you have to yell!? Just let Kevin in!", shouted Lee back.  
  
"It's not Kevin! It's some brown haired girl with big boobies!", screeched Jenna once more. Lee almost fell off the couch at that comment. Alex walked in and leaned over the couch.  
  
"Your little sister is modest, isn't she?", asked Alex.  
  
"Oh yeah.", replied Lee, sarcastically. "She's just dumb. She speaks before she thinks. So what are you up to?"  
  
"I was bored. So I tracked you down. And now I'm here.", said Alex.  
  
"Ah. Did you bring Mikemon?", asked Lee. Alex nodded.  
  
"She's in your room playing with Kokuwamon.", said Alex. "How's your stomach?", she asked, sitting down.  
  
"It hurts, but I can stand and walk now. As long as I'm not crashing into anything, I'll be fine.", explained Lee. Then he turned more serious. "Did you find my D-Volver?"  
  
"I had no idea where to look. It wasn't in the hospital or anything.", said Alex.  
  
[i]Hmmm... where is it!? I need my D-Volver to, well... D-Volve![/i]  
  
Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Jenna opened it again.  
  
"Lee! Your friend with all the zits is here!", shouted Jenna.  
  
"See? Speaks her mind.", said Lee to Alex, who laughed. Kevin walked into the room. He was wearing a light grey T-Shirt and black pants. He had a laptop of his own with him.  
  
"Hey Lee! I finally made it. Uhm, who's your friend?", asked Kevin.  
  
"This is Alex. She's a new Chosen I met.", said Lee, pointing at Alex, who waved. Kevin smiled.  
  
"Allison dumped you, didn't she?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Kevin shrugged and sat down on the couch next to Lee. He put his laptop down and began connecting it to Izzy's laptop.  
  
"So... is Kevin a Chosen too?", asked Alex.  
  
"I have a D-volver. But my partner is gone...", sighed Kevin.  
  
"Gone?", asked Alex.  
  
"He was lost in the Desolate Server...", said Kevin.  
  
"Aww... that's so sad... don't you think you'll be able to find him again?", asked Alex.  
  
"I doubt it. It was hard enough for us to get into the Desolate Server in the first place.", said Kevin, sadly. Alex looked at Lee, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well... that's just stupid.", she finished.  
  
Kevin fiddled around with a few more wires, before sitting back on the couch. "And it's done. Now let's hack this puppy..."  
  
The three of them crowded around the laptop and watched as Kevin began to break layers of Izzy's barriers.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Nuclear Reactor, West of the city:  
  
Chris and his partner Cybermon approached the protective fence around the nuclear reactor that powers the city. It was a huge facility, with many rooms and sub-reactors. Plus guards. Lots of guards.  
  
"Well, Cybermon. It's our job to create a diversion that will lure all the Chosen here. I assume Davis and ExVeemon have already handed out our invitations to each of the Chosen's homes.", said Chris.  
  
"That is... if he's capable.", joked Cybermon. Cybermon was a rather humanoid Digimon made out of pure electronic components. He had a cannon on one of his arms and a long tail.  
  
"He'd better be. We have to bring him Lee's head. Or Desiree will have ours.", said Chris. He walked out from his cover of the trees. "Cybermon... if you please..."  
  
"Cyber Cannon!", shouted Cybermon, blasting the fence down. Alarms sounded as Chris and Cybermon ran through into the yard.  
  
"Perfect.", said Chris. Suddenly, he got an e-mail on his D-Terminal as Cybermon began to mow down the guards with his Cyber Cannon.  
  
"Hmmm... Davis said he alerted Earnest, Ace and Arik, who are already heading here to stop me. He said he couldn't find Lee's house yet, so he's going to get Izzy to alert them and head here to back me up.", read Chris. "This is perfect. We'll take care of those three losers first... then go for Lee."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lee's House:  
  
"Lee! I'm going over to Alana's for the rest of the day!", shouted Jenna. Lee looked at her.  
  
"Am I supposed to care? Just go.", said Lee. Jenna put her shoes on and left out the door... but no one noticed she didn't fully shut the door.  
  
"Hmmm...", said Kevin. "This is interesting. We can access Izzy's records on here..."  
  
"Go for it.", said Alex. Kevin clicked into it and broke the password. There were a few sub-headers.  
  
"Biographies. Original Adventure. Second Adventure. DTE Adventure. Recent.", read Kevin out loud. "Which one?"  
  
"Recent."  
  
Kevin opened it up. "Who wants to read this out loud?", asked Kevin.  
  
"I will.", said Alex. She pulled the laptop over to her.  
  
"November 30:  
  
Lately.... things had been quiet. Ever since we defeated Phalanxmon, things were good. But it was odd... people have been disappearing lately. No... not just people... areas of the world too. It starts with people, then graduates in actual earth disappearing. A strange phenomenon. I'll have to study it further...  
  
December 3:  
  
Odd. Very odd. Tentomon and I fought an odd creature called a 'shadow'. It was a very prodigious experience. I analyzed the Shadow and discovered that it is part of a mass-multiplying entity also called the Shadow. It and it's brethren have apparently been eating it's way into our Server's core. It doesn't take a genius to know that if they manage to eat the core, our entire Server will be deleted. Thank god we have now been alerted to it and can fight them...  
  
December 10:  
  
The fight against the Shadow goes badly. They are not easily defeated, and there are many different forms of Shadow. We were doing fine, but for some reason... Kayla, Kazu, Amy and Carrie all just disappeared. I don't believe the Shadow engulfed them, because I watched them just flash away into data and through the sky. It was almost as if they were being downloaded to something..."  
  
"Ah! That's Desiree's doing!", shouted Lee, as realization dawned upon him. We fought Chosen named Carrie, Amy, Kayla and Kazu... I have their data on my D-Volver, wherever it is."  
  
"Let Alex keep reading...", said Kevin, though he did acknowledge Lee's comment. Lee nodded.  
  
"December 12:  
  
Davis, Sarah, Chris and I cannot handle all these Shadow by ourselves. We are being defeated brutally. Even Titanmon cannot stand up to them. Our world will be destroyed if we don't do something quickly! We tried to contact the Tamers in Amaterasu Server to see if we could escape to there, but only the Apocalypse could inter-server travel. And our response was that their world was under siege as well. Are all servers being affected by the Shadow?  
  
December 15:  
  
I'm not sure what quite happened, but Davis, Chris and I disappeared. Where we reappeared, it was in a bedroom, in a Server that is not our own. Oh... our world is doomed now without us to defend it. A girl named Desiree approached us and put her dark necklaces on us. Now I feel some strange new allegiance to her... as if I must obey her. And I know one thing... she will draw the Shadow here... I'm sure of it.  
  
End log."  
  
"Whoa... did you guys manage to put that together too?", asked Alex.  
  
"Yeah... Desiree is unintentionally condemning all the other Servers to destruction by stealing their Chosen to fight us. But why? Why is she so bent on destroying us?", asked Lee. He didn't receive an answer.  
  
"The only way to find out is from Desiree herself...", said Kevin. "I--"  
  
Kevin was cut off as the door to Lee's apartment was flung open. Izzy and Tentomon were there, looking pissed.  
  
"Izzy?! How did you...?", stammered Lee, amazed that Izzy found his home.  
  
"Give me my laptop.", demanded Izzy.  
  
"Or we'll get rough.", added Tentomon. Kokuwamon and Mikemon ran out of Lee's bedroom and jumped in front of Izzy. They glared at him menacingly. Mikemon extended her claws.  
  
"Mikemon, there's no need for rough stuff. We're done with the laptop.", said Lee. Kevin walked over and cautiously handed the laptop to Izzy. He looked it over.  
  
"What did you do to it?", asked Izzy.  
  
"We read your log.", said Alex. "We have alot more information now. Thanks!"  
  
Izzy glared at her. "Well, that won't help you. I suggest you get to the Nuclear Reactor... or there's going to be big bang!"  
  
With that, Izzy and Tentomon ran away. Lee looked out the window to see Izzy riding on Kabuterimon in the direction of the reactor. Lee jumped up off the couch and almost winced at the pain.  
  
"We got to follow him! Kevin, lend me your D-Volver.", said Lee. Kevin handed it to him and he pointed it at Kokuwamon.   
  
TecKuwagamon hovered outside the window. Lee, Kevin, Alex and Mikemon hopped on and they headed in the direction that Izzy went.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Nuclear Yard:  
  
"Dragon Wheel!!!", shouted Leila, in her Kyubimon form. She spun against Megamon, but it was no use. She simply bounced off him and crashed into the dirt. Megamon evolved from Cybermon and looked like a big blue dinosaur, except with four muscular arms. The yard was now littered with the dead bodies of guards who had tried to protect the reactor, but none of them stood a chance against Megamon.  
  
Chris and Davis stood on top of a storage house, observing the battle. On the other side of the yard, near the fence, stood Earnest, Ace and Arik.  
  
"We're getting our butt kicked. Royally.", whined Arik. Megamon threw Racermon into Dragonmon. Then ExVeemon swooped up and shot them both with a Vee-Lazer!  
  
"Megamon is very powerful... if only Leila could Digivolve again...", groaned Earnest. Dragonmon leapt at Megamon again, only to be backhanded by two of his arms across the yard. Dragonmon twitched, and then fell silent.  
  
"Blast! We're so screwed!", shouted Ace. ExVeemon landed in front of the three of them.  
  
"Sorry little guys, but orders is orders...", said ExVeemon, folding his arms over the logo on his chest. It began to glow. Arik and Ace crunched down in fear. Earnest dropped his D-Volver on the ground.  
  
"Earnest! No!!", screamed Leila, leaping at ExVeemon. She bit him in the wing.  
  
"Ah! Treacherous bitch!", cursed ExVeemon before slugging Leila onto the ground. "It's over for you now."  
  
Earnest glanced up at Davis and Chris, who stood, apparently not even shocked. He leapt and grabbed his D-Volver and pointed it at Leila, who began glowing.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Leila The Kyubimon, Digivolve to..."  
  
Leila became completely covered in a metal substance. Emerging from it, she was metallic shades of her normal colors as Kyubimon. Two metal wings sprouted from her back with reactors on the tip of each of them. She made a metallic screech and spread out her tails.  
  
"Leila The METALKYUBIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
She roared out and cooled off from her Digivolution. ExVeemon turned to face her.  
  
"What the hell is up with you? Fall into some liquid metal? Aw well, say goodbye, foxy. VEE-LAZER!", shouted ExVeemon, blasting the lazer at MetalKyubimon. It simply deflected off her body. ExVeemon's mouth hung open in surprise.  
  
"What the? But that was my most powerful blast!"  
  
"Here's mine.", said Leila. "Dual Blasters!!!"  
  
Two cannons popped out of hidden compartments on her shoulders and fired at ExVeemon. He attempted to block the attack, but it was too powerful and sent him crashing into the electric fence! He fell over, completely stunned.  
  
"Yeah! Go Leila!", cheered Ace and Arik.  
  
"I don't believe how powerful she is...", gasped Earnest. "I knew she was capable of protecting me..."  
  
"One down... one to go...", said Leila.  
  
"Make that two!!!", shouted a voice. Leila looked up to get slashed in the face by Kabuterimon, who swooped by. Megamon then reared back and charged at her.  
  
"Oh no...", muttered Leila. Megamon his her a full force and she flew into the air! She glanced down at him. "Cyberdragon Wheel!"  
  
She flew at Megamon in a ball of fury and smashed his upper body, he roared out in pain and kicked her, sending her headfirst into the ground!  
  
"Look out, Leila!", shouted Arik. She looked up to see Kabuterimon, who dropped Izzy off over by Chris and Davis, swooping down on her fast!  
  
"Electro Shocker!!!", he shouted, firing electricity all over her. Megamon then fired a magma blast from his mouth. "Mega Flame!!!"  
  
The fire hit Leila directly in the face and sent her flying backwards. She got traction from her feet and managed to stay standing under her own power. She was badly damaged though. Kabuterimon and Megamon stood over her.  
  
"What now?", asked Kabuterimon.  
  
"Don't kill them yet. I see their friends coming.", said Chris. He, Izzy and Davis glanced up at the sky, where TecKuwagamon was flying in. Ace, Arik and Earnest also looked up there.  
  
"Lee! Down here!", shouted Ace. TecKuwagamon landed and Kevin, Lee and Alex got off him. TecKuwagamon and Mikemon ran over to support Leila.  
  
[i]Whoa... that guy is big... and who's the evil looking guy?[/i] Thought Lee, noticing Megamon and then Chris. "Alex, put your D-Volver on that guy."  
  
Alex did as told, and scanned Chris.  
  
{PROFILE: Reno, Chris}  
  
Known Relatives: None  
  
Server: Kiriban Server  
  
Device type: D-3  
  
D-3 Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate, Mega, Junction Digivolve  
  
Partner: Cybermon-Megamon-ArmoredMegamon-MetalMegamon-Titanmon  
  
Bio: Chris was one of the original DTE members. Much like the brute force of the group, he fought bravely through all the challenges placed upon them. He is much in love with Kayla Tennant of DTE, though he isn't sure if she returns his affections.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
[i]Man...look how beat up Dragonmon and Racermon are... this could be trouble...[/i]  
  
"Now that they are all together, shall we unveil our power?", asked Izzy.  
  
"Yeah!", shouted Davis, jumping up and down. His shorts fell off and he blushed and scrambled to pull them back up. Izzy and Chris sighed. They all pulled out their D-3's.  
  
"Junction Digivolve now!!!", the three of them shouted in unison. Like homing signals, the light from their D-3's shot out and hit their three partners. The three of them were instantly drawn to each other... and began to fuse...  
  
"What the hell!?", shouted Arik.  
  
"They're... combining!?", asked Alex, "I've never heard of anything like that before!"  
  
"Me either.", added Earnest. "Be on your guard everyone."  
  
The group nodded and began to back away slowly. Leila, TecKuwagamon and Mikemon ran at the light they emitted, but were all sent flying back by the energy! They looked up to see a brand new Digimon standing there. He was large. He cape flowed out behind him in the wind. His warrior body stoof up, and four huge wings sprouted from his back. The gift to fly, from Kabuterimon. His muscles all rippled and he smashed a huge hole in the ground. The gift of strength, from Megamon. And his skin hardened, becoming as tough as scales. The gift of endurance, from ExVeemon. He grinned and looked at the group of Digimon.  
  
"Let's get him!", shouted Leila. The three of them charged at Titanmon.  
  
"Fools.", muttered Titanmon. He smashed the three of them away with a single swipe. Mikemon landed near Dragonmon, completely devastated.  
  
"This is bad... real bad...", said Kevin, shaking.  
  
"TecKuwagamon! Digivolve to Gigadramon!!!", shouted Lee. He held out Kevin's D-Volver... but nothing happened.  
  
"W-what?! Why won't it work?", asked Lee.  
  
"You can't use someone else's D-Volver to channel huge amounts of energy... you need your own...", explained Alex, shamefully.  
  
"So, we can't do anything!?", asked Ace.  
  
"I didn't say that! Let me come up with a plan...", mused Alex.  
  
"Well, I sure hope it's not to attack, because that's not working very well!", shouted Ace.  
  
"Dual Blasters!", shouted Leila. She fired the missiles again and they exploded on Titanmon at point-blank range. But...it didn't even phase him!  
  
"Titan Cannon!", he bellowed, blasting Leila. She screamed in pain and fell over, unconscious.  
  
"Is that it?", asked Izzy.  
  
"I think so.", said Davis. "Pity. We wasted all that energy on that."  
  
"Not yet!", shouted TecKuwagamon. He swung his claw at Titanmon, who deflected it easily. Titanmon then smashed TecKuwagamon across the face, and then booted him in the chest! TecKuwagamon collapsed at Titanmon's feet. Chris, Izzy and Davis laughed.  
  
"You sorry group are Chosen?", sneered Chris. "You aren't fit to protect this world from the Shadow!"  
  
"Only Desiree is!", shouted Izzy. "She will be your savior!"  
  
"Well... not your savior. She will be your doom!", yelled Chris, pointing at Lee, Kevin, Ace, Arik, Earnest and Alex. Titanmon began to walk towards the six of them. He drew a huge sword from a holster attached to his waist.  
  
"I'll play the executioner.", said Titanmon. "I think I'll start with the girl..."  
  
"Please, no! Don't kill us!", shouted Arik.  
  
"Begging won't help. You have no options left.", said Titanmon, approaching them.  
  
[i]Damn! Is there no hope!? Hey, what's up with Davis? He's being unnaturally quiet.[/i] Lee sighed. [i]It doesn't matter what I do now... there's no hope...[/i]  
  
"Izzy... Chris...", said Davis. They looked at him. "This isn't what we're supposed to be doing. We're supposed to be protecting our world from the Shadow, not helping destroy this one. Desiree won't be the savior... they will! And I'm going to help them!"  
  
"Davis! Don't be a fool!", shouted Izzy.  
  
"Isn't that what I always do?", he asked. Then he ripped the dark necklace off, sending himself and ExVeemon to the Desolate Server. And that means...  
  
"Waaargh!", screamed Titanmon. He literally exploded, and Tentomon and Cybermon lay unconscious on the ground. Izzy and Chris screamed.  
  
"Damn him! Damn him to hell! We failed... because of him!", shouted Chris. Suddenly, Devidramon came swooping in with Desiree riding him. She leapt off on top of the warehouse they were standing on. They both bowed to her.  
  
"Desiree, forgive our impudence!", begged Izzy.  
  
"Forgiveness, denied.", said Desiree. "Terminate them."  
  
{YES... DESIREE.}  
  
Izzy and Chris disappeared in a flash of light. Tentomon and Cybermon were gone too. Desiree looked at the field, littered with dead soldiers and unconscious Digimon. She looked at the six children by the fence, who were staring at her as well.  
  
"Looks like I'll get my most loyal servants to deal with them... soon..."  
  
--------------------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: The beginning of the two-parter finale to this Story Arc. Don't miss it! 


	16. Primal Rage

[b]Author's Note:[/b] This is the second-last chapter in the first story arc of my fic, "Otherworldly Assaults".  
  
[b]Previously:[/b] Kevin and Lee hacked into Izzy's computer and read his log about the Shadow, showing them to be creatures who infect Servers and eat the core, destroying it. Izzy, Davis and Chris attacked a nuclear reactor, hoping to draw out the Chosen, and they did. Their three Digimon Junction Digivolved into the fearsome Mega: Titanmon. Titanmon's reign was short-lived though, as Davis had a sudden burst of conscience and sent himself to the Desolate Server. Now Desiree swears she'll finish the Chosen off soon...  
  
[b]Heroes No More, Chapter Sixteen: Primal Rage[/b]  
  
------------------------------- Earnest's Cabin:  
  
After the battle at the nuclear reactor, Earnest, Lee, Kevin, Alex, Ace and Arik fled to Earnest's quiet mountain cabin. Where they knew they wouldn't be detected by any police cars or helicopters. They made sure the Digimon all stayed inside, and began to formulate a plan to fight Desiree in Earnest's living room.  
  
"Man, we so lucked out that time.", said Arik, relaxing in Earnest's armchair. Lee and Alex sat on one side of his couch, while Kevin sat on the other. Ace sat on a pull-up chair, with his legs relaxed on the table, no doubt. And Earnest himself stood, being a very gracious host.  
  
"Yeah, we did.", said Lee. "We can't expect every time that we get in trouble, someone like Davis is going to turn good and condemn himself for the greater cause. We have to get stronger."  
  
"Lemme think. The only ones of us here who can go Ultimate are Lee and Earnest.", observed Arik. He put his hand to his chin, "I don't believe that's enough power."  
  
"Allison can too.", added Earnest.  
  
"Yeah, but after what 'she' did...", muttered Ace, looking at Alex, "...I don't think Allison is going to be too friendly with us."  
  
"Hey, I didn't know he had a girlfriend! So why don't you back off?", shouted Alex.  
  
"Why don't you fricken make me?!", shouted Ace back. Earnest jumped in the middle.  
  
"Okay, okay. We don't need any pointless fighting here.", said Earnest, "What we need is a plan."  
  
"Those will be hard to come by, with this lot...", said Arik.  
  
"Kevin, you've been awfully quiet. Any ideas?", asked Lee. Kevin looked up for the first time.  
  
"Hmmm... I'm working on it.", he said. "What we need is some sort of way to get her laptop away from her. I had a chance to study it while Lee, Nathan and I were in her room. It's a very interesting piece of work. It's also got the spirits of one of the seven Digi-world guardians in it, that being why it's sentient."  
  
"Hmmm...", thought Earnest.  
  
"You see. It doesn't actually like serving her. It's much like a prisoner. How Desiree managed to get the Guardian in there in the first place remains a mystery to me...", said Kevin.  
  
"Ya know. One Chosen I fought mentioned the Guardians.", said Lee. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Her name was Amy. She was one of those DTE nuts. Anyway, right before I sent her to the Desolate Server, she said something about that the Guardians had taken new forms, therefore all Servers were dead. Do any of you know anything about that?", asked Lee.  
  
"I don't think so...", replied Earnest. He glanced over at Leila, who was resting silently from the battle up against the wall. He gave her a stubborn look and then turned back to the rest of them.  
  
"Then I vote we go for a direct attack!", shouted Ace, leaping out of his chair.  
  
"I'll second that.", said Arik, standing up as well.  
  
"I'm in.", said Alex.  
  
"Me too.", agreed Lee.  
  
"Yup. But we'll all have to watch each other this time. Who knows what kind of Chosen she'll have with her.", said Earnest. Everyone agreed.  
  
"I want to come along too.", said Kevin. "I'm getting a few more ideas."  
  
"Okay. Now how to find Desiree?", asked Lee.  
  
"Leave that to the channel 5 news.", said Earnest, flipping on the TV set. A screen of the earlier massacre at the Nuclear Yard was shown.  
  
"...and these paranormal creatures called 'Digimon' have been ripping up our city with each attack. They fight each other, and end up demolishing our town in the process. Some researchers say that there are good Digimon, but we don't have time to take that risk to trust any of them. Here is t he mayor with an urgent message..."  
  
"The mayor?!", asked Lee.  
  
"Your dad? Uh-oh.", added Ace. Alex looked at Lee.  
  
"Your dad is the mayor?", asked Alex.  
  
"Yup.", replied Lee. "Now shhh."  
  
"This is Mayor Trainer at the scene of the Nuclear Yard incident. These Digimon attacks are becoming more frequent and vital to damaging our precious city's economy. If a Digimon is ever spotted, you have full order to shoot, stab or do whatever it takes to kill the abomination. Don't let your children run freely around the city, and one more thing... a group of unidentified kids have been running around with the Digimon. I want their names and addresses found, and for them to be turned in for questioning. That's all."  
  
Earnest shut the TV set off. Everyone was silent.  
  
"I take it that wasn't a good broadcast.", said DemiTyrannomon, interrupting the silence.  
  
"No duh. Did you just fall off the dense tree or what?", asked Mikemon.  
  
"It's definitely not good. We need to find some way to hide ourselves on top of everything...", said Arik. Kevin put a finger to his chin.  
  
"Earnest... do you have any winter clothing?", asked Kevin.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Lots. Why?", asked Earnest back. Kevin grinned.  
  
---------------------------- "I'm NOT wearing that!", protested Ace.  
  
"It's the last damn facemask left. Now take it!", shouted Alex.  
  
"No! Go fight without me.", said Ace. Alex twitched.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"You wear it and you like it!", shouted Alex.  
  
"Uh, yes ma'am.", squeaked Ace. He put the pink facemask on and grumbled. Alex looked at Lee, who was wearing a green one. Arik and Earnest were wearing Red, while Alex and Kevin wore Blue.  
  
"Holy crap, Lee.", whispered Arik.  
  
"What?", asked Lee.  
  
"Your new girlfriend is so hot.", said Arik.  
  
"Uh, uhm, no. She's not my girlfriend...", said Lee. [i]Thank god he can't see me blushing under this mask...[/i]  
  
"Heh. Well, if you don't ask her out... I think Ace is gonna...", advised Arik.  
  
"Oh really?", asked Lee, rather intrigued. "Alright. Thanks, Arik."  
  
The lot of them followed Earnest out the door and hopped on TecKuwagamon and Dragonmon, then flew into the city, scanning for Desiree.  
  
"You know, we'll be spotted by citizens like this.", said Arik to Lee. Lee, Alex and Arik were riding on TecKuwagamon, while Earnest, Ace and Kevin were on Dragonmon.  
  
"Let them spot us.", replied Lee. "This won't take long."  
  
"Hey! My D-Volver is reacting to something!", exclaimed Arik, pointing his D-Volver down at the park. Lee and Alex looked over the edge of TecKuwagamon.  
  
"Maybe it's food!", said Bouncemon.  
  
"No... it's gotta be MY D-Volver!", shouted Lee. "Of course, I'm so stupid! I must have dropped it in the park when James stabbed me!"  
  
"Well, then let's pick it up.", said TecKuwagamon, dropping altitude.  
  
"We'll meet up with you!", shouted Lee to Ace. Ace gave him the thumbs up as they carried on. TecKuwagamon landed in the park and the kids hopped off him.  
  
"Start looking, everyone.", said Alex. She left off to look in a thicket of trees, Lee shrugged and followed her. Mikemon and Bouncemon went bounding and jumping around, looking for it, while Arik and TecKuwagamon took an aerial view.  
  
----------------------------- Desiree's Room:  
  
Desiree almost gagged as she looked at her surveillance screen on her laptop.  
  
"Are those fools heading towards my apartment!?", she asked, looking at the screen of Dragonmon flying.  
  
"It looks like it...", gasped Impmon, peeking over her shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm...", she thought. "Tai!"  
  
A boy, fairly tall, and with wild brown hair stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a dress suit, as if he was a student in a formal high-school. He had a little orange dinosaur Digimon standing by his leg.  
  
"Yes, mistress?", asked Tai, bowing.  
  
"Eradicate the incoming intruders. I grow weary of their meddling...", she groaned. Tai nodded and walked out of the room. His Digimon followed him, stumbling over his own feet.  
  
"Hopefully those power increases on the necklaces work.", said Impmon.  
  
"Of course they'll work, Impy. Double the drug dose means double the slavery.", replied Desiree, extremely confident in herself. She called up two more screens on the laptop.  
  
"James! Matt! Deal with the ones in the park.", she commanded. "This is going better than I thought..."  
  
"Me too. I thought we were gonna be defeated by now...", muttered Impmon. Desiree looked at him, oddly.  
  
[i]What's got him so upset...?[/i] She wondered. [i]Oh well. With the Chosen divided, I can easily destroy them.[/i]  
  
----------------------- Central Park:  
  
Alex scrambled through a few bushes, scanning the ground of Lee's D-Volver. She sighed and found nothing, but kept looking.  
  
[i]Come on Lee... it's now or never...[/i] Lee walked up to Alex, she turned around and faced him.  
  
"You have any luck?", asked Alex.  
  
"Willyougooutwithme?", blurted Lee. Alex cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, these last few days have been pretty fun and stuff, and I was thinking that maybe, well, if you wanted to that is... we could maybe, ya know...", stammered Lee, completely lost in his own words. Alex smiled and then grabbed him, pulled up his face-mask and kissed him.  
  
[i]I think I'm gonna take this as a yes.[/i]  
  
"Hey! I found it!", shouted a voice. It was Mikemon's. Alex released Lee and looked up.  
  
"Better go claim your prize.", she said.  
  
"I already got it.", he replied, grabbing her hand and walking out. Mikemon and Bouncemon leapt out of the bushes. Bouncemon was covered in scratch marks.  
  
"What'd ya do to him?", asked Alex, taking the D-Volver and handing it to Lee, who did a little victory dance.  
  
"Well, he was bouncing around like an idiot, and he found the D-Volver and threw it at me. So I clawed him.", said Mikemon, grinning. Bouncemon whimpered.  
  
"Toughen up, buddy.", said Mikemon, kicking Bouncemon. Alex sighed.  
  
[i]Wow! What a great day! First I get a new girlfriend and then Bouncemon finds my D-Volver! It's almost like nothing could go wrong![/i] Thought Lee. When suddenly...  
  
"We're under attack!!!", shouted Arik. TecKuwagamon flew down low, as if he was dodging enemy firepower, and he was. Garurumon leapt over a few trees and landed in the park, adjacent to TecKuwagamon. Arik jumped off him and rolled out of the way.  
  
"Garurumon?!", asked Lee. [i]That means Matt is back! I was wondering what happened to him...[/i]  
  
"Yeah!", snarled Garurumon. "And I'm not alone."  
  
Another Digimon, almost like a little spider-type thing, crawled out and stood on his hind legs, hissing at the group.  
  
"Ah! It's ugly!", screeched Alex.  
  
"What is it?", asked Arik.  
  
"That's my partner. Keramon. And he's going to have you all for dinner.", said an all-too-familiar snooty voice. Lee glared at James as he and Matt walked out of the bushed and faced them. Matt had his hand on his hip, rather relaxed, as James did most of the talking.  
  
"He hatched this morning, and Desiree wanted me to give him a battle test.", explained James. He still had that evil dark glare in his eyes from the Dark flower. Matt smirked and stepped forward.  
  
"And I'm here to slaughter you all! So get ready!", he shouted. Garurumon leapt at TecKuwagamon, who took the hit, and they rolled along the ground, attacking each other. Arik pulled out his D-Volver.  
  
"Bouncemon! Help him out!", shouted Arik.  
  
"Not so fast!", yelled James. Keramon sped at Bouncemon, wrapping all his tentacles around the ball Digimon. He began to electrify Bouncemon, doing intense damage to the both of them!  
  
"He's a little kamikaze soldier!", shouted Lee, in surprise.  
  
"Hey! He's not hurting himself! He's draining energy?!", gasped Arik. "Let Bouncemon go!"  
  
Keramon hurled Bouncemon at Arik, knocking Arik over. He breathed heavily and then began to glow.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Keramon! Digivolve to..."  
  
Keramon exploded and became encased in a shell. Tentacles burst out of the shell, whirling around, and he formed two glowing eyes peeking out.  
  
"...KURISARIMON!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Kurisarimon hovered in the air, glaring at Lee and Alex.  
  
"Oh dear...", gasped Lee.  
  
"HAH!", shouted Kurisarimon, leaping at them.  
  
"Oh no ya don't!", yelled Mikemon. She leapt into the air and swatted Kurisarimon onto the ground! "You'll have to go through me first!"  
  
"FINE!", screamed Kurisarimon. "Tendriller!!!"  
  
He launched dozens of tentacles, formed like drills at Mikemon, who gracefully dodged them all, then she bounced on him again.  
  
"He fights well...", gasped James, astounded.  
  
"I wish I could say the same for Garurumon!", shouted Matt. Garurumon was repeatedly attacking TecKuwagamon, but to no avail. "No matter. I'll just Digivolve him!"  
  
Matt whipped out his Digivice and thrust it at Garurumon. He began glowing.  
  
"What is this? The Digivolve-a-thon!?", asked Lee.  
  
"Garurumon, Digivolve to... WereGarurumon!!!", shouted Garurumon, turning into the two-legged warrior that is WereGarurumon. He howled and leapt at TecKuwagamon, slashing him across the face. TecKuwagamon flew through the air like a golf ball and smashed through a tree!  
  
"Strike! Er, I mean, hole in one!", shouted Matt.  
  
[i]This is bad... really bad...[/i] Thought Lee.  
  
---------------------------- Above the Town:  
  
Dragonmon flew along calmly, stirring up attention below him.  
  
"Hey, uhm, those people can see Dragonmon...", said Ace.  
  
"Doesn't matter. We've got masks on, they won't know who we are.", replied Earnest.  
  
"Mine's pink.", grumbled Ace.  
  
"Would you shut up about that already?", asked Kevin.  
  
"Well, why would you even have a pink facemask in the first place, Earnest?!", shouted Ace.  
  
"Uhm... well, now... that is a good question...", said Earnest.  
  
"Because he's a fruit.", said Leila, jokingly. Earnest was about to retort, but Kevin screamed.  
  
"What's wrong, Kevin?", asked Ace.  
  
"Big energy ball! Heading right for us!", screamed Kevin. Everyone looked to see a huge orange ball of energy flying at Dragonmon. He turned to maneuver, but wasn't fast enough and got his dead-on by the blast! The three boys and Leila fell right off him. Ace grabbed onto his tail at the last moment and clung for dear life.  
  
"Leila! Do something!", shouted Earnest.  
  
"Like what!? It's not like I can fly!", protested Leila.  
  
"You can!", he screamed back.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Leila the Renamon, Digivolve to..."  
  
Leila threw hers guns aside and her clothes ripped off as she fell onto all four legs. She grew a huge mane, and a dozen tails sprouted from her backside.  
  
"...Leila the KYUBIMON!!!"  
  
"Leila The Kyubimon, Digivolve to..."  
  
Leila became completely covered in a metal substance. Emerging from it, she was metallic shades of her normal colors as Kyubimon. Two metal wings sprouted from her back with reactors on the tip of each of them. She made a metallic screech and spread out her tails.  
  
"...Leila The METALKYUBIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
MetalKyubimon instantly shot out her wings and flew over to Earnest, having him land on her back. She wasted no time and dove down to snag Kevin. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt with her mouth and went over to the nearest rooftop to set them down.  
  
Ace climbed up on top of Dragonmon and looked around, scanning the area for the enemy.  
  
"Augh. What hit us?", asked Ace.  
  
"I don't know... but it was powerful...", groaned Dragonmon.  
  
"Oh, Dragonmon! Are you hurt?", asked Ace.  
  
"A scratch, Ace. A scratch.", replied Dragonmon. Leila flew up there and grabbed Ace, flying him down to the building.  
  
"Hey, where are you taking me?", asked Ace.  
  
"To be safe.", said Leila. "I have a feeling we're in for a big battle..."  
  
She dropped him off by Earnest and Kevin, then flew up back near Dragonmon, ready for battle.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this. We get blasted and then can't even find what blasted us...", said Kevin. "What if the enemy can cloak?"  
  
"That's impossible.", said Ace.  
  
"You never know...", replied Kevin.  
  
"Up here!", shouted a voice. Everyone looked up to see a golden warrior come crashing down on Dragonmon, sending him crashing into the busy streets below, causing possibly countless deaths! He looked at them through his silver helmet and growled.  
  
"Hmmm... he's WarGreymon. A mega.", said Ace, reading off his D-Volver. "Cloaking my ass."  
  
"Hmph.", muttered Kevin.  
  
WarGreymon did a flip kick at Leila, who leapt backwards and then charged at WarGreymon, tackling him! They stumbled around of a moment until WarGreymon bashed Leila aside with one of his huge forearms. Leila shook her head and then opened up the cannons on her shoulders.  
  
"Dual Blasters!!!", she shouted, firing missiles at WarGreymon. They exploded all of him and he roared in pain! He smashed a missile away and flew at Leila!  
  
"Mega Claw!", he shouted, slashing Leila. The force of the hit was awesome and she flew into a building, shattering glass everywhere.  
  
"See how useless it is to fight Desiree?!", shouted WarGreymon. "She will triumph!"  
  
On the streets, Dragonmon stirred and moaned then rose to his feet, woozily. He was now surrounded by police cars and armed troops.  
  
"Huh...?", he asked.  
  
"On my command, fire!", shouted the police captain through a megaphone. All the troops aimed their guns at Dragonmon. He roared out in anger.  
  
"Dragonmon! Calm down!", shouted Ace. Suddenly, his D-Volver began to react to Dragonmon's anger. "What the he--"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Dragonmon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Dragonmon turned completely metallic, with huge metal wings and a silver helmet. He gained a chest plate that secretes missiles, much like MetalGreymon. He roared out to the sky, launching fire into the heavens.  
  
"...METALDRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"What the--? He evolved!?", stammered Ace.  
  
"This isn't good... he doesn't appear to be able to control himself!", shouted Earnest. "Much like Gigadramon when he first evolved!"  
  
MetalDragonmon reared back and slashed the cops and their cars away, causing mass destruction and panic on the streets! WarGreymon looked at him and began to slowly hover down to his level.  
  
"You look like a worthy opponent.", said WarGreymon, calmly.  
  
"DIE!!", screamed MetalDragonmon, "DRAGON MISSILE!!!"  
  
He fired two huge missiles from his chest plate at WarGreymon, who smacked them away and they imploded buildings around them! Ace and Earnest fell over.  
  
"What's happening now!?", asked Ace, stumbling as he tried to stand up.  
  
"Don't tell me...", said Kevin, peering over the edge. "...this building is collapsing!!!"  
  
"What?!", shouted Earnest. Leila, slightly dazed, walked out of the building she flew into and saw the three boys stranded on the collapsing building. She flipped out her wings and flew down towards it.  
  
"Get on, quick!", she commanded. The three boys wasted no time and leapt onto Leila, she back up into the sky as the building went plummeting to the ground.  
  
"Mega Claw!", shouted WarGreymon, upper cutting MetalDragonmon. MetalDragonmon grinned and looked down at him. He grabbed WarGreymon with both hands and began crushing the life out of him!  
  
"That's not Dragonmon! It's a monster!", shouted Ace. WarGreymon screamed out in agony. He managed to kick MetalDragonmon in the chest, winding him so that he released WarGreymon from his grip. WarGreymon flew up to a safe distance to catch his breath. MetalDragonmon roared out and flew upwards at him.  
  
"You have to be kidding me...", gasped WarGreymon.  
  
---------------------------- Central Park:  
  
TecKuwagamon threw WereGarurumon aside. Heavily damaged, he stumbled forward until laying down on the ground, resting.  
  
Mikemon and Kurisarimon continued to bat away at each other, tentacle to claw. James and Matt watched the fight, pleased, until...  
  
"Hm?", asked James. "New orders from Desiree."  
  
"What is it?", asked Matt.  
  
"You're to go assist Tai in the central city. And I'm to report back to her.", explained James.  
  
"The word of Desiree will be followed.", said Matt. He made a whistle and WereGarurumon jumped up, running over to him. He leapt on WereGarurumon and they bounded towards center city. As the Chosen watched him flee, James quickly scooped up Kurisarimon and they backed away into the shadows while no one was looking.  
  
"Huh? Why'd he--", started Lee, who was cut off by Arik.  
  
"Hey! Where'd James go?!, asked Arik, confused.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We aren't letting Matt get away again. Tecky, think you can fly?", asked Lee. TecKuwagamon stood up from his rest.  
  
"I think we both know the answer to that question."  
  
"Good. Then let's go!", commanded Lee.  
  
---------------------------- Downtown:  
  
Leila flew around the battle between WarGreymon and MetalDragonmon, which was getting ever more violent. The three boys were still on top of her, getting aerial surveillance of the entire scene.  
  
"Hey, who's that boy down there?", asked Ace, pointing at Tai, who was standing on a building-top, looking rather ticked, watching the battle.  
  
"Probably WarGreymon's partner... let's see...", said Earnest, pulling out his D-Volver.  
  
{PROFILE: Kamiya, Tai}  
  
Known Relatives: Father, Mother, Sister (Kari)  
  
Server: Yamato Server  
  
Device type: Digivice  
  
Digivice Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate, Warp Digivolve  
  
Partner: Botamon-Koromon-Agumon-Greymon-MetalGreymon-WarGreymon-Omnimon  
  
Bio: Tai Kamiya was the leader of the original team of Digidestened from Yamato Server. He is bold and fearless. He is also very headstrong, rushing into situations without thinking. He and WarGreymon almost single-handedly defeated a group of powerful enemy Digimon called the Dark Masters.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"Yeah, that's him. I say we hit him. IF we can get rid of his Dark Necklace, we can--", started Ace. But TecKuwagamon flew up next to Leila, interrupting him.  
  
"No! We have to subdue your psycho partner before he kills any more people!", shouted Lee. "Like you did to Gigadramon!"  
  
"Yeah, but--", protested Ace.  
  
"No buts!", ordered Lee. "Now where the hell did Matt go?!"  
  
"Matt?", asked Earnest.  
  
"...uh-oh.", muttered Lee. [i]Man, every time I get a girlfriend, something like THIS happens![/i]  
  
Before anyone could react, Matt and his partner landed on the building next to Tai. Except his partner wasn't WereGarurumon anymore.  
  
"That's MetalGarurumon! An android wolf Digimon. His special attack is Metal Wolf Claw.", read Arik, of his D-Volver. Tai and Matt talked for a minute, then MetalGarurumon leapt down next to the damaged WarGreymon. MetalDragonmon roared out and flew at them, ready for more.  
  
"I don't think so!", shouted Matt. "DNA Digivolve!!!"  
  
"What!?", gasped Lee as MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon began to glow.  
  
"MetalGarurumon!!!"  
  
"WarGreymon!!!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to..."  
  
The two of them melded into one being! It got a human-shape and stood not much taller than WarGreymon. One arm, a MetalGarurumon head appeared in place of the hand. On the other, a WarGreymon head. A cape flew out behind him as he struck a heroic pose.  
  
"...OMNIMON!!!"  
  
"Om-Omnimon?!", shouted Ace.  
  
Omnimon smiled and looked at MetalDragonmon. He extended a cannon from his MetalGarurumon hand and aimed it at MetalDragonmon.  
  
"SUPREME CANNON!!!", he bellowed. The blast of light energy collided into MetalDragonmon, sending him crashing into the street, completely unconscious.  
  
Omnimon then looked up at the kids.  
  
"That's real power!", shouted Alex.  
  
"Guys... get ready to Digivolve... everyone! This is not going to be pretty...", said Lee, pulling out his D-Volver. Bouncemon and Mikemon leapt into battle positions. TecKuwagamon and Leila prepared to go drop the kids off somewhere...  
  
------------------------------ Desiree's Room:  
  
"Hehehe!", she giggled. "This is perfect! They're all going to die!"  
  
"Are you sure? They are a very resourceful bunch...", said Impy. She glared at him.  
  
"I gave Matt and Tai twice the drug dose! They'll die for me! There won't be any defections like Davis again.", said Desiree.  
  
"I sure hope not...", replied Impmon. "But why don't we go there too, just in case?"  
  
"I-- hmmm, sure! Come on James! We're going to turn murder into slaughter!"  
  
"Yes, mistress.", replied James.  
  
------------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: The final chapter of the first story arc. 


	17. Omnimentality

[b]Author's Note:[/b] Always read the author's note! It will say if these is a chapter-specific event that may offend some people, like the gay rape in chapter 13. There's going to be things such as sex in upcoming chapters, so some of you may want to avoid those. Not that I care, because I won't draw away from the main plot, don't worry. This is the last chapter in the first story arc. For those of you who (amazingly) don't know what an arc is, it's a series of chapters or episode in which there is a certain theme. IN the next arc, the story will take another twist and develop more. Possibly introducing a new enemy...?  
  
[b]Previously:[/b] Lee's father, the mayor, ordered a hunt for all Digimon. So that they wouldn't be seen, Earnest devised the plan of making sure everyone wears masks from now on when engaging in Digi-battles. Lee asked Alex out, who eagerly said yes, while Dragonmon evolved into MetalDragonmon for the first time! He went out of control like Gigadramon, but was eventually crushed by Omnimon! Now there's a real problem afoot.  
  
[b]Heroes No More, Chapter Seventeen: Omnimentality[/b]  
  
-------------------------------  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Bouncemon...Digivolve to..."  
  
Bouncemon exploded with energy and began to spin around rapidly until he unfolded into a larger, black Digimon with four wheeled legs. His head extended out of his body and glanced around, before firing out of a cannon into the air.  
  
"...RACERMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"TecKuwagamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
TecKuwagamon glew with energy and expanded into an even larger creature. His pincered head melded into a helmet with flowing hair coming out of the back. His back legs disappeared and he lost all his metal skin, replaced by grayish scaly skin. Two cannons formed on his forearms and a long tail extended from his lower back. He finished forming and roared out.  
  
"...GIGADRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Gigadramon, MetalKyubimon, Racermon and Mikemon were are prepared to combat Omnimon. The Mega warrior looked at them condescendingly and grunted.  
  
Lee looked at MetalDragonmon laying devasted and bleeding on the street below and gulped. "Be careful you guys!"  
  
"Oh, Lee. How tough can he be?", asked Alex, jumping on his back, playfully.  
  
As if to answer Alex's question, Omnimon leapt into action! He went for Gigadramon first, seeing as he's the biggest. Gigadramon swiped at him with one of his missile-firing hands, but missed, swinging it under Omnimon. Omnimon leapt up to his face and kicked him, sending him flying backwards! When far enough away, Gigadramon opened his cannons.  
  
"So you want to play rough, eh? Gigabyte Wing!", he shouted, firing two missiles directly at Omnimon. He majestically dodged aside and the missiles flew past him exploding harmlessly in mid-air. Omnimon laughed heartily.  
  
"Laugh it up!", shouted Mikemon leaping at him. Omnimon smashed her aside easily and she fell onto the ground. Leila flew upwards and tackled him, sending him flying forward to be smashed by Gigadramon's tail!  
  
"Everyone attack now!", shouted Gigadramon. "Gigabyte Wing!"  
  
"Dual Blasters!", screamed Leila, firing missiles out of her shoulder cannons.  
  
"Paralysis Burst!", yelled Racermon, launching an electric blast at him. All the attacks collided and caused a chain explosion, with Omnimon stuck directly in the middle! All the Digimon backed off slightly.  
  
"Yeah, stick that in your pipe and smoke it!", taunted Ace. Alex sighed and pushed him over.  
  
Tai and Matt looked at the explosion, their expressions unchanged. Earnest wondered about that.  
  
"Guys, I think he's still...", started Earnest. Omnimon leapt out of the smoke cloud and launched a devastating Supreme Cannon, nailing all four Digimon!!! They all crashed into the streets below.  
  
"...alive.", finished Earnest.  
  
"Aw man! Get up, guys!", shouted Arik. The four Digimon were totally dazed, unable to stand under their own strength. Of all of them, Racermon seemed to be in the best condition.  
  
"Look, Racermon still has some strength!", pointed out Kevin.  
  
"So? He's a mere Champion!", asked Arik. Kevin pointed at Arik's D-Volver.  
  
"Fix that.", said Kevin.  
  
"Oh. Ohhhhh!", said Arik, enlightened, he thrusted the D-Volver in Racermon's direction. "Racermon, Digivolve!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Racermon, Digivolve to..."  
  
Racermon lost his wheeled car form and grew into a green, armored humanoid Digimon. One of his arms is a laser cannon, and his chest is emblazoned with a red emblem. He extended a lazer sword from the cannon arm.  
  
"...TECHAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Techamon stood about the size of Omnimon and leapt at him, extending his sword. Omnimon extended his as well and they began to have a swordfight.  
  
"Alright! Go Techamon!", cheered Arik.  
  
[i]Good... he'll buy the rest of us some time...[/i], thought Lee. "Gigadramon! Get up!!!"  
  
Gigadramon, along with MetalKyubimon and Mikemon were too dazed to get up and needed recovery time.  
  
"Crap. Techamon better be powerful...", muttered Lee.  
  
Techamon slashed his sword at Omnimon, who countered the attack. He took a swing of his own, but Techamon leapt over it and brought the sword crashing down onto Omnimon's skull! Omnimon staggered for a minute, then smashed his sword into Techamon, knocking him over!  
  
"...or he's not.", said Lee. "Guys! You have to get up!!!"  
  
The other Digimon did not stir a muscle. Lee cursed and looked at the others, who seemed to have no better ideas than he did.  
  
Omnimon threw Techamon into the air, knocking a streetlight over. The streetlight crashed into MetalDragonmon's head, where he was laying unconscious. His eyes opened and he saw Techamon in trouble. He looked up and saw Omnimon. He roared out and leapt at him.  
  
"What the--", shouted a surprised Omnimon, not expecting this attack. He was tackled full-force and sent flying into the air. Gigadramon then leapt up and smashed him again, sending him headfirst into the street.  
  
Leila, awake as well, targeted Omnimon, laying on the ground. "Dual Blasters!!!" The missiles all flew into him, creating a rather large explosion.  
  
"The Digimon coordinated a surprise attack!", shouted Earnest, with glee.  
  
"MetalDragonmon! So you're obedient now!", yelled Ace. MetalDragonmon nodded.  
  
"A Digimon is only disobedient when it gets a huge power surge. Such as Digivolving to such a huge Digimon for the first time.", explained Alex. "Hence why Leila and Techamon weren't affected by this abnormality."  
  
"Oh... I see.", said Ace. They looked back down to see all the Digimon cheer in triumph!  
  
"We did it!", shouted Gigadramon.  
  
"That's one more enemy defeated...", muttered Techamon.  
  
"I don't think so!", shouted Matt. Everyone looked at Matt and Tai, who were still standing on the adjacent rooftop to them. Matt had is arms crossed, as if he was up to something. Tai looked rather bored.  
  
"Matt, why don't we go, like, blow up some buildings or something?", asked Tai.  
  
"No, Tai, our orders are to destroy these losers. THEN mindless destruction!", replied Matt.  
  
"Oh, ok. Omnimon, get up. Finish them.", said Tai, wearily. Omnimon pulled himself out of the pavement. Though he looked roughed up, he was obviously still able to fight. The four Ultimate Digimon moved to confront him.  
  
"Transcendent Sword!", he bellowed. He extended his sword from the WarGreymon arm and swung it around, knocking all four Digimon backwards! Gigadramon snarled and leapt at him again, only to be kicked in the head and sent flying through a building, which crumbled under the impact.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're kicking those guys!", gasped Matt. The building that was destroyed was only two buildings from him and Tai. MetalDragonmon flew at Omnimon, preparing to fire and attack.  
  
"Then why don't I kick this one... that way!", shouted Omnimon. He kicked MetalDragonmon into the building that Lee and company were standing on. It started to collapse!  
  
"Holy hell! Not again!", screamed Ace.  
  
"Oh crap...", muttered Lee. Everyone scrambled to the side of the building that was highest in the air, because of it's toppling over. Earnest leapt over onto the neighboring building.  
  
"Everyone! Jump!", shouted Earnest. Kevin jumped over and landed next to Earnest. Ace ran and leapt as far as he could, crashing into Earnest and then crashing right into the roof of the building. Arik was the shortest, so he was hesitant to leap.  
  
"I... can't...", he whined. Alex and Lee looked at each other and picked Arik up. They threw him over, him landing on Kevin.  
  
"Now you go!", shouted Alex.  
  
"No! You first!", yelled Lee. Alex nodded and ran, leaping off the building and gripping onto the edge of the other one. Arik and Kevin pulled her up.  
  
"Lee come on!", shouted Kevin.  
  
"Alright... here goes nothing...", muttered Lee. He took a few steps back and then charged forward and leapt. But the building was too far away...  
  
"He's not gonna make it!", gasped Arik.  
  
"Oh no!", screamed Alex. "You're not gonna make it--"  
  
---------------- "--Lee?", asked a man. The man was sitting in what appeared to be a dining room at the coffee table. He had blonde hair and was wearing a dress suit. The man he was talking to was none other than Father Flannigan.  
  
"Yes, Lee. Lee is friends with one of those abominations you've ordered the hunt for.", said the Father. He sipped his drink, as the other man massaged his brow.  
  
"Lee... my son, Lee...", gasped the man, "...is a... a..."  
  
"A wicked little boy, mayor. You must discipline that child and ensure you destroy that monster.", said the father.  
  
"That's exactly what I intend to do."  
  
---------------- Alex leaned far over the building and grabbed Lee's wrist as he fell. Alex started to be dragged down by her waist, but Kevin grabbed her by the wrist, supporting her.  
  
"Hey! Just where the hell do you think you're grabbing!?", shouted Alex.  
  
"You want to fall or not?", grunted Kevin, attempting to pull her up. He was dragged over to the edge as well. Arik grabbed onto his stomach, and Ace and Earnest each grabbed Arik's legs as he started to fall over.  
  
"This is bad...", muttered Lee, hanging onto Alex's arm. They looked like a little chain of human's dangling over the edge of a building, with Earnest and Ace at the top, struggling for the strength to pull them up.  
  
"Look over there, Matt.", said Tai, nodding in their direction. "That's convenient."  
  
"Indeed. Let's go.", replied Matt, as the two of them headed down the stairwell of the building they were standing on.  
  
-- "Argh! Omnimon, you won't win!", shouted Techamon. He slashed his sword at Omnimon, who leapt up and then landed on the sword. Techamon looked at it in disbelief. He pointed his cannon directly at Techamon's head.  
  
"Supreme--aiigh!", screamed Omnimon, as Leila sank her teeth into his arm. he cursed and struggled to get her off.  
  
"Now let's try this again.", said Techamon, releasing his sword from the lazer arm. "Tech Saber!!!"  
  
He plunged the sword through Omnimon's chest. The Mega level Digimon freaked out and smashed both Ultimates away. He clutched his wound and went down to street level.  
  
"This is... impossible... I am... invincible...", he groaned.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Behind you!", shouted a voice. The weary Omnimon turned around to see Gigadramon and MetalDragonmon facing him.  
  
"Gigabyte Wing!", shouted Gigadramon, firing missiles from his hands.  
  
"Dragon Missile!", yelled MetalDragonmon at the same time, firing missiles from his chest plate.  
  
"I-- Noooooo!", screamed Omnimon. All the missiles hit him and sent him catapulting down the street. He landed hard on the pavement and de- digivolved to both Agumon and Gabumon, who were unconscious.  
  
"We... did it...", groaned Gigadramon, before he and MetalTyrannomon fell over from exhaustion.  
  
-- "Come on... we have to pull them up...", grunted Ace, leaning back as far as he could, to put all his body weight on it. Earnest did the same thing, and they were beginning to get somewhere. Arik was halfway up, when suddenly, Tai and Matt were behind them.  
  
"Hey boys.", said Tai. He and Matt punched Earnest and Ace directly in their faces, knocking them over. Arik frantically grabbed the edge, dangling Kevin, Alex and Lee below him.  
  
"Are we gonna die?", asked Kevin.  
  
"I think so.", replied Lee. Arik's hold on the building was firm, but Tai put his foot on Arik's left hand, and Matt on his right.  
  
"Looks like this is your end, Chosen... dangling for your life with no where to run.", said Tai.  
  
"Beg us, and maybe we'll spare you.", added Matt.  
  
"Yeah, up your ass, you homo!", retorted Lee.  
  
"Not smart.", said Matt. Suddenly, Ace and Earnest leapt up, grabbing the back of the Tai and Matt's necklaces, ripping them off! The two boys faded into the Desolate Server. Ace and Earnest pulled everybody up onto the roof and they all relaxed...  
  
"It's amazing how Desiree's minions can always be defeated with the same tricks...", said Earnest.  
  
"Yeah... well at least this battle is over. They can't get much tougher than that.", added Arik.  
  
"Pfft. That's for sure. I'm amazed we survived that!", shouted Ace.  
  
"Eh. Leave it to us.", said DemiTyrannomon. Ace smiled at him. When suddenly, a female voice spoke.  
  
"Leave it to you alright!", she shouted. Everyone turned to see Desiree, James and Keramon on the next roof. They all jumped up and prepared for battle.  
  
"Guys, battle positions!", shouted Lee. DemiTyrannomon, Mikemon, Leila, Kokuwamon and Bouncemon all leapt in front of him.  
  
"I'm afraid that command has been delayed.", said Desiree. "SkullSatamon."  
  
A grim looking Digimon that appeared to be a red skeleton with torn up wings leapt in front of the Digimon. He pointed a staff at them.  
  
"Pentagram freeze!", he hissed. The five Digimon froze in their tracks, unmoving.  
  
"Oh my god! What kind of magic is that?", asked Alex.  
  
"It's SkullSatamon. An Ultimate Digimon who evolves from Devidramon. His specials attacks are Nail bone and Pentagram Freeze.", read Kevin, off his D-Volver.  
  
"Heh heh. He said 'bone'.", giggled Ace. Alex smacked him over the head.  
  
"Shut up, pink mask boy.", said Alex.  
  
"What do you want, Desiree?", asked Lee, being cautious of the grinning SkullSatamon directly in front of him. "We defeated your little boy-toys!"  
  
"Yes... I'm not here to start a fight actually... but to bring you some news that I recently discovered... and it means doom for all...", started Desiree, evilly.  
  
--------------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: The first chapter in the second story arc! What exactly is Desiree's news? You'll have to wait... 


	18. No More Games, Beelzemon is Alive!

[b]Author's Note:[/b] This is the beginning of the second story arc, entitled "Sins of the Chosen". This arc, which lasts until chapter 25 will deal mostly with emotional and relationship problems for the Chosen and Desiree. Lots of character development... And a funny little note, this is the first chapter that doesn't have a controlled Chosen in it. Lol.  
  
[b]Previously:[/b] Omnimon was large and in charge, defeating the Chosen in every possible way. Even Racermon evolving into Techamon for the first time was of little help. There was no giving up though, and with alot of teamwork and a little luck, Omnimon and his partners were expelled. Desiree then showed up with her newly Digivolved SkullSatamon and said she had important news for them...  
  
[b]Heroes No More, Chapter Eighteen: No more games, Beelzemon is Alive![/b]  
  
------------------------------- The Chosen looked at their partners, frozen in their tracks, unable to move or defend them. Bouncemon, Mikemon, Kokuwamon, Leila and DemiTyrannomon were useless, as useless as they would have been if they fought Omnimon as rookies.  
  
Arik, Kevin, Ace, Earnest and Alex all stood behind their appointed leader, Lee. He and Desiree were staring each other down. Her entourage was alot smaller, consisting only of James.  
  
"Come on Desiree. Give this up. We beat everything you throw at us.", said Lee. It began to get rather windy out as nightfall set in. Lee's jacket flapped in the wind, almost smacking him in the face. He was still wearing the blue facemask, as all the other Chosen were as too.  
  
"Yes, I know. But this is different. Omnimon should have won. All the power scales were tipped in his balance.", said Desiree, confusedly.  
  
"Very tipped.", added Ace.  
  
"You aren't helping.", hissed Alex.  
  
"Well... it goes to show what having friends and not mindless slavery can do for your battle skills.", retorted Lee. Desiree glowed at him.  
  
"Didn't she say she had something to tell us?", asked Earnest to Lee. Lee nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do. But I'm intrigued to see what Lee said about friends being true or not.", said Desiree.  
  
"Uh-oh.", muttered Lee.  
  
"SkullSatamon, freeze them all except Lee.", commanded Desiree.  
  
"Guys! Run!", shouted Lee. SkullSatamon leapt over Lee and landed in front of Earnest, who fell over backwards.  
  
"Hello boy. Pentagram Freeze!", shouted SkullSatamon. He smashed his staff into Earnest, who froze in place. Everyone else made a break for the fire exit stairs. He grinned and leapt after them. He froze Arik first, then Kevin. He got Ace and finally Alex. Lee gritted his teeth together.  
  
"What does this prove?!", he shouted, angrily.  
  
Desiree snapped her fingers and Kokuwamon unfroze. He ran up next to Lee's leg.  
  
"Lee, what's going on?!", asked Kokuwamon.  
  
"Something bad, little buddy...", replied Lee, keeping one eye on SkullSatamon. Desiree laughed lightly.  
  
"Let's see how you do without your friends!", she shouted. SkullSatamon and Kurisarimon leapt at Lee. He cursed and ran away to the other side of the building. Kokuwamon leapt at Kurisarimon, attempting to subdue him, but was whip-lashed to the ground by tentacles.  
  
"Ugh! Lee... make me Digivolve...", grunted Kokuwamon. Kurisarimon whipped him again and he flew across the building top, crashing into a vent. Lee turned around and pointed his D-Volver at Kokuwamon.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
TecKuwagamon flipped Kurisarimon into the air, and thrusted his claw at the virus Digimon.  
  
"Molten Flare!", he shouted. He poured fire over Kurisarimon and he collapsed onto the rooftop.  
  
"Heh. That was easy.", said Lee.  
  
"Yeah, now where is--", started TecKuwagamon, but his question was answered by...  
  
"Nail Bone!", shouted SkullSatamon, smashing his staff across TecKuwagamon's skull! TecKuwagamon flew over the edge of the building, but began to fly in the middle of his fall.  
  
[i]Hmmm... no police or anything this time... I guess MetalDragonmon scared them off last time when he crushed them all...[/i] observed Lee. [i]Oh, wait... if he crushed them all, then... oh boy...[/i]  
  
"Nail Bone!", shouted SkullSatamon, flying downwards at TecKuwagamon, smashing him with the staff. He flew into the street below and staggered to stand up. Lee ran to the edge of the building.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"TecKuwagamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
TecKuwagamon glew with energy and expanded into an even larger creature. His pincered head melded into a helmet with flowing hair coming out of the back. His back legs disappeared and he lost all his metal skin, replaced by grayish scaly skin. Two cannons formed on his forearms and a long tail extended from his lower back. He finished forming and roared out.  
  
"...GIGADRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Howdy.", said Gigadramon, facing SkullSatamon. Gigadramon was much bigger than the demon Digimon, though he didn't seem to care much.  
  
"Nail Bone!", shouted SkullSatamon, flying in and smashing Gigadramon in the chest. Gigadramon flew backwards and crashed into a building, toppling it among the many others destroyed in the previous battle. He got up and snarled at the Ultimate Digimon. They attacked and began to fight face to face. Lee grunted.  
  
[i]Aw man... SkullSatamon is wayyyy more agile than Gigadramon...[/i]  
  
"Go, SkullSatamon! Crush him into dust!", shouted Desiree. Lee turned to her.  
  
"Yo! You said you had something to say, now say it!", shouted Lee. Desiree laughed.  
  
"Not until this little sparring match is over.", replied Desiree, grinning evilly.  
  
"Sp-sparring match!?", exclaimed Lee. SkullSatamon uppercutted Gigadramon with his staff. Gigadramon smashed SkullSatamon with his tail. SkullSatamon breathed acid on Gigadramon, who countered with missiles.  
  
"This is pointless.", said James, speaking for the first time.  
  
[i]Man, James... he used to talk and taunt all the time... Desiree has changed him so much...[/i]  
  
"Well then. Why don't we show him the next level of power?", asked Desiree.  
  
"Delighted to.", said James, pulling out his D-Volver.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kurisarimon! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kurisarimon whipped around, his tentacles turning into odd-looking legs. His body became encased in a white shell and a head emerged from it.  
  
"...INFERMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
[i]Shit. He can Digivolve to Ultimate too!? They have been practicing or something... no wonder they sent Titanmon and Omnimon... to keep us busy...[/i] decided Lee. "Gigadramon! Behind you!"  
  
But Gigadramon was too late to turn.  
  
"Too late, buddy. Spider-Shooter!!!", shouted Infermon, barreling down upon Gigadramon, covering him with missile fire! SkullSatamon then finished up with a Nail Bone, sending him crashing down, unable to fight any longer. Desiree, satisfied, called them off. Lee glared at her.  
  
"Now do you see how well you do with your 'friends', Lee?", she asked. She snapped her fingers and all the Chosen and Digimon became unfrozen. They all collapsed. "You are weak without them."  
  
"You got that wrong, Desiree. I'm strong with them!", shouted Lee, walking over to help Alex up. She leaned on him, trying to regain her strength, as the other Chosen began to pry themselves off the ground.  
  
"You know how scary it is when the first thing you see is someone's pink mask?", whispered Arik.  
  
"Shut up!", yelled Ace, slapping Arik in the face. Arik giggled.  
  
"Alright, I suppose it's time to break the news to you bozo's.", said Desiree. All the Chosen turned silent and listened.  
  
"Well... you know how I've been using laptop to access and download Chosen from other Servers.", she began. "Basically, what laptop does, is cut and paste their data here. Then, before they have a chance to react, I place my Dark Necklace on them, making them willing to obey my every whim. Of course, once you defeat them, they go to the Desolate Server... where they are imprisoned for eternity."  
  
"That's sick!", shouted Alex. "You make US defeat innocent kids and then they are banished?! I should just slap you in the face you crazy bi--"  
  
"After they are imprisoned...", continued Desiree, ignoring her. "They do not return to their servers. And these strange creatures called 'The Shadow' have been attacking all the Servers... hoping to infest their cores and destroy them. Our server is safe... for the moment... because we have a high level of Chosen here. Namely, myself and you guys."  
  
"Once the Servers have few warriors, the Shadow move in and destroy it, since a few defend alot worse than many. One Server has been knocked off my charts. And 3 more are under siege at this moment. Leaving Kiriban Server, Amaterasu Server and our Server left once they are through. The Desolate Server is what remains of that particular Server... the Shadow already destroyed it."  
  
"She's telling the truth...", muttered Kokuwamon, sadly.  
  
"So stop stealing warriors!", shouted Earnest, angrily. "Give them a chance!"  
  
"No!", shouted Desiree, with a mass amount of rage in her voice. "I will bring them all to this Server and ensure it is not destroyed!"  
  
"Then they'll all die! We can't let you do this!", yelled Lee. He let go of Alex and they assumed battle stance.  
  
"You're not gonna stop me!", yelled back Desiree. "SkullSatamon, Digivolve to Mega!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"SkullSatamon! Digivolve to..."  
  
SkullSatamon exploded with dark light. His skeletal body formed into skin, complete with clothes and a jacket. His head formed into a somewhat human- like head, except with three eyes. His staff turned into two shotguns, which he twirled around in his hands.  
  
"...BEELZEMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Hmmm... Beelzemon. Mega Level. Special Attack is Double Impact.", read Alex. She looked at this new foe in awe.  
  
"She can go to mega?!", shouted Leila, ticked. "Why can't any of us do that!?"  
  
"We haven't tried hard enough?", asked Kokuwamon.  
  
"We just got to Ultimate. I doubt we can go to Mega just yet...", muttered Bouncemon.  
  
"Then we'll make do with what we have! Everyone, Digivolve!!!", commanded Lee. D-Volvers flared...  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}} ======== {{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"TecKuwagamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
TecKuwagamon glew with energy and expanded into an even larger creature. His pincered head melded into a helmet with flowing hair coming out of the back. His back legs disappeared and he lost all his metal skin, replaced by grayish scaly skin. Two cannons formed on his forearms and a long tail extended from his lower back. He finished forming and roared out.  
  
"...GIGADRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Bouncemon...Digivolve to..."  
  
Bouncemon exploded with energy and began to spin around rapidly until he unfolded into a larger, black Digimon with four wheeled legs. His head extended out of his body and glanced around, before firing out of a cannon into the air.  
  
"...RACERMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}} ============= {{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Racermon, Digivolve to..."  
  
Racermon lost his wheeled car form and grew into a green, armored humanoid Digimon. One of his arms is a laser cannon, and his chest is emblazoned with a red emblem. He extended a lazer sword from the cannon arm.  
  
"...TECHAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Leila The Renamon Digivolve to..."  
  
Leila threw her guns aside and fell on all fours, her body morphing into a quadruped. She grew a large mane, with many decals hanging from it. A dozen tails sprouted from her lower back and spread themselves out, with fire on their tips.  
  
"...Leila the KYUBIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}} ============== {{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Leila The Kyubimon, Digivolve to..."  
  
Leila became completely covered in a metal substance. Emerging from it, she was metallic shades of her normal colors as Kyubimon. Two metal wings sprouted from her back with reactors on the tip of each of them. She made a metallic screech and spread out her tails.  
  
"Leila The METALKYUBIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon...Digivolve to..."  
  
DemiTyrannomon became encased in a ball of fire, which almost doubled it's size. Two wings and a tail erupted from it, until two claws and a head slashed their way out! He reared back and roared.  
  
"DRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}} =============== {{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Dragonmon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Dragonmon turned completely metallic, with huge metal wings and a silver helmet. He gained a chest plate that secretes missiles, much like MetalGreymon. He roared out to the sky, launching fire into the heavens.  
  
"...METALDRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Mikemon! Digivolve to..."  
  
Mikemon lost her cat-form and grew into a human-shape Digimon. She had cat ears still, and long golden red/blonde hair cascading down her back. She is wearing a raggy looking olive green sports bra, and a olive green cloth that ties at her right side and hangs around her waist.  
  
"...KYMBIAMON!!!  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
All five Ultimates stood prepared to do battle with Beelzemon. He sighed, as if it was pathetic. The five got riled up and charged at him.  
  
"Hmmm... Kymbiamon. Level, Ultimate. Attacks are Starlight Velocity and Speed Star.", read Kevin. "Alex, why didn't you tell us Mikemon could do this before?"  
  
"Didn't feel like it.", replied Alex, simply.  
  
[i]Why do I get the feeling there are more things she isn't telling us...?[/i] Thought Lee. [i]Oh well. It's not time to worry about that.[/i]  
  
Beelzemon pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at the center of all five Ultimate Digimon.  
  
"Double Impact!", he shouted. The bullets flew threw the air, emitting some strange field around them. Gigadramon and MetalDragonmon collapsed onto the street. MetalKyubimon went flying through the window of a store. Kymbiamon and Techamon were sent tumbling backwards and crashed into a few cars, knocking them out.  
  
All the Chosen were silent.  
  
"Let that be your warning. No more trying to stop me!", shouted Desiree. "You've been warned..."  
  
All the Chosen turned to look at her, but strangely, she and James were gone. When they looked back at the battlefield, they saw Infermon and Beelzemon were gone too.  
  
"...guys... what do we do now?", asked Arik, upset about their humiliating defeat.  
  
"We go home... and then...", started Lee. "...we find a way to rescue those other Chosen from the Desolate Server."  
  
"And return them to their Servers?", asked Kevin.  
  
"Yes.", replied Lee.  
  
"Well, I still have Izzy's computer data on my laptop. I'll try seeing if I can do anything to help tonight.", suggested Kevin.  
  
"Thanks Kev!", shouted Lee, happily.  
  
"Well... since I can't fight without Jijimon... it's the least I can do to help...", muttered Kevin, sadly. Lee was about to say something, but he was cut of by Leila.  
  
"It won't be easy to get in there.", she stated. "Desiree will have raised the defenses. And even if we do get in... do you think we can just waltz in the door of the prison and take them out?"  
  
"No... but we have to think of something!", argued Ace.  
  
"Think later!", shouted Earnest. "Let's just get some rest. We all need it!"  
  
"Agreed.", said Lee.  
  
All the Chosen made their way down the stairwell, with fading sounds of Kevin and Arik mocking Ace about his mask, and Ace punching them. That left Lee and Alex on the rooftop.  
  
"Some things never change...", said Lee, commenting on his friends' behavior. "Though I suppose I should be thankful for that..."  
  
"Yeah...", said Alex, hugging Lee. She was obviously really tired.  
  
"Aren't you going to be getting home?", asked Lee.  
  
"I live in Tamur... it'll take a while for me to get back there.", said Alex.  
  
"Uh... come spend the night at my place!", suggested Lee.  
  
"Really? Your mom will allow that?!", asked Alex.  
  
"I think so...", said Lee.  
  
"Then let's go, lover.", said Alex, dragging him to the door. He hit his head on the doorframe and fell over. Alex then fell over anime-style.  
  
---------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: Things get a little hot, sexy and spicy for Lee and Alex. And that distracts them from a major disturbance being caused by Desiree. Can the other Chosen fend her off by themselves? 


	19. Secret of the Drugs

[b]Author's Note:[/b] Hmmm... you may want to avoid this chapter due to sexual content. Or if you just don't want to read that part, skip down until you see the second scene divider line, that should be past it. The first scene is clean though. Basically, first scene: good. Second scene: bad. Third scene and beyond: good. If you haven't got it yet, I'll hire a gang of mobsters to slap you. Also, we'll continue to develop the characters in this story arc, diving away from the action-packed theme of the first one.  
  
[b]Previously:[/b] Lee was forced to fight Desiree and James all by himself, and was defeated by the newly evolved Infermon and SkullSatamon. Desiree then explained that the Shadow are eating out the core of all the systems, and it's her fault for condemning them by stealing their warriors. Not to be stopped by the Chosen, SkullSatamon evolved into Beelzemon and took them all out with a single blast! Afterwards, Alex decided to spend the night at Lee's place...  
  
[b]Heroes No More, Chapter Nineteen: Secret of the Drugs[/b]  
  
------------------------------- An apartment on the scummy side of town...  
  
There is knocking heard on a door. No answer. More knocking. No answer. Loud smashing and kicking. No answer.  
  
"Ace, you aren't going to be able to kick your own door down.", said Arik's voice from the other side of the door. "What the hell are the other people living here going to think?"  
  
"I don't care what they think!", shouted Ace. There was another crash on the door, then a loud 'thump' noise.  
  
"Is he ok?", asked DemiTyrannomon.  
  
"Ack! He landed on me!", groaned Bouncemon.  
  
"I'll just pick the lock...", sighed Arik. Short moments later, the door was open and Arik walked into the apartment, followed by DemiTyrannomon, Ace and Bouncemon. The apartment was a mess. Beer cans everywhere, dirty dishes piled in the sink, couch cushions all over the place... among other... pleasant surprises.  
  
"Is that a squirrel?", asked Arik.  
  
"Probably.", muttered Ace, kicking his shoes off. Arik looked at him.  
  
"I can't believe your own parents would lock you out.", he commented. Ace muttered something to himself, but Arik failed to pick it up. He sighed and moved to clean up a bit. Bouncemon and DemiTyrannomon ran upstairs to play Ace's Gamecube. There were sounds of a scuffle over who would be first player. Arik, holding beer cans, gave Ace a glance.  
  
"You never should've taught them to play that.", he said. Ace continued not answering him and staring at the floor.  
  
"What's up, man?", asked Arik, again attempting to get Ace's attention once again.  
  
"Arik... it's like my parents don't even realize I exist! I see them, like once a week! I come home from school, and there's a little note that says 'food in the cupboard, honey. Be home late.' And then when they do get home, I'm either in bed or fell asleep trying to stay up waiting for them!"  
  
"My household isn't anything like that...", muttered Arik. "But you've told me these stories before and I've slept over here eight dozen times. Why are you so worried now?"  
  
"It's just... I... I feel like no one loves me...", sighed Ace, almost crying. Arik dropped the garbage bag on the floor and walked over to Ace, and kicked the door shut.  
  
"I love ya, buddy. Errr... but not in that way.", said Arik.  
  
"Sure, sure. Ya homo.", replied Ace.  
  
"Hah. hah.", muttered Arik. "Wanna go play Cube?"  
  
"Nah..."  
  
"Nah!? Something is wrong with you then!"  
  
------------------------------ Lee's Apartment:  
  
"Mom, we're home!", announced Lee, opening the door. Mikemon and Kokuwamon quickly ran to the first door on the right, which was Lee's bedroom, before Jenna walked in and saw them.  
  
"Mom!!! Lee's back! And he brought the big-boobie girl!", shouted Jenna, in her blonde little high-pitched voice. Alex slapped her forehead.  
  
"Speaks before thinks, remember?", asked Lee.  
  
"If she was my age, I'd slap the hell outta her...", muttered Alex, continuing to let her hand cover her face. Lee's mother stepped around the corner, and the expression on her elderly face was priceless when she saw Alex with Lee.  
  
"Lee Trainer! You know it's eleven PM!", scolded his mother. "You can't be bringing strange girls over this--"  
  
"She's not a strange girl!", argued Lee. "Her name is Alex and she's been my girlfriend for about a week now!"  
  
"Girlfriend?!", exclaimed his mother. "Whatever happened to Allison?"  
  
"Uh... she died.", lied Lee.  
  
"But I just saw her this morning..."  
  
"Yeah. She just died.", said Lee. Alex punched him in the arm, but he didn't care. His mom gave him an odd look then threw her arms up in defeat.  
  
"Whatever. There's no arguing with you when you get like this! Go to your room, and stay there!", shouted his mom, before turning the corner. Jenna stuck her tongue out and then followed her mother. Alex shrugged and walked into Lee's room. Lee turned to go into it, but was halted by a deep male voice.  
  
"Lee. Good to see you, son.", said his father, walking over to Lee. His father wasn't wearing his mayoral suit anymore, and was just dressed in a pair of casual pajamas.  
  
[i]Dad's home? I wonder what he wants...[/i]  
  
"Look, son. I know work keeps me busy alot, but I want you and me to spend some time together tomorrow. There's a... pressing matter we need to talk about. Something called Digimon.", said his father.  
  
[i]HOLY SH--!!! Ok, ok, calm down... he's probly just gonna warn me not to go out too late or something...[/i] Lee forced a smile onto his face. "Ok, dad! Uh, good night!"  
  
"Good night, son."  
  
Lee turned and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. Alex was on the bed, being pinned by Mikemon and Kokuwamon.  
  
"They got me.", groaned Alex, half-laughing. "Hey, what's with the look of distress? Ya got ME on your bed, remember?"  
  
"My father... I think he knows about the Digimon...", groaned Lee, leaning back against his door.  
  
"Isn't your dad the--"  
  
"Mayor! The mayor who ordered the Digimon hunt! Remember?!", asked Lee, half-shouting out of his frustration. "That's why we have to wear these stupid masks Earnest gave us!"  
  
"I know that...", muttered Alex. Kokuwamon and Mikemon leapt off Alex.  
  
"Are we going to have to leave?", asked Kokuwamon. Lee bent down and looked at him.  
  
"I'm not sure, little buddy. But you and Mikemon should head into the closet in case my dad or Jenna comes in. You can sleep on the pile of clothes, and we'll let you out in the morning."  
  
"Kay. Night Alex!", said Mikemon, before throwing Kokuwamon into the closet. Giggling, she leapt in herself. Lee slammed the closet door and sighed.  
  
"If we lose our partners I don't know what we'll do... Desiree grows more powerful by the minute...", muttered Lee. Alex gave him a sarcastic look.  
  
"That's what you're thinking about right now?!", she asked.  
  
"Yeah... I just can't get my mind off it...", he said. Alex pulled him onto the bed.  
  
"Well... I'll get your mind off it...", she said, seductively. She grabbed Lee and kissed him. Hesitant for a moment, he kissed back after. She pulled away and smiled. He finally caught on and pushed her down onto his bed and kissed her again.  
  
"So...", he said, cautiously. "...is this as far as you go...?"  
  
Alex grabbed Lee's hand a placed it on her left breast, making sure he got a firm hold of it.  
  
"Guess.", she replied.  
  
Having all the incentive he needed, Lee reached his other hand up Alex's back and undid her bra, then slipped both her shirt and bra off. She had a dirty little grin on her face as he began to massage her breasts. She reached down and began to undo his pants. He kissed her again while still massaging her boobs, but then she looked up at him with a look of worry on her face.  
  
"You got a cond--"  
  
"Yup."  
  
---------------------------- Earnest's Cabin, about 12:00 Am:  
  
Earnest and Leila finally got home. Earnest opened the door and walked in, taking off his shoes and pulling off his mask. He then began to relax his feet on the soft carpet. He took off his deer skin jacket and went into the kitchen to fix himself a drink. Leila, though seemingly distracted, followed him.  
  
"Ok, Leila. I can tell when you're keeping something from me...", said Earnest, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He didn't look at her, but he knew she had a look of stress on her furry face.  
  
"I- I don't know what you're talking about... Earnest...", she protested. "It's late, I should go to bed..."  
  
"No. You've avoided this long enough.", said Earnest. He turned around and began to sip from his coffee.  
  
"Uhh... how did you make that coffee so fast?", asked Leila, confused. Earnest looked at his cup.  
  
"...I have no idea.", he said, bewildered. "Hey, don't change the subject!"  
  
"Alright... alright... you want to know my big secret, Earnest?", asked Leila.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can't handle the truth!"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"I derive your truth-handling skills! No truth-handler, you!", shouted Leila, pointing at him. Earnest gave her a look that told her to stop acting silly. She sighed.  
  
"Earnest... I'm one of the seven Server guardians... in a new form...", she admitted. Earnest almost spat out his coffee.  
  
"You're a what!?", he shouted.  
  
"See? I told you that you couldn't handle the truth."  
  
"I can handle it... it was just shocking...", he said. Leila decided to go on.  
  
"You've heard the short version of this from Lee, him being told by another of the seven guardians, who is now Desiree's laptop. Which is an odd choice of a form, but she must have a plan...", explained Leila. "You see... once the Shadow defeated us, we were destroyed. But our spirits survived and each of us took a new form in each Server. I am the guardian of our Server, Megabyte Server. The laptop is the guardian of the Desolate Server."  
  
"Well... if you're Guardians... then why don't you prevent the Shadow from destroying all these worlds?!", asked Earnest.  
  
"We can't! Not until all seven of us are together can we unleash our full potential!", she told him. "We must go to the other Servers and find the other five Guardians!"  
  
"Uh... but we'd have no idea how to navigate the other Servers..."  
  
"I know that. But I've been thinking up a plan... if we can free the Chosen that we have sent to the Desolate Server, they may repay the favor by guiding us to their Servers, so that we may find the other Guardians... who have probably taken new forms as well."  
  
"That's a brilliant plan, Leila! Tomorrow we'll have to get in touch with Kevin and see what he found on Izzy's laptop files...", suggested Earnest.  
  
"Actually Earnest... it IS tomorrow.", said Leila. Earnest looked at the clock, it read 12:33 Am.  
  
"I think we should go to bed."  
  
--------------------------- An armory on the west side of town:  
  
Desiree and Impy ran up to the front gate of the armory and peered inside. It was heavily guarded by many soldiers and electrical fences and such. Even tanks. She grumbled and stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
"Damn! I knew they'd step up their defense after Chris and the others attacked it last week!", she cursed.  
  
"Then why did we come here?", asked Impmon.  
  
"Because Impmon. I need a special alloy found here to make more of my dark necklaces."  
  
"But... you were just putting the needles into regular pearls...", protested Impmon. "Why do we suddenly need some alloy?"  
  
"Because, it'll will hold and channel the drugs better, making my servants much more obedient.", said Desiree. She sighed and opened up the laptop. "I need some help. Scan me Amaterasu Server and Kiriban Server combined."  
  
{ACKNOWLEDGED)  
  
{SCAN COMPLETE. REMAINING CHOSEN ARE: - Kitagawa, Kenta - Katou, Jeri - Wong, Suzie - Akiyama, Ryo - Sarah - Sethakage  
  
"Hmmm... give me Kenta and Sarah, promptly."  
  
{...YES, DESIREE.}  
  
Two children materialized from the laptop in front of Desiree. One was a small, scrawny boy with big glasses and wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Not too great for this weather, since it was snowing out. The second was a taller girl, with long purple hair. She was wearing clothing best suited for this weather. Before either of them had a chance to react, they were both fitted with Alloy Necklaces.  
  
"Let's see if the test ones work...", said Desiree, curiously. Kenta and Sarah both shivered intensely, and then finally came to a stop. When they looked at Desiree, their eyes were glowing with dark energy.  
  
"Perfect. Upload their Digimon..."  
  
{YES, DESIREE.}  
  
"Wow... a talking laptop! That is so cool!", exclaimed Kenta, now fully adjusted to his Alloy Necklace. Two Digimon appeared, one was a small cute angel Digimon: MarineAngemon. The second was a huge, purple/black Dinosaur with a metallic arm, helmet and chest plate: BlackMetalGreymon.  
  
"Go. Demolish those defenses and all those guards.", ordered Desiree. BlackMetalGreymon and MarineAngemon nodded. BlackMetalGreymon stomped down the gate and ran in, firing missiles everywhere. MarineAngemon went after him, shooting hearts at soldiers. Desiree calmly strolled in, with Kenta, Sarah and Impy following her.  
  
"This is perfect..."  
  
----------------------------- Earnest's Cabin:  
  
Earnest had just fallen asleep, when suddenly, his D-Volver began bleeping like crazy.  
  
"What the heck?!", he exclaimed, jumping up in his bed. He looked at his D- Volver which showed a mini-map of the town and a bleeping dot at the western side of it.  
  
"...Desiree."  
  
----------------------------- Ace's Apartment:  
  
Having cleaned up the living room a little bit, Ace and Arik were laying on the couch, counting how many dots were on the ceiling.  
  
"Ya know...", said Ace. "I bet Desiree doesn't get bored like th--mmmph!"  
  
Arik had leapt up and clamped his hand over Ace's mouth. Ace looked up at Arik, confused.  
  
"Don't say that name!", shouted Arik. "You'll jinx us!"  
  
"Whff nmmme. Deffrree?", asked Ace, muffled. Arik clamped his hand down harder.  
  
"I said not to say it!"  
  
"Oook. Aook. I wonff say defreee.", responded Ace. Arik removed his hand and they looked at each other.  
  
"...your hand smells.", commented Ace. Suddenly, their D-Volvers began bleeping. Arik picked it up, so did Ace.  
  
"I told you that you'd jinx us.", said Arik.  
  
------------------------------ Lee's Apartment:  
  
Two D-Volvers were beeping, but no one was answering them except for some spastic moaning from Lee and Alex.  
  
"Lee... aren't those the D-Volvers?", asked Alex.  
  
"Who cares. This is more fun."  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
------------------------------ The Armory:  
  
Earnest, Ace and Arik met up a few meters away from the destroyed gate.  
  
"Put your damn mask on, Ace!", shouted Arik.  
  
"I don't want too!"  
  
"Would you want to have Dragonmon taken away by the police?"  
  
"No...", muttered Ace, finally pulling the pink mask over his face.  
  
"Hmmm... what could be taking Lee so long?", asked Earnest. "He's usually the first one at these things."  
  
"We don't have time to wait for him. Let's GO!", shouted Leila, jumping into the demolished battlefield. A remaining tank aimed it's cannon at them.  
  
"Oh shit. Don't shoot!", shouted Arik. But the tank fired a missile directly at them!  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Leila The Kyubimon, Digivolve to..."  
  
Leila became completely covered in a metal substance. Emerging from it, she was metallic shades of her normal colors as Kyubimon. Two metal wings sprouted from her back with reactors on the tip of each of them. She made a metallic screech and spread out her tails.  
  
"Leila The METALKYUBIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Dual Blasters!", shouted Leila, firing missiles of her own at the missile the tank shot. They met and exploded in midair.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Racermon, Digivolve to..."  
  
Racermon lost his wheeled car form and grew into a green, armored humanoid Digimon. One of his arms is a laser cannon, and his chest is emblazoned with a red emblem. He extended a lazer sword from the cannon arm.  
  
"...TECHAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Techamon leapt over to the tank and extended his lazer sword.  
  
"Tech Saber!", he shouted, cutting off the cannon on the tank. The hatch opened up and two men scrambled out, running the other way.  
  
"Let them go, Techamon!", shouted Arik. Suddenly, Ace let out a scream.  
  
"That guy is big!", exclaimed Ace, pointing at BlackMetalGreymon, who was stomping some helpless soldiers and tanks.  
  
"He's my size, you mean!", said Dragonmon.  
  
"No he's not-- oh, wait. I getcha.", replied Ace, pulling out his D-Volver.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Dragonmon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Dragonmon turned completely metallic, with huge metal wings and a silver helmet. He gained a chest plate that secretes missiles, much like MetalGreymon. He roared out to the sky, launching fire into the heavens.  
  
"...METALDRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
MetalDragonmon roared out and leapt over to BMG.  
  
"Hey ugly! Want to pick on somebody your own size!?", asked MetalDragonmon. BMG simply shrugged and turned to him.  
  
"Mega Claw!", he shouted, extending his robotic arm to smash into MetalDragonmon, who was sent flying backwards. Techamon and Leila saw this and turned to run over to the battle.  
  
"We're coming!", shouted Leila.  
  
"Oh no, you aren't!", squeaked a little voice. MarineAngemon sped down in front of the two Ultimates. They scoffed at her.  
  
"What are you gonna do? 'Cute' us to death?", asked Techamon. MarineAngemon smiled.  
  
"Kahuna Waves!!!", she shouted, firing heart bubbles at Leila and Techamon. When they impacted, they impacted with alot of force and sent them flying backwards. They shook their heads.  
  
"That smarts!", shouted Techamon.  
  
"I'll show her something that smarts.", shouted Leila. "Cyberdragon Wheel!"  
  
Leila fired herself at MarineAngemon, but she simply moved out of the way. She floated back down and giggled.  
  
"Hmmm... MarineAngemon. Mega Level. Special attack is Kahuna Waves.", read Earnest. He then looked to see Desiree, Kenta, Sarah and Devidramon over by a storage shed, not paying attention to the battle at all.  
  
"What could they be up too?", asked Arik, curiously.  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be anything good.", replied Earnest. "I'll scan the kids with her."  
  
{PROFILE: Kitagawa, Kenta}  
  
Server: Amaterasu Server  
  
Known Relatives: Mother, Father  
  
Device Type: D-Arc  
  
D-Arc Functions: Card Slash  
  
Partner: MarineAngemon  
  
- Kenta is a bit of a slacker from Amaterasu Server. He received his partner later than all the other Tamers, but it was worth the wait, because his partner always stays at the Mega level. He makes jokes alot, but is a good-hearted kid and fights real well when provoked.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
{PROFILE: Sarah}  
  
Server: Kiriban Server  
  
Known Relatives: None  
  
Device Type: D-3  
  
D-3 Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate, Mega, Mega Junction Digivolve  
  
Partner: BlackAgumon-BlackGreymon-BlackMetalGreymon-BlackWarGreymon  
  
- Sarah is a child with both a gift and a curse. Under certain instances, she can transform into a creature called a Were-Cheetah, as strong as almost any Digimon. Becoming part of DTE, she defeated her rival Sethakage and his partner Boltmon, then went on to help DTE defeat Phalanxmon once and for all!  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"Hmmm... she's getting tricky now. Giving us enemies with special abilities... like always staying at Mega...", muttered Earnest.  
  
"Oh, and two Mega's Digivolving together WASN'T special at all!", shouted Ace, sarcastically. "You know, it's almost like she wants to defeat us or something."  
  
They looked to see Devidramon raise his claw, as if he was about to knock down a wall into the building.  
  
"Devidramon can't be strong enough to break solid adamantium!", exclaimed Arik. Devidramon slashed the wall and it crumbled.  
  
"...or I could be wrong.", said Arik, almost scared. "Has he been working out?"  
  
"Let's hope not.", replied Ace. "Cuz then I'd have to wrestle him and he'd lose."  
  
"...that would be hilarious.", said Earnest, though Ace wasn't sure if he was joking.  
  
BMG smashed MetalDragonmon across the skull and the mighty dragon fell to the ground, wounded.  
  
"Now you're starting to piss me off...", muttered MetalDragonmon. BMG laughed.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet! Giga Blaster!", he shouted, firing missiles at MetalDragonmon. MetalDragonmon quickly took flight to avoid them and decided to retaliate with missiles of his own.  
  
Leila leapt at MarineAngemon who moved out of the way. She began to chase the small Mega around, determined to catch him. Arik saw that Techamon wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Techamon, come with us!", shouted Arik. Techamon followed Earnest, Ace and him to the hole where Devidramon slashed the wall. They ran in to see Desiree and the other two loading Devidramon up with some material.  
  
"I don't think so!", shouted Techamon. "Tech Saber!!!"  
  
Techamon slashed Devidramon who crashed up against the wall and fell unconscious.  
  
"How does it feel now to be taken out in one hit!?", shouted Techamon, angrily. He was referring to when Beelzemon blasted all the Chosen out in one shot.  
  
"Damnit.", muttered Desiree. "I should've brought another Chosen."  
  
"Leave the mistress alone!", shouted Kenta, running at them while flailing his fists in the air.  
  
"Oh please.", groaned Earnest, smacking him aside. Sarah ran up and began to kick at them, but Techamon picked her up and restrained her.  
  
"What are ya doing here, Desiree?", asked Ace.  
  
"It is none of your business, little boy. Go home to your mommy.", retorted Desiree. This comment set Ace off, as he is neglected by his mother and he ran at Desiree. She pulled out a small dark orb, no bigger than a pea and threw it at Ace. It embedded itself in his neck and he fell over, choking. She threw two more at Arik and Earnest. Earnest shoved Arik onto the ground as one flew into his neck as well. The one intended for Arik splattered against the wall. Earnest fell down choking. Arik stood up, very worried about his situation.  
  
"What did you do to them!?", shouted Arik.  
  
"Nothing yet.", said Desiree, taking some alloy. "You'll find out in a few days."  
  
"Tell me!", demanded Arik.  
  
"I won't tell you... but ya wanna know a secret?", asked Desiree. She walked over to Arik and picked him up into the air, glaring into his face. "These drugs are mixed with a special fluid called 'Dynoxide'. When the needles embed themselves into my victims necks, they become willing, with the mixture of the cocaine to lower their senses, allowing the Dynoxide to sink in and take effect. This alloy I have will increase the effect of the Dynoxide two-hundred percent."  
  
She threw Arik onto the ground and leapt on Devidramon, who had recently gotten up and they flew away. The first thing Arik did was rip off Kenta's dark necklace, sending him to the Desolate Server. He got Techamon to rip Sarah's off. Then he went to check on Ace and Earnest, who were coming to.  
  
"Are you guys okay?", asked Arik.  
  
"Yeah... but what the hell was that stuff?", asked Ace.  
  
"I've no idea... but Desiree told me an interesting story...", began Arik.  
  
---------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: Hoo-boy! That was one of my better chapters, don't you agree? Anyway, a few questions have been raised, like how are the Chosen going to rescue the others from Desolate Server and what exactly DID Desiree do to Earnest and Ace. We got a competitive romance starting next chapter as Allison returns to the scene! ...and she ain't a happy bunny. 


	20. BioMerge Activate!

[b]Author's Note:[/b] No dirty scenes this time. But I just noticed that neither Allison or Nathan has appeared for [u]five[/u] chapters! That's quite a bitsy, so they'll be back today.  
  
[b]Previously:[/b] While Alex and Lee engaged in sexual matters, Desiree, along with Kenta and Sarah, attacked the armory again! Ace, Arik and Earnest were on call to stop the attack, and did a good job of it. But not before Desiree implanted some mysterious objects in Ace and Earnest's neck! And she made away with the alloy she wanted too. Okay... maybe they didn't do a good job of it...  
  
[b]Heroes No More, Chapter Twenty: Bio-Merge Activate![/b]  
  
------------------------------- The next day, it was finally the last week of school before Christmas. All the kids were definitely happy, as were Lee and Alex. Alex was especially happy that she didn't have to take 45-minute bus ride to school this morning, as she stayed the night at Lee's. And WHAT a night they had! I'm jealous of him and I'm the guy who's writing this.  
  
"Yay! We have an assembly first thing this morning, so that means time off class!", squealed Alex, happily jumping around as Lee and her walked to school. It was snowing quite heavily now, so Lee was wearing a toque and Alex was just... well she didn't exactly bring any extra clothes so she was just in her T-shirt, but she didn't seem to care one bit.  
  
"Yeah, it should be a good assembly. They always compile something neat for holiday ones.", replied Lee. His mind was obviously on something else. Probably the threat of Desiree like it usually was fixated on...  
  
[i]I HAD SEX WITH ALEX!! WOOO-HOOO! I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!![/i]  
  
Or not.  
  
------------------------- Yakaishi High School:  
  
"You had sex with Alex!? Oh my god, you're king of the world!", exclaimed Ace. Lee had adjoined to their little hangout after what seemed like forever. Kevin and Nathan were there too, but Arik was strangely absent.  
  
"Shhh!", hissed Lee. "I don't want the whole world to know!"  
  
"Well... if you're king of the world. They should know.", replied Ace.  
  
"Don't make me punch you. We'll just call it my first scandal as a figure of authority.", joked Lee. Kevin sighed. Kevin wasn't really into girls and sex as much as Nathan, Lee and Ace. Kevin believed girls should be treated with respect and never used for sexual purposes. Lee believed this too, except the last five words of it. No one knew what went through Ace and Nathan's brains, and no one really wanted too, either.  
  
"Hah! You're getting way more from her than you did from Allison!", said Nathan, patting Lee on the back.  
  
[i]Allison...[/i] Thought Lee. He slapped himself across the face. [i]Don't think like that! You're over her now![/i]  
  
"Lee, why did you slap yourself?", asked Nathan.  
  
"Uh...", muttered Lee, attempting to think up an excuse.  
  
---------------------- Auditorium:  
  
Later, the entire school had filed into the auditorium to see the assembly. Lee sat between Alex and Nathan. They had tried to find Ace and Kevin, but too many kids took too many spots.  
  
"Why do there have to be so many kids in this school?", asked Alex. She took hold of Lee's hand and he held hers back.  
  
"I'm not sure...", replied Lee.  
  
"Hey, Lee. Arik is home sick today. He has a flu apparently.", said Nathan to Lee. Lee was about to respond, but the assembly loudspeakers came on. Mr. Rathjen (the vice-principal who got angry at Lee waaaayyy back in chapter six) stood on the stage and spoke into the mike.  
  
"Welcome students and staff to the last assembly of this school year! It has a Christmas theme, obviously, and has been put together by some very talented students. First, we have Allison Williams to sing a Christmas song she's been practicing on."  
  
Lee almost choked on his own phlegm. Not seeing Allison wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped. Allison walked out onto the stage, as cute as ever. She was wearing a strapless red dress and black dress shoes. Her hair was done up in a bun. She grabbed the mike and began to sing an upbeat version of 'Santa Claus is coming to Town'.  
  
The audience was awestruck at the sound of her amazing voice. Even Lee and Nathan were impressed.  
  
[i]I had no idea she was such a singer...[/i]  
  
"She's amazing!", gasped Nathan. Lee nodded in agreement. "Simply amazing..."  
  
"Lee! Stop staring!", hissed Alex.  
  
"Huh? Oh, staring? I wasn't, I was watching.", mumbled Lee.  
  
"Sure...", said Alex, disapprovingly.  
  
Allison continued belting out her song, but as she looked over the audience, she noticed Lee and Alex holding hands. A dark look overtook her face, but she continued singing until then. Then hurriedly went offstage and began to cry.  
  
"Uhh... let's hear it for Allison!", said Mr. Rathjen, retaking the mike. "Next we have the school band playing..."  
  
---------------------- After the assembly was over, Ace had to go up with a few other students to help clean up all the equipment and such. As he was carrying a drum off the stage, Allison approached him, steaming mad.  
  
"Uh, hi Allison!", said Ace, as he noticed her. "What's up?"  
  
"What's up?! WHAT'S UP!?", she screamed in his face.  
  
"Uh...yeah. What's up?", he asked again. Allison gritted her teeth together. "Are you... uh... mad about something?"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. You certainly haven't gotten any smarter over the past week.", said Allison. Ace grinned... until she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down to her level.  
  
"Why were Lee and that... slut... holding hands!?", she demanded to know. Ace stuttered for a moment and then came up with an answer.  
  
"Uhhh... cuz they've been going out for over a week and they had sex last night.", said Ace. Then he thought to himself. "Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that last part..."  
  
"They did... they what... they... ahhh!", screamed Allison. In her anger, she pushed Ace backwards and he fell down the stairs. The drum landed on his head. He looked up and Allison had already stormed off.  
  
"She needs some anger management courses...", muttered Ace. He got up and began to recollect all the equipment.  
  
---------------------------- After School:  
  
Lee waited with Alex at the bus stop. And after three buses, Alex's finally came.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now.", said Lee. Alex kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Yup. But I'll see you tomorrow!", said Alex, cheerfully. She walked onto the bus and Lee waved goodbye. Then the bus started up with a huge roar and began to drive away. Lee and Nathan then began to walk home together. Allison, who has been watching all this, was infuriated and jealous.  
  
She was now wearing her standard clothes, and was carrying a few books. She saw Ace walk out the door among a few other students.  
  
"Now, I've got an idea... I can make Lee jealous...", she said to herself. She ran over to Ace and began walking beside him.  
  
"Hey Allison. Are you still PMSing?", asked Ace. Allison glared at him, but shook it off, determined to use him against Lee.  
  
"No, actually.", she replied, with a big smile on her face. "But I was wondering something..."  
  
"What?", asked Ace.  
  
"How'd you like to go out with me tonight?", asked Allison. Ace almost fell over.  
  
"Go out!? With you!?", asked Ace, completely dumbfounded by his luck.  
  
"You heard me.", said Allison. "Going once..."  
  
"Is there a downside to this...?"  
  
"Going twice..."  
  
"Lee might get mad..."  
  
"Going thrice..."  
  
"Ok, I'll go out with you tonight!", decided Ace.  
  
"Good. Pick me up at 7.", said Allison, strolling off. Ace scratched his head, then shrugged and did a little victory dance.  
  
------------------------ Lee and his dad drove down main street, heading for the city hall. Lee's head was propped up against the window, as if he was really bored. His dad kept looking at Lee, as if he expected the boy to say something.  
  
"How was sc--"  
  
"Good."  
  
"How's your girl--"  
  
"Good."  
  
"How's lif--"  
  
"Good."  
  
Lee's father sighed. Since he and Lee's mother divorced, he and Lee hadn't spent much time together. And when they did spend time together, Lee was always so distant and nearly impossible to have a conversation with. That would make it even harder for the question he was about to ask.  
  
"What do you know about Digimon?", asked his father. Lee rose his head from his sleepy state and looked at his dad. His dad was wearing a suit, like any mayor should wear. Lee tugged on the collar of his shirt.  
  
[i]Crap. Uhhh, what do I say? Oh I got it...[/i]  
  
"Digimon are monsters that blow up the city, yada-yada. The end.", said Lee, before resting his head back on the window.  
  
"Really?", asked his father. "Father Flannigan said he saw you with one. It bounced after you and jumped on your back and you two laughed together. Explain that."  
  
"Kokuwamon isn't an 'it'! He's my friend!", snapped Lee. Then suddenly he turned pale.  
  
[i]Did I just say what I think I did? ...I did.[/i]  
  
"Kokuwamon?", asked his dad. "Interesting you know it's--er, his name if you don't have any contact with them."  
  
"I--I...", stammered Lee. His dad had trapped him. Lee sighed. "Kokuwamon is good Digimon. He's my partner... he helps us fight those evil ones that would destroy the city if we weren't around!"  
  
Lee's dad gave him a weird look. Lee had no idea what this look meant, but it wasn't good.  
  
"So... Ace, Nathan and all your little friends... do they have Digimon too?", asked his father.  
  
"No! Only me. I'm the only one...", sighed Lee.  
  
"Then why did you say 'Kokuwamon helps us'?", asked his dad.  
  
[i]...damn. He's good.[/i]  
  
"Ok, so they do. What are you going to do now? Take them away!? Kill them!?", shouted Lee.  
  
"I have to son. To protect our town, not only our town, our country.", said his father.  
  
"Stop the car.", said Lee. Lee's dad stopped and Lee got out of the car.  
  
"Where are you going?", asked his dad.  
  
"Anywhere away from you.", replied Lee before slamming the door and running down the street. When he was a safe enough distance, he pulled out his D- Volver and called Kokuwamon.  
  
[i]I'll find a place to hide you, buddy. Don't worry...[/i]  
  
---------------------------- Later that night:  
  
Ace and Allison walked along one of the main streets, with the lamps on the sides of the road lighting up the area pretty well. Allison was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink coat. She seemed overly energetic, whereas Ace wasn't. He was still busy trying to figure out what the heck they were going to do with their night.  
  
"Hmmm... let's see. I got $12.85. We could go grab some food I guess...", muttered Ace.  
  
"That'd be great. But you don't have to pay for me, I'll pay for myself.", said Allison.  
  
"Where's your money?"  
  
"See this purse?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I keep money in it."  
  
"Ohhhhh."  
  
-------------------------- Desiree's Room:  
  
Desiree wiped her forehead and held up an alloy necklace.  
  
"Whew. It took a while, but I finally finished it!", shouted Desiree, happily. Impy looked it over.  
  
"It's purty...", he said. Desiree nodded in agreement and opened up Laptop.  
  
"Now... to find someone to use it on...", said Desiree.  
  
"Oooh! Me! I want to wear the pretty necklace!", shouted Impy, jumping up and down. Desiree gave him a weird look. Then she pointed to a name on the computer monitor.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of... him."  
  
------------------------------- Ace and Allison were heading towards Pizza Hut and just chatting up a storm, for a bit.  
  
[i]Hmmm... Ace has more interesting things to say than I thought he would. But still, he doesn't have a thing on Lee..[/i] Thought Allison, smiling. She was planning on having some pointless fun with Ace tonight and probably forgetting about the tiff with Lee.  
  
"Yeah, and that's how Arik and I stole those rats from the science lab."  
  
"Really? It was you guys who took them? I thought it was Brock Healy."  
  
"No, it was... Lee?", asked Ace, startled.  
  
"Lee? But you said it was you and Arik."  
  
"No, look! Lee is on the other side of the street! It looks like he's got Kokuwamon in his backpack...", said Ace, pointing across the street to where Lee was going. He was planning on hiding Kokuwamon in Central Park, since barely anyone went there anyway.  
  
"Oh, dear god, don't let Lee see us...", groaned Allison. But she was actually thinking, [i]Yes! This is perfect! I only hope he gets jealous...[/i]  
  
Lee turned and saw Allison and Ace. He cocked an eyebrow at them.  
  
"What the he--argh!", screamed Lee in pain as a boy punched him in the back of the head. Lee stumbled onto his face and Kokuwamon fell out of his backpack. The boy jumped back and pointed at Kokuwamon.  
  
"Cyberdramon take out the Digimon!", commanded the boy. A rather large black humanoid Digimon leapt down from the rooftops in front of Kokuwamon and picked him up.  
  
"That boy has an alloy necklace on!", shouted Ace.  
  
"An alloy what?", asked Allison. Ace whipped out his D-Volver and called DemiTyrannomon. In a few short seconds, the Digimon was teleported to where they were.  
  
"Go! Take out Cyberdramon!", shouted Ace.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon...Digivolve to..."  
  
DemiTyrannomon became encased in a ball of fire, which almost doubled it's size. Two wings and a tail erupted from it, until two claws and a head slashed their way out! He reared back and roared.  
  
"DRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Hmmm? Desiree didn't calculate for this Dragon...", said Ryo. "No matter, Cyberdramon! Initiate attack plan C!"  
  
Cyberdramon threw Kokuwamon onto the ground, who was unconscious.  
  
"I'll be back for you...", growled Cyberdramon. He then leapt at Dragonmon and smashed him with his fist, sending Dragonmon reeling into a restaurant. Glass shattered everywhere and people were running out like mad. This was all the distraction Cyberdramon needed to pick up Kokuwamon and begin to fly away with him.  
  
"Why do they want Kokuwamon!?", asked Ace.  
  
"I don't know! But go see if Lee is alright!", shouted Allison. "I'm calling Octopimon."  
  
"We need some info...", said Ace, pulling out his D-Volver.  
  
{PROFILE: Akiyama, Ryo}  
  
Server: Amaterasu Server  
  
Known Relatives: Father  
  
Device Type: D-Arc  
  
D-Arc Functions: Bio-Merge, Card Slash  
  
Partner: Monodramon-Cyberdramon-Justimon  
  
- Ryo is a master Digimon Tamer in his Server and a pro at the Digimon card game. He is a fearless hero who, with his powerful partner Cyberdramon, wins many battles with relative ease.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"And Cyberdramon is an Ultimate level android Digimon. His attack is Erase Claw.", read Ace off his D-Volver.  
  
"Good for him.", said Allison. She ported up Octopimon and pointed at Cyberdramon. "That's the bad guy! Attack!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Octopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
A swirl of purple light surrounds Octopimon as the tiny octopus expands into a standard-size octopus. More of a circular shape, with lighter purple on her eight tentacles. She swirls around and forms.  
  
"...MEGAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
MegaOctopimon targeted Cyberdramon and fired an Ink Burst, knocking Cyberdramon out of the air. Ace ran over to Lee and lifted him up.  
  
"Lee! Man, are you okay?", asked Ace.  
  
"Ugh... yeah I think so. I just got hit from behind is all...", groaned Lee. He looked up to see Cyberdramon kick MegaOctopimon.  
  
"She needs help!", shouted Ace.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Try me on for size!", shouted TecKuwagamon, leaping at Cyberdramon.  
  
"Okay.", replied Cyberdramon. He threw MegaOctopimon into TecKuwagamon, knocking them both onto the street.  
  
"This could be bad...", muttered Allison. DemiTyrannomon climbed out of the restaurant where he was thrown and ran over to Allison.  
  
"Cyberdramon! I think it's time we finish them off!", commanded Ryo. Cyberdramon nodded and leapt over to Ryo, as the two of them began glowing.  
  
"What the heck are they doing...?", asked Ace.  
  
Lee gasped. "Oh no. I've seen this before! They're about to..."  
  
"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!", shouted Ryo. He and Cyberdramon began to fuse together to form...  
  
"Justimon!", shouted Allison. "He's a Mega level! And his special attacks are Thunder Clap and Justice Kick!"  
  
"That's right, woman! Now I shall deal justice to you interlopers!", shouted Justimon.  
  
"We wouldn't have needed to interlope if you didn't try and take Kokuwamon!", shouted Lee, angrily. Justimon turned to face him.  
  
"My mistress's orders. I was told to kidnap the partner Digimon one by one.", explained Justimon. "She is going to send them to the Desolate Server to immobilize you."  
  
[i]What a dope! He just told us her plans![/i] thought Lee. "You're not too bright..."  
  
"Oh, I don't care if you know her plan. Because it won't help you where you are going! Thunder Clap!", bellowed Justimon  
  
He smashed his robotic arm onto the ground in Allison's direction and a tremor went flying at her in the ground.  
  
"Allison!!!", shouted Ace and Lee in unison.  
  
Suddenly, DemiTyrannomon leapt up and shoved Allison out of the way, getting smashed himself by the tremor!  
  
"Oh no! DemiTyrannomon!", yelled Ace, running to see his fallen partner. Justimon turned to face Lee.  
  
"You're next!", he shouted, pointing at Lee. "And your little friends aren't going to stop me!"  
  
Justimon turned around with a cry of "Justice Kick!" and kicked both TecKuwagamon and MegaOctopimon, who were attempting to sneak up behind him. They flew backwards onto the street and de-digivolved back into their rookie forms. Suddenly, Justimon felt something tug on his cape, it was Lee.  
  
"You gotta be crazy--", started Justimon.  
  
"Stop hurting my friends!", shouted Lee. Justimon shrugged and turned around, kicking Lee halfway across the street.  
  
"Oh... my... god...", gasped Allison.  
  
By now a crowd had gathered a safe distance from the battle, being held back by the police. Lee's father scrambled to get through.  
  
"Out of the way! That's my son!", he shouted to a police officer.  
  
"Mr. Mayor, if you go out there, you may not come back. We'll just have to hope the good Digimon prevail like they usually do.", said the female officer.  
  
"Good... Digimon...?", asked his father.  
  
"Lee! Get up! He's right above you!", screamed Allison. But Lee was barely able to move under his own strength. He struggled to pull himself off the ground, but Justimon stepped on his back.  
  
"This... is for Desiree!"  
  
"No... this is for Desiree!", shouted Ace. "Ready Demi?"  
  
"Ready!", replied DemiTyrannomon.  
  
"Bio-Merge, Activate!!!", screamed Ace, pulling out his glowing D-Volver.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon! Bio-Merge to..."  
  
Ace's clothes ripped off him and he glew with light and began to merge into DemiTyrannomon. The two grew into a medium-sized warrior resembling Omnimon, but a different color.  
  
"...X-OMNIDRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Whoa... check me out!", gasped X-Omnidramon. He held his hands in front of his face. One was a MetalGarurumon head and the other was a WarGreymon head.  
  
"Check this out!", shouted Justimon, "Justice Kick!"  
  
Justimon kicked at X-Omnidramon, landing a shot to his head and sending him flying backwards.  
  
"Ahhh... that hurt.", groaned X-Omnidramon.  
  
"Did Ace... Bio-Merge?!", asked Allison, helping Lee up.  
  
"Duh.", replied Lee. Allison gave him a dark look. He really wasn't going to be nice to her now...  
  
"But what happens when I do this?", asked X-Omnidramon. "Garuru Sword!"  
  
He extended a yellow blade from his MetalGarurumon head and leapt at Justimon at it. Justimon braced himself for attack.  
  
"Alright, have at you!", shouted Justimon. X-Omnidramon tackled him and he flew downwards onto the street with X-Omnidramon standing on top of him.  
  
"Tag. You're it.", said X-Omnidramon, preparing to plunge the sword into Justimon's head. He brought the sword down, but Justimon simply moved his head to the side.  
  
"Wh-what the?", asked X-Omnidramon. Justimon smirked.  
  
"You're it. Justice Kick!", shouted Justimon, kicking X-Omnidramon in the butt, sending him tumbling forwards. Justimon then leapt up and did a 180 degree turn, smashing his metallic arm on the ground. "Thunder Clap!"  
  
The shockwave hit X-Omnidramon dead on and sent him crashing into a bunch of mailboxes.  
  
"Why isn't he winning?", asked Allison. Octopimon floated up next to her head.  
  
"Ace isn't used to fighting. He's about as useless as we were before, except with some power he can't control.", explained Octopimon.  
  
"That's a bad thing."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Thunder Clap!", shouted Justimon, smashing it into X-Omnidramon while he was still down. X-Omnidramon flew up and smashed into a wall and fell onto the ground.  
  
"Pathetic efforts from pathetic chosen.", gloated Justimon. "I don't see why us Tamer's weren't Chosen as the head Server. We are far more powerful than you."  
  
"Head... Server...?", asked Lee.  
  
"Geez, why do new concepts come into play every time we learn one?!", asked Kokuwamon.  
  
"That's life, buddy."  
  
Justimon turned to go finish off the others, but suddenly a mailbox was flung at him and hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"What the--?"  
  
"You weren't chosen because YOU'RE pathetic!", screamed X-Omnidramon. "Omni Destroyer!!!"  
  
X-Omnidramon fired the huge bluish energy beam directly at Justimon. The beam struck right through him and he crumpled like a paper towel, reverting into an unconscious Ryo and Monodramon. Lee walked over to Ryo.  
  
"We all know what happens next. I destroy the Alloy Necklace.", said Lee, ripping it off Ryo and sending him and his partner to the Desolate Server. [i]Though it seems like such a waste, since we'll be going there soon anyway...[/i]  
  
The police finally rushed in to save the scene and thanked Lee, Allison and Ace for their efforts. Allison pulled Ace aside to have a little talk with him as Lee's dad came running up to him.  
  
"Lee! Oh son, I'm glad you're alright.", gasped his father. He held open his arms for a hug, but Lee just picked up Kokuwamon and began to walk away.  
  
"No, Lee, wait! I've called off the Digimon hunt! You can keep your friend!"  
  
"Y-you did... why...?", asked Lee, confused.  
  
"Because. Jenna and you are the most important things to me in the world. And if you're unhappy then I'm unhappy. Just promise me you'll be careful!"  
  
"I... I promise dad. I promise.", said Lee, giving his father a hug. "Now... you should meet Kokuwamon."  
  
Allison dragged Ace away and gave him a hug. "Wow, Ace! You were so amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, uh, thanks.", said Ace, trying not to let it go to his head. "So when should we go out again?"  
  
"That's what I need to talk to you about. We won't be. I just did this to make Lee jealous... and it didn't work out right..."  
  
"Hmm. I thought so.", said Ace. "I was just waiting for you to tell me."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Nope. But I'll tell you one thing... Alex and Lee have become really close through recent battles. You may be out of your league... Allison.", said Ace. "Come on Demi."  
  
"Hey, we kicked major ass, eh Ace...", trailed off DemiTyrannomon as the two of them walked away.  
  
"Close... perhaps.", mused Allison, looking at Lee laughing with his father and Kokuwamon. "But there are rules of relationships that are meant to be broken. Broken by me."  
  
-------------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next: Desiree goes completely insane! She holds Kevin as a hostage when he finds out how to access the Desolate Server and threatens to kill him unless Lee and the others surrender! Also, it's discovered that Desiree threw Dark Seeds into Ace and Earnest. If they aren't removed quick, they'll turn into permanent slaves like James! Speaking of James... his partner evolves to the Mega level... Diaboromon! And this is only the beginning... 


	21. Risks

Heroes No More, Chapter Twenty-One: Risks  
  
=============================  
  
"They will all fall.", said Desiree. "As soon as I begin capturing their partners."  
  
"But... Justimon didn't succeed in sending any partners to the Desolate Server...", muttered Impy.  
  
"That is not important.", corrected Desiree. She paced around in her room, with her arms behind her back, trying to think up a good plan. "I've got nothing, Impy."  
  
"Why not activate the Dark Seeds in those two Chosen...?", asked Impy.  
  
"Now there's an idea...", said Desiree. "Hmmm... I wonder what those Chosen are up to. Laptop, show window."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Yakaishi High:  
  
Lee and Kevin were walking down the hall, heading back from first class, talking about Kevin's discovery on his laptop last night.  
  
"You found a way in?!", asked Lee, amazed at his luck.  
  
"Yeah, I did.", responded Kevin. "Come over after school and I'll explain everything to you."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"A way in to what?", asked Impy, coyly.  
  
"...the Desolate Server.", growled Desiree. She glared at Kevin on her computer monitor. "That bug will be squashed."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kevin and Lee headed to the usual hangout spot, where Ace and Nathan were.  
  
"Arik is still sick?!", asked Lee.  
  
"Yeah, the widdle baby is all sleepy-weepy in his beddy-weddy.", mocked Nathan. Lee slapped him in the face.  
  
"Like you when you got the flu, eh Nathan?", asked Lee, throwing his bag onto the floor. Nathan smirked.  
  
"Yeah, ok, Sir Screws-alot.", said Nathan. Lee glared at Nathan.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?", asked Lee.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like. You go out with Alex for only a week and you have sex with her. That's very self-centered, my friend."  
  
"Oh my god. You would've done it in one day!", shouted Lee, getting ticked.  
  
"Yeah, or maybe I would've waited till I got to know her first!", retorted Nathan. "I'm not just like 'Hey baby, come to my house and sleep over, maybe we can get a little bonk in'."  
  
Lee glared at Nathan, he looked at Ace, who was sort of grinning and Kevin who was...  
  
"...where's Kevin?", asked Lee. Nathan and Ace looked around.  
  
"I don't know. He was here a minute ago.", said Nathan. "And his bag is still here."  
  
"Hmmm...", thought Lee. (More like we have a James situation on our hands.)  
  
"I'm betting Desiree got James to grab him. It's James's style and Kevin did find a way to get us back into the Desolate Server..."  
  
"He what!?", exclaimed Nathan.  
  
"Ace, you go search the top floor. I'll search the bottom. Nathan, go look outside.", said Lee, running for the door. (Please be alright, Kevin...)  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode, Mr. Bowering.", said Desiree, as Kevin appeared on her bed after being transported by the laptop. Kevin looked around frantically before his sights fell on Desiree.  
  
"You!", he shouted. He leapt at her, but she simply threw him onto the floor. "Agh, my back..."  
  
Desiree leaned over him.  
  
"Kevin, you lay there real still, and maybe I won't send you to the Desolate Server all alone.", said Desiree. She smiling brightly and then walked over to Impy. "Watch him. I'm going to see mom."  
  
Desiree left the room and Impy heard the sounds of the door locking from the outside.  
  
"Why is Desiree here all day?", asked Kevin, still hurt and not exactly preparing to get off the floor.  
  
"She was kicked out of school.", said Impy. "But she's really a nice person at heart..."  
  
"Like I'd believe that."  
  
"You don't know her like I do.", said Impy. "She's just a little... er..."  
  
"Insane?!"  
  
"That's the word for it.", said Impy, leaning against the door. "Ya know, you wouldn't be in the mess if you weren't trying to hack the Desolate Server. You would need the password though."  
  
"I had to help my friends."  
  
"Hmmm... ya, well I gots no say in what she does. But I'll tell ya one thing... your partner is still alive."  
  
"What?! Jijimon..."  
  
"Yeah. He and Musyamon led some revolts against our prison but we stopped them. All of them died except Jijimon and Musyamon."  
  
"Then... I have to go there!", shouted Kevin. He reached for laptop.  
  
"Oh no ya don't. Bada-Boom!", shouted Impmon. The fireball grazed Kevin's arm, so he lay back on the floor. "Eh, just sit there."  
  
Kevin did as told. But Impmon didn't notice Kevin connecting a cord to his own laptop and making a copy of Desiree's entire core program...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Yakaishi High:  
  
Lee stormed through the crowded halls, looking for James. After a few years, James wasn't very hard for him to pick out in a crowd. He saw Alex and waved at her. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Ah, I'm glad you're here. Have you seen James?", asked Lee. Alex peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Isn't that him right there?", asked Alex. Sure enough, there was James, heading to his 2nd class. Lee walked over to him and shoved him into a wall.  
  
"Hey, what the hell?!", asked James.  
  
"I know you kidnapped Kevin for Desiree. Now give him back."  
  
James gave Lee an odd look. "I didn't kidnap no one for anybody. I haven't even got any orders yet today. Trainer."  
  
"Order this.", said Lee, punching James in the face. James slugged him back when suddenly Mr. Work came and grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts.  
  
"What's going on here?", asked Mr. Work. Neither boy answered. "I'm tried of your little fights, Lee and James. One more and I'm expelling both of you. Now get to class."  
  
Mr. Work let them go and they went their separate ways.  
  
"This isn't over, Willington."  
  
"That's right, Trainer."  
  
Alex sighed and then followed Lee to class, scolding him on leading fist first. Lee apologized to her, gave her a quick kiss and entered his English class. He glared at James as he walked by and sat down in his desk. He looked over and saw no Kevin.  
  
"Kevin..."  
  
Suddenly, Kevin's spot was occupied by somebody else.  
  
"Hey, Lee.", said Allison, grinning.  
  
"Uh, hi Allison.", muttered Lee, looking away to get his textbooks. "How's the boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, Ace? I dumped him."  
  
"Already? Harshness. No wonder he wasn't talking this morning...", said Lee as he put his binder on his desk. Allison inched over closer to him and put her hand around him.  
  
"So... I was thinking maybe we could do something today..."  
  
"I'd like to. But I have a girlfriend. And I'm not going to cheat on her.", said Lee. Then he looked right into Allison's eyes. "...or dump her without even knowing the whole story first."  
  
Allison sighed and pulled out her books, feeling defeated once again, but wasn't about ready to give up.  
  
"You know, Lee. You left your game at my house last time you came over. I thought you could come get it tonight."  
  
(She just doesn't give up, does she? Well, I did leave my game there...)  
  
"Fine, I'll come over at six."  
  
"Perfect!", she said, grinning.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Later that night:  
  
Lee walked up to Allison's apartment door. Before he knocked, he looked over the balcony.  
  
(I could always just jump off and kill myself. Eh, nah.)  
  
Lee smashed his head four times on the door. It was answered by Allison's younger brother.  
  
"Hey Lee. You here to see my sister?", asked the young boy.  
  
"Yeah I am, Jason."  
  
"Oh, well, she went out to get groceries, but she'll be back. Why don't you go into her room and wait?", asked Jason, opening the door and inviting Lee in. Lee took his shoes and coat off and went into Allison's room to sit on her bed and wait for her. He saw his game laying on her bedside table.  
  
(It would be so easy to just take the game and leave now... but I should be nice to Allison, I suppose. I may not particularly like her anymore, but she seems to still like me...)  
  
Lee looked up and saw a framed picture on Allison's dresser. Curious, he went over to inspect it and saw it was picture of the two of them while they were still going out. Allison was on Lee's back, giving the camera the peace sign. Both of them were laughing. (We were a cute couple...)  
  
"You like that picture too?", asked Allison from behind him. He turned around to see her walking into the room. He put the picture down and walked over to her.  
  
"Maybe. So what do you want to do for tonight?", asked Lee.  
  
"I was thinking maybe go on a little walk...", said Allison. She moved to put her arms around Lee, but he stepped backwards.  
  
"The walk is fine. The trying to get me to cheat on my girlfriend isn't. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do.", said Allison, with her fingers crossed behind her back.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Central Park:  
  
"Catch this one!", shouted Alex, hurling a rock into the air. Mikemon leapt upwards with her catlike agility and slashed the rocks into pebbles. The two of them felt that training was essential, as everyone knew that pressing battles were to come.  
  
"Ok, now try this!"  
  
Alex gathered all her strength and hurled the rock as high into the air as she could, falling backwards in the process. Mikemon cocked an eyebrow then quickly formulated a plan. As fast as she could, she leapt up to the top of a tree and extended her claws. She leapt into the air and slashed the rock in mid-air, landing promptly on her feet, like any cat.  
  
"Good aim!"  
  
"Good throws."  
  
Alex, smiling, bent over to pick up a few more rocks, when suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"It's Lee! He'll be able to throw further than I can...", said Alex, excitedly. She ran over to the direction of his voice and was suddenly not so excited.  
  
There was Lee, walking along normally and talking. But Allison was all over him! Inside of Alex, a little cord snapped. She stormed over there and punched Allison directly in the face!  
  
"Keep your hands off my boyfriend, bitch!", shouted Alex. Allison, who had been waiting for this, leapt up and tackled Alex and they began slapping, scratching and doing all the other things girls do in catfights. Including name-calling.  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Ho!"  
  
"Skank!"  
  
"Alright, that's ENOUGH!!!", shouted Lee. The two girls looked at him. He had a very sincere look on his face.  
  
"I am tired of you two fighting over me! And I won't put up with it any longer!!! ...unless you two take it to that mud over there."  
  
The two of them kicked him in the leg and them resumed fighting. He hopped up and down in pain, and then looked at Mikemon.  
  
"What are you looking at?", asked Lee.  
  
"I don't know. Why do human girls always get jealous?", asked Mikemon.  
  
"I don't know. But when they do, they catfight.", said Lee.  
  
"I'm a cat...", began Mikemon, but she was cut off by a male voice. James.  
  
"A lesbian love-fest right in the middle of the park. How enjoyable!", shouted James. Infermon was right next to him, breathing heavily, but did nothing.  
  
"James, I'll make you eat your teeth!", shouted Alex.  
  
"Yeah, you homo!", yelled Allison. James looked at Lee, who shrugged.  
  
"You heard them, homo teeth."  
  
James scowled at them, and then cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'd like you to meet my new friends! Earnest... Ace... come out!"  
  
"What?!", shouted Lee. (James is messing with me...)  
  
But, sure enough... Ace and DemiTyrannomon came out of the thicket of trees to the left of James, looking possessed. Leila and Earnest came out from the right side, looking the exact same way. James laughed.  
  
"But... how? I don't see any dark or alloy necklaces on them!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Ah, that's simple. The other day, Desiree injected Dark Seeds into their necks. Eventually they will grow into Dark Flowers, like mine, making them permanent slaves of Desiree. But until then, we at least have control over them.", explained James. Lee gritted his teeth. (Great. I have to fight my own friends!)  
  
"Now gentlemen. If you will... attack!", commanded James.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Leila The Renamon Digivolve to..."  
  
Leila threw her guns aside and fell on all fours, her body morphing into a quadruped. She grew a large mane, with many decals hanging from it. A dozen tails sprouted from her lower back and spread themselves out, with fire on their tips.  
  
"...Leila the KYUBIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon...Digivolve to..."  
  
DemiTyrannomon became encased in a ball of fire, which almost doubled it's size. Two wings and a tail erupted from it, until two claws and a head slashed their way out! He reared back and roared.  
  
"DRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Dragonmon and Leila charged at the Chosen. Lee quickly whipped out his D- Volver and teleported Kokuwamon over.  
  
"What's going on!?", asked Kokuwamon.  
  
"Dragonmon and Leila are possessed! You have to take them down!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Uhhh... okay.", said Kokuwamon, unsure of himself.  
  
"Ready to Digivolve, Alex?", asked Lee. Alex pulled out her D-Volver and nodded, pulling herself off the ground.  
  
"What about me!?", asked Allison. Alex turned to her.  
  
"We don't need you! So piss off!", hissed Alex. Allison was hurt, and she turned and backed away. Lee had no time to argue, as the enemies were almost upon them!  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Mikemon! Digivolve to..."  
  
Mikemon lost her cat-form and grew into a human-shape Digimon. She had cat ears still, and long golden red/blonde hair cascading down her back. She is wearing a raggy looking olive green sports bra, and a olive green cloth that ties at her right side and hangs around her waist.  
  
"...KYMBIAMON!!!  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Alright! Now let's see what Mikemon's Ultimate form can really do!", shouted Lee, excitedly. TecKuwagamon instantly leapt at Dragonmon and the two of them locked in combat! Leila spread out her tails.  
  
"Fox Tail Inferno!", shouted Leila, launching multiple fireballs at Kymbiamon, who easily dodged them!  
  
"Try this attack! Speed Star!", shouted the angel Digimon. Dozens of diamond fragments (like Renamon's Diamond Storm) were launched at Leila, catching her directly in the face! She reeled over backwards, but then, with a flash of light, leapt up as MetalKyubimon!  
  
"This could get tricky...", muttered Alex.  
  
"Dual Blasters!", shouted MetalKyubimon, launching the missiles at Kymbiamon. While the angel Digimon avoided them, Leila pounced on her!  
  
"I'm going to rip you limb from pretty little limb...", growled Leila.  
  
"Ugh! You're not like you used to be!", grunted Kymbiamon, struggling to get free. Leila prepared to bite down on her neck, when suddenly she was hit by a blast of ink and sent flying. Everyone looked to see MegaOctopimon, pouring all she had into her Ink Blast, keeping Leila at bay for the moment.  
  
"Don't need me, eh?", asked Allison. Alex was embarrassed.  
  
"I... I'm.. sorry...", sighed Alex. Allison smiled and walked over to Alex and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We need to do this as a team! After all, we are the only female chosen!", said Allison.  
  
"Yeah! Alright then!", agreed Alex. Allison nodded.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"MegaOctopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
MegaOctopimon flashed with light quickly and grew a bit bigger. She gained a circular emblem on her forehead and her tentacles extended in length and became thicker!  
  
"...ULTRAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
The Ink Blast was replaced with an Ink Shock and began to give Leila pain! Kymbiamon leapt into the air.  
  
"Nighty-night. Starlight Velocity!!!", shouted Kymbiamon, blasting Leila! Leila crumpled and de-digivolved into her Renamon form. The two Digimon let up their attack and calmed down. But suddenly, Leila picked up her gun and fired a bullet directly at Allison!  
  
"Look out!", shouted Alex. Alex tackled Allison and the bullet missed them both. MegaOctopimon then proceeded to smash the hell out of Leila with her huge tentacles.  
  
"You... saved me! Thanks!", exclaimed Allison.  
  
"Any time... friend.", replied Alex.  
  
Lee smiled at this. (There. Now maybe they won't argue and fight anymore. I should really THANK James for this...) Lee then looked and saw Dragonmon and TecKuwagamon still at each others throats. (...or maybe not.)  
  
TecKuwagamon poured fire on Dragonmon, who countered with a fire attack of his own! TecKuwagamon ducked down and leapt at Dragonmon...  
  
"Techno Scissor Claw!!!"  
  
...taking Dragonmon out. Dragonmon collapsed onto the ground, and TecKuwagamon fell over as well, exhausted.  
  
After making sure Leila was out of it this time, the two Ultimates turned their attention to James and Infermon. Infermon leapt to attack them, but was smashed aside by UltraOctopimon's mighty bulk!  
  
"Give up, James! You're defeated! Now give us Earnest and Ace back!", yelled Lee.  
  
"Defeated? I think not.", said James. Suddenly, James pulled Kevin out of the thicket. Kevin was unconscious, and James whipped out the knife, the one he used to stab Lee and held it to Kevin's throat. "Tell your Digimon to back off now! ...or Kevin's going to get it! I'm serious! I'll do it!"  
  
"Look at that crazed look he has...", muttered Lee. "Better do what he says..."  
  
"...right...", mumbled Alex. All three Digimon de-digivolved to their rookie stages.  
  
"No more need for you two anymore.", said James. He snapped his fingers and the Dark Seeds in Earnest and Ace's necks were gone. The two of them collapsed instantly, being freed of the strain put on them by the Dark Seeds.  
  
"And those two are going to a special cell in the Desolate Server.", said James, evilly. Leila and DemiTyrannomon disappeared!  
  
"Wh-what the?", asked Lee. (Oh yeah. Ryo did mention that Desiree wanted to send our partners to the Desolate Server... this is bad...)  
  
James tightened his grip on Kevin and held the knife closer to his throat.  
  
"Now! Surrender your D-Volvers! All of them!", demanded James.  
  
Lee looked at the girls and they decided they had no choice. They slid the three D-Volvers across the ground to James's feet.  
  
"Thank you.", said James. "Now... watch your friend DIE!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	22. Darkness and Light

Heroes No More, Chapter Twenty-Two: Darkness and Light  
  
===========================  
  
"James no! Don't do it!", shouted Lee. James prepared to stab Kevin, when suddenly...  
  
"Rebound!!!", shouted a voice. Bouncemon flung himself of a tree and bounced directly into James, knocking James forward, causing him to drop both Kevin and the knife! Arik ran over and picked up the knife, before hurling it into the bushes. Kevin ran over to where Lee and the girls were standing.  
  
"Kill my friends? I don't think so.", said Arik. James wiped some dirt of his clothes and glared at Arik.  
  
"You will pay for that...", grumbled James.  
  
"Arik! Thank god you made it!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Yeah! This is all over the news! Why don't you guys have your masks on?", asked Arik.  
  
"My dad called off the Digimon hunt. They've realized we're the only capable ones of fighting Desiree and her minions.", explained Lee. James stood up.  
  
"You're not capable of anything!", shouted James. "Infermon, go Mega!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Infermon! Mega Digivolve to..."  
  
Infermon's true form bursts out of his shell. A menacing, evil looking purple and red Digimon with two long gangly arms appears in his place.  
  
"...DIABOROMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Diaboromon roared out and looked around menacingly, trying to decide who to destroy first. Bouncemon made that decision for him as he began to Digivolve...  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Bouncemon...Digivolve to..."  
  
Bouncemon exploded with energy and began to spin around rapidly until he unfolded into a larger, black Digimon with four wheeled legs. His head extended out of his body and glanced around, before firing out of a cannon into the air.  
  
"...RACERMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
=============  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Racermon, Digivolve to..."  
  
Racermon lost his wheeled car form and grew into a green, armored humanoid Digimon. One of his arms is a laser cannon, and his chest is emblazoned with a red emblem. He extended a lazer sword from the cannon arm.  
  
"...TECHAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Techamon extended his sword and leapt at Diaboromon, who seemed amused. Diaboromon whipped one of his arms around and smashed Techamon aside. Techamon got up and sliced at Diaboromon, who leapt up and kicked him in the face! Techamon staggered backwards, as Diaboromon prepared a finishing attack!  
  
"Inferno Missile.", growled Diaboromon. He shot a missile from his chest which struck Techamon and sent him crashing down onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Techamon!!", shouted Ace.  
  
"Argh! Without our D-Volvers, we're useless, damnit.", cursed Lee. Arik then got an idea.  
  
"Lee! Catch!", shouted Arik. With all his strength, he hurled the D-Volver over Diaboromon and at Lee.  
  
(Is he insane?! It'll shatter if it hits the gro-- oh shit, I better catch it!) Thought Lee. He dove for the D-Volver, catching it in his outstretched hand. It began to glow, reacting to Lee's energy.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
========  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"TecKuwagamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
TecKuwagamon glew with energy and expanded into an even larger creature. His pincered head melded into a helmet with flowing hair coming out of the back. His back legs disappeared and he lost all his metal skin, replaced by grayish scaly skin. Two cannons formed on his forearms and a long tail extended from his lower back. He finished forming and roared out.  
  
"...GIGADRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Gigadramon leapt at Diaboromon to attack him.  
  
"Allison!", shouted Lee. Throwing Arik's D-Volver to her.  
  
"Got it!", replied Allison. It began to react to her as well.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Octopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
A swirl of purple light surrounds Octopimon as the tiny octopus expands into a standard-size octopus. More of a circular shape, with lighter purple on her eight tentacles. She swirls around and forms.  
  
"...MEGAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
===============  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"MegaOctopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
MegaOctopimon flashed with light quickly and grew a bit bigger. She gained a circular emblem on her forehead and her tentacles extended in length and became thicker!  
  
"...ULTRAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Oh yeah! It's on now, you slimy freak!", yelled Allison at Diaboromon. She then tossed the D-Volver to Alex, who used it as well.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Mikemon! Digivolve to..."  
  
Mikemon lost her cat-form and grew into a human-shape Digimon. She had cat ears still, and long golden red/blonde hair cascading down her back. She is wearing a raggy looking olive green sports bra, and a olive green cloth that ties at her right side and hangs around her waist.  
  
"...KYMBIAMON!!!  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kymbiamon, it's time to get tough!", said Alex. Kymbiamon and UltraOctopimon leapt in to aid Gigadramon in battle.  
  
"Starlight Velocity!!!", shouted Kymbiamon, pelting Diaboromon with crystal shards. As he was distracted, Gigadramon reared back and smashed Diaboromon with his huge claw!!!  
  
Diaboromon flew backwards and was caught by UltraOctopimon, who began to crush him with his thick tentacles, driving electricity into him!  
  
"Blast you! Diaboromon, it's time to retreat!", shouted James.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that when I'm right here?!", asked Lee. He leapt at James, who jumped backwards, avoiding him.  
  
"I'll just get my mistress to download my data. Which she'll do about... now.", said James. Suddenly, James and Diaboromon disappeared, going back to Desiree's base of operations. Lee shook his head as all the Digimon took a rest, but they didn't de-digivolve from their Ultimate forms.  
  
Alex and Allison went to get Earnest and Ace up, who were still in trauma/shock after the force of being freed from Desiree's control. Arik and Lee went to see Kevin, who was just coming to.  
  
"Kevin! Are you alright, buddy?", asked Arik, as he and Lee helped Kevin stand up.  
  
"A little dizzy, but fine, thanks.", said Kevin.  
  
"James escaped back to Desiree's room, but we'll get them. I won't let him get away with what he did to you.", said Lee.  
  
"You think WE can take on two megas!?", asked Arik, disbelieving. "We don't even have Ace or Earnest's partners to help us!"  
  
"Well... we have to do something!", argued Lee.  
  
"I'll tell you what we're gonna do.", said Kevin. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his laptop. Lee and Arik looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"You know something we don't?", asked Lee. Kevin nodded.  
  
"First off, Desiree isn't at her house anymore. I'm not sure where she went, but before they knocked me out, she was packing.", said Kevin.  
  
"Drat.", muttered Lee.  
  
"Second of all. I think we have our way into the Desolate Server.", said Kevin. He opened up his laptop.  
  
{HELLO.}  
  
"What the--?", exclaimed Lee. "But that's Desiree's-- er, the guardian!"  
  
"I downloaded her core consciousness into my laptop when Impmon wasn't watching. She's all here and working for us now."  
  
{I'M SO GLAD TO BE RID OF HER EVIL CONTROL. IF THERE'S ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP...}  
  
"Well, can you get us into the Desolate Server?", asked Lee.  
  
{NOT YET. YOU HAVE ONE MORE PRESSING BATTLE TO FIGHT BEFORE WE SHOULD HEAD THERE.}  
  
"What's that?", asked Arik.  
  
{DESIREE HAS HER TWO MOST POWERFUL CHOSEN CHILDREN STILL. THEY WERE THE LAST THINGS SHE DOWNLOADED FROM ME BEFORE KEVIN TOOK MY CORE PROGRAM.}  
  
"Hmm... who?"  
  
{THE CHILDREN THAT REPRESENT DARKNESS AND LIGHT. THEY WILL BE YOUR TOUGHEST OPPONENTS YET. AND WORSE, YOU MUST SEND THEM BOTH AT THE EXACT SAME TIME, OR THEY WILL REFORMAT. FOR THERE CANNOT BE LIGHT WITHOUT DARKNESS, AND VICE VERSA. BUT THE LAWS DO NOT STATE DESTROYING BOTH IN UNISON.}  
  
"In unison... ok, got it.", said Lee.  
  
{ONE MORE THING. ...THEY ARE BOTH EQUIPPED WITH PARTNER-STEALING TECHNOLOGY.}  
  
"Of course. Things are always easy.", sighed Lee. Arik patted him on the back. Allison walked over to the group of them.  
  
"Guys, Ace and Earnest aren't waking up. I think we should get them to a hospital.", said Allison.  
  
"I'll go call an ambulance.", suggested Kevin, folding up the laptop and running to a store nearby.  
  
"And what for us?", asked Alex. Suddenly, they heard an engine in the park. A dirtbike engine.  
  
"That could only be Nathan.", said Arik.  
  
Nathan, on his new dirtbike, drove up to the ground of them, he looked worried.  
  
"Guys! Er, and girls. There are two chosen attacking in the middle of the city!", shouted Nathan. Lee cursed silently to himself.  
  
"Show us."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Nathan drove along the streets, leading the Chosen. Arik and Allison were on the bike with him. Kymbiamon was carrying Alex, while Gigadramon flew with Lee, Techamon and UltraOctopimon on him.  
  
"For a new bike, it doesn't go as fast as it should.", complained Allison.  
  
"Is that code for 'speed up'?", asked Nathan.  
  
"No, it's code for bite me."  
  
"Ok, I'll speed up.", said Nathan. He flipped the gear and they started going at almost double the speed, nearly knocking Arik and Allison off.  
  
"Nathan! Too fast!", shouted Arik.  
  
"Hey, think I can jump that car?", asked Nathan.  
  
"NO!", yelled Arik and Allison at the same time. Nathan ignored them and made the bike fly through the air, over the car! It landed perfectly and he kept going, laughing as hard as he could.  
  
"I'm going to cut your nuts off if you do that again!", screamed Allison.  
  
"Juvenile.", muttered Kymbiamon.  
  
"Yup.", replied Alex.  
  
After going for a bit longer, Nathan brought the bike to a complete stop in front of a horrible sight. Huge sections of city were destroyed, with fires and death everywhere! Gigadramon and Kymbiamon stopped as well and flew up higher to survey the area. Gigadramon looked around.  
  
"Hmmm... with all this destruction, you'd think we'd be able to find what caused it...", growled Gigadramon.  
  
"You found it!", yelled a voice. A huge, humanoid Digimon leapt out of a neighboring building and smashed Gigadramon with this... huge... axe! Gigadramon screamed in pain and dropped his three passengers!  
  
Techamon grabbed Lee before they landed and then let Lee go, who ran to get out of the battle with the other Chosen. UltraOctopimon looked up, slightly dazed from the fall. The Digimon was rippled with muscles, he looked like an executioner.  
  
"This is not good...", muttered UltraOctopimon.  
  
"Just who is that!?", asked Nathan. Arik held out his D-Volver.  
  
"Boltmon, a Mega Level Darkness Digimon. His attack his Tomahawk Crunch!", read Arik.  
  
"Well, there's the darkness half...", said Lee.  
  
"There's another half!?", exclaimed Alex. Sure enough, an angel Digimon with blonde hair flew up behind Kymbiamon and grabbed her by her reddish- blonde hair! She threw Kymbiamon into the street!  
  
"Backstabber!", shouted UltraOctopimon, firing an Ink Shock at the Angel, who flew out of the way.  
  
"Ah! It's a recolor of Kymbiamon!", exclaimed Alex.  
  
"Wrong. That's Angewomon, an Ultimate level Angel Digimon. Her attacks are Heaven's Charm and Celestial Arrow.", said Arik, reading of his D-Volver. "And damn, she is fine!"  
  
Allison smacked Arik over the head. "Don't be a pervert."  
  
Kymbiamon growled and leapt up, smashing Angewomon across the face. Angewomon rubbed her cheek and screamed, whipping Kymbiamon repeatedly with kicks. She leapt back and pulled out a bow.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!", shouted Angewomon, firing the holy arrow.  
  
"Starlight Velocity!", yelled Kymbiamon, countering the attack with her own. The two stared each other down, then Kymbiamon tackled Angewomon.  
  
"How degrading...", muttered Alex and Allison.  
  
"Uhm, remember you two earlier?", asked Lee.  
  
"Shut up.", said both girls.  
  
Boltmon, still holding Gigadramon, leapt down from the building he was on, smashing Gigadramon's head into the cement. Techamon looked at him.  
  
"'Aw, come on. I'll take ya both on!", said Boltmon, indicating Techamon to bring it on. Techamon extended his sword and ran at Boltmon. "...fool."  
  
Boltmon lifted up Gigadramon and smashed Techamon aside with him! He then threw Gigadramon on top of Techamon!  
  
"Bwahaha! You guys are easier than the wusses back in our Server!", taunted Techamon.  
  
"What server is he from?", asked Allison.  
  
"I dunno. We can't tell until his partner shows up.", said Arik.  
  
"Ink Shock!", shouted UltraOctopimon, firing at Boltmon, who leapt above it.  
  
"Oh please...", said Boltmon, reaching for his axe. "Tomahawk Crunch!"  
  
Boltmon hurled the axe at UltraOctopimon, who took it right in the face! She flew backwards and landed, bleeding and unconscious.  
  
"UltraOctopimon!! No!!", screamed Allison. She went to run to her aid, but Alex held her back.  
  
"You want to end up like that?! No way you're going out there!"  
  
"But... she's hurt...!"  
  
"And now she's gone.", said a male voice. Two Chosen appeared. The male, who was taller, snapped his fingers and UltraOctopimon was sent to the Desolate Server. The female one, with short brown hair, turned and looked at the kids.  
  
"A special gift bestowed upon us by the mistress.", said the female. She was wearing mostly pink spandex and had a camera around her neck. The male was wearing a black jacket and black jeans, and didn't look like someone you'd want to meet in a dark alley. They both had alloy necklaces on.  
  
{PROFILE: Kamiya, Kari}  
  
Server: Yamato Server  
  
Known Relatives: Father, Mother, Brother (Tai)  
  
Device Type: D-3  
  
D-3 Functions: Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate, Armor Digivolve, DNA Digivolve  
  
Partner: YukimiBotamon-Nyaromon-Salamon-Gatomon-(Nefertimon)-Angewomon- (Sylphymon)-Magnadramon  
  
- Kari Kamiya represents Light in Desiree's sick little game. In her Server, she is a Digidestened and has both the crest and Digi Egg's of Light. Her partner, Gatomon, does not usually revert to a form lower than her Champion level. Kari is normally a very sweet girl, who wishes to do nothing but help poor Digimon get through tough times... and toy with the emotions of both Davis and TK.  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
{PROFILE: Sethakage}  
  
Server: Kiriban Server  
  
Known Relatives: None  
  
Device Type: D-3  
  
Partner: Boltmon  
  
- Sethakage represents Darkness in Desiree's sick little game. In his Server, Seth was a horrible villain, who did nothing but cause DTE trouble and work for the highest bidder. His first partner, BlackGrowlmon was destroyed by Chris of DTE, but he met up with Boltmon, who had been suffering defeat under DTE for years. They allied and became more powerful than ever!  
  
{END PROFILE}  
  
"So, you know our names. Big deal.", said Kari. "You can't win, it's not possible."  
  
"I'll possible you... right upside the head!", growled Allison, but Alex held her back again.  
  
"Whoa, girl."  
  
"Grrr... I hate Kari already.", muttered Allison.  
  
"I kinda like her...", drooled Nathan. Everyone looked at him. "What?!"  
  
Techamon and Gigadramon leapt up and faced Boltmon, who was juggling his axe.  
  
"Oh, you decided to wake up from your nap.", taunted Boltmon.  
  
"We can take you down!", shouted Techamon. "Tech Saber!!"  
  
Techamon leapt at Boltmon, swinging his sword at him. Boltmon blocked the attack with his axe. And then brought the axe crashing down on Techamon!  
  
"Techamon!", screamed Arik. But it was in vein. He couldn't do a thing.  
  
"Arik, look out!", shouted Lee. Seth leapt over to Arik and snatched his D- Volver.  
  
"Interesting toy you have here... boy.", said Seth, looking Arik's D-Volver over. Arik glared at Seth.  
  
"Give that back!", he yelled, angrily.  
  
"I think not.", said Seth. He smashed Arik aside and Arik fell onto the ground, gasping. Before Nathan and Lee had a chance to react, Seth knocked them over too. He looked at Alex and Allison, but didn't do anything to them. He then smashed Arik's D-Volver on the sidewalk.  
  
"There. Now none of you have D-Volvers.", said Seth. "I believe round two is over."  
  
Seth snapped his fingers and Techamon disappeared to the Desolate Server. "Let round three begin."  
  
Angewomon smacked Kymbiamon roughly a few more times, dazing her. Angewomon then leaned back and delivered a mighty kick to Kymbiamon's stomach! Kymbiamon coughed out blood and wheezed. Angewomon smirked.  
  
"Nothing but..." She punched Kymbiamon.  
  
"...a worthless..." She slapped Kymbiamon.  
  
"...copy of me!!!", yelled Angewomon, blasting Kymbiamon with her Heaven's Charm attack! The rainbow-colored beam sent Kymbiamon plummeting to the ground. Kymbiamon, bruised and bleeding, struggled to get up. Angewomon landed on her back, pressing her into the ground.  
  
"Just give up. Ignore the pain... it's only going to get worse!", said Angewomon, evilly looking down at Kymbiamon.  
  
"Yeah... for you!", shouted Kymbiamon, quickly flipping over. "Speed Star!"  
  
The crystal shards ripped their way through Angewomon! Angewomon staggered backwards, looking at her broken wings.  
  
"You'll pay for that, you bitch!", cursed Angewomon. "Celestial Arrow!!!"  
  
Angewomon's arrow impaled Kymbiamon through the stomach! Before Kymbiamon could delete, Kari snapped her fingers, sending Kymbiamon to the Desolate Server. Alex let out a cry of anguish.  
  
"That was amusing, eh?", asked Seth.  
  
"Very.", replied Kari.  
  
"Allow for round four.", commanded Seth. Both Boltmon and Angewomon converged on Gigadramon.  
  
"No... Gigadramon!", shouted Lee, running out onto the street, but he stopped short of the battle scene, not wanting to risk his death. (Gigadramon is the only one left! There must be something I can do!)  
  
Boltmon and Angewomon began to mercilessly attack Gigadramon, pounding him with Tomahawk Crunches and Celestial Arrows! Gigadramon couldn't withstand it and collapsed, de-Digivolving into Kokuwamon.  
  
"Kokuwamon!!!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Lee...", groaned Kokuwamon. He was weak, barely able to stand up.  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming!", shouted Lee. (Crap. What do I do now?! God, I need a miracle...)  
  
"Lee!!!", shouted Nathan. "Here!"  
  
Nathan hurled a D-Volver at Lee, who caught it, to everyone's surprise.  
  
"How the--", started Seth.  
  
"Everyone forgot that I too, have a D-Volver! Your mistake, Seth!", shouted Nathan.  
  
"Indeed.", agreed Lee. "Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon, Warp-Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon massively expanded in size, transforming into a huge metallic robot. A tail came out of his lower back, accompanied, by two thick legs. Two arms extended from the body, one with a drill on the end and the other with three huge claws. Two cannons sprouted from his back and he powered up, shouting out the name...  
  
"MACHINEDRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Machinedramon stood almost as tall as the buildings that surrounded the area. Everyone, including Seth and Kari were staring in awe, temporarily forgetting about their current problems.  
  
"Is... this... possible...?", asked Seth.  
  
"If it's not, then what the hell am I looking at?", asked Kari, equally frightened.  
  
Arik, Nathan, Allison and Alex stared on in surprise.  
  
"Way to go Lee, I knew you'd save us...", whispered Alex.  
  
"Who wants some?!", were Machinedramon's first words. His voice was very gruff and deep. Angewomon began to back away, but Machinedramon simply stomped on her. Boltmon, however, was not to be taken down so easily, as he is a mega too.  
  
"I do! Tomahawk Crunch!", shouted Boltmon, leaping up to attack Machinedramon.  
  
"That's nice. Giga Cannon!", he yelled. A huge energy beam flew from his cannons and hit Boltmon, sending him crashing through the street and into the sewers below.  
  
"Hah! How do you like it!?", shouted Allison. Kari and Seth grumbled.  
  
"You going to run?", asked Lee, now fully confident in his abilities.  
  
"We'd rather commit suicide than face Desiree. She's tired of incompetence and failure.", said Seth.  
  
"That's correct.", said Kari. "Farewell."  
  
Kari and Seth both ripped their alloy necklaces off, sending themselves and their partners to the Desolate Server.  
  
"Machinedramon! You did it!", shouted Lee, excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I did...", said Machinedramon. "But even though we won this victory... it still feels like a loss to me..."  
  
Lee looked over at Alex, Allison and Arik, who were beginning to get sad over losing their partners.  
  
"I suppose you're right... but all isn't lost... it's time to go the Desolate Server..." 


	23. A Bold Sacrifice

Heroes No More, Chapter Twenty-Three: A Bold Sacrifice  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The Last Day of school before Christmas Break. It's any high-school student's dream. But for Lee Trainer and his band of Chosen, it was one of the last things on their minds...  
  
Lee, Earnest Kevin, Arik and Alex were at the hangout in their corner of the school. The four of them were crowded around the laptop, who was talking to Kevin and Earnest.  
  
"Lee, are you sure I'm allowed to be in your school?", asked Earnest. "I don't go here..."  
  
"No one will know. No one will care. Trust me.", replied Lee. Lee was holding Alex, who was still a little injured from yesterday's battle. Arik was keeping lookout making sure no one saw the talking laptop. That would be the last thing they need, to explain things.  
  
Ace and Nathan came running in.  
  
"Guys, James looks extra shifty today. He kept glaring at us.", said Nathan.  
  
"Yeah, it was sort of spooky.", added Ace. "You have Kokuwamon handy, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I brought him to school with us, because I thought he'd be safest near us.", explained Lee. (Desiree knows where I live, so I don't trust her with Kokuwamon at home. He's the only partner who hasn't been sent to the Desolate Server.)  
  
"Where's Allison?", asked Alex. Ace and Nathan shrugged.  
  
"She's probably still gathering supplies for our trip.", said Earnest. "She said she'd take care of it."  
  
"Yeah, her family is a rich little pot of gold. They can afford almost anything they want.", said Lee.  
  
"Money isn't everything...", said Alex.  
  
"You're everything.", said Lee, holding Alex close to him.  
  
"Geez, no sex in the lobby, okay?", joked Nathan. Alex threw her shoe at him, but he ducked and it hit Ace.  
  
"OW!", shouted Ace, massaging his face. Alex and Lee sweat dropped.  
  
"I think first block is about to start...", said Arik, checking his watch.  
  
"Here. Hold onto this.", said Kevin, giving Earnest the laptop. The lot of them grabbed their bags and prepared to head off to class. Lee took Alex's hand and they were the last two to leave. He turned to Earnest and said...  
  
"Class lasts an hour. Stay here until then, ok?", asked Lee. Earnest nodded. Lee and Alex left, leaving Earnest alone. He sat down and opened the laptop.  
  
"Laptop, can you locate Leila for me?", asked Earnest.  
  
{OF COURSE.}  
  
{LEILA IS IN DESOLATE SERVER, CONTAINMENT CAMP C.}  
  
"Is that where we're going to teleport to when we head to the Desolate Server?", asked Earnest.  
  
{ALAS, NO. WE WILL BE STRIKING CONTAINMENT CAMP B FIRST.}  
  
"Oh well... thanks.", said Earnest, closing the laptop. He held it under his arm and decided to take a short stroll, after all, schools fascinated him. Since he had never been to one before.  
  
He got up and left, James peered around the corner and looked at him.  
  
"There's the Laptop...", muttered James. "If I don't get that back for Desiree... I'll be... toast."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Lee and Kevin entered English class and threw their bags by their desks. They went over to see Allison, who was already in class.  
  
"Allison, did you get everything?", asked Lee.  
  
"Yup. It's mostly food, but I got some other basic stuff too.", said Allison, holding up bagfuls of supplies. "Go get your packs and load some of this crap up."  
  
Lee and Kevin went to do as told. Mr. Johnson began calling out names for attendance.  
  
"Has anyone seen Mr. Willington today? He's late.", said Mr. Johnson.  
  
"I've seen him, earlier. Maybe he's skipping.", said Nathan, who sat at the very front of the class.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Klentz. James is a straight A student. Nothing would drive him away from the big test today.", said the teacher.  
  
(I can think of one thing that would make him skip. And her name is Desiree.) Thought Lee.  
  
----------------------  
  
Earnest walked calmly down the hall, looking at posters for school activities, trophy cases and the like. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see James.  
  
"What do you want?", asked Earnest.  
  
"The laptop.", said James, calmly holding out his hand. "Give it to me."  
  
"Sorry James, my pancakes don't flip that way.", joked Earnest. James fumed.  
  
"That's NOT what I meant!", yelled James. Earnest took off and was already halfway down the hall. "Oh, so it's a chase you want, eh? I'm game. And so is Infermon..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A Social Studies Room:  
  
Alex sighed and looked up at the lights on the roof. Ace and Arik did the same.  
  
"Socials is soooo boring.", moaned Alex.  
  
"It is.", agreed Ace.  
  
"I-- did you just look down my shirt?!", exclaimed Alex.  
  
"Uh, no!", shouted Ace, blushing.  
  
"I'm going to tell Lee...", said Alex. Ace slapped his forehead. Arik laughed at him until he saw Earnest run past the door.  
  
"What the hell is Earnest doing, and why is he running?", asked Arik. The other two looked.  
  
"I have no idea...", muttered Ace, until Infermon and James ran past the door as well.  
  
"Infermon!?", shouted all three at once.  
  
"Would you three kindly be quiet and take your seats?", asked Mr. Rathjen. He glared at the three of them for interrupting his lesson plan.  
  
"No can do, we gotta split!", shouted Alex, as the three of them left the classroom. "Oh, it's detention for us this time..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"I'm gonna get ya! And then I'm gonna eat ya!", shouted Infermon, bounding after Earnest.  
  
"Ah! This is sounding like a bad fairy tale!", said Earnest. James and Infermon backed him into a corner.  
  
"Face it. You've lost. Now give up and submit...", said James. He held out an alloy necklace. "I've got a pretty present for you..."  
  
"No way José!", shouted Ace. He ran up at James with a binder and smashed the necklace in James's hands, causing the beads to drop to the floor and disintegrate.  
  
"What the--", stammered James, taken off guard. Then he noticed Alex and Arik.  
  
"Arik! Go deep!", shouted Earnest. Earnest hurled Kevin's laptop into the air, praying for a safe recovery... but Arik missed the catch.  
  
Alex then leapt and caught it before it hit the ground. James and Infermon snarled, ignoring Ace and Earnest now.  
  
"Time to book it!", said Alex. She and Arik turned and ran for their lives, the villains followed. Ace and Earnest scratched their heads.  
  
"Do we follow?", asked Ace.  
  
"No. We just sit here.", replied Earnest, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, ok.", replied Ace. Earnest gave him a friendly smack in the face.  
  
"But how do we fight Infermon? He's an ultimate!", shouted Ace.  
  
"I'm still working on that...", muttered Earnest. They turned to run and ran right into each other, falling over.  
  
"We gotta work on that, too.", groaned Ace.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Arik and Alex turned a corner and began to make tracks up the stairs. James and Infermon followed without distress.  
  
"Why are they going upstairs? They're trapping themselves.", said Infermon.  
  
"It's redundant, but one must be thankful for small favors.", replied James. The rich kid and his big ugly bug reached the top of the stairs to see Alex and Arik running into the English classroom. "We've got them now."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Arik and Alex burst into the classroom and gathered everyone's attention. Mr. Johnson looked particularly annoyed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!?", shouted Mr. Johnson. Alex ignored him.  
  
"Lee! James and Infermon want the Guardian!", shouted Alex. She tossed the laptop to Kevin. "Keep that safe!"  
  
Kevin, slightly shocked, nodded. Before anyone else had a chance to react, Diaboromon broke through the wall and seized Mr. Johnson by the waist with his two stretchy arms. There were screams galore as he laid his sickening smile over the class.  
  
"Get out. Run.", he growled. Students poured for the door and made their way out, screaming and yelling. Before long, the entire school was in an uproar. Lee had stayed in the wrecked classroom with Arik, Alex and Allison to back him up. Diaboromon dropped Mr. Johnson and the teacher ran away screaming. He then smiled again at the Chosen.  
  
"Tag.", he growled. He shot out an arm at Arik, smashing him again the wall. He then stretched out both of them and smashed Allison and Alex against the wall! The three of them collapsed to the ground. Lee glared at the psycho Digimon.  
  
"It's simple, really.", said James, walking in. "I stop hurting your friends and your little girlfriend... and you give me the Guardian."  
  
Lee looked at Kevin, who was holding the laptop while huddling behind a desk with Nathan. Lee shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Smellington. But I can do one thing... Nathan!", shouted Lee. Nathan threw Lee his D-Volver and Lee wasted no time using the recall button. Kokuwamon was ported in front of Lee!  
  
"What the--? A Digivice and a partner still remain!?", gasped James.  
  
"Damn straight! Kokuwamon, Digivolve!", shouted Lee.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
TecKuwagamon stood battle ready. Lee scratched his head.  
  
"What are you doing!? Warp to Machinedramon!", shouted Lee.  
  
"And crush this building and any students still in it!?", asked TecKuwagamon. Lee groaned. (He's right... we can't really fight here...)  
  
"It doesn't look like this will help you anyway!", shouted James, "Attack Diaboromon!"  
  
Diaboromon leapt at TecKuwagamon, smashing him across the face. Tecky spun around and crashed onto the floor.  
  
"Lee! Don't give up!", shouted Earnest as he and Ace entered the room.  
  
"Go away.", growled Diaboromon, smashing the two of them into the hall with his elastic arms. TecKuwagamon began to get up, but Diaboromon turned and nailed him again! This time, he devolved back into Kokuwamon.  
  
"Game set and match.", said James. He snapped his fingers, sending Kokuwamon to the Desolate Server.  
  
"Well, Lee, it looks like it's just you and me.", gloated James, walking towards Lee. Lee balled a fist but then released it, deciding that every time he punched James, something bad happened. Like when he was beaten by him, or got stabbed by him. He clutched the scar James left on his stomach and looked James in the eye.  
  
"Come on Lee! You can take him!", shouted Nathan, who had been hiding behind a desk all this time. James looked at him.  
  
(Hmmm...I can make this interesting...), thought James. He signaled for Diaboromon to pick Nathan up. Diaboromon leapt over to him and threw the desk aside, and lifted Nathan high into the air with his two gangly arms.  
  
"Hey! Let me down! Ahhh!", screamed Nathan.  
  
"Let him go James! He's not even part of this!", shouted Lee. James laughed. Lee looked at Diaboromon squeezing poor Nathan who kicked and struggled to get free.  
  
"Hmmm...how about a choice? Your friend over there...", started James, pointing at Nathan. Then he pointed at Lee. "...or the key to releasing all those INNOCENT Chosen you sent to the Desolate Server?"  
  
Lee looked around in desperation. All he saw was a smashed up classroom and his friends and fellow students laying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Arik is right... James isn't as smart as me... he's just so rich that he gets perfect grades. So I've got to be able to come up with a plan of action better than his...", muttered Lee to himself.  
  
"Talking to yourself isn't going to get you anywhere.", taunted James.  
  
Lee thought to himself for a second.  
  
(My options here are very limited... I could try to stall him...but that is too risky.) thought Lee. (I could try using a desk or something to knock him out, but then there is the matter of Diaboromon ...but... what if I could break the control of the dark flower she implanted into his brain...?), he mused. He then decided he'd go with that plan.  
  
"James, don't do this! He's another human being! It's all just being implanted into your brain! By that dark flower Desiree crammed into your skull! You think you love her, but it's just emotions from the dark flower... you don't really love her...", said Lee, sadly. He took a few steps towards James. "It's not true. None of it is!"  
  
"Lying... you're LYING!", screamed James, "Diaboromon will kill him! Him or you, choose!"  
  
Lee continued stepping towards James, "Oh, so now it's me, eh? I thought you wanted the laptop! Or is it that you really just want revenge on me and not to follow Desiree's orders! Are you too scared to fight without her Dark powers controlling you and making all your decisions for you!"  
  
"Y- yes...!", muttered James.  
  
"You were scared when we were going to report Flannigan too. You can't be scared! You can't be controlled! I know that we have had our differences in the past...but I'd be willing to give friendship a chance...if you are..."  
  
James appeared shaken up. "Become... friends... with you?", he asked. "I've never had any real friends..."  
  
"Well, now is your chance... fight the dark flower...", offered Lee. He extended his hand to James. James stared at it.  
  
"You had better know what you're doing, Lee...", muttered Nathan.  
  
"I believe in you... we all believe in you...", groaned Alex, still semi- conscious.  
  
James' insane face slowly changed into a smile. "Friends with Lee... I'm friends with Lee."  
  
He shook Lee's hand. Diaboromon put Nathan down and he ran over next to Lee. James and Diaboromon started to glow with an orange light.  
  
"Lee, what's going on now?!", asked Nathan, scared out of his mind.  
  
"Something awesome...", said Lee.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Bio-Merge Activate!!!", shouted James.  
  
James' clothes ripped off and he began to meld into Diaboromon's body.  
  
"Diaboromon! Bio-Merge to..."  
  
With a flash of light, the two combined into an insectoid creature that was completely black. He twirled around, whipping his many tendrils that also served as legs around in the air.  
  
"...ARMAGEMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Holy Hannah...", grunted Nathan. "We are so dead now..."  
  
"No... you aren't.", said Armagemon, with both James and Diaboromon's voices. "I am... free from Desiree's control. Somehow And sorry for all the things I have done to you."  
  
"Eh, no problem. Next time you try to squeeze the life outta me, I'll squeal with joy instead of pain.", said Nathan.  
  
Lee nodded approvingly. Armagemon looked to the sky.  
  
"I know where Desiree's new stronghold is... get on!", shouted Armagemon. Armagemon used a healing spell and all the Chosen became to come to. Lee explained the situation to them and the eight of them got onto Armagemon's back.  
  
"This is crazy!", shouted Allison.  
  
"Crazy works.", replied Alex, grinning. "Now we're going to fly on a big, black bug. What could be cooler?"  
  
"Uh... seatbelts...", muttered Ace.  
  
"Awww... is the widdle baby scared?", mocked Alex.  
  
"Not scared. Just... afraid.", whined Ace.  
  
"Is that any different?", asked Arik.  
  
"Who cares?", said Armagemon. "Hold on tight!"  
  
Armagemon leapt out the side of the school and began to hover. He turned and headed in the direction of the Eastern Mountain range. The one where Lee and Allison fought Carrie, don't ya know.  
  
He flew high above it, seemingly trying to pinpoint a certain location in the mountain.  
  
"Man, we never would've found her here...", said Kevin, looking into the mess of trees below them.  
  
{AFFIRMATIVE. SHE IS VERY CRAFTY.}  
  
"Yeah, so what's the plan anyway?", asked Arik.  
  
"Yo, Jamie! You a team player?", asked Nathan. Armagemon grunted at the name 'Jamie'.  
  
"I could give it a shot... if you don't call me that anymore.", said Armagemon.  
  
"Deal, Jamie!", said Nathan.  
  
{ALRIGHT. WHEN WE BREACH HER BASE, JAMES WILL TAKE LEE, NATHAN, EARNEST AND ACE TO GO DISTRACT DESIREE AND BEELZEMON.}  
  
"Got that.", said Armagemon.  
  
{KEVIN. YOU, ARIK, ALLISON AND ALEX MUST CONNECT ME TO HER POWER SOURCES AND FOLLOW FURTHER DIRECTIONS AS I GIVE THEM.}  
  
"Okey dokey.", replied Kevin.  
  
"I've spotted it!", shouted Armagemon. He began to set down upon a huge metal building, enshrouded by trees. It looked fairly menacing. Armagemon let them off and then began to lead Lee, Ace, Earnest and Nathan around back.  
  
"How the hell did she build this place...?", asked Allison.  
  
{SHE GOT OMNIMON TO DO IT.}  
  
"How?! He has no hands!", shouted Arik.  
  
"Just shut up and let's get inside.", said Alex. "I assume you can open the front door."  
  
{OF COURSE. I'M NOT AN APPLE COMPUTER, YOU KNOW.}  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Around back:  
  
"Man, this place would make for some great dirt biking...", said Nathan, in awe of the woodlands around him.  
  
"Not now, Nathan.", groaned Lee. "So, do you think Desiree knows we're here- -"  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion and Beelzemon leapt out of the wall of the base! He tackled Armagemon and they fell into the dirt! The four Chosen ran inside the complex.  
  
"I'd call that a yes.", said Ace.  
  
"A yes to what?", asked Desiree, standing next to her computer screen, looking as sexy and evil as ever. She was holding a big chair in her hands.  
  
"Oh joy. We're all gonna die.", muttered Nathan.  
  
---  
  
"You! Traitor!!", shouted Beelzemon, pounding punches down upon Armagemon. Armagemon took the hit and then flipped Beelzemon off.  
  
"I'm no traitor! I'm just free from your wicked control!", shouted Armagemon. Beelzemon smirked.  
  
"Well, then. That's your funeral. I may have cared about ya when I was Impmon... but Beelzemon is a whole different story!", shouted Beelzemon. "Double Impact!"  
  
Beelzemon rained shotgun shells on Armagemon, who grunted. He smashed Beelzemon across the head, sending him flying into the dirt.  
  
"I have no remorse for you, tool of darkness.", said Armagemon.  
  
"Good! Then you won't mind me trying out this little maneuver! Blast Mode!", yelled Beelzemon. Armagemon let out a gasp of shock. Beelzemon now had wings and a huge cannon on his right arm. "What do ya think of my new blast mode? Pretty swanky, huh?"  
  
"Blast Mode this!", shouted Armagemon, leaping at him.  
  
---------------  
  
"Ok, we're inside... now what?", asked Allison.  
  
{HOOK ME UP TO THAT CONTROL CONSOLE OVER THERE.}  
  
Kevin and Allison ran to the control console and set the laptop on a chair. Allison pulled the cover off the central computer and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Hoo-boy. I'm lost. Lookit all the wires and shiny things."  
  
"I can do it...", said Kevin, gently nudging Allison aside. "Just give me directions..."  
  
{AFFIRMATIVE.}  
  
-----------------  
  
Desiree leaned forward on the chair, smiling somewhat evilly at the four intruders to her sanctum.  
  
"Desiree, you have to stop this.", said Earnest, stepping forward. "Don't you realize the madness you're spreading? Soon it will be beyond even our repair! You have too--"  
  
Desiree threw the chair at Earnest's head, who quickly ducked, and the chair hit Ace.  
  
"Ow! Not again!", groaned Ace.  
  
"Shut up. All of you.", said Desiree. "I tire of your incompetence. If you were able to stop me, you would have done it by now. Now here you are... partnerless and with chair-shaped bruises on your faces. Pathetic."  
  
"You're pathetic. Why hijack innocents like James into doing your dirty work for you?", asked Lee.  
  
"It amused me.", said Desiree. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a test to run."  
  
"A test... of what?", asked Lee.  
  
"I found a way to exterminate the Shadow problem. Cut them off at the source.", explained Desiree. She walked over to a control console and sat down in it. The four boys just stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"What? Do I have to take off my clothes to get you guys to come over here?", said Desiree. "Come see."  
  
The four of them slowly walked over to the control console and watched Desiree's computer screen.  
  
"Not too close. I wouldn't trust me if I were you.", warned Desiree.  
  
"I would trust you if I was me, either.", said Nathan. Lee smacked his forehead. Desiree called up a screen.  
  
"See this Server? This is Modem Server.", said Desiree. "Fully infested by the Shadow. These heroes, known as 'Legendary Warriors' were unable to stop them."  
  
"How does that help?", asked Lee.  
  
"Simple, before the Shadow move to attack our Server... I simply hit this delete key.", said Desiree. She hit delete, and Modem Server was wiped from the Server list.  
  
"What the hell!? You can't do that!", shouted Lee.  
  
"I can. And you won't stop me!", replied Desiree. "Because I've learned that if you want things done right... do them yourself!"  
  
Desiree turned around and punched Lee in the face. She grabbed him and threw him into the chair. She turned and kicked Nathan in the stomach before grabbing Earnest and smashing his face into her knee. She threw Earnest into Nathan, knocking the two of them over. She looked at Ace.  
  
"Crap.", muttered Ace, before taking a brutal kick to the balls.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Dark Ringer!", shouted Beelzemon, firing out of his new cannon at Armagemon. Armagemon leapt upwards to avoid the attack and looked down at Beelzemon.  
  
"Game over, leather-boy. Soul Feed!", shouted Armagemon. He blasted a dark energy bolt from his mouth, knocking Beelzemon out cold instantly. Armagemon set down to recover his strength.  
  
"Man... it is so good to be free. But... I still feel so evil...", sighed Armagemon. "That I cannot justify the things I have done..."  
  
Suddenly, Armagemon heard Ace's scream of nut-crunching pain come from inside the base.  
  
"Oh no... I'm coming!", shouted Armagemon. He leapt through the hole to see the four boys laying on the floor, in pain. He looked at Desiree, who smirked.  
  
"Ah, James. Wonderful to see you... traitor.", said Desiree. "Your days are through... Beelzemon... NOW!"  
  
"Desiree, no!", shouted Lee. Beelzemon leapt up and pointed his gun through the hole in the wall. He charged all power into it.  
  
"CHAOS FLARE!!!", shouted Beelzemon. He fired the concentrated beam of energy directly into Armagemon! Lee's eyes widened.  
  
"James! James, hang on!", yelled Lee. Armagemon screamed in incredible pain. Desiree smiled.  
  
"Yes... Yes... die traitor!", shouted Desiree.  
  
"Usually, I don't hit women, but...", said Lee. He slugged Desiree, sending her flying to the floor. He ran over and picked up the chair that hit Ace and raised it above the control console.  
  
"Let's see if this cuts off his power!", shouted Lee. He smashed Desiree's control console, sending sparks flying everywhere. Desiree let out a scream of rage.  
  
"No! You fool! Do you know what you have destroyed! You're going to--", began Desiree, but she was cut off as something emerged from the broken computer.  
  
"What the hell is that!?", asked Nathan."  
  
"A... a Shadow!", gasped Earnest. The small black creature eyed Desiree and flew to her as if it were attracted to her. It embedded itself in her skin and she fell unconscious. All movement stopped. All fighting stopped. Armagemon collapsed to the ground, laying more still than Desiree. Lee ran over to him, as Beelzemon ran to Desiree.  
  
"James! James... speak to me man!", shouted Lee. Armagemon looked at him, weakly.  
  
"Lee... I'm sorry I couldn't... be your... friend...", choked Armagemon. Suddenly, Armagemon split into the forms of Keramon and James. Both were crumpled up and... dead.  
  
"Dead... he's d-dead...?", gasped Nathan.  
  
"Oh my god...", sighed Ace. "This is... that's... horrible..."  
  
The three of them were almost in tears, never having experienced a death in person before... they are only kids you know.  
  
Earnest however, was more interested in the creature that attacked Desiree. He was wondering what effects it would have on her.  
  
"It was classified as a Possess Shadow... I wonder if it did it's job...", he said, looking at Desiree. Beelzemon pointed his gun at Earnest. Then changed it and pointed his gun at the wall into the other room and blew a hole in it.  
  
"Leave. All of you. Before I destroy you. I'm giving you this one chance... now take it!", shouted Beelzemon. Lee wiped his tears away and nodded, as did Nathan and Ace. Earnest followed them, though still occupied with thinking about Shadow activity.  
  
They saw Arik, Allison, Alex and Kevin waiting for them, with the laptop properly connected to the control console and ready to transport them all!  
  
"Let's go... to the Desolate Server...", said Lee, sadly. (James, you will be avenged. For as soon as our partners are back... Desiree is mine.)  
  
------------------------- 


	24. Enter the Shadow

Heroes No More, Chapter Twenty-Four:  
Shadow War, Part 1: Enter The Shadow  
  
========================  
  
Enter a dark void. There is nothing anywhere... only darkness. Lee opens his eyes and in shock looks around, in Desperation.  
  
"Guys! Where are you!?"  
  
Lee stumbled around, looking for his friends... or a way out. He found neither.  
  
"Alex! Are you out there!?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Earnest! Ace! Allison! Anyone!?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Where are they!? Argh, how could I have lost them?"  
  
"You didn't lose us. We lost you. You were lost to us from the beginning.", said a female voice from behind Lee. It was Alex.  
  
"Alex?! What do you mean?"  
  
"You're weak. You know that. Any of us would've made a much better leader than you."  
  
"I'm... weak?"  
  
"Because it's all YOUR fault we were killed!"  
  
Alex cast a finger at Lee, who, feeling hurt, ashamed and afraid, put a hand to his hard to see if it was still beating. It wasn't.  
  
"What is THIS!?", screamed Lee. "Alex, can't we--"  
  
Lee ran towards Alex, but she deleted right before his eyes. He screamed and punched the wall (Or what appeared to be the wall).  
  
"Murderer!", shouted Arik, pointing at him. "You killed Alex!!!"  
  
"I say we destroy him!", said Ace. "A life for a life!"  
  
"No... torture would be much more fun!", shouted Earnest. "And so much more amusing for us!"  
  
"Yes...! Activate the torture chamber!", said Nathan.  
  
A huge pit of spikes appeared in the center of the void, and Kevin strapped Lee onto it. Kevin began to lower him down into the pit.  
  
"Don't worry, this will only hurt infinitely!!!", laughed Kevin, almost maniacally.  
  
"Someone! Someone help!", shouted Lee, struggling to get free. He looked up at the site of his best friends laughing at him. He looked over and saw James looking over the pit.  
  
"James! Help me!!!", shouted Lee.  
  
"...negative.", replied James. "You didn't help me! So why would I help you!? YOU LET ME DIE!!!"  
  
"I didn't mean too! I didn't... it wasn't... ARGH! Get me out of this f*cking thing!!!", screamed Lee. Suddenly, the torture chamber, James, Nathan, Kevin, Earnest, Arik and Ace all deleted. Lee fell to the bottom of the void gasping and crying. Their voices echoed "murderer" across the void.  
  
"Get off the floor.", said a female voice. Lee looked up to see Allison standing there. He wiped away his tears and leapt to his feet, facing her.  
  
"Allison! Oh my god, I'm glad to see you!"  
  
"Oh?", asked Allison. "Is this before or after you screwed me over for Alex!?"  
  
"Allison... no... don't do this to me... I have no idea what's going on..."  
  
"I loved you Lee! I LOVED YOU! And after what you've done... the only thing you deserve is THE PIT!", shouted Allison. She flung Lee backwards and he was hanging over the spike pit again. Images flashed through his head of James dying, Alex deleting, all his friends deleting and Desiree getting hit by the Possess Shadow and flying lifeless to the floor. He screamed in mental anguish.  
  
"Kokuwamon! Where's Kokuwamon?!", asked Lee, desperately. Kokuwamon leapt onto Allison's shoulder.  
  
"Finish him.", said Kokuwamon. Kokuwamon blasted Lee and he fell into the spike pit, getting impaled as their laughter echoed into the air.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"I-- ahhh!", screamed Lee, coming to. He looked around, seeing nothing but alot of sand. He groaned and tried to stand up, but fell over.  
  
"Easy there. We all hit pretty hard when we landed here...", said Alex, lifting him up. Lee looked at her.  
  
"Alex! Oh my god, you're alive!", shouted Lee, locking her in a tight hug.  
  
"Uhh... yeah.", she said, hugging back. "You must've had one crazy-ass dream, you were shouting the whole time."  
  
"I do that.", replied Lee.  
  
"So I've heard.", said Alex. "Come on, the others have set up camp not far away from here."  
  
Alex and a staggering Lee walked over to a small place with a bunch of sleeping bags and a fire. Arik, Nathan, Ace and Allison were asleep already. Kevin and Earnest were having a conversation about something by the fire. The laptop was set near Kevin's sleeping bag. There were alot of empty food cans, indicating they had ate, but Lee didn't care. He was still shaken up from his dream.  
  
"Oh-- hey Lee. How ya doing?", asked Kevin.  
  
"Fine. My head really hurts...", groaned Lee. "Did Allison bring any Tylenol?"  
  
"Knowing her, probably.", said Kevin. "I'll check her bag."  
  
"I'll come with. There are certain pockets you shouldn't go into...", said Alex.  
  
"What?", asked Kevin.  
  
"Private girl stuff.", replied Alex.  
  
Lee went and sat down by Earnest, who smiled at Lee.  
  
"So Lee... we're finally here. Ready to rescue all of them...", said Earnest.  
  
"Yeah... this will be a task."  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"Earnest, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Am I a bad leader? Like, you don't think I'd get you all killed, do you?", asked Lee.  
  
"I think you're a great leader, Lee. You've pulled us out of every scrape so far, haven't you?", asked Earnest. Lee nodded.  
  
"Still... wouldn't you rather be the leader?"  
  
"Uhm... no... I'm happy with the way things are. Just glad to be part of the force.", replied Earnest.  
  
"I don't think everyone feels that way...", sighed Lee.  
  
"What's with all the questions?", asked Earnest.  
  
"I just... don't want to be the leader anymore...", sighed Lee. "I don't want anything else to happen like..."  
  
"James?", asked Earnest. "That was beyond your control."  
  
"Still... I was right there! I feel like I should've done something!", shouted Lee.  
  
"You've done enough...", said Alex, walking up behind them. "Now what you gotta do is take this Tylenol and hit the sack."  
  
"With you?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
(Well... this ain't all bad...) Thought Lee. (But why doesn't Earnest acknowledge how pathetic I am? What's with him...?)  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The next morning:  
  
Lee woke up to find his sleeping bag Alex-less. Most of the others had already awoken, with the exception of Ace, who was sleeping like a log. They were in the process of packing everything up. Lee got up and went over and started lightly kicking Ace.  
  
"No Allison... I don't want anymore foot massages...", mumbled Ace in his sleep. Lee glared at him and kicked him really hard. Ace snorted and his eyes popped open.  
  
"Huh-- ow, Lee! What was that for?", asked Ace, half-asleep.  
  
"Uh... you were snoring.", lied Lee. "But it's time to get up. So get up."  
  
Lee turned away and walked over to the others. (Please tell me I didn't just get jealous when he muttered Allison's name...)  
  
"Good morning, Lee.", said Allison, walking by. Lee almost screamed.  
  
(I'm just going to go find Alex...)  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Later, they were trudging through the dirt, heading in the direction of Containment Camp B. Lee was walking along with Ace, Arik and Nathan, while the other four walked ahead, as they were more awake. Both Ace and Nathan went up on opposite sides of Lee and put their elbows on his shoulders.  
  
"So.... Lee... what exactly was going on in that blanket last night?", asked Nathan.  
  
"More than was going on in yours.", said Lee. Nathan glared at him, that not being the answer he expected.  
  
"I was watching them... it was pretty hot.", said Ace, slowing down to walk with Nathan. Lee cast a sideways glance at Ace. Ace, Arik and Nathan all whistled and pretended they weren't talking about anything.  
  
"Oh, I can't take this!", shouted Lee, storming ahead to the other group. Kevin was holding out the Guardian as she gave him directions to the Containment Camp. Lee walked up and started to set pace alongside Alex. Alex smiled and grabbed his hand. Lee felt guilty.  
  
"There it is!", shouted Kevin. Everyone looked up for the first time and saw what they had all expected. A huge, metallic spire, which was probably bigger than their entire city! Everyone was speechless.  
  
"THAT'S where the other Chosen are being held!?", asked Ace. "It's huge! It's almost as big as my grandma!"  
  
"I-- shut up Ace.", said Alex. "We have to find the entrance, right?"  
  
{AFFIRMATIVE. IT'S LOCATED EAST FROM HERE, I HAVE THE ACCESS CODES.}  
  
"Alrighty then.", said Kevin. They all turned to head east, when suddenly, they heard two shouts of joy. Everyone looked to see two Digimon running at them.  
  
"Oh my god, I don't believe it...", gasped Kevin.  
  
"Jijimon and Musyamon!", shouted Nathan. Kevin gave the laptop to Allison and ran over to greet his partner, Nathan ran over there too.  
  
"Wait wait wait. THEY have partners?", asked Alex, in surprise.  
  
"Yup! And this is going to be a big help!", shouted Lee. "Whoa, hey, Allison... what's wrong?"  
  
Allison looked like she was about to cry. She looked up at Lee.  
  
"Oh, Lee! After seeing this... I... I just miss Octopimon so much!", shouted Allison. She buried herself in Lee. Lee, unsure what to do, looked at Alex, who nodded.  
  
"There, there.", said Lee, trying to comfort her. "We'll find Octopimon, and all the others!"  
  
(I hope.)  
  
"Yes... I am beginning to feel... er... distressed without Leila. I haven't been away from her for so long since I was little.", said Earnest. Lee cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
(The way he talks about Leila, it sorta sounds like they're more than friends. But that's just wrong. So I'll just keep on playing carnival music in my head.)  
  
"What about the other Chosen? Aren't they going to hate us for sending them here?", asked Arik.  
  
"They shouldn't. After all, we were only defending ourselves.", said Earnest.  
  
"Still... I can't help but get a bad feeling...", muttered Arik.  
  
"You always have a bad feeling.", said Ace.  
  
"And I'm usually right too.", replied Arik.  
  
The group of them walked over to see Jijimon and Musyamon, who looked alot more worn-out than when they had last seen them.  
  
"You guys look like hell!", shouted Nathan. "What happened?"  
  
"Nathan! The Shadow are here!", said Musyamon. Nathan's jaw dropped.  
  
"Wha-at?! The Shadow? Like that nutso thing that attacked Desiree?", asked Nathan.  
  
"The one and the same.", said Lee. "Where are they?"  
  
"We don't know. The Shadow are very whimsical, they can melt through ground and travel miles. They can also run themselves through electric circuitry.", said Jijimon. "Basically, they go where they like and appear when they want."  
  
"Oh yeah?", asked Ace. "Well I think that's one RIGHT THERE!!!"  
  
Everyone looked in the direction Ace pointed and they saw a creature with almost no limbs at all. Just a torso and a head.  
  
"What the heck is it gonna do?", asked Allison. Her question was answered as suddenly, two feet and two arms appeared out of the sand. They weren't attached to the body, but floating in the air next to where they should be attached. And the arms had two large swords on them. It looked (or what it appeared to be doing was looking, since it had no eyes) at the kid and charged at them!  
  
"It's head straight for me!", screamed Allison.  
  
"They hate humans!", announced Jijimon. "Especially pretty ones. They get envious."  
  
"Envious!?", asked Allison. "Damn my good looks."  
  
"Oh, then Arik is safe!", said Ace.  
  
"Well, you're double safe!", retorted Arik.  
  
"Well you're triple-"  
  
"Guys, this is not the time! MOVE!", yelled Lee. Lee grabbed Ace and Arik by the back of their shirts and pulled them both to the ground, a sword just narrowly missing the three of them. The Shadow threw another sword at Allison...  
  
...but Musyamon leapt in the way and deflected it with his own sword!  
  
"Go, run!", shouted Musyamon. Lee looked Musyamon in the eye, and he could see Musyamon's determination to hold the creature off. Lee nodded.  
  
"Come on, guys! Let's crack open that Containment Camp!", shouted Lee. Earnest, Kevin, Jijimon and Alex turned and ran for the doors.  
  
"Ace, Arik, protect Allison!", commanded Lee.  
  
"But I don't want to... I'm more worried about my own ass!", shouted Ace, turning and running.  
  
"Ace! That's an order! ...Ace!", yelled Lee. Ace didn't listen.  
  
(Damnit Ace...) Thought Lee. "Come on, Arik!"  
  
Arik and Lee ran in and grabbed Allison, who was pretty much in shock and they began to carry her off. Lee looked at Nathan.  
  
"Come on, Nathan!", shouted Lee.  
  
"No, Musyamon needs me!", protested Nathan.  
  
"I-- fine. But if something happens to him, you get the hell outta there! Good luck!", shouted Lee. He and Arik picked up Allison and began to run off. (Ace, I'm going to kill you...)  
  
"Are the children gone?", asked Musyamon.  
  
"Yeah!", replied Nathan.  
  
"Good... then I can fight with full strength!", shouted Musyamon. He flung his sword upwards and the Shadow clattered backwards, collapsing into a pile of parts. Nathan sighed.  
  
"That was easy."  
  
"It's not over yet. It just has to reform itself. The only way to kill it is to penetrate it's core. And each different type of Shadow has a different area for it's core.", said Musyamon. "Jijimon and I have been fighting them since you guys last left."  
  
"Uhhh, yeah. About that, that wasn't our fault. Matt and Garurumon jumped through the portal with us, and the computer thought they were you.", explained Nathan.  
  
"We know."  
  
"Alright. Now I'm gonna see if my D-Volver can analyze this thing...", said Nathan, holding his D-Volver up to the pile of parts. From a safe distance, of course.  
  
"It's not doing anything... oh! Wait! Changing signals... what the...?", asked Nathan, confounded as his D-Volver began to go on the fritz. Suddenly, it showed Data for the Shadow.  
  
"Hmm... it says this is a Sword Shadow. It has the power equality to a Champion Level Digimon. It doesn't have any intelligence and just goes after whatever moves, striking with it's blades of death.", read Nathan. "Sounds friendly."  
  
Suddenly, the Shadow leapt up again and charged Musyamon. Musyamon swung at it, hitting it dead-on! The Shadow's torso flew backwards, but it's hands stayed where they where and began attacking Musyamon! Musyamon deflected all the sword swipes and leapt forward to impale the core of the Shadow, which was in the torso, but a sword caught him in the back and he fell forward into the sand.  
  
"Musyamon! Get up!", shouted Nathan. "You can do it!"  
  
"It is... trifling...", muttered Musyamon. "But I won't give up!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Containment Camp B:  
  
"Ok, open this sucker up!", said Kevin.  
  
{WITH PLEASURE.}  
  
Kevin plugged the laptop into the small computer port on the right side of the huge gate. The gate creaked a little as rust fell off it, and then it slowly began to open.  
  
"This door hasn't been opened for centuries...", said Jijimon. "This used to be a place of worship before the Shadow destroyed this place."  
  
"Good to know...", muttered Alex, as the door opened.  
  
"Ace! When I give an order, I expect you to follow it!", shouted Lee. They turned to see Lee and Ace walking over to the group, as Arik supported a woozy Allison behind them.  
  
"You aren't the leader!", yelled Ace back.  
  
"Yeah, actually he is. Now would you two stop the stupid arguing?!", asked Arik.  
  
"Shut up Arik!", yelled Ace. "I don't need this! Why is Lee the stupid leader anyway?!"  
  
(That's a good question...) thought Lee.  
  
"Because, unlike you, he's competent!", shouted Alex. "Now shut up, we're about to go into enemy territory!"  
  
Ace mumbled, but decided to listen to Alex. Lee sighed. (If anything happens to any of them... I'll feel responsible... any of them... oh, why was this burden put on me?)  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Invitations?", asked Alex, walking in. Lee followed her closely, with all the others behind. Jijimon brandished his cane around, expecting an attack. Kevin hooked Sheena up to a computer monitor, and Sheena displayed a map of the entire complex.  
  
"Holy crap, this place is huge!", shouted Arik. And he was right too. The room they were in didn't even take up one hundredth of the map and it was about as big as a ballroom. Basically, there were three doors leading out of the room they were in, and each one led through a series of corridors, minimazes and traps until they reached the captured Chosen.  
  
"Can you give me a scan of all the Chosen being held here?", asked Kevin.  
  
"That's gonna be one big scan...", muttered Lee.  
  
"Who cares? Think of all the allies we'll have!", shouted Ace, excitedly.  
  
"If we get to them.", replied Lee.  
  
{CURRENT RESIDENTS OF DESOLATE SERVER ARE:  
-Ichijouji, Ken  
-Takenouchi, Sora  
-Rea, Carrie  
-Shiota, Hirokazu  
-Tennant, Kayla  
-Matsuki, Takato  
-Friend, Amy  
-Hida, Cody  
-Nonaka, Rika  
-Groves, JJ  
-Johnson, Kala  
-Kido, Joe  
-Wong, Henry  
-Takaishi, TK  
-Redfield, Tom  
-Inoue, Yolei  
-Motomiya, Davis  
-Izumi, Izzy  
-Reno, Chris  
-Kamiya, Tai  
-Ishida, Matt  
-Kitagawa, Kenta  
-Mason, Sarah  
-Akiyama, Ryo  
-Kamiya, Kari  
-Sethakage  
  
"Allies indeed...", agreed Arik. Suddenly, there was a rumbling in the middle of the room!  
  
"I knew this was too easy!", shouted Jijimon. A Shadow leapt out of the ground. It looked like a skeleton, but all the bones were made of ice! It glared at the Chosen and turned it's head 360 degrees.  
  
"What is that!?", asked Allison.  
  
"An Ice Shadow! They're extremely versatile! Watch out!", yelled Jijimon. He leapt at the Ice Shadow. "Cane Of Death!"  
  
Jijimon swung at the Ice Shadow, who simply leaned back to avoid his assault. He kicked upwards, sending Jijimon flying into the air!  
  
"Jijimon!", shouted Kevin, with worry.  
  
"Oh, he's not out yet...", said Lee.  
  
Jijimon came flying down onto top of the Ice Shadow. "Cane of Death!" The Shadow was sent flying across the room, and crashed into a wall. Jijimon landed on the floor.  
  
"Run, children!", shouted Jijimon. "You have to free the others!"  
  
"Right! Let's split up! Alex, with me. Allison, take Arik! Ace, go with Earnest! Now split!", shouted Lee. Lee and Alex headed for the furthest right door. Lee began to kick it down, but the clanging noise attracted the Ice Shadow's attention. It launched icicles directly at Lee!  
  
"Down!", shouted Alex. She tackled Lee, and the icicles ripped through the door, causing an opening to be made.  
  
"There's a convenience.", said Lee. The two of them got up and ran through the opening.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Outside:  
  
"Musyamon, hold on!", shouted Nathan. The Sword Shadow had the upper hand, forcing Musyamon onto the defensive. It was slashing rapidly and Musyamon was straining to parry all of its attacks. Eventually, it knocked Musyamon's sword right from his hands! Musyamon gasped and began to back away.  
  
"Well, I've seen the others do this when they're in trouble...", muttered Nathan, looking at his D-Volver. "Musyamon! Digivolve!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Musyamon! Warp Digivolve to..."  
  
Musyamon shed his body armor and began to morph his shape. He didn't get much bigger, but he was now enshrouded in a robe. Two horns emerged from his head, which his mask hid all of but his two glowing eyes.  
  
"...DAEMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Daemon? SWEET!", exclaimed Nathan. Daemon appealed to the gothic side of Nathan. Daemon glanced at the Sword Shadow, who was preparing to attack him again.  
  
"Evil Inferno.", said Daemon, blasting the Sword Shadow into smithereens with one shot of dark fire. Nathan jumped up and down in excited victory.  
  
"Daemon, or whatever your name is! We did it!", shouted Nathan. Daemon nodded.  
  
"Come. We must aid the others.", said Daemon, looking at the containment camp. Nathan nodded and the two of them turned to run in that direction. But Daemon simply picked Nathan up and began flying him over to the camp.  
  
"Ahahaha! I have the best partner!", shouted Nathan, before his pants fell off and fell into the sand below. "Err... Daemon... we need to make a pit stop."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Containment Camp B:  
  
"Cane of Death!", shouted a worn-out Jijimon, firing dark energy at the Ice Shadow. The Ice Shadow simply deflected it back at him and he flew across the floor. Kevin gritted his teeth.  
  
"Can't you do anything!?", asked Kevin.  
  
{I'M A LAPTOP! I DON'T EXACTLY HAVE THE BEST COMBAT SKILLS!}  
  
"Ugh... are these Shadow's Desiree's doing?", asked Kevin.  
  
{NEGATIVE. DESIREE SIMPLY TRIED TO WORK AROUND THE SHADOWS WHEN PLACING HER CAPTIVES HERE. THE DARK NECKLACES SHE CREATED WERE ACTUALLY PART MADE FROM POSSESS SHADOWS THAT SHE HAD KILLED. THAT IS WHY THE POSSESS SHADOW ATTACKED HER, LEE HAD FREED THAT ONE SHE WAS GOING TO USE TO MAKE IN MORE DARK NECKLACES.}  
  
"Wow... our new enemy vanquished our old enemy, because she tried to use their superior power to her own devices. Gotta love irony.", said Kevin. The Ice Shadow emitted a cold fog from his mouth which froze Jijimon on the spot. He raised his claw to finish Jijimon...  
  
"Evil Inferno!!!", shouted Daemon, blasting a hole right through the wall and hitting the Ice Shadow dead-on. It died instantly, being susceptible to fire attacks. Daemon flew into the room and unthawed Jijimon. Nathan ran in through the doors and over to Kevin.  
  
"Yo, Nathan. Who's the big guy?", asked Kevin.  
  
"Musyamon! He evolved to the Mega level!", squealed Nathan, excitedly. But all celebration was cut short, as dozens more Shadow emerged from the ground!  
  
"What are these?!", asked Kevin. They were rather small, about knee-high. They looked alot like ants standing on their hind legs.  
  
{THEY ARE SHADOWS. THE MOST BASIC TYPE. THEY ARE FEROCIOUS IN LARGE NUMBERS.}  
  
"I'd call this a large number...", muttered Nathan. "There has to be over 40 of them!"  
  
"Not for long!", shouted Daemon, as he and Jijimon leapt into battle!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
"Man this is a long walk...", groaned Ace. "My feet are sore..."  
  
"So are mine, and you don't hear me bitching.", said Earnest. "We have to be getting close to where we should be heading..."  
  
"Yeah, probly. Think there are booby traps?", asked Ace. As Ace said that, he stepped on an infra-red sensor on the floor. An axe swung down and hit the floor directly in front of him!  
  
"Eep.", whined Ace. Earnest looked up.  
  
"Oh no... run!", shouted Earnest.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere again:  
  
Arik and Allison ran up a flight of stairs at top speed. The stairs were crumbling behind them!  
  
"I don't think this is in my contract!", shouted Arik.  
  
"You don't have a contract.", replied Allison. The two of them made it to the top and leapt forward, hitting the floor as the last of the stairs crumbled behind them. Arik slapped himself to make sure he was still alive. Allison, breathing heavily, walked into the next room.  
  
"Arik! You better come see this!", yelled Allison. Arik walked into the next room and rubbed his eyes. What he saw were alot of holding cells, with Chosen and partners alike trapped inside. Arik's jaw dropped.  
  
"Holy crap...", muttered Arik.  
  
"No time to gawk. Let's get them out of there!", shouted Allison.  
  
"Alright!", agreed Arik. "...uhm... how do we get them out of there?"  
  
"Like THIS!", shouted Allison. She kicked one cell and it shattered open. Takato fell out, unconscious, and landed in her arms. "See? It's this easy."  
  
Arik ran up and kicked a holding cell, only to stub his toe. Allison sighed and laughed at the same time.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Elsewhere twice removed:  
  
Lee and Alex had a different task to getting their cells open. They had to crack a password that had been set by Desiree on a previous visit.  
  
"Oh man... I'm stressing out! What could the code be?", asked Lee, bashing his head on the computer console. The console was basically built into the wall, and Lee was sitting in a chair that was next to it. Alex walked over and began to rub his shoulders.  
  
"Relax...", she said, soothingly. "Think."  
  
Lee let out a moan of pleasure, before concentrating back on his work.  
  
"You're good at that."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Lee put his finger to his chin, then typed 'Desiree'.  
  
{ACCESS DENIED}  
  
"Bah! It wouldn't have been that easy anyway...", muttered Lee.  
  
"Try 'Skyelander'.", suggested Alex.  
  
{ACCESS DENIED}  
  
"What about... 'Impmon'...?", said Lee, thoughtfully.  
  
{ACCESS DENIED}  
  
"We aren't very good hackers.", muttered Lee.  
  
"What about 'Impy'?", asked Alex. "I've heard Desiree call her partner that before."  
  
"Can't hurt to try..."  
  
{ACCESS ALLOWED}  
  
"Alright! That was a great idea, Alex!", shouted Lee, in triumph. "Now get back to that massage."  
  
Alex smirked and decided to do it anyway. "Why does she call him Impy, anyway?"  
  
"It's a pet name!", said Lee. "I call TecKuwagamon 'Tecky'!"  
  
"...why?"  
  
"...less syllables.", muttered Lee. "Whatever, let's release our captives... now!"  
  
Lee pushed a button and all the tubes opened... leaving this chapter... 


	25. AllOut Melee!

Heroes No More, Chapter Twenty-Five:  
Shadow War, Part 2: All-Out Melee!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Containment Camp B:  
  
"Evil Inferno!!!"  
  
"Cane of Death!!!"  
  
Daemon and Jijimon did their damnest to hold off all the tiny Shadows. Daemon destroyed a cluster of them with an Evil Inferno, but two jumped on his back and began biting him.  
  
"Argh!", screamed Daemon. Jijimon smashed them off with his cane and resumed battling a few more of them who were bounding about. They kept coming out of the floor! Nathan and Kevin backed themselves into a corner.  
  
"Ahhh! Go away!", shouted Kevin. He swatted a Shadow with the laptop and began kicking it.  
  
{HEY! WATCH THE METAL, BUSTER!}  
  
"Errr... sorry Ms. Legendary Guardian, Ma'am.", muttered Kevin.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Over with Alex and Lee:  
  
Lee pressed the button and all the Chosen and partners fell out of their respective holding cells, unconscious. After a few minutes, they started to come to.  
  
"Oh boy... now we gotta rally them all up...", said Lee.  
  
"How hard can that be for YOU to do, Mr. Leader?", asked Alex, leaning on Lee's shoulder. Lee sighed.  
  
A few Chosen began to come to. Tai slapped himself a few times and stood up, looking around. He looked at Lee.  
  
"Where the heck am I?", asked Tai.  
  
"That's a long story...", said Lee. "You're in the Desolate Server."  
  
"The Desolate Server?!", exclaimed Tai. "Oh yeah... you guys sent us here when you ripped the dark necklaces off us. Err... sorry about that. We weren't exactly ourselves..."  
  
"I understand.", said Lee. "That's why we're here to rescue you."  
  
"Rescue us!?", shouted Davis. "Alright! Free pizza for everyone at my house!"  
  
"We don't even know if you're world still exists, Davis. So don't get too happy.", said Lee. Davis was about to say something then, decided not too. All the other Chosen had waken up and were talking amongst themselves.  
  
"You'd better let them know about the situation...", whispered Alex. Lee nodded.  
  
"Alright people, look alive and listen up!", shouted Lee. "We are in the middle of a containment camp in the Desolate Server, and we need your help! All our partners have been captured and incarcerated in another camp... we may never see them again..."  
  
"Say no more. You helped us, so we'll help you in return.", said Joe.  
  
"He's right! Joe's a helpful, brave, muscular hulk-type of guy! How could we lose?", said Gomamon, sarcastically.. Joe glared at him. Alex laughed a little bit.  
  
"It's not going to be so easy. There's a huge army of Shadows about to converge on this place...", said Lee. "You have to get ready to battle them!"  
  
"Battle the Shadow?! Are you nuts!?", asked Amy. "We couldn't even defeat them in our own worlds!"  
  
Lee put his hand on Amy's shoulder. "Well, Amy... now we're all together. I don't think anything can stand in our way!"  
  
Lots of agreeing shouts came from the crowd, followed by shouts of Digivolution!  
  
"Magnamon!!!"  
  
"MeeeetalGreymon!! Rwar!"  
  
"MegaSeadramon!! Hah!"  
  
"Zudomon!"  
  
"Lillymon!!!"  
  
"Andromon!"  
  
"Angewomon!!!"  
  
"Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Taomon!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Amy and Arik finished freeing their group of Chosen and stood by, waiting for them to come to.  
  
"God, that was alot of kicking...", sighed Arik. Allison just smiled. A few minutes later, the Chosen awoke...  
  
"Wuh- wha? Guilmon? Where are you?", asked Takato, confused. He saw Guilmon laying a few feet away from him and ran over to his partner. Arik and Allison watched as all the other Chosen awoke as well.  
  
"Owww... did anybody get the number of that bus?", asked Henry.  
  
"Hey, do I know you?", asked Ken.  
  
"No, I don't think so.", replied Henry. "My name is Henry, honored to meet you."  
  
"Hey, I'm--", started Ken, but he was cut off by Allison and Arik, who told them the same story that Lee and Alex told their group. The Chosen listened intentively.  
  
"You're sure the Shadow are coming here?", asked Izzy. "From my files, they've already left this world..."  
  
Allison and Arik nodded.  
  
"They're here... look!", screamed Carrie. Down the hall, about a dozen, flaming Shadow were rushing in their direction!  
  
"Flame Shadow!", said Izzy. "These guys are unbearable to touch, and ruthless at that!"  
  
"Then Digivolve your partners!", yelled Arik.  
  
Digivices flared and Digivolutions began again...  
  
"Rapidmon!!!"  
  
"WarGrowlmon!!!"  
  
"MegaKabuterimon!! Mrr..."  
  
"Denimon!"  
  
"MetalTyrannomon!!! Gragh!"  
  
"Garudamon!"  
  
"Savomon!"  
  
"Halsemon! The Wings of Love."  
  
"MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"BlackMetalGreymon!!!"  
  
"Attack!", shouted Allison, as the Digimon charged at their Shadowy foes. The Flame Shadows stopped running and formed a wall, blasting pillars of fire at the Digimon.  
  
"I'll block it! Tri-Beam!!!", shouted Rapidmon. The huge triangular energy wall, absorbed all the attacks. MegaKabuterimon jumped down.  
  
"Horn Buster!", grunted MegaKabuterimon. He knocked the Flame Shadow over like bowling pins!  
  
"You did it! You defeated them!", exclaimed Tom.  
  
"Not yet...", muttered Yolei. "Look!"  
  
The Flame Shadow all raised from where MegaKabuterimon had lain them. They blasted MegaKabuterimon and Rapidmon, who flew backwards, crashing through the floor!  
  
"Great, all we need is a big pit...", said Sarah.  
  
"Pit this!", shouted Denimon. She leapt forward and sliced a Flame Shadow with her claw, killing it. MetalTyrannomon and Garudamon ran in, but MagnaAngemon told them all to stop.  
  
"I know the easiest solution! Gate of Destiny!!!", shouted MagnaAngemon. He created a huge vortex that began to suck all the Flame Shadow into it. A few flew in, but the rest were managing to keep their footing.  
  
"Someone knock them in!", said TK. WarGrowlmon flew in behind the remaining ones.  
  
"Atomic Thrusters!", bellowed WarGrowlmon. He shot the remaining Flame Shadow through the gate, and MagnaAngemon closed it. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good work. But there's many more where that came from.", said Allison. "Follow me and Arik, we'll show you the way!"  
  
Allison and Arik turned to head down another corridor. All the Chosen and partners followed them.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Blast! It looks like another forty of them!", screamed JJ. Dozens of Ice Shadow poured through a hole in the wall that the Chosen were going to try to escape from. They began to freeze the Digimon!  
  
"Hey! Magnamon!", shouted Davis. "Fight back!"  
  
"It's... tough... arr! They freeze upon... touch!", grunted Magnamon, almost fully frozen. Lee and Alex led the Chosen back as the partners engaged the Ice Shadows.  
  
"Mega Claw!!", growled MetalGreymon. He smashed a few of them into dust, but two leapt onto his claw as it was stuck in the ground.  
  
"Aiiigh!", howled MetalGreymon. His claw was frozen to the ground! He reared back, but couldn't budge it. The Ice Shadows howled and began to blast him with ice beams. Tai balled his fist.  
  
"How do we beat these things!?", asked Tai.  
  
"I don't know! They're... nearly... invincible!", shouted Rika.  
  
"They mass! We need something that can take alot of them out at once!", suggested Cody. Tai and Rika nodded.  
  
"Then I got just the weapon we need!", shouted Tai. "MetalGreymon, Digivolve!"  
  
Tai pulled out his Digivice and MetalGreymon began to react to it's energy.  
  
"MetalGreymon! Digivolve to... WarGreymon!!!"  
  
The golden warrior broke free from the ice and smashed the Ice Shadows aside easily.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
The energy wave destroyed most of the Ice Shadow, as the other partners cleaned up the mess. Lee groaned.  
  
"At this rate, we'll never get out of here alive...", growled Lee.  
  
"Lee!!", screamed Alex. Lee looked at Alex, who was with Amy, Kala and Kari. [i]Girl's club?[/i] thought Lee.  
  
"What?!", asked Lee.  
  
"Behind you!!!", shouted Alex back. A Sword Shadow plunged a sword down into the ground near Lee, Tom and Davis. The three of them jumped back, but the Sword Shadow knocked Tom and Davis over. It went straight for Lee!  
  
"Calm down Shadow buddy... you don't want to do anything drastic!", said Lee, backing away. (Oh, what the hell am I doing? These things aren't even coherent! That's what makes them so dangerous... they have no emotions!)  
  
"Help!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Everyone is engaged! From MegaSeadramon to WarGreymon!", shouted Tom. "There is no help!"  
  
Lee screamed. Alex screamed for him. The Sword Shadow raised one of its limbless blades. Lee prepared to die... but...  
  
"Spiking Strike!!", shouted a voice. Stingmon burst through the wall, blades extended, and ripped through the Sword Shadow like a hot knife through butter! Ken jumped through the opening, followed by Arik.  
  
"Ken!! You saved me!!", shouted Lee, excitedly. "After... what I did to you..."  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Is it my turn!? Oh goodie! MOLTEN FLARE!!!", shouted TecKuwagamon. He raised a claw and pured fire all over Stingmon, who screamed and fell to the ground, burning.  
  
"That's the way to fight!", shouted Leila, who had regained consciousness. Lee ran past her and leapt over next to Ken, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Let go of me! You don't have the right to touch me!", shouted Ken.  
  
"I have a right to figure out why you were a pacifist this morning and why you aren't now! And I think this has something to do with it!", retorted Lee. He grabbed the black necklace around Ken, and ripped it off the boy's neck!  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
"Yeah... well. I wasn't exactly myself then...", said Ken, sadly. "I have a history of being controlled by dark powers..."  
  
"Oh, come on, Ken! We were all controlled!", protested Davis.  
  
"Yeah... it's not like we could help it...", muttered Tom.  
  
"Well, thanks Ken. And thanks to all of you... now, I have one favor to ask...", said Lee. Allison showed up with her group of Chosen.  
  
"Gee, Lee... what favor could that be?", asked Allison, sarcastically.  
  
"Something about partners?", asked Amy. Allison nodded. Lee looked around.  
  
"Yeah, but we're short Earnest and Ace's group... what could've happened to them...?", asked Lee. Allison shrugged.  
  
"Look, we can't spare time here!", said Allison, taking charge... simply because she has a long history of loving to boss Lee around. "I think Lee and I should take a few of you and head to the third Containment Camp... while Alex and Arik with their group... wait for Earnest and Ace. And Kevin and Nathan."  
  
"Oh?", asked Alex, suspiciously. "That sounds like a... great plan."  
  
"Alright then.", said Lee. "Sora, Izzy, Takato. With us, we need flight power! Amy, JJ and Ken... your company wouldn't be turned down either."  
  
WarGreymon blew a huge hole in the wall with his Terra Force and held his hand out, as if inviting them to go through. The lot of them ran out into the Desert and climbed aboard Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon and WarGrowlmon. They flew off into the distance. Alex scowled at the sight of Allison and Lee sitting atop MegaKabuterimon with Izzy, Amy and JJ.  
  
"Allison...", muttered Alex.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
WarGrowlmon and Garudamon flew along in the lead, frantically scanning for any Shadows that could be lurking in the Desert below. MegaKabuterimon took up the rear, allowing Lee to finally relax.  
  
"This is brutal.", said Lee. "What if our partners are... dead?"  
  
"We don't know that...", replied Allison. "We'll just have to wait and find out."  
  
"I'm sure they aren't.", said Amy. "We were locked away pretty good, so they should be as well."  
  
"Mmm-hmm.", agreed Izzy. "But aside from the partner issue, I was wondering if we may discuss something more serious."  
  
"Shoot.", said Lee. "I'm about ready for anything at this point."  
  
"Our worlds...", said Izzy. "From Desiree's computer files, I learned that the only thing that can eradicate the Shadow's core is the seven Guardians. How many have we found?"  
  
"Two. Megabyte Server and Desolate Server.", said Lee.  
  
"So... five to go. And they're in our worlds...", muttered Amy.  
  
"If your worlds even still exist.", sighed Lee. Amy gave him an angry look, then realized that statement could be true.  
  
"I'm sure they do. The Shadow seem to be concentrating the mass of their forces here...", said Izzy, scanning the area. "But I wonder... what's left...?"  
  
Amy, Izzy and JJ became unnaturally sad. Allison nudged Lee, who gave her a 'What did I do?' look. Lee sighed and looked up at the nightfall. He noted that the Desolate Server had two moons.  
  
"Well, it could be worse... you could still be slaves for Desiree!", said Lee, forcing a smile onto his face. JJ looked at him.  
  
"At least then we didn't have to worry about it...", muttered JJ. Before Lee or anyone else could respond, they heard a shout from Takato.  
  
"Shadows spotted! Some sort of flying type!", yelled Takato. Everyone looked to see Dragon-like Shadows circling around WarGrowlmon! They were attacking Garudamon as well!  
  
"What are they!?", asked Allison, shocked at the hideousness of these new creatures. Izzy scanned them on his D-3.  
  
"They're called Wing Shadows. A bit obvious, but to the point.", read Izzy.  
  
"MegaSeadramon! Give them the DTE attack!", commanded Amy.  
  
"Stingmon! Get in there, front and center!", yelled Ken, from on top of Garudamon. The flying Digimon were unable to fight with their present cargo. Stingmon flew up to a Wing Shadow and impaled it with his Spiking Strike.  
  
"One down, seven to go!", shouted Stingmon. He turned around to see a Wing Shadow behind him. "Oh, well, how are you today? I was just leaving--"  
  
The Wing Shadow sliced Stingmon with its razor sharp wing and he fell into the sand below! It moved in for the kill, but was halted as a tail wrapped around it's body. It growled in anger and struggled to get free.  
  
"I think not.", said MegaSeadramon. She swung the Wing Shadow around and then threw it into two of its brothers. "Thunder Javelin!!!"  
  
The electrical blast destroyed the three Wing Shadows. But dozens of razor blades were flung at her from all directions. She roared in pain and began to fire more Thunder Javelins into the air! One accidentally hit MegaKabuterimon!!!  
  
"Argh!", MegaKabuterimon grunted and accidentally dropped Lee, Allison, JJ, Izzy, Andromon and Amy!  
  
"We're gonna dieeeee...!", screamed Lee. Suddenly, Garudamon picked them up and flew high into the air!  
  
"Heading my way?", asked Sora.  
  
"Any way you're going, pretty lady.", said Lee. He then noticed that he could see the Containment Camp from here. "Which I hope is that way!"  
  
"Wait! Let us down!", said Izzy. "We'll help our partners fight these guys!"  
  
"Yeah! DTE never backs out from a fight!", shouted Amy.  
  
"That's right.", added Izzy.  
  
"Geez... could you guys have any more of an ego?", asked JJ. Amy stuck out her tongue at him. Garudamon let Amy and Izzy off, then flew towards the third Containment Camp, along with WarGrowlmon.  
  
"Why did you hit me!?", shouted MegaKabuterimon.  
  
"It was an accident!", yelled back MegaSeadramon.  
  
"Accident this!", growled MegaKabuterimon. He slugged MegaSeadramon, sending her flying through the sand! Izzy, Amy and Ken's jaws all dropped.  
  
"MegaKabuterimon! What the hell!?", asked Izzy.  
  
"Rrragh!!!", MegaKabuterimon fired a Horn Buster at the three of them, who ran for cover.  
  
"Ok, Izzy... why is he shooting at us!?", asked Ken.  
  
"He must have got hit by a Possess Shadow when we weren't watching!", grunted Izzy. MegaSeadramon leapt up and viciously attacked MegaKabuterimon! Amy cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"MegaSeadramon too!", screamed Amy. "They're both possessed! Where's Stingmon!?"  
  
Ken pointed, and Stingmon was presently engaged with about three Wing Shadows. Amy and Izzy sweat-dropped.  
  
"Prepare for the battle of the Mega-Mon's then...", sighed Izzy.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Containment Camp B:  
  
Kevin and Nathan ran down a hallway, with Daemon and Jijimon right behind them... and about 30 Sword Shadow behind them!  
  
"We're so screwed!", shouted Kevin.  
  
"Don't give up! Right, Daemon?", asked Nathan.  
  
"Boo-yah!", shouted Daemon. He turned and blasted an Evil Inferno right in the center of all the Sword Shadows, destroying some, sending some flying, and disorienting others.  
  
"It won't slow them down for long! Go go go!", encouraged Jijimon. Kevin and Nathan darted down a hallway to see Alex and her group of Chosen.  
  
"Guys, we've been looking everywhere for you!", shouted Alex.  
  
"And us for you! Yikes!", said Kevin. A Sword Shadow leapt over to him. WarGreymon slugged it and it deleted. Magnamon flew over to deal with the mass of Sword Shadow pouring through the hall. Davis and the others introduced themselves to Kevin, as Nathan and Daemon went to get some air.  
  
"Sure is nice outside... eh, Daemon?", asked Nathan.  
  
"Well, its better than having swords plunged into you, that's for sure.", said Daemon. "Hey, did you hear something?"  
  
"No...", said Nathan. "Why?"  
  
"Cuz I swear I-- Nathan! Look out!", shouted Daemon. A Possess Shadow flung itself into Nathan. Before Daemon could react, another one flew into him! The two of them smiled evilly.  
  
"Finally. I have a vessel I can communicate with those pathetic humans in.", said Nathan, though it obviously wasn't him speaking. "They will learn the true power of the Shadow soon enough..." 


	26. Plot of Darkness!

Heroes No More, Chapter Twenty-Five:  
Shadow War, Part 3: Plot of Darkness!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Containment Camp B:  
  
Arik began tallying the number of Digidestened, Tamers and etc. to make sure they weren't missing anyone out of their groups. Kevin was talking to a few of them, trying to keep them calm about the Shadow situation. Alex was leaning against the wall in the corner, fuming about Allison taking Lee away from her.  
  
"Ah, where the heck are Ace and Earnest's group?", asked Arik.  
  
"Beats me.", replied Kevin. "Come on, Jijimon. Let's go look for them."  
  
"Right-o!", replied Jijimon. The two of them began to walk off.  
  
"Not alone, you aren't!", shouted Davis. Davis, Tom, Magnamon and MetalTyrannomon began following them.  
  
"Why do I get stuck with Davis?", asked Kevin. Davis was speechless.  
  
"What is it about me!? Why do you all hate me!?", asked Davis. His voice trailed off as the six of them disappeared down the hallway. Arik looked around.  
  
"Hmm. Nathan's missing now. Again.", said Arik. Arik went around looking for Nathan, but couldn't find hide nor hair of him.  
  
Meanwhile, in the corner, Alex was talking to Kari and Carrie about her situation.  
  
"So, she just took him... and you know that it was a little scheme to get in with him?", asked Kari.  
  
"It's her style.", muttered Alex. "I thought we had reached a truce about Lee, but I really don't know. I don't like being away from him..."  
  
"...because you're afraid he'll go back to her?", asked Kari, again. Alex nodded.  
  
"He has shown slight signs of interest in her. I know guys can flirt... but she is really a potential threat...", sighed Alex. "God, this is tearing me up inside!"  
  
"You must really like him...", said Carrie.  
  
"From the moment I saw him, laying helpless in that hospital bed, I knew I was attracted to him. I had no idea it'd turn into this though...", sighed Alex. "We had sex... that's not something girls just throw around. I hope he realizes that..."  
  
"Heh, you're lucky, actually. You've got a good guy going for ya.", said Kari. Alex cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What are you talking about? You've got Davis and TK eating out of your palms! TK's staring at you right now.", replied Alex. Kari looked at TK, who saw her. In his confusion to quickly look away, the first thing he did was slap Yolei's butt and get clobbered. Kari laughed. Arik ran up to the two of them.  
  
"Girls... sorry to interrupt. But have you seen Nathan?", asked Arik. Alex pointed at the hole in the wall that WarGreymon had made. Arik thanked her and ran outside.  
  
"Nathan?! Yo!!! Where are you?", asked Arik. He saw Nathan's and Daemon's footsteps in the sand, leading around the corner of the prison. Arik followed those footsteps around the corner.  
  
"Nath-mmmph!", grunted Arik, as someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the darkness.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Containment Camp C, Outside:  
  
WarGrowlmon and Garudamon flew up to the camp and hovered a few meters away from the front door, which was 30 stories tall. Lee, Allison, JJ and Sora studied the structure of the door from atop Garudamon.  
  
"I don't think Garudamon can blast the door down...", said Sora, sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I doubt WarGrowlmon or Andromon is capable of that either.", mumbled Lee. "But we have to think of something!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something!", said Allison, resting her head on Lee's shoulder. Lee looked a little uneasy.  
  
"Yes... I'm sure...", he muttered. (Damnit! She has to stop coming onto me! I'm gonna--)  
  
Lee's train of thought was derailed, as suddenly, two huge Shadow's emerged from the sand. The were long and slender, and appeared to be covered in some sort of carapace-type armor. They had many legs, like a centipede. They roared out with their vicious looking mandibles and looked in the direction of the heroes. The children screamed. Takato scanned them with his D-Arc.  
  
"They're Worm Shadow! Their armor is said to be impenetrable! They're machines used for heavy assault and defense!", read Takato.  
  
"Impenetrable my ass!", shouted JJ. He and Andromon leapt off of Garudamon and Andromon de-digivolved into MechaTentomon. WarGrowlmon also landed and de-digivolved into Guilmon.  
  
"You gonna do what I think you are?", asked Takato.  
  
"Damn straight!", replied JJ.  
  
"Alright...", said Takato. He pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Then let's kick some butt!"  
  
"Guilmon!! Bio-Merge to...", shouted Guilmon. He began to glow as Takato's clothes ripped off and they fused into one. He was a standard-sized warrior with a huge shield and a lance. "...Gallantmon!!!"  
  
"MechaTentomon!! Bio-Merge to...", shouted MechaTentomon. He glew as JJ's clothes ripped off and they fused into one. He became a huge, golden bug that was bigger than MegaKabuterimon. "...HerculesKabuterimon!!!"  
  
The two Bio-Merged Megas attacked the Worm Shadow, and their power was evenly matched in every way.  
  
"Shield of the Just!!!", shouted Gallantmon. The decals on his shield glew with energy and he fired it at one of the Worm Shadows. It took the blast right to the face and kept on charging!  
  
"It didn't even phase him!? But that was our most powerful blast!!!", shouted Gallantmon in dismay. The Worm Shadow smashed him at full speed and sent him crashing into the sand.  
  
H-Kabuterimon was having problems of his own. His Worm Shadow kept disappearing into the sand every time he tried to fire upon it. And every time he tried to take flight, the Shadow would leapt up and snag his foot, pulling him into the ground! Garudamon hovered above the battle.  
  
"Garudamon! Let's go search for another way in while they distract the Shadow!", shouted Sora.  
  
"Aye aye!", replied Garudamon as she began to fly around the side of the fortress.  
  
"What's wrong, Lee?", asked Sora.  
  
"...I never want to see another naked man again.", muttered Lee. Allison and Sora giggled like girls. Which is ok, because that's what they are.  
  
"Aw, you didn't find JJ sexy?", asked Allison, hanging over Lee.  
  
"Er, not quite.", said Lee, doing his best to ignore Allison's advances. Sora saw this and then also noticed a huge ventilation shaft halfway up the fortress.  
  
"Look up there!", shouted Sora, pointing. Garudamon responded with her own attack.  
  
"Wing Blade!!!", shouted Garudamon, blasting the shaft wide open. She landed in front of it and flew low, as they entered the complex...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Containment Camp B, one of the upper floors:  
  
"RUN!!!", screamed Ace's voice.  
  
Ace and Earnest turned a corner, running at full speed. Behind them ran Matt, Chris, Sarah, Ryo, Sethakage, Kenta, Kazu and all their partners.  
  
And behind them... many, many Ice Shadow.  
  
"This is suicide!!!", shouted Kazu. "We're gonna die in the middle of nowhere, chumley!"  
  
"Shutup! Shutup! I'm trying to run!", yelled Kenta, gasping for breath.  
  
"You're trying to run!?", shouted Kazu with sarcasm. "It looks like you're trying to do the chicken dance."  
  
Ace and Earnest looked ahead to see a doorway that was closing, fast.  
  
"Damnit! We're going to have to fight them!", cursed Ace.  
  
"We can't fight them! Look at all of them!", yelled Earnest.  
  
"Oh, so we should just lay down and die?", asked Ace. Earnest grunted, though he knew Ace was right.  
  
"Guys, my partner, ArmoredMegamon can hold the door open for us... then slam it on the Ice Shadow!", said Chris.  
  
"Then tell him to get his groove thing on!", shouted Ace. ArmoredMegamon leapt a couple dozen meters forward and held open the door. Unfortunately, some were actually trying to fight the Shadow. Namely, Seth and Boltmon.  
  
"I'm tired of this running! Tomahawk Crunch!", shouted Boltmon, plowing through some Ice Shadow with his axe. Seth cheered him on. A vein almost popped in Earnest's head.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Come on!", yelled Earnest.  
  
"I'm not weak like you fools. I can hold my own against these heartless creatures.", said Seth.  
  
"No you can't! Now come on! We can't leave you!", shouted Earnest.  
  
"I don't care what you do.", replied Seth. "I don't want to be part of your group."  
  
"Why you stubborn little--", started Earnest. He noticed that Ace had led most of the Chosen through the doorway, and that ArmoredMegamon was beginning to strain under the pressure of the closing doors.  
  
"I'll get him.", said Matt. WereGarurumon, his partner, leapt forward and knocked Boltmon out, taking him by surprise. WereGarurumon threw him through the opening in the door. WereGarurumon then picked up Seth and began to run for the opening. Earnest and Matt turned and ran through it.  
  
"WereGarurumon! You can make it!", yelled Matt. "You have to make it!"  
  
"No way dude... they're almost on top of him...", said Chris, sadly. "ArmoredMegamon, just a little bit longer!"  
  
"I... can't... nnng... hold it...!", grunted ArmoredMegamon. WereGarurumon was almost through, then an Ice Shadow grabbed his leg, sending freezing pain through him. He howled in anger.  
  
"Guardian Barrage!", shouted Guardromon. He blew the Ice Shadow to pieces, allowing WereGarurumon and Seth to leap through the opening. ArmoredMegamon collapsed and the door slammed, trapping the Ice Shadow in the other side. Earnest walked over to Seth, who was laying on the ground next to WereGarurumon. Both of them were out of breath.  
  
"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met.", said Earnest.  
  
"Well, you're the biggest freaking goof I've ever met.", said Seth. He stood up and looked Earnest in the eye. "And when we're out of this mess... I've got some personal words for you."  
  
Then he pointed at Matt. "And for you. Don't mess me up next time!"  
  
"I SAVED you!", shouted Matt, in shock of Seth's rudeness.  
  
"Geez... this guy has a huge pineapple up his ass.", whispered Kazu.  
  
"I think I broke my running bone.", whined Kenta.  
  
"You mean your leg?", asked Kazu, confused.  
  
"Leg... whatever...", groaned Kenta, before falling over. MarineAngemon floated around his head, mimicking the little birds that appear when someone gets knocked out.  
  
Suddenly they heard a shout from Kevin as he, Davis and Tom ran up.  
  
"Hey! We've been looking everywhere for you...", started Kevin.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Containment Camp C:  
  
Garudamon flew into a huge tower area that went up probably about 30 stories. The Chosen were amazed at the sheer size of it.  
  
"How are we supposed to find our partners in this place?", asked Allison. She glanced at a few elevators that weren't in use anymore. She noticed a few hallways running away from them.  
  
"I don't know... this could take hours... and who knows how long Gallantmon and HerculesKabuterimon can hold off the Shadow...", muttered Lee.  
  
"Uhm... you two... if you'd just look down...", said Sora. She pointed to the center of the huge room to see an electricity field. In it were six Digimon laying unconscious. Kokuwamon, Leila, DemiTyrannomon, Octopimon, Bouncemon and Mikemon!  
  
"Kokuwamon!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Octopimon! I'm coming to get you!", yelled Allison. Garudamon landed softly on the ground, and Lee, Allison and Sora hopped off and approached the electrical field. Sora touched it with her finger and received a shock. She yelped and put her finger into her mouth.  
  
"Oh great. We finally find them and we can't get to them!", groaned Lee.  
  
"Oh yeah?", asked Garudamon. Garudamon swatted the electrical field with her claw, shorting it out. Lee's jaw dropped.  
  
"Well... I guess that's one way in...", said Lee. Allison ran to where all the partners were and picked up Octopimon, hugging her. Octopimon and all the partners began to come to and wake up.  
  
"Allison... it's you!", said a dazed Octopimon. "You came to rescue us..."  
  
"Oh, Octopimon! Of course I did!", replied Allison, almost in tears of happiness. Lee ran over to Kokuwamon and picked the little robot up. Lee was almost in tears as well.  
  
"Oh... Kokuwamon. I'm so glad you're back.", said Lee.  
  
"I'm glad I'm back too, Lee!", replied Kokuwamon. "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"That will never happen.", said Lee. "We're inseparable, you and I."  
  
Sora walked over to check on the other partners, making sure they were alright. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Lee.  
  
"So do we go out the way we came in?", asked Sora.  
  
"I--", began Lee, when suddenly, HerculesKabuterimon came crashing down through the wall. He looked like he had been knocked over by something! Lee and everyone else looked.  
  
"JJ! Do you need help!?", shouted Lee.  
  
"No shit!", replied H-Kabuterimon. "Gallantmon and I can't hold these guys off forever!"  
  
"Well, it's been a while. But are you ready for action?", asked Lee.  
  
"Aren't I always?!", replied Kokuwamon. "But... you don't have your D- Volver..."  
  
"Oh... that's right...", said Lee. "Then we're useless..."  
  
"No you aren't!", shouted H-Kabuterimon. "My world Digivolves without any type of Digivice! I'm sure you can as well! Just try!"  
  
"...alright.", said Lee. "Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon, Warp-Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon massively expanded in size, transforming into a huge metallic robot. A tail came out of his lower back, accompanied, by two thick legs. Two arms extended from the body, one with a drill on the end and the other with three huge claws. Two cannons sprouted from his back and he powered up, shouting out the name...  
  
"MACHINEDRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Machinedramon stood almost as tall as H-Kabuterimon and nodded. The two of them rushed back outside to join the battle.  
  
"I... I did it! I evolved Kokuwamon without a D-Volver!", shouted Lee, excitedly.  
  
"Now it's my turn!", yelled Allison. "Go Octopimon!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Octopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
A swirl of purple light surrounds Octopimon as the tiny octopus expands into a standard-size octopus. More of a circular shape, with lighter purple on her eight tentacles. She swirls around and forms.  
  
"...MEGAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
---------  
  
"MegaOctopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
MegaOctopimon flashed with light quickly and grew a bit bigger. She gained a circular emblem on her forehead and her tentacles extended in length and became thicker!  
  
"...ULTRAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
UltraOctopimon and Garudamon proceeded to smash down what remained of the door. One of the Worm Shadows went at ramming speed and smashed Gallantmon aside, sending him flying through the air. The other one was firing missiles at Machinedramon and H-Kabuterimon.  
  
"Let's counter attack! Giga Cannon!", shouted Machinedramon. He fired out of his twin cannons.  
  
"Giga Electro Shocker!!", bellowed H-Kabuterimon. Their two attacks combined and crashed into the Worm Shadow, killing it. The second one roared and fired a huge missile out of it's mouth, knocking H-Kabuterimon and Machinedramon over.  
  
Garudamon leapt onto its back and grabbed it by the head, pulling it up so it couldn't aim missiles or see straight. Then UltraOctopimon shot electric ink into its mouth, killing it. Garudamon tossed the body aside and everyone regrouped.  
  
"Now what do we do?", asked Gallantmon.  
  
"We head back of course.", said Lee.  
  
"Wait a second...", started Allison. "We left Izzy, Amy and Ken in the middle of the desert!"  
  
"...oh crap.", cursed Lee.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The Desert:  
  
"MegaKabuterimon! Stand down!", screamed Izzy. MegaKabuterimon slugged MegaSeadramon.  
  
"MegaSeadramon! Stop it!", yelled Amy. MegaSeadramon rammed MegaKabuterimon back.  
  
"Agh. It's no use. They're fully under the influence of the Shadow!", said Izzy. Stingmon leapt upwards into the air.  
  
"I'll stop them!!!", shouted Stingmon. Both ultimate Digimon turned and blasted Stingmon with their electrical attacks, knocking him into the ground, then resumed fighting.  
  
"...or not.", groaned Stingmon.  
  
MegaKabuterimon picked up MegaSeadramon and planted her in the land, then used Horn Buster on her, shocking her infinitely. She retaliated by wrapping her tail around his leg and knocking him onto his back. She leapt on top of him and began trying to bite at him, but he was holding her jaws back.  
  
"Those two are going at it fiercely!", shouted Ken. "They have no control over what they are doing!"  
  
"The thing I'm worried about most is... when one of them wins... what happens to us?", asked Amy.  
  
"Oh boy.", muttered Ken.  
  
MegaKabuterimon used his two extra arms to lift MegaSeadramon off him and throw her aside! He then glared at the children.  
  
"I think we're about to find out!", screamed Amy.  
  
"No... please! MegaKabuterimon!!!", yelled Izzy. "Don't!"  
  
"Horn Bus--", began MegaKabuterimon, but he was knocked aside by Machinedramon! Machinedramon slugged him again, causing him to de-digivolve into Tentomon. MegaSeadramon stood up from where MegaKabuterimon threw her.  
  
"Thunder Javelin!!!", she shouted. The electric attack did practically no damage to Machinedramon. He smashed her with his huge claw and she crumpled to the ground, de-Digivolving into Oceanmon. The two Digimon stood up as Possess Shadows left their bodies and flew into the air.  
  
"Look out for those Possess Shadows!", shouted Ken.  
  
"I got them! Spiking Strike!", yelled Stingmon. He flew past the Possess Shadows, slicing them both on his way by. They fell into the sand. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Izzy! What happened?!", asked Tentomon.  
  
"Uh... nothing, Tentomon. Nothing at all.", answered Izzy. Amy told Oceanmon the same thing. Lee and all the others came up to the scene of the battle.  
  
"Well, now that all that is over...", sighed Lee. "Let's head back... Alex is probably worried about me."  
  
"I bet she is.", muttered Allison. "And you're probably worried about her too."  
  
"Allison...", started Lee, but then decided to stop talking.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Containment Camp B:  
  
"What is taking Lee so long? His group is the only one we don't have with us yet.", said Earnest.  
  
"The sooner he gets back, the sooner we get out of this place. I hate it here.", stated Ace.  
  
"And the sooner we get our partners back.", added Alex. "Oh, where are you Lee...?"  
  
"Hey! Where's that Arik guy?", asked Davis.  
  
"What do you mean? He should be here.", said Kevin.  
  
"Well, I was doing a head count and noticed he isn't here.", said Davis.  
  
"Maybe he went to take a pee.", suggested Kazu.  
  
"I did send him outside earlier...", mused Alex. "He was looking for Nathan..."  
  
"He's not here either!", shouted Davis.  
  
"But then where are they?", asked Alex.  
  
"Over here!!!", shouted Cody. There was a large explosion and Digimon and Chosen went flying everywhere! Alex, Earnest, Kevin and Ace looked over in shock as they Daemon fly down, obviously possessed by a Possess Shadow. Nathan walked in behind him, possessed as well, with his hands locked around an unwilling Arik's throat.  
  
"Oh my god!", shouted Yolei.  
  
"He could choke him at any time!", grunted Ace. "That's my best friend there!"  
  
"He won't be if we don't do anything! ArmoredMegamon, Digivolve!", yelled Chris.  
  
"ArmoredMegamon! Digivolve to... MetalMegamon!!!", shouted ArmoredMegamon. He emerged as a medium-sized warrior.  
  
"Attack!", shouted Chris. MetalMegamon leapt at Daemon, who looked up at him with a cold stare.  
  
"Final Force!!!", screamed MetalMegamon, hurling an energy ball at Daemon. Daemon simply smacked it aside and it crashed into WarGreymon, who was moving in to attack. WarGreymon crashed into MetalTyrannomon and Zudomon, de-Digivolving all of them to the rookie level.  
  
"What the--!?", exclaimed Chris. "How could he do that!?"  
  
"The Shadow must be amplifying his power!", yelled Alex.  
  
"Wow. You figured that out all on your own.", muttered Ace.  
  
"Shut up Ace.", retorted Alex.  
  
Daemon grabbed MetalMegamon by the throat and began to choking him.  
  
"Beg me for mercy.", growled Daemon. "Beg!"  
  
As Daemon was preoccupied with this, Magnamon and Digmon had snuck up behind him.  
  
"Fools!", shouted Daemon. He shot an energy ray at the two of them and they were sent flying through a wall. He smashed MetalMegamon into the ground and then kicked him across the room.  
  
"Everyone! Stand back!", commanded Alex. "He's far too powerful!"  
  
"A wise decision.", said Nathan. Though it wasn't his voice speaking. It was a deep voice, that had many echoing sounds to it. It sounded like pure evil.  
  
"The Shadow... they can talk?!", asked Tai.  
  
"No they cannot.", said Nathan. "I am the core of all Shadow, projecting my voice through these two bodies. We Shadow normally communicate through telepathy."  
  
"So, what do you want with Nathan? And with Arik!?", shouted Alex.  
  
"Arik is my hostage. This weak body would be a prime target for any of your... creatures.", said Nathan, emphasizing the word 'creatures' with disgust. "And as for Nathan... he is my communication device. Now I may terrorize people in other dimensions by words as well as force when I get there."  
  
"Give him back!", shouted Ace. "Arik too!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
Ace ran at Nathan, but Daemon punched him and sending him flying backwards into Earnest. Alex cursed to herself.  
  
"Damn! We're undoubtedly outmatched. We can't do a thing to stop him while he's got Arik as his shield!", swore Alex.  
  
"So what do we do?", asked Carrie. Alex shook her head, not knowing the answer.  
  
"All of you, surrender now. De-Digivolve your creatures to their lowest levels. Now.", commanded Nathan.  
  
"Well?", asked Carrie.  
  
"...do it.", said Alex, reluctantly. All the Digimon de-Digivolved to their rookie levels and went over to their partners. Alex sighed and looked at Nathan. "He looks so evil now..."  
  
"Why the heck are you trying to destroy all the Servers?", asked Davis, who couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Ah, I was waiting for that question.", said Nathan. "We, the Shadow, were created with one simple task. To bring unity to the universe."  
  
"Unity... that's a new definition for it...", muttered Tom.  
  
"We will crush all the worlds and rebuild our own in their place. Where there will be no free will whatsoever! And I will rule supreme!!!", screamed Nathan. "We have already destroyed one Server... but your Server..."  
  
Nathan pointed at Tai and Joe.  
  
"...your Server managed to make a backup of itself that we did not know about. Now we have yet to conquer that one.", said Nathan.  
  
"Then, all the others...?", asked Henry.  
  
"They are almost all destroyed. Except for Megabyte Server and Kiriban Server. We must still move into them. But it won't matter to you anyway. Daemon, destroy them!"  
  
"With pleasure...", said Daemon. He raised his hand and began creating a huge fire ball.  
  
"Catch. Evil Inferno!!!", screamed Daemon, hurling it at all the Chosen. But a couple energy blasts intercepted it and sent it flying through the side of the Camp! Everyone looked to see Machinedramon, Gallantmon, H- Kabuterimon, Stingmon, MegaKabuterimon, MegaSeadramon, Garudamon and MegaOctopimon! Their partners were all with them as well.  
  
"There's still fight left in some of us!", shouted Lee. "Attack!"  
  
"Giga Cannon!!!"  
  
"Shield of the Just!!!"  
  
"Ink Shock!!!"  
  
"Wing Blade!!!"  
  
"Giga Electro Shocker!!!"  
  
"Horn Buster!!!"  
  
"Thunder Javelin!!!"  
  
The huge attack crashed into Daemon, sending him spiraling through the air. Nathan looked at him in shock, as Stingmon leapt down and kicked Nathan aside, taking Arik. Nathan and Daemon stood up and looked at all the Digimon there.  
  
"We appear to be at a disadvantage here.", said Nathan. "So until next time we meet, may you take comfort in knowing that all your worlds are being ravaged by the Shadow! Ahahaha!"  
  
Nathan and Daemon disappeared, with his laughter echoing throughout the room. Everyone gathered together, being all reunited at last. Alex jumped on Lee, hugging him.  
  
"Lee! You saved us!", shouted Alex, excitedly.  
  
"Heh, yeah. I guess I did kinda do that.", replied Lee, sheepishly. "I'm guessing Nathan was taken by a Possess Shadow."  
  
"Yeah...", said Alex, sadly.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll get him back! And we have some friends that want to see you...", said Lee.  
  
Mikemon, DemiTyrannomon, Bouncemon and Leila came running into the complex.  
  
"Mikemon! Oh my god! You're okay!", squealed Alex.  
  
"DemiTyrannomon. How ya doing, buddy?", asked Ace.  
  
"Bad now that you're here.", said DemiTyrannomon, jokingly.  
  
"Bouncemon! I knew you'd bounce back to me sooner or later!", shouted Arik.  
  
"How many jokes are you going to make about my name?", asked Bouncemon.  
  
Leila walked over to Earnest.  
  
"Leila... I was so lost without you...", said Earnest.  
  
"And I without you.", replied Leila, giving Earnest a hug.  
  
"Okay, so we're all here! Every Chosen from every world!", shouted Tai. "Now what do we do?!"  
  
"Yeah!", said Matt. "They're blowing up our worlds!"  
  
"Hmm...", muttered Lee. "This type of thinking strains my brain."  
  
{I'LL FIELD THIS ONE} Said the laptop, who was being held by Kevin. {I DO HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY TO TRANSPORT YOU ALL BACK TO YOUR WORLDS TO DEFEND THEM FROM THE SHADOW.}  
  
"Really?!", asked Rika.  
  
{YES. BUT I REQUEST YOU EACH TAKE A FEW OF THE CHOSEN THAT RESCUED YOU WITH YOU. I HAVE ANOTHER MISSION THEY MUST SEEK OUT.}  
  
"What's that?", asked Kevin.  
  
{YOU MUST FIND THE FIVE GUARDIANS WHICH EXIST IN THE OTHER FIVE SERVERS. BRING THEM BACK TO OUR SERVER AND WE CAN ALL JOIN OUR POWERS TO ERADICATE THE SHADOW ONCE AND FOR ALL!}  
  
"Alright! So we're going on another trip!", shouted Lee.  
  
{YES. NOW EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES... BEGINNING TRANSPORTATION!!!}  
  
In a huge flash of light, everyone had disappeared from Desolate Server, heading to five other locations around the universe... 


	27. Tame This!

Author's Note: We have entered the final story arc, called "Dynasty of Darkness". It consists of nine chapters, a 5-parter which involves the different worlds, and then the four final chapters. And if you thought that James dying or Nathan becoming the Shadow Emissary was a plot-twist... you have no idea what's in store!  
  
Also, this chapter takes place after MegaGargomon fought Zhuquiaomon and the Tamers met the sovereigns, but before the Tamers first encountered the D-Reaper and Rika Bio-Merged to Sakuyamon. (Though to avoid plot inconveniences, Rika will be able to Bio-Merge regardless).  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Twenty-Seven:  
Guardian Quest, Part One: Tame This!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Amaterasu Server:  
  
With a flash of light, fourteen shapes formed on the ground of a very Digital World. Seven were human, seven Digimon. Takato and Guilmon were the first to form. Next were Rika and Renamon, followed by Kazu and Guardromon. Then Ryo and Cyberdramon formed. Henry and Terriermon. Kenta and MarineAngemon were next.  
  
There was another light , but it seemed to have trouble taking a shape.  
  
"Uh... what's with that one?", asked Kazu.  
  
"I guess that the Server must have a bit more trouble downloading people who don't originate from it.", guessed Henry. The light finally seemed to get a hold on its form and Alex appeared along with Mikemon!  
  
"Well, it looks like we got Alex.", said Ryo.  
  
"Sweet! We got the hot chick!", squealed Kazu.  
  
"Kazu, please try to be a little be modest.", said Rika with a sigh.  
  
"Never!", shouted Kazu.  
  
Alex ignored him and walked over to Takato, who was looking over a cliff. They were on some sort of floating island of sorts.  
  
"So where are we?", asked Alex.  
  
"The land of the Digimon Sovereign.", replied Takato. "But look down there... the Digital World..."  
  
Alex looked and all she saw was darkness. Everywhere. Not a single mountain, tree or Digimon. She gasped at the sight.  
  
"Oh my god... it's horrible...", gasped Alex.  
  
"It looks like bad...", said Guilmon. "Real big bad. Like Barney."  
  
Suddenly, Alex found a little communication device in her pocket. She picked it out and looked at it confusedly.  
  
"How did that get there?", asked Alex.  
  
"I've no idea...", muttered Takato. Suddenly, it began to beep, and Kevin's voice came out of it.  
  
"Alex!!! Do you read me?!", shouted the voice through the crackly speaker.  
  
"I don't read you, but I hear you...", replied Alex. "How did I get this thing?"  
  
"The laptop fitted us all with one during our transport. But I have to read a scan to you.", explained Kevin.  
  
"Okay.", said Alex.  
  
"According to this reading, your Server, Amaterasu Server is over ninety percent destroyed by the Shadow! The Shadow have nearly eaten the core!", shouted Kevin. "You have to find the Guardian and get out of there quick, before it blows!"  
  
"Ninety percent?! This is suicide! We don't even know if the Guardian is still alive!", shouted Alex.  
  
"Well find out.", replied Kevin. The communication device went dead. Alex threw it into the darkness. She looked at Takato and Guilmon, who wore looks of shock on their faces.  
  
"Our Server is going to blow?", asked Takato. "So... there's nothing left we can do?"  
  
Alex smiled and walked over to Takato. She pulled his goggles down over his eyes.  
  
"We won't give up. I'm sure we can find a way to stop them.", said Alex, smiling sweetly and reassuringly. (Yeah right! This IS suicide! I probably have less than an hour to find the Guardian! And even if I do... what happens to the Tamers...?)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The Tamers and Alex walked along in the Land of the Digimon Sovereign, looking for anything that could be the Guardian. And keeping their eye out for any Shadow. Rika and Ryo got into an argument about what the best way to defeat the Shadow would be. Ryo believed a full force attack would stop them, while Rika argued that they should find the core of the world and drive the Shadow away from there. They decided to hold a vote.  
  
"Alright then.", said Alex. "Who votes we attack them head-on?"  
  
Ryo stuck up his hand. When Kazu and Kenta saw this, they immediately stuck up theirs as well. Rika smacked her forehead.  
  
"Well, majority rules. We're going to take Rika's plan.", said Alex. (Not that I care, I'm stuck with them whichever path we take. Oh, please hold on a little longer, Amaterasu Server...)  
  
"Well, I bet the Digimon sovereign would take us to the core...", said Henry. "They must be worried about the Shadow disaster as we--"  
  
Henry was cut off by an ear-piercing squeal. A little girl with brown hair, dragging along a Lopmon ran and jumped into Henry's arms, crying.  
  
"Henwy! I'm so gwad you're safe!", squealed the little girl. Henry sweat dropped as the others laughed at him. Alex raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hello little girl, who are you?", asked Alex.  
  
"This is my little sister, Suzie.", said Henry. "She's a Tamer, just like us... unfortunately..."  
  
"I am a Tamer!", shouted Suzie. She reached into her little handbag and pulled out a D-Arc for everyone to see.  
  
"That's great, Suzie!", said Alex.  
  
"Hey! You guys made fwiends with a big-boobie girl!", said Suzie. Takato, Kazu and Henry all choked on their own phlegm.  
  
"She- whaa?!", gasped Kazu.  
  
"I swear we didn't!", protested Takato. "Henry's plan! Henry!"  
  
"Yeah, it was all Henry!", shouted Kazu. Takato and Kazu pointed their fingers directly in Henry's face, who did not appear amused.  
  
Alex glared at Suzie.  
  
"You remind me of another boy's little sister...", muttered Alex, attempting to hold her smile.  
  
"Oh, come ON!", shouted Rika. "The three of you have been staring at her the entire time we've been here! And you!"  
  
Rika turned and pointed at Ryo, who looked shocked.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, pumpkin.", protested Ryo. "It was all Cyberdramon, I swear!"  
  
Cyberdramon snarled and picked up Ryo by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I mean... aw nuts.", groaned Ryo.  
  
"Let's just go visit the Sovereign...", said Takato.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The gates of the Sovereign Azulongmon's domain:  
  
Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Guardromon, Kazu, Mikemon and Alex (now wearing Ryo's jacket) proceeded to enter the Sovereign fortress. Takato, Ryo, Suzie, Kenta and their partners volunteered to stay outside and watch for Shadows. ...well, Kenta didn't volunteer, he whined alot, but Rika made him stay.  
  
"Azulongmon!!!", shouted Henry. They opened the gates and walked inside.  
  
"Trick or treat!", yelled Kazu. It echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Hmmm... I wonder where he could be...", said Guardromon. "Is it possible he was taken by the Shadows?"  
  
"I believe so.", said Alex. "But didn't you say there were four sovereigns?"  
  
- - -  
  
"Well, Zhuquiaomon is gone.", said Ryo, flying back on Cyberdramon. "And from the looks of it, there was a fierce battle too."  
  
"Great.", muttered Rika. "Freaking great!"  
  
"Calm down Rika...", said Renamon. "We'll think of something!"  
  
"Like what?! Rely on Kazu and Kenta!?", shouted Rika. Kazu and Kenta had been sent to see if Ebonwumon was still around. Alex and Takato went to check on Baihumon.  
  
"Rika, don't worry... look at these screens on my laptop.", said Henry. Rika cocked an eye at him.  
  
"You don't have a laptop.", said Rika.  
  
"Uh. Suzie had it when she came from the real world. Yes... that's the ticket...", muttered Henry. Rika, Ryo and Suzie all crowded Henry's laptop and it showed two power readings, an orange one and a black one.  
  
"Great, I see it. Now what does it mean?", asked Terriermon.  
  
"The orange represents the 'True Enemy' that the sovereigns told us about. Which Shibumi called 'D-Reaper.'", explained Henry. "They are fighting with the Shadow! So as long as the Shadow are distracted by the D-Reaper, they won't have time to eat the core!"  
  
"So we may still have a chance!", shouted Rika.  
  
"Exactwy!", said Suzie.  
  
"Now if only the others would get back-- huh?!", asked Henry as suddenly black spots began appearing in the ground! Out of them came about a dozen Sword Shadow! Suzie screamed. Ryo, Rika and Henry glared at them.  
  
"Well... this proves that the Shadow have been here.", said Ryo.  
  
"Screw that! We gotta fight!", yelled Rika. "Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!"  
  
"Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!!!", shouted Henry as well.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Renamon! Digivolve to... Kyubimon!!!"  
  
"Terriermon! Digivolve to... Gargomon!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Gargomon fired immediately upon the Sword Shadow, who deflected his bullets with their swords! Gargomon leapt out of the way of one who launched one of it's unattached sword arms at him! Suddenly, that one was thrust into the air by Cyberdramon! Two more snuck up behind him!  
  
"Desolation Claw!!!", shouted Cyberdramon, ripping them to pieces! But two more leapt on him!  
  
"This is bad...", muttered Ryo.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Outside of Baihumon's castle:  
  
Takato, Guilmon, Alex and Mikemon walked up to the gate of the castle.  
  
"Did I ever mention how huge these gates are?", asked Mikemon.  
  
"Only about 40 times.", replied Alex.  
  
"Gate go open.", said Guilmon. Takato chuckled and went to open it. Guilmon looked at Alex. "Why you wearing Ryo's jacket?"  
  
"Because boys are perverts.", replied Alex.  
  
"Oh. Well you know that boys can see your thong too?", asked Guilmon. "Takatomon told me! Yes he did!"  
  
Takato quickly opened the gate and ran inside. Guilmon and Mikemon followed, with Alex following behind, muttering to herself. Suddenly, all words were forgotten as they saw nothing but destruction laying all around the castle.  
  
"I smell something bad.", said Guilmon. "Behind us!"  
  
Alex, Takato, Guilmon and Mikemon turned to look, as suddenly, a Possess Shadow flew down and embedded itself in Guilmon! Everyone screamed.  
  
"Guilmon! No!", yelled Takato.  
  
Guilmon let out a deep groan and began to bulge with power, growing nearly four times the size! He became a drooling dragon with a psychotic look to him. He had a hazard sign on his chest and two tattered wings sprouted out from his back. He lost his legs and stood on a huge tail.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!", asked Alex.  
  
"He's... Megidramon... again!", gasped Takato. He then turned on Alex, Takato and Mikemon.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Mikemon! Digivolve to..."  
  
Mikemon lost her cat-form and grew into a human-shape Digimon. She had cat ears still, and long golden red/blonde hair cascading down her back. She is wearing a raggy looking olive green sports bra, and a olive green cloth that ties at her right side and hangs around her waist.  
  
"...KYMBIAMON!!!  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
The angel Digimon leapt upwards and flew past Megidramon's head, trying to distract his attention away from the children. Her plan worked and Megidramon shot a few fireballs at her, which she easily dodged.  
  
"Kymbiamon! Watch out!", shouted Takato. "He's a Mega Level!"  
  
"A Mega?!", asked Kymbiamon. Another fireball whizzed by her, nearly hitting her. "How do I fight a Mega!?"  
  
"With your attacks?", suggested Takato.  
  
Megidramon slashed his claw into the air, trying to hit Kymbiamon, but failing. Kymbiamon had the advantage of speed, her only advantage.  
  
"Let's try this! Starlight Velocity!", commanded Kymbiamon. She shot dozens of stars at Megidramon, all of which bounced off his thick skin. He shot yet another fireball and it missed Kymbiamon and crashed into the roof of Baihumon's palace.  
  
"Haha! You missed me!", taunted Kymbiamon. Alex and Takato watched the roof begin to crumble behind her.  
  
"Run.", said Alex. Alex and Takato ran out of the palace gates, Kymbiamon followed. Megidramon turned to follow, but the palace collapsed on him! Alex and Takato panted for breath as Kymbiamon landed beside them.  
  
"Did we beat him?", asked Kymbiamon.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it, yet...", panted Takato.  
  
Takato's assumption was correct as Megidramon bashed his way out of the wreckage of the palace! He faced the three heroes, who were all on the bridge leading to Baihumon's palace. Kymbiamon gasped in shock.  
  
"What is it, Kymbiamon?", asked Alex.  
  
"Run you two! He's going to blow up the bridge!", shouted Kymbiamon. "I'll try and stop him!"  
  
Takato and Alex turned and ran for the main continent. Kymbiamon flew at Megidramon.  
  
"Starlight Velocity!", she shouted, pounding stars on him again.  
  
"What is she doing!?", asked Takato. "That won't work!"  
  
"She's trying to distract him!", replied Alex. "Now we gotta get off this bridge and think up a plan to get that Possess Shadow off your partner!"  
  
Megidramon swatted Kymbiamon with his claw and she flew into the ground next to the palace. He shot a fireball at the bridge, in front of where Takato and Alex were running. They skidded to a stop and turned to face the other way. Megidramon was at the end of the bridge, drooling and grinning.  
  
"Megidramon! Please, Guilmon! Don't!", pleaded Takato.  
  
"Yeah, come on big guy! We've got lots of bread!", added Alex.  
  
Megidramon blasted the bridge in front of Takato and Alex, sending them tumbling into the pit with all the debris.  
  
"Alex!!! No!!!", screamed Kymbiamon.  
  
Suddenly, Alex and Takato came floating back up in two heart-shaped bubbles. MarineAngemon flew up with them!!!  
  
"What the--?", asked Kymbiamon, surprised by this turn of events. Megidramon seemed surprised as well and took to the air to go finish them off. But he was suddenly bombarded by dozens of missiles!  
  
"Guardian Barrage!!!", shouted Guardromon, shooting a continuous missile stream at Megidramon, blocking him from any movement.  
  
"Hah! His mistake for going airborne!", shouted Kazu. He and Kenta came up riding on a HUGE turtle Digimon. Takato smiled as Alex gaped at it.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?!", asked Alex.  
  
"Aye. I'm Ebonwumon, the turtle-god.", said the left head of the turtle.  
  
"Yeah. He is. And so am I, lassie.", said Ebonwumon's right head.  
  
"I can't believe it! A sovereign is still alive!", shouted Takato, happily.  
  
"I ain't the only one alive, Mr. Jumping-to-Conclusions!", said the left head.  
  
"The others are fighting the Shadow down in the core of our world. I was supposed to guard the area.", added the right head.  
  
"Guard the area. That's all you ever want to do!", shouted the left head. "When have we done what I want!?"  
  
Their argument was cut of by a scream from Guardromon.  
  
"Kazu! Help!", shouted Guardromon. Megidramon had flown down and picked up Guardromon in his left arm.  
  
"Guardromon! Hang on, man!", encouraged Kazu. "Someone do something!"  
  
"I'm coming!", yelled Kymbiamon, flying at Megidramon. Megidramon snarled and threw Guardromon at Kymbiamon, knocking them both onto the ground!  
  
"Kahuna Waves!", screamed MarineAngemon, pelting Megidramon with heart bombs! They seemed to be phasing him.  
  
"Can't you do something, Ebonwumon?", asked Takato.  
  
"I sure can, ye wee baron. Watch this.", said the left head.  
  
"Sovereign Summon!!!", shouted both heads at once. They both fired a lazer beam from their mouths and hit Megidramon with it! He crumpled to the ground and reverted into Guilmon. The Possess Shadow left his body.  
  
"Quick! Shoot it!", shouted Alex.  
  
"Speed Star!", yelled Kymbiamon. She blasted the Possess Shadow out in one shot! Everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Guilmon! I'm so glad you're okay!", shouted Takato, running over to Guilmon and hugging the confused red lizard.  
  
"Takatomon? Something happen?", asked Guilmon, completely oblivious to what just happened.  
  
"No! No buddy!", said Takato, with tears in his eyes. "I'm just glad you're okay..."  
  
Alex looked at the heartwarming scene of reunion and smiled. She then turned to Ebonwumon.  
  
"You mind hauling your turtle ass over to the gates of Azulongmon's castle?", asked Alex.  
  
"Aye lassie!", said the left head. "But don't use the 'A' word with me! I hate the 'A' word!"  
  
"You mean ass?", asked Kazu.  
  
"No. Azulongmon.", replied the left head. Kazu, Kenta and Alex fell over anime-style.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The gates of Azulongmon's castle:  
  
"Desolation Claw!!!", growled Cyberdramon, slashing up some more Sword Shadow.  
  
"Tri Beam!!!", screamed Rapidmon, blasting out some more Sword Shadow.  
  
"Talisman Spell!", bellowed Taomon, protecting herself from some sword slashes.  
  
"Bunny Blaze!", shouted Antylamon, destroying the Sword Shadow that had attacked Taomon. The four Ultimates regrouped with the children, having destroyed all the Shadow.  
  
"Aw man. Those guys are really tough.", sighed Ryo.  
  
"Henwy! What were those?", asked Suzie.  
  
"They're called Shadow.", replied Henry.  
  
"I see something!", shouted Cyberdramon, who was hovering in the air.  
  
"I- I see it too!", gasped Rapidmon. "It's huge!"  
  
"Is it another Shadow!?", asked Henry.  
  
"No... it's... Ebonwumon!", shouted Rapidmon.  
  
"Ebonwumon!?", asked Rika in amazement. "So Kazu and Kenta did something right after all..."  
  
"It looks like Takato and Alex are with them.", growled Cyberdramon.  
  
"That's great!", shouted Henry. "Now my plan can work!"  
  
"Since when do you have a plan?", asked Rika.  
  
"Well, who did you expect to come up with one? You?", asked Henry, sarcastically. Ryo laughed and Rika stomped on his foot. Ebonwumon reached the group of Tamers standing on the ground.  
  
"Hey guys! We made it!!!", shouted Kazu.  
  
"Get on, ye' wee pukes. We're goin' to the core!", said the right head.  
  
"Hey... how'd he know my plan?", asked Henry as the Tamers began to climb onto Ebonwumon.  
  
"THAT was your plan?", asked Rapidmon back. "Go to the core?!"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Oh Henry...", sighed Rapidmon.  
  
"Oh hungry!?", asked Guilmon.  
  
"Not Oh hungry! Oh Henry!", shouted Rapidmon.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ebonwumon walked over to the center of the Sovereign Land and chanted something. The ground below them began to act as a sort of elevator, lowering them into the digital darkness below.  
  
"This is new...", gasped Alex, looking around.  
  
"New to us too.", said Rika.  
  
Ebonwumon walked off the elevator when it stopped. The land where they appeared in was a mess. Cluttered data streams had crashed into each other, having ripped holes in the very digital fabric which holds the world together. Everyone was as destroyed as possible, with thousands of dead Digimon, D-Reaper agents and Shadows littering the ground.  
  
"This is... friendly.", muttered Henry.  
  
"I think I'm going to barf.", gawked Kenta.  
  
"Bad.", said MarineAngemon, moving away from Kenta.  
  
"It gets worse.", said Ebonwumon. He carried them into the next area, where for the first time ever, Alex saw the core of a world. It was a pure glowing energy ball, nothing more, nothing less. Gazing at it nearly blinded you.  
  
"Oh my... it's so pretty...", gasped Rika.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving.", said Taomon.  
  
Ebonwumon pointed his left head in the direction of the left side of the core. It was partially black and, though slowly, deleting the core.  
  
"No! The core!", shouted Takato. "Isn't there anything we can do!?"  
  
"Find the guardian! We need to find it!", said Alex. "Ebonwumon! Do you know who the Guardian could be?"  
  
"Nay. But Azulongmon might.", said Ebonwumon. "Let's go to the scene of the battle."  
  
Ebonwumon led them to another room where, in the far distance, D-Reaper and Shadow could be seen fighting. Baihumon was on the outskirts of the battle, blasting energy shots into it, destroying as many Shadow and D-Reaper as he could. Zhuquiaomon was hovering above the battle, also picking off enemies. Azulongmon was back, near the entrance where Ebonwumon came in.  
  
"Azulongmon! We brought the reinforcements!", announced Ebonwumon's left head. Azulongmon looked and his heart almost skipped a beat.  
  
"Tamers! Oh thank heaven! Where have you been!?", asked Azulongmon.  
  
"We were kinda... gone.", explained Takato as best as he could. Azulongmon nodded and pointed in the direction of the battle.  
  
"THIS is what happened in your absence!", shouted Azulongmon. "These Shadow attacked, destroying everything up to this point. They awoke the sleeping D- Reaper and the two forced began to fight for control! We were not sure which side to help... so we have been mostly observing the battle."  
  
"Azulongmon. This is Alex.", explained Ebonwumon, indicating Alex. "She's from another world and seeks a 'guardian' that will help rid the universe of the Shadow forever!"  
  
"Is this true?", asked Azulongmon.  
  
"Yes it is.", said Alex. "Once all seven Guardians have been joined, they will eradicate the Shadow! Please, if you know who it is... tell me."  
  
"I know who you seek.", replied Azulongmon. "But I will tell only once this fighting has been quelled. I must put my world's safety first!"  
  
"I understand.", said Alex.  
  
"Alright Tamers!", shouted Takato. "Let's give them the full Digimon attack!"  
  
"Guilmon!!! Bio-Merge to... Gallantmon!!!", shouted Guilmon, as he and Takato formed into Gallantmon once again.  
  
"Terriermon!!! Bio-Merge to... MegaGargomon!!!", shouted Terriermon, as he and Henry became the mighty MegaGargomon.  
  
"Cyberdramon!!! Bio-Merge to... Justimon!!!", yelled Cyberdramon, as he and Ryo merged into Justimon!  
  
"Renamon!!! Bio-Merge to... Sakuyamon!!!", yelled Renamon, as she and Rika became the deadly Sakuyamon!  
  
"Everyone attack!!!", shouted Gallantmon, leaping into the mess with his joust in hand. MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon and Justimon charged in after him. Kymbiamon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Antylamon followed.  
  
"Lightning Joust!", shouted Gallantmon, wiping out a bunch of Ice Shadow and some D-Reaper.  
  
Sakuyamon leapt up to perform an attack, but a flying D-Reaper agent grabbed her from behind, throwing her to the ground! It went to pounce on her, but Kymbiamon kicked it away!  
  
Three Flame Shadow shot their attacks at Justimon, who leapt to the side, avoiding them. He then slammed his hand on the ground. "Thunder Clap!!!"  
  
The attack smashed the three Flame Shadow into oblivion.  
  
MegaGargomon, being a large target, was under attack by dozens of Shadow and D-Reaper!  
  
"Argh! Get them off me!", screamed MegaGargomon.  
  
"Kahuna Waves!", shouted MarineAngemon. She covered MegaGargomon in a huge bubble, which destroyed all the foes touching him.  
  
"Wooo. Thanks.", groaned MegaGargomon.  
  
Two Sword Shadow were in combat with a bulky D-Reaper agent. Guardromon leapt down next to them.  
  
"Guardian Barrage!", he shouted, deleting the lot of them.  
  
"Time for us to join in! Blazing Helix!!!", bellowed Zhuquiaomon, blasting a huge group of D-Reaper to smithereens.  
  
"Tiger's Eye!", shouted Baihumon, freezing a bunch of Shadow and D-Reaper in place.  
  
"Shield of the Just!!!", yelled Gallantmon, blasting all the foes that Baihumon had frozen. He then leapt backwards to avoid a hit by some sniping Wing Shadow.  
  
Antylamon threw a D-Reaper agent into the air and it crashed into a few others, knocking them over like bowling pins! Ebonwumon charged through the area, knocking enemies to their knees, allowing them to be destroyed by the other Digimon.  
  
"He almost hit me!", whined Guardromon.  
  
"Shut up and focus.", replied Sakuyamon.  
  
"We need to end this!", grunted Gallantmon. MegaGargomon nodded.  
  
"Here's a party favor. Mega Barrage!!!", he bellowed. The missiles flew all over the battlefield, destroying dozens upon dozens of enemies! Kymbiamon used her Speed Star attack to clear out another area of them!  
  
Justimon kicked a muscular D-Reaper agent to the ground, when suddenly he was blasted from behind by a gigantic worm Shadow!  
  
"Oh crap!", cursed Gallantmon. "Not another Worm Shadow!"  
  
"Don't worry!", shouted Zhuquiaomon. "I've got this one!"  
  
Zhuquiaomon flew down and picked up the Worm Shadow in his claws, pulling it into the air. He then threw it!  
  
"Thunder Whip!", shouted Azulongmon, administering the finishing blow to it...  
  
------------------------------  
  
About an hour later, all the Shadow and D-Reaper were destroyed... for the moment.  
  
"They will regenerate, but we should be able to keep them at bay.", said Azulongmon.  
  
"And the only way to destroy them for good is for me to help unite the seven guardians!", shouted Alex. "Now, please, tell me who it is!"  
  
Azulongmon nodded. "It is one among you."  
  
All the Tamers gasped in shock and began to look at each other.  
  
"Guardromon, is it you?", asked Kazu. "Your name is GUARDromon!"  
  
"I don't know. Do I look like a Guardian?", asked Guardromon.  
  
"You look like you're ready for the scrap heap.", replied Kazu, sarcastically.  
  
"It is you. Suzie Wong.", said Azulongmon.  
  
"What?! Her!?", asked Rika.  
  
"Me?", asked Suzie, shocked out of her gourd.  
  
"Yes, you.", said Azulongmon. "The Guardian was reborn as a little girl once it was destroyed by the Shadow roughly 8 years ago."  
  
"That fits the story...", said Alex. "Well, Suzie, it looks like you're coming with me."  
  
"No!", shouted Suzie, crying. She latched onto Henry. "I don't want to go! Make someone else do it!"  
  
"Suzie...", said Henry. "You have to be big and strong now. I'm not going to be able to protect you forever... and besides, Alex will take good care of you."  
  
"But I want to stay with you and Wopmon!!!", bawled Suzie.  
  
"Suzie, you're an important part of saving this world. All worlds!", said Ryo. "You're a Tamer, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, any of these other Tamers would go along with Alex. So, as a Tamer, you should as well!", encouraged Ryo.  
  
"That's true.", said Takato.  
  
"I'd go any day if it meant saving the universe!", said Kazu.  
  
"No, you'd go to be with Alex!", shouted Kenta. Kazu sweat dropped and everyone, including Suzie, laughed.  
  
"Okay. I'll go with her...", said Suzie, wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"That's my little sister.", replied Henry, smiling. "I would've rather gone myself, though."  
  
"Well, it is not your choice.", said Terriermon. "Just momantai!"  
  
Alex pulled the com device out of her pocket and looked at it.  
  
"If what Kevin told me is correct... this device should have a button that will take me back to my own reality.", said Alex. She spotted the button. "Suzie, Mikemon. Come over here and make sure you're touching me."  
  
"I'd like to be touching her...", sighed Kazu.  
  
"Shut up already, Kazu!", shouted Rika, smacking Kazu across the face.  
  
"Ahh! Ow! What I meant was, good luck!", said Kazu.  
  
"Yeah, kick those Shadow's asses for us!", said Rika.  
  
"And make sure you find all the guardians!", shouted Takato.  
  
"Take good care of Suzie!", shouted Henry.  
  
"We will! Farewell everyone! It's been a nice trip!", yelled Alex, before pressing the button and sending the three of them back to Megabyte Server. 


	28. The Destiny Stone

Heroes No More, Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
  
Guardian Quest, Part Two: The Destiny Stone  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Yamato Server II:  
  
An icy, rigid land in the northern area of the Digital World. Snow flies everywhere, carried by harsh winds that threaten to knock you over. There are 14 beams of light that appear in the middle of the snow.  
  
Davis and Veemon are the first to materialize. Followed by Ken and Wormmon, then Kari and Gatomon. Next were TK and Patamon, Cody and Armadillomon, and Yolei and Hawkmon. The final two beams seemed to have some trouble teleporting in it's cargo.  
  
"Hmmm... must be some sort of glitch in the program.", said Ken.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Wormmon.  
  
"Well... whoever we're joined up with isn't from this Server. So it's natural that the Server would have some troubles downloading his core program.", explained Ken.  
  
"Du-uh! It was SO obvious!", said Davis. Kari and Yolei gave him a blank look. Suddenly, the two figures were revealed to be Ace and DemiTyrannomon, who seemed a little sick from the trip.  
  
"Bumpy ride?", asked TK.  
  
"I'll tell you after I barf.", said Ace, holding his hand to his mouth. He felt around in his pocket and discovered one of the little communication devices place there by the laptop.  
  
"What's that?", asked DemiTyrannomon.  
  
"I've got no idea... but it's shiny.", replied Ace. He pressed a button on it and Kevin's voice crackled through.  
  
"ACE!!!", it shouted at an extremely loud volume. Ace grunted and turned down the volume.  
  
"Yeah, what is it, Kevin?", asked Ace. "You don't have to yell, I'm right here, you know."  
  
"Oh boy.", groaned Kari.  
  
"Great. We get stuck with the smart guy.", said Yolei, sarcastically.  
  
"He's smart like me!", shouted Davis, grinning. The others ignored him and turned their attention to Ace's communicator.  
  
"Ace! Wow, I'm glad you made it to Yamato Server II okay!", said Kevin. "Now I got some info for you..."  
  
"Okay.", said Ace.  
  
"First off, you won't have to worry about Shadow attacks, since your Server is freshly created and the Shadow are still busy attacking Amaterasu, Kiriban and Asuka Servers.", said Kevin.  
  
"Alright. That's a good thing.", said Ace.  
  
"And also, since the Shadow aren't interfering with the communications, the laptop was able to pinpoint the identity of the sleeping Guardian. He's a Digimon named Mummymon."  
  
"Mu- Mummymon!?", gasped all the Digidestened and their partners.  
  
"Alright! We know who it is! Thanks Kev, stay in touch!", said Ace, shutting off the communicator.  
  
He then turned to the others. "Who's Mummymon?"  
  
"Mummymon was one of our enemies!", said Armadillomon. "But what ah don't understand is how we're supposed ta' find him when he was destroyed by MaloMyotismon."  
  
"Look up an ad for ghosts?", asked Gatomon, sarcastically.  
  
"Whoa, hold up here.", said Ace. "So, Mummymon is dead. Not only is he dead, but even if he wasn't, he'd be our enemy anyway?"  
  
"That's right.", said Armadillomon.  
  
Ace mouthed a swear word that I'm not allowed to actually type. Use your imagination.  
  
"But wait... doesn't something seem weird to you guys?", asked Kari, with a distressed look on her face.  
  
"Uhm, the fact that we're screwed?", asked TK, innocently.  
  
"No, that was your birthday party.", replied Kari. Davis popped a vein in his forehead.  
  
"WHAT!?", he screamed, but no one paid attention to him. Kari held out her hands to the snow-filled area.  
  
"Look around. We only visited this area of the Digital World when BlackWarGreymon was on his psychopathic rampage.", she said. "Now, why in hell would we be transported here unless--"  
  
"We went back in time!!!", screamed Yolei.  
  
"Yes, Yolei.", said Kari. "That's the point I was trying to--"  
  
"No! Serious! Look!", shouted Yolei, pointing behind Kari. Everyone turned to look and saw the Destiny Stone sitting up on an icy ridge. Suddenly the Digidestened heard an all-too familiar voice.  
  
"TERRA DESTROYER!!!", bellowed BlackWarGreymon. The dark version of WarGreymon hurled the energy ball at the Destiny Stone, which exploded into dozens of pieces. A huge rumbling of energy emerged from it as a beam of light shot into the air for a few seconds before disappearing. BlackWarGreymon admired his work and then flew off.  
  
"Oh crap!", shouted Davis. "We did!"  
  
"So, then Mummymon is alive?", asked Ace.  
  
"Yeah, but... we have to stop BlackWarGreymon! Because if he destroys the last Destiny Stone, the Digital World will be destroyed!!!", grunted Ken.  
  
"Yeah, and then we wouldn't be able to look for Mummymon.", said Armadillomon.  
  
"No, really!?", asked Hawkmon, sarcastically. Armadillomon looked at him.  
  
Hawkmon hung his head in shame. "...I just wanted to say something."  
  
"Great, a double task. You've done it again, Ace.", muttered Ace. Suddenly, they heard an evil laugh of a female voice.  
  
"Ahahaha! Look, it's the Digi-losers! And they made a new friend!", said an old woman wearing a long dress, a hat and sunglasses. "Too bad they couldn't stop BlackWarGreymon from destroying the second-last Destiny Stone!"  
  
"Yes, my dear. It appears their charade is at an end!", said her companion. He was a hunched over man, wearing an entirely blue suit and leaning on a cane.  
  
"Arukenimon and Mummymon!", growled Ken. "Guys, do it up!"  
  
"Hey, that's my line!", shouted Davis.  
  
"Veemon! Digivolve to... ExVeemon!!!"  
  
"Armadillomon! Digivolve to... Ankylomon!!!"  
  
"Hawkmon! Digivolve to... Aquilamon!!!"  
  
"Patamon! Digivolve to... Angemon!!!"  
  
"Wormmon! Digivolve to... Stingmon!!!"  
  
"Now!!! DNA Digivolve!!!", shouted Davis. Davis and Ken's Digivices began to glow.  
  
"ExVeemon!!!" "Stingmon!!!" "DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon!!!"  
  
"Alright! You guys can do it!!", shouted Kari.  
  
"Gatomon!!!" "Aquilamon!!!" "DNA Digivolve to... Sylphymon!!!"  
  
"Come on, we'll kick their butts!", shouted Cody.  
  
"Ankylomon!!!" "Angemon!!!" "DNA Digivolve to... Shakkoumon!!!"  
  
The three DNA Digivolved Digimon stood ready to attack. Arukenimon laughed and morphed into her Digimon form, a huge Spider. Mummymon followed suit, turning into a mummy with a huge-ass gun!  
  
"So that's the Mummymon we're supposed to get...?", asked Ace.  
  
"Yeah. But it might be wise to defeat them first.", said Cody.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't going against that plan!", protested Ace. "Let's see what you guys can do!"  
  
Paildramon, Sylphymon and Shakkoumon leapt into action! Mummymon leapt of the snow bank onto the ground below and fired his Necrophobia gun at the three DNA Digimon! It hit Sylphymon dead-on, knocking her backwards into the snow! Paildramon pulled up two cannons hanging from his middle.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!!!", he shouted. Mummymon leapt above his attack and looked down upon him.  
  
"Heh heh heh. You left yourself open! Snake Bandage!", yelled Mummymon.  
  
"Huh?", asked Paildramon. Mummymon hurled white bandages at him, which wrapped him up like, well... err... a mummy! Paildramon fell into the white ground and Mummymon landed as well, satisfied with his work.  
  
"All in a day's work for my Arukenimon.", he said, triumphantly.  
  
"Arukenimon THIS!", yelled Shakkoumon. Shakkoumon backhanded Mummymon with one of his huge metal arms and he flew into a tree!  
  
Sylphymon pulled herself out of the snow and looked up to see Arukenimon standing over her.  
  
"Hi girly...", said Arukenimon, sweetly. Suddenly her expression changed to an evil one. "Acid Mist!!!"  
  
Arukenimon sprayed the mist into Sylphymon's eyes, who began to scream in agony. But suddenly, she stopped screaming.  
  
"Oh yeah. I don't have any eyes.", said Sylphymon. All the Digidestened fell over anime-style. Sylphymon leapt into the air and landed a matrix- style kick on Arukenimon!  
  
"Time to finish them off!", shouted Ace. "Can you Digivolve, DemiTyrannomon?"  
  
DemiTyrannomon cracked his neck. "I haven't for a while, but let's give it a go."  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon...Digivolve to..."  
  
DemiTyrannomon became encased in a ball of fire, which almost doubled it's size. Two wings and a tail erupted from it, until two claws and a head slashed their way out! He reared back and roared.  
  
"DRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Arukenimon and Mummymon pulled their heads out of the snow and looked around. The three DNA Digimon were closing in on them.  
  
"I say we run!", shouted Mummymon.  
  
"You coward! Stand your ground!", hissed Arukenimon. Suddenly, Dragonmon came flying in.  
  
"Dragon Tornado!!!", he bellowed, launching a huge fireball at Mummymon and Arukenimon.  
  
"NOW we run!!!", screamed Arukenimon. She and Mummymon turned and made tracks just seconds before the fireball hit them!  
  
"After them!", shouted Paildramon, as the three of them took to the air with Dragonmon.  
  
"We can't let Mummymon escape!", yelled Shakkoumon.  
  
The four Digimon flew forward through the snow and scanned the area.  
  
"Do you see them!?", asked Dragonmon.  
  
"I would've said something!", snarled Sylphymon. "But this snow... it's getting way too thick!"  
  
Suddenly, the Digimon heard a car engine start and before they knew it, Mummymon and Arukenimon plowed away in their car, making a clean getaway through the snow!  
  
"Dang! Damn! Darn!", cursed Ace. "We almost had 'em!"  
  
"Yeah, but if history is repeating itself, then we know where they're headed...", started Kari.  
  
"...for the final destiny stone.", finished Ken.  
  
Ace gave the two of them a weird look. (I wonder if these Destiny Stones are really more important than catching Mummymon... well, it looks like I got no choice.)  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere in the Digital World:  
  
The children and their partners approached Digitamamon's restaurant in the part of the Digital World that looks like a Chinese town. Yolei, Ken, TK and their partners went to go check if Arukenimon and Mummymon were in the restaurant while Davis, Cody, Kari, Ace and their partners stayed outside, keeping lookout.  
  
"Awww man! It's the waiting that I hate!", whined Davis.  
  
"Davish, you hate almost everything that doesn't go your way.", said Veemon.  
  
"Hey, it's my way or the highway, okay?", stated Davis. "Hey! That rhymed..."  
  
Veemon groaned. "I think it's also the name of a song."  
  
Cody looked around frantically and impatiently. "Our parents are probably starting to get worried about us right now..."  
  
"Heh.", said Ace. "Mine wouldn't. They don't give a damn what I do, or even look after me. It's like I don't even have parents at all..."  
  
"I know how your feel.", said Cody. "My father is... dead. I know my grandpa tries to fill in for him, but it's hard growing up without a father figure..."  
  
"Awe, well, you turned out okay.", said Ace. "I'm sure your dad would be proud."  
  
"Yeah, see Cody?", asked Armadillomon. "Yer' dad would be very proud of yah!"  
  
"Thanks Armadillomon... and you too Ace...", sniffed Cody. He then turned to Kari. "I like Ace! Can we trade him for Davis?"  
  
"Sure.", replied Kari, slyly.  
  
"Wha-at!?", shouted Davis. "But Kari! What about all those years of love and romance!? You know how hot you are for me!"  
  
Kari made a gagging noise. Ace and Cody laughed. Even Veemon started chuckling until Davis bonked him on the head.  
  
"Buddy, you're supposed to be on my side!", whispered Davis.  
  
"Sorry Davish, but she burned you good!", whispered Veemon back. Suddenly, they heard an explosion in the distance.  
  
"What the devil!?", shouted Kari. Then they heard a shout of an all-too familiar voice. BlackWarGreymon.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go!", said Davis, running in the direction of the voice. The others followed.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
They ran into the middle of a forest to see BlackWarGreymon tussling with his conscience as he was standing in front of the last Destiny Stone! Davis, Cody and Kari gasped as they all watched him.  
  
"If I destroy this stone... I'll end it all... end all my suffering!", shouted BlackWarGreymon. "But... if I don't... then I will just go on like this! But every other living creature will die... like that flower..."  
  
"Flower? What's he talking about?", asked Gatomon.  
  
"Beats me.", replied Armadillomon. They turned and watched him, as he removed his hands from his aching head and looked at the Destiny Stone once more.  
  
"I don't want it to go on like this... being a creature without a heart...", he sad, softly. "Farewell world..."  
  
"No!!!", shouted Davis.  
  
"Veemon! Digivolve to... ExVeemon!!!"  
  
"Armadillomon! Digivolve to... Ankylomon!!!"  
  
"Gatomon! Digivolve to... Angewomon!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon...Digivolve to..."  
  
DemiTyrannomon became encased in a ball of fire, which almost doubled it's size. Two wings and a tail erupted from it, until two claws and a head slashed their way out! He reared back and roared.  
  
"DRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
The four Champions leapt out of the trees and faced off against BlackWarGreymon. He turned and studied them.  
  
"Futile... in the end we are all destroyed anyway. Why not rush it?", asked BlackWarGreymon.  
  
"Because everything deserves a chance to live life to it's fullest! Even Davis!", shouted Kari. "Get him, guys!"  
  
Ankylomon charged at BlackWarGreymon, who smashed him away with his left arm. Ankylomon flew into the soup springs and suddenly, seemed to activate something!  
  
"What the heck?", asked Ace. "Now what's going on!?  
  
"It's... the Destiny Stone!!!", gasped Cody, as it emerged from the pond, with Ankylomon laying on top of it.  
  
"Heyyy... what did you mean by that 'even Davis' comment?!", asked Davis. Kari sweat dropped.  
  
"You mean you just got it now!?", shouted Kari.  
  
"What can I say? I'm slow.", said Davis, blankly.  
  
BlackWarGreymon looked at the stone, almost obsessively. "Yes! It is the Destiny Stone! Now nothing will stand in my way!!!"  
  
"Stop him!!!", shouted Davis.  
  
"Vee-Lazer!!!", yelled ExVeemon, firing the lazer that emerges from his chest emblem.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!!!", yelled Angewomon, shooting her holy arrows.  
  
"Dragon Tornado!!!", bellowed Dragonmon, launching fire at BlackWarGreymon. The three attacks hit him and didn't even make him flinch!  
  
"Aw man! What's with this guy!?", asked Ace. "He's, like, invincible!"  
  
"No he's not! We defeated him in our time!", shouted Davis. "What we need is a plan!"  
  
"If you've got one, I'd like to hear one!", said Kari.  
  
"Uhhhhh... nope. I'm drawing a blank.", replied Davis.  
  
"Like always.", muttered Kari.  
  
"Go AWAY!", shouted BlackWarGreymon. "Black Tornado!!!"  
  
BlackWarGreymon span around really fast, knocking Angewomon, ExVeemon and Dragonmon away! They crashed into the foliage on the sides of the path. BlackWarGreymon faced the Destiny Stone once more.  
  
"Destroying the Destiny Stone... is my destiny!!!", yelled BlackWarGreymon. "Terra Destroyer!!!"  
  
"Ankylomon!!!", cried Cody, as Ankylomon was still on top of the Destiny Stone.  
  
"No!", screamed Ace. "Dragonmon, quick! Digivolve!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Dragonmon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Dragonmon turned completely metallic, with huge metal wings and a silver helmet. He gained a chest plate that secretes missiles, much like MetalGreymon. He roared out to the sky, launching fire into the heavens.  
  
"...METALDRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
MetalDragonmon leapt in the way of BlackWarGreymon's attack, taking the blast with his metallic body! He fell to the ground and struggled to get up.  
  
"Nnng... I won't let you do it...", grunted MetalDragonmon. BlackWarGreymon smirked.  
  
"You are in no position to stop me.", said BlackWarGreymon, coldly.  
  
"No... but WE are!!!", shouted a voice from behind him. He turned to see Paildramon and Sylphymon floating behind him.  
  
"What the--?", asked BlackWarGreymon, startled.  
  
"Prepare yourself! Desperado Blaster!!!", shouted Paildramon, firing from his cannons at BlackWarGreymon.  
  
"That's not all! Static Force!", yelled Sylphymon, she launched an energy ball at him. BlackWarGreymon growled and deflected both attacks.  
  
"Oh my... this is bad.", gasped Yolei. Angemon flew up next to Ankylomon, and TK and Cody got ready to DNA Digivolve the two of them.  
  
"Shakkoumon is the extra muscle we need right now!", shouted Davis. "Get him into gear!"  
  
TK and Cody held up their D-3's, but suddenly, bandages wrapped around TK and pulled him back away from the others.  
  
"Huh?", asked Cody.  
  
"TK!!!", shouted Kari. Mummymon and Arukenimon laughed evilly.  
  
"It looks like this boy wants to go traveling with us.", said Arukenimon, in her human form. Mummymon, on the other hand, was in his Digimon form, holding a wrapped-up TK into the air.  
  
"I say, my love, weren't we about to visit that big cliff over there?", asked Mummymon.  
  
"Oh boy. You're really good at catchphrases, aren't ya?", asked Arukenimon, sarcastically. The two of them turned and ran. Angemon gave a quick chase. Ace looked around, observing the situation. Sylphymon and Paildramon were fencing with BlackWarGreymon, but the battle didn't seem to be going anywhere. He then noticed that TK could very well be killed.  
  
"MetalDragonmon! Come with me!", he shouted as he turned to chase after Arukenimon and Mummymon. MetalDragonmon followed.  
  
"Yeah! You better bring TJ back in one piece!", shouted Davis. "Paildramon, Mega Digivolve!"  
  
"Yeah, do it Paildramon!", added Ken.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mummymon and Arukenimon approached the cliff, Mummymon gave TK a good view of the rocky ground that was a good 200 feet below.  
  
"Soon you're going to be a pancake, kid.", said Arukenimon. TK struggled to get free, but he couldn't. Angemon came flying in.  
  
"Let TK go! Hand of Fate!!!", shouted Angemon. He released a powerful energy ray from his fist, but Mummymon simply sidestepped it.  
  
"Necrophobia!!!", yelled Mummymon, returning the favor. The huge gun blast knocked Angemon to the ground, stunned.  
  
"Is that all?", asked Arukenimon, now in Digimon form. "Hardly worth our time."  
  
"It's not all, though!", bellowed MetalDragonmon. He flew down in front of Mummymon and snatched TK. He set TK on the ground and Ace ran over, ripping the bandages off him.  
  
"Oh, you are one dead dragon!", said Mummymon. "Necrophobia!!!"  
  
Mummymon's shot hit MetalDragonmon square in the chest, knocking him backwards. It had a paralyzing effect on him, like it did to Angemon.  
  
"Acid Mist!", yelled Arukenimon. She burned MetalDragonmon intensely with her acid. He screamed out in pain.  
  
"MetalDragonmon, come on! We've been in worse situations than this!", shouted Ace. "And we'll get out of this one too! Okay?"  
  
MetalDragonmon weakly nodded. "Okay... Ace..."  
  
Suddenly, MetalDragonmon began glowing with light...  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"MetalDragonmon! Digivolve to..."  
  
MetalDragonmon virtually exploded with energy as all of it from his huge form decreased in size to a human-like form about 7ft tall. He retained he black color and sprouted two wings that look like shields.  
  
"...WarDragonmon!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Whoa!", gasped Ace. "You evolved to Mega... without Bio-Merging with me this time..."  
  
"That's amazing!", shouted TK. "Perhaps he has the power to defeat BlackWarGreymon!"  
  
Arukenimon and Mummymon glared at their new foe.  
  
"He won't need to defeat BlackWarGreymon because he won't defeat us! Acid Mist!!!", hissed Arukenimon.  
  
"Necrophobia!!!", yelled Mummymon, firing the gun one more time. WarDragonmon simply leapt above the two attacks and floated in the air above them.  
  
"Remember! We need Mummymon alive!", shouted Ace. WarDragonmon nodded and his claws turned blue.  
  
"Ice Dragon Claw!!!", he shouted. He swooped down and slashed Mummymon, freezing him like a statue.  
  
"...I guess that works.", said Ace. WarDragonmon turned and backhanded Arukenimon, sending her flying over the cliff!  
  
"Hah! Take that, you bitch!", shouted TK. Ace cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"...what? I really hate her."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Back at the Destiny Stone area:  
  
"Positron Laser!!!", screamed Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. He fired the concentrated energy beam at BlackWarGreymon, who deflected it back at him with his shield!!!  
  
"Oh no!", yelled Davis and Ken at the same time. "Imperialdramon!!!"  
  
Imperialdramon fell face-first into the dirt, unmoving. BlackWarGreymon then turned his attention to Sylphymon, who was floating on the sidelines.  
  
"Uh-oh.", said Sylphymon. BlackWarGreymon flew at her, but she leapt above him! "Astro Lazer!!!"  
  
The attack did barely any damage to BlackWarGreymon. He flew up and jammed his knee into her gut! He coughed and fell into the dirt as well.  
  
"Sylphymon!!!", shouted Kari and Yolei. They screamed and hugged each other.  
  
"Oh, this is not good... no it's not...", stuttered Cody.  
  
"He's won!? No, I refuse to believe it!", shouted Davis, stubborn as ever.  
  
"Accept it, Davis... we've... failed...", sighed Ken.  
  
"You're wrong Ken!", shouted TK, running up, with Patamon in his arms and Ace next to him.  
  
"TR?", asked Davis. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Look.", said TK, pointing at BlackWarGreymon, who was floating toward the Destiny Stone. Suddenly, WarDragonmon leapt down, kicking him square in the head! BlackWarGreymon flew screaming through a couple trees!  
  
"Whoa!", gasped Davis.  
  
"Who wants some?!", asked WarDragonmon.  
  
"I do!", shouted BlackWarGreymon, leaping up from where he crashed. He had a considerable amount of damage on his body, but it didn't seem to be hurting him much. "Perhaps YOU are the enemy I seek!"  
  
WarDragonmon flew at BWG, slugging him in the stomach. BWG gasped and WarDragonmon punched him a few more times! BWG then got angry and roared out, slicing his claw against WarDragonmon's eye!  
  
"Aiiigh!!!", screamed WarDragonmon.  
  
BlackWarGreymon charged up a Terra Destroyer and fired it at WarDragonmon... at point-blank range!!! The explosion was so great that even BlackWarGreymon himself was flung backwards by the blast! He looked down at the huge cloud of smoke that arose from where WarDragonmon once was.  
  
"...or perhaps you are as weak as the rest of them.", said BWG.  
  
"No! He's done for!", gasped Cody.  
  
"Nuh-uh, Cody.", said Ace, putting his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Look."  
  
WarDragonmon flew out of the smoke cloud, considerably damaged, but still ready to fight. BlackWarGreymon gasped at the sight.  
  
"H-how?!", he yelled.  
  
"Get him now guys!!!", commanded Davis.  
  
"Static Force!!", shouted Sylphymon, firing at the distracted BWG.  
  
"Positron Lazer!!", yelled Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, doing the same.  
  
Both attacks hit BWG, catching him totally off-guard! WarDragonmon then unleashed a new potent attack on him.  
  
"Terra Inferno!!!", he bellowed, firing a huge energy shot from his mouth. It collided with BlackWarGreymon, sending him spiraling into the earth.  
  
"Yee-haw!", shouted Davis, jumping on Ken in his excitement. "We did it!!!"  
  
Ken fell over under Davis's weight and forced himself to smile. "Lucky us... now get off me."  
  
"But... how could I fail...? I had all the power...", groaned BlackWarGreymon, laying on the ground, staying very still.  
  
"Power isn't everything.", said WarDragonmon. "You have to have good friends to back you up, I wouldn't have won without Paildramon and Sylphymon."  
  
"I guess... that's true...", said BlackWarGreymon, pondering the comment.  
  
"Do me a favor.", said WarDragonmon. "When I'm gone, stick with these guys. You want adventure and fights? You'll find it with them, not against them."  
  
"I suppose I will... maybe that is my destiny...", said BlackWarGreymon.  
  
------------------------------  
  
At the cliff site, Ace was standing next to the frozen Mummymon. DemiTyrannomon was standing at his feet, grinning at his victory.  
  
"Well, it looks like this is goodbye.", said Ace.  
  
"Ah, it was fun.", said Ken. "You're cool, and tell Lee hi for me."  
  
"Will do.", replied Ace.  
  
"Yeah, have a safe trip back! We're replying on you to save all the universes!", shouted Kari.  
  
"And when the Shadow get here, we'll be ready for them!", shouted Yolei, punching her fists together. BlackWarGreymon came walking out and stood behind the Digidestened.  
  
"I will help them fight the Shadow. So there will be a greater chance of victory.", said BlackWarGreymon. "Farewell, brave warriors."  
  
"Yeah, and thanks for saving me!", shouted TK.  
  
"Don't forget to visit!!!", yelled Cody.  
  
"Don't eat yellow snow!!!", yelled Davis. Everyone else fell over anime style.  
  
"Haha, bye guys!", shouted Ace. He hit the button on the communicator and he, DemiTyrannomon and the Mummymon statue disappeared.  
  
"So now what do we do?", asked Kari.  
  
"Get naked?", asked Davis.  
  
"Oh, wow! That's a good idea!", shouted Kari.  
  
"Really!?", asked Davis, excited.  
  
"Ahahaha. No.", muttered Kari. She and the others walked off and Davis followed them. BlackWarGreymon walked over to the cliff.  
  
"I swore I heard something..."  
  
"Down here!!! Help!!!", shouted a voice. He looked down to see Arukenimon hanging from the cliff by her Spider Thread attack. "BlackWarGreymon! Get me up from here!!!"  
  
BlackWarGreymon grinned. "Hmph. Terra Destroyer." 


	29. Digidestened Team Extreme

[b]Author's Note:[/b] This is the third part of the Guardian Quest 5-parter. This fic should be reminiscent of a very favored fic of mine in the past... DTE! That fic will be up on FFN eventually.  
  
Now here's an interesting question: "Why are there two Davis's?! And two Izzy's?!"  
  
Well, here's my answer. DTE is a reality that is an alternate path from Adventure 01/02. So it makes sense for there to be alternate versions of the two characters. And besides, they are the best Digidestened! So don't complain!  
  
ALSO, let it be known that Tentomon in this reality can go to Mega. And Veemon can go to Mega without the use of DNA Digivolving.  
  
Also, this chapter takes place during the time when DTE was riding the Warship Apocalypse in the black void. If you don't understand, you can skip this chapter, it's not crucial to the plot.  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Twenty-Nine:  
Guardian Quest, Part Three: Digidestened Team Extreme  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kiriban Server:  
  
Now, we've seen this before. Twenty beams of light sprouted on a grimy, metal floor.  
  
The first two formed into Chris and Cybermon. The next ones were Izzy and Tentomon, followed by Kayla and Knellmon. Then there was Carrie and Kovimon, Amy and Oceanmon, Sarah and BlackAgumon, Seth and Boltmon and finally Davis and Veemon. The last four lights had problems uploading the data, like always.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with that?", asked Chris. Carrie shrugged and looked at Izzy.  
  
"Well...", started Izzy. "The main power core of the Server is used to re- uploading our basic digital forms and data. Information from another Server takes a while to process, so the core must squeeze it through, but of course, there is some difficulty."  
  
Chris and Carrie stared at Izzy blankly.  
  
"Izzy... in English?", asked Tentomon.  
  
"They're having problems uploading.", sighed Izzy. "My intelligence is wasted on you people."  
  
The four extra forms turned out to be Allison, Octopimon, Lee and Kokuwamon. The four of them walked around dizzily, trying to get their bearings after the bumpy trip.  
  
"Okay... now that we're all here... let's establish WHERE we are...", said Amy, looking around. "This place look familiar to you guys?"  
  
"It does... but I can't place my finger on it...", said Sarah. Everyone looked at Izzy again.  
  
"Oh, for the love of...", began Izzy, but then he stopped and pulled out his pineapple laptop.  
  
"Gah. I hate computers.", said Sarah. Izzy began typing away at the computer as the DTE members crowded around. Allison and Lee finally came to.  
  
"Wooo... that was quite the ride...", groaned Lee.  
  
"Are you joking?", asked Allison. "I feel like I've been through the ringer."  
  
Allison looked around and noticed that she and Lee were the only Chosen who appeared in this world. She considered it to be blind luck.  
  
(Oh boy... I don't like that sneaky look on her face...) thought Lee.  
  
"Okay, Allison, we have to make one thing clear.", said Lee.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are on a mission. If we don't find the Guardian, we are screwed. I don't have time for you and your crap right now, okay?", said Lee, trying to make his point. Allison did not take the information all too well.  
  
"H-how can you call my feelings for you crap?!", she asked, with mixed emotions.  
  
"Because! I have a girlfriend! Alex! And as long as I am with her, I don't want you hitting on-- no, let me rephrase that. I don't want you near me!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Lee...", said Kokuwamon softly, prodding at his leg. Lee ignored him. Allison looked like she was about to cry, but composed herself and turned and calmly walked away. Octopimon floated after her. Davis and Chris strolled over to Lee.  
  
"Trouble with the lady, eh Lee?", asked Davis.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Davis. Like you have a perfect female situation.", muttered Lee.  
  
"Hey! Amy loves me! Don't you, honey?", shouted Davis. His answer was a shoe flying into his face. Chris slapped his forehead. Suddenly, Lee's communicator began beeping wildly.  
  
"Where'd this come from?", asked Lee, studying it as he pulled it out of his pocket. He shrugged and turned it on.  
  
"Hey Lee! You arrive alright!?", asked Kevin's voice, over the communicator.  
  
"Yeah. We got here just fine.", replied Lee.  
  
"Alright. Well, the laptop says that your Guardian is actually one of the DTE Chosen children! Should narrow down your search. But... you won't be able to tell which one for a few hours when the Guardians power awakens.", said Kevin.  
  
Chris and Davis looked at each other, pointed at each other and then shook their heads after hearing this news.  
  
"So all we have to do is sit here for a few hours? That sounds easy enough.", said Lee.  
  
"No way, Lee!", shouted Kevin, over the communicator. "Your world has the highest Shadow rating out of all of them! You're going to be in for the fight of your life. And you had better fight good, because Kiriban Server is hanging on by a thread! Kevin out."  
  
"Hanging on...", started Davis.  
  
"...by a thread?", finished a shocked Chris.  
  
"Crap. It's never easy.", said Lee, putting the communicator back in his pocket. Suddenly, it was Izzy's turn to shout in surprise.  
  
"We're here!?", gasped Izzy.  
  
"Here... where is here?", asked Lee, baffled.  
  
"We're on the Warship Apocalypse!!", yelled Izzy. All the DTE members gasped.  
  
"That's impossible!", said Carrie. "It exploded! Are you sure that's right?"  
  
"Sure as shootin.", replied Izzy. "And that isn't all the bad news..."  
  
"It isn't?", asked Amy. Izzy shook his head and turned back to some monitor screens on his laptop.  
  
"We're in the middle of the dimensional void between Servers! Though close to our own Server.", explained Izzy. "Anyhoo, we're the last part OF Kiriban Server! If this Warship is destroyed, the server goes with it!"  
  
"Oh, greaaaat.", said Sarah sarcastically. "So to save our world, we have to protect the warship that NecroMyotismon threatened to destroy it with."  
  
"I want no part in this.", said Seth. Everyone looked at him and Boltmon.  
  
"Huh? Seth, come on. We don't have alot of choice here.", said Sarah. "I know we're enemies and all, but would you rather die in a dimensional explosion?"  
  
"Yes.", replied Seth, coldly. "And Boltmon would too."  
  
"Okay, kill yourself if you want, but don't submit your partner to that death too! Boltmon, you can stay with us.", offered Chris. Boltmon turned his head in another direction.  
  
"I would not stay with you. You have been my enemies for nearly eight years. It is too late to turn from the path I have chosen.", said Boltmon. Chris and Sarah sighed. Seth and Boltmon turned and walked down a corridor into the main ship.  
  
"Good luck, losers.", said Seth as they disappeared.  
  
"....should we go after them?", asked Lee.  
  
"No. The Apocalypse is almost the size of a city, we could get lost easily.", said Cybermon.  
  
"Argh, that guy has something up his ass!", shouted Davis. "We could'a used his help!"  
  
"Whatever, we don't have time to worry about it.", said Izzy. "Everyone, let's go prepare for battle."  
  
Davis, Izzy, Carrie, Lee and Chris left the room to prepare for battle. Kayla and Amy waited for Allison.  
  
"Allison, are you coming?", asked Amy.  
  
"Uh... yeah. I just want to wait for the others to get ahead of us.", said Allison, quietly.  
  
"Why?", asked Kayla. "Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Hah!", laughed Allison. "Unlike you two, there is no paradise. There was, but Alex stole that..."  
  
"I see...", said Kayla, thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey, no paradise here!", protested Amy. "Davis is any girls dream, but he's too stupid and horny for his own good. I still gotta whip him into what I'd call a boyfriend."  
  
"Chris isn't even really capable of being a boyfriend either. It's always battle first, fiends second, me last.", sighed Kayla. "But whatever, plenty of fish in the sea. Maybe you just need to catch another one."  
  
"Maybe...", said Allison. "Let's just go now..."  
  
"Allison, are you sure you're alright?", asked Octopimon.  
  
"Of course I am. Have I ever lied to you?", replied Allison. Octopimon did an eight-armed shrug, which Allison found cute.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Main Control Room:  
  
Izzy sat down in the chair and activated the main control console, which was a little dusty. Carrie leaned over his shoulder, watching him do what he does.  
  
Lee, Chris, Davis and all the Digimon walked into another room with a huge viewing window. They looked out into the cold black void between dimensions.  
  
"That's really freaky.", said Chris.  
  
"Hard to believe that's what separates the Servers, eh?", asked Tentomon. "No human-made ship could ever travel through this space.  
  
"That's what keeps the Servers separate, right?", asked Kovimon. Tentomon nodded.  
  
"Okay, that makes sense.", said Kokuwamon. "But then how is this ship traveling through?"  
  
"Hmmmm...", thought Tentomon. "I'm not sure, but when we traveled through here the first time, it took us to Amaterasu Server. We seem to have gone back in time somehow."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed.", replied Chris.  
  
"I think that's happened to everyone so far.", said Lee, looking out the window. "Back to when the Guardians were at their prime..."  
  
"Then... who was in their prime at this time?", asked Chris.  
  
"Me!!!", shouted Davis. "I am the Guardian!"  
  
Davis struck a heroic pose. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"No you're not.", said Veemon. Davis fell over. Lee sighed and pressed his fingers against the glass.  
  
"I wonder where Alex is..."  
  
"Who knows.", said Chris, walking over to him. "But I'm sure she's doing okay."  
  
"Yeah, knowing her. She's pretty tough. Doesn't usually need me to take care of her...", said Lee. "Allison on the other hand, is weak. She always relies on me to help her out, ever since we were kids."  
  
"It's her way of trying to get your attention.", said Davis. "Trust me, I KNOW how women work."  
  
Everyone stared at Davis again.  
  
"No you don't.", said Veemon. Davis fell over once more. Chris's eyes turned back towards the window, suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong, Chris?", asked Cybermon.  
  
"I don't know... I thought I saw something...", said Chris.  
  
"Out there? I don't think so.", said Davis. "Now it's YOUR turn to be wrong!"  
  
Suddenly, the window shattered inward, sending all the children and Digimon flying across the observation deck.  
  
"Or maybe you're right!", gasped Davis, in shock.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!", yelled a familiar voice. Familiar to the DTE Members, anyway. A huge, yellow Digimon leapt in through the opening. One of his arms was a large cannon and he was very translucent. He seemed to be completely energy!  
  
"What the heck is that thing!?", asked Lee.  
  
"Thing? I'm not a thing! I am a Digimon.", said the yellow guy. "I am BIOPHALANXMON!!!"  
  
"BioPhalanxmon?! Oh craaaaap...", whined Chris. "We're in shit!"  
  
"How much shit?", asked Lee.  
  
"Enough so that we'd drown in it!", replied Chris.  
  
"...MUST you be so graphic?", asked Tentomon. Chris shrugged.  
  
"Well then... let's send him back outside!", yelled Lee.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Kokuwamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Kokuwamon grew about three times his normal size. He grew huge metallic pincers, and his body became shaped like a huge four-legged bug. Two wings that resembled jet wings bursted out of his back and his eyes glew red. He was covered with ancient inscriptions of Digi-code.  
  
"...TECKUWAGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
========  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"TecKuwagamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
TecKuwagamon glew with energy and expanded into an even larger creature. His pincered head melded into a helmet with flowing hair coming out of the back. His back legs disappeared and he lost all his metal skin, replaced by grayish scaly skin. Two cannons formed on his forearms and a long tail extended from his lower back. He finished forming and roared out.  
  
"...GIGADRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Cybermon! Digivolve to... Megamon!!!"  
  
"Veemon! Digivolve to... ExVeemon!!!"  
  
The three Digimon faced off against Phalanxmon. He grinned evilly.  
  
"Three on one? That doesn't seem fair...", started Phalanxmon.  
  
"What's your point, scum?!", asked Chris.  
  
"I think I should invite some of my new friends!!!", screamed Phalanxmon. Suddenly, Shadow portals began to appear on the floor.  
  
"Crap! The Shadow are here!", cursed Lee.  
  
"Then let's take 'em down!!", yelled Davis. Two Sword Shadow appeared next to Phalanxmon. ExVeemon leapt at one and Megamon attacked the other. Gigadramon looked up at Phalanxmon.  
  
"Great. I get the big guy.", muttered Gigadramon. Phalanxmon smirked.  
  
"And I'm sure you'll enjoy it! Phala-Ray!!!", he screamed, firing out of his cannon. Gigadramon flew upwards to avoid the attack and looked down upon Phalanxmon.  
  
"Buddy, you just made your first mistake.", said Gigadramon, opening his missile compartments. "GIGABYTE WING!!!"  
  
The two missiles flew at Phalanxmon with amazing force, but simply bounced off the Mega Digimon. Lee and Gigadramon gasped.  
  
"And you made your LAST mistake! Corpse Claw!", yelled Phalanxmon. He smashed Gigadramon and the grey dragon went flying across the room. Izzy and Carrie ran in.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?", asked Izzy. He saw Phalanxmon and the Shadow, then put two and two together.  
  
"I'll go get the others! Come on, Kovimon!", said Carrie. She turned and ran the other way, with Kovimon darting after her. Izzy held up his D-3.  
  
"Tentomon!!! Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!!!"  
  
"That's more like it!", shouted Kabuterimon. He turned around and blasted the Sword Shadow that was attacking ExVeemon. ExVeemon slugged it and it went flying out into the void.  
  
"Yikes... better make sure you guys stay away from there...", cautioned Lee. Gigadramon flew by with Phalanxmon running after him.  
  
"I don't care about THERE! Just keep him away from me!!!", shouted Gigadramon. Izzy, Davis and Chris looked at each other.  
  
"I think it's time to Junction Digivolve!", yelled Izzy. Lee looked at him.  
  
(Oh yeah, I forgot that these three goofballs can become one HUGE Digimon! I should've remembered after we got our asses whooped by him at the nuclear facility! Then again... since he's that powerful... this will be a HUGE advantage!)  
  
The three junction Digivolved and stood as the mighty Titanmon. He proved his power by stomping on the last Sword Shadow. He then looked at Phalanxmon, who screeched to a halt and faced him.  
  
"Ah, Titanmon. My old friend...", hissed Phalanxmon.  
  
"And as friends, it's customary we shake hands.", said Titanmon, talking in his hybrid voice of ExVeemon, Megamon and Kabuterimon. He bent over, revealing his cannons. "Shake. TITAN CANNON!!!  
  
Titanmon fired the potential energy blast and Phalanxmon took the hit, seemingly on purpose!  
  
(He must be trying to prove how strong he is...) Thought Lee. Suddenly, he noticed more Shadow portals appearing around them. "...crap."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere in the ship:  
  
Allison, Kayla, Amy and their partners were idly wandering around, just trying to relax. Not knowing of all the fighting and destruction going on around them.  
  
"So, Allison... if this world is hanging on by a thread... do you think we can save it?", asked Octopimon. Allison shrugged.  
  
"I honestly don't know. But we have to find that Guardian... or al the worlds are doomed.", replied Allison. She turned to Kayla and Amy. "Do either of you have any clue which of you the Guardian is?"  
  
"Uhm... one of us, right?", asked Kayla.  
  
"Yeah. And the power will be awakened... uhm... well, I forget when. But you must have some idea.", said Allison.  
  
"Hmmm... Carrie maybe... she seems to have something special about her. What with being from the future and all.", suggested Amy.  
  
"No... maybe it's Seth!", shouted Kayla. "He fits the bill! Always isolated... never revealing anything about himself..."  
  
"My god... you could be right!", replied Amy. Allison decided it would be best to trust them.  
  
"Well, where is Seth?", asked Allison. "I thought he ran..."  
  
"He did! But I can pick up his scent. I am a fox after all.", said Knellmon, sniffing the ground. "That way!"  
  
Knellmon darted through a door, leading into another hallway. The rest followed her. As they left, Carrie and Kovimon ran into the room and looked around. Carrie scratched her head.  
  
"I swear I heard their voices...", said Carrie, looking around.  
  
"Maybe they died.", said Kovimon.  
  
"Kovi, that's not funny. Cuz it could be true.", scolded Carrie. "Maybe they went this way..."  
  
Carrie wandered into the same door the girls went into. Kovimon followed. Carrie began to run, because she knew the boys would need help and she needed to get that help.  
  
"Kayla!!! Amy!!! Uh.. other girl!!!", shouted Carrie. "You have to-- ah!"  
  
A Flame Shadow burst out of the ground and looked at Carrie menacingly. It hurled a fireball at her, but Kovimon jumped in the way, taking the hit!  
  
"Kovimon!", shouted Carrie, with concern. "Get up!"  
  
The Flame Shadow prepared another fireball attack, when suddenly, a blast of ice hit it's arm. Ice couldn't damage it, but it cancelled out the attack, at least.  
  
"Seadramon!", shouted Carrie. "Are you an idiot? He's not your element!"  
  
The Flame Shadow noticed this as well and leapt at Seadramon, hurling her aside. Suddenly, he was blasted with ink from behind. MegaOctopimon.  
  
"Alright! Finish it off, Reylamon!", shouted Kayla. Reylamon leapt at the Flame Shadow, but the Flame Shadow grabber her by the legs. She screamed out as she was scorched and was thrown into MegaOctopimon!  
  
"You guys came for me!", shouted Carrie, in amazement.  
  
"Well, yeah. You only shout as loud as my mom.", muttered Amy, pulling out her D-3. "Shall we do it?"  
  
"Let's.", said Carrie, grabbing her D-3 as well.  
  
The three of their D-3's shined with light, as Allison covered her eyes, unable to watch. When she uncovered them, Knellmon, Kovimon and Seadramon had combined into one warrior. Vixidramon!  
  
"Whoa... who's that?!", asked Allison, amazed.  
  
"That's Vixidramon. Our Mega level junctioned Digimon.", explained Amy. "She's as powerful as Titanmon, and in a more compact size too."  
  
Vixidramon extended a blade from her right hand and looked at the Flame Shadow. She scoffed.  
  
"Angel Blade!", shouted Vixidramon, slicing the Flame Shadow in two. She admired her work, when suddenly, another Shadow portal appeared. This time... a Worm Shadow came out!  
  
"Oh no!", gasped Allison. "A Worm Shadow!"  
  
Vixidramon flew at the Worm Shadow, but it simply head butted her aside.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"MegaOctopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
MegaOctopimon flashed with light quickly and grew a bit bigger. She gained a circular emblem on her forehead and her tentacles extended in length and became thicker!  
  
"...ULTRAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
UltraOctopimon fired her Ink Shock attack at the Worm Shadow, but it simply reflected off it's skin and hit MegaOctopimon and Vixidramon! They were both electrocuted!  
  
"Oh no!", shouted Kayla. "This is bad!"  
  
"Not for long!", growled Allison. "UltraOctopimon! We've seen Lee do it! Now it's our turn... we'll prove to him we're just as good as him!"  
  
"Alright... Allison...", said UltraOctopimon, weakly.  
  
"MEGA DIGIVOLVE!!!", commanded Allison. She and UltraOctopimon both glew with a pink light. The three girls and Vixidramon watched on. The Worm Shadow was laying dormant, as if waiting for an attack...  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"UltraOctopimon!!! Mega Digivolve to..."  
  
UltraOctopimon had one heck of a growth spurt, nearing almost six time her original size! The eight circles on her head formed into one between her eyes, which popped open, angrily.  
  
"...SANGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Whoa... I didn't expect that... she's huge!", gawked Allison. Kayla, Amy and Carrie gasped as well.  
  
"Vixidramon is like, the size of her... head.", said Amy.  
  
"Digivolution is amazing, ain't it?", replied Carrie.  
  
"Sangamon! Let's attack together!", shouted Vixidramon, readying her sword.  
  
"No... watch this.", said Sangamon. "Flood of Power!!!"  
  
Sangamon began to concentrate her energy and glow blue. Vixidramon cocked her head at Sangamon.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! He's going to capitalize on your--", began Vixidramon, but she was cut off as the Worm Shadow launched a missile straight at Sangamon. Sangamon's eyes popped open.  
  
"Water Tsunami!!!", screamed Sangamon. A huge, concentrated wave of water struck the Worm Shadow, destroying it instantly. Vixidramon's jaw dropped.  
  
"Well, I'll be danged."  
  
"Sangamon, you did it!!!", cheered Allison. But then they all noticed another Worm Shadow. Before anyone had a chance to react, it shot both Sangamon and Vixidramon, sending them tumbling! Right when it was about to attack the girls, Boltmon leapt down from the rafters, and using his axe, hacked the Worm Shadow in two, right through the middle.  
  
"I can't leave you guys along for a second, can I?", asked Seth. "Worthless."  
  
"We may be worthless, but you're the Guardian, so come on!", shouted Kayla.  
  
"I am?", asked Seth.  
  
"Guys! We can worry about this later! Lee and the others need our help! They're fighting Phalanxmon!", shouted Carrie.  
  
"Phalanxmon!?", exclaimed Amy, Kayla, Seth, Boltmon and Vixidramon.  
  
"...who?", asked Allison. They all fell over anime style.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Back on the Observation Deck:  
  
Machinedramon and Titanmon struggled to defeat Phalanxmon, but the decade- old villain had too many tricks up his sleeve. And too many potent attacks.  
  
"Phalanx Cannon!", screamed Phalanxmon. He blasted Machinedramon in the face and Machinedramon flew back and hit the wall. He fell onto his knees and groaned in pain. Titanmon turned and punched Phalanxmon.  
  
"Why don't you ever go away?!", screamed Titanmon. "You're the last thing we need to worry about right now!"  
  
"Correction. I'm the first thing!", yelled Phalanxmon. He grabbed Titanmon by the throat and hurled him to the ground a few feet away. He then pointed his cannon at Lee and the DTE boys.  
  
"Sorry kids. Orders from Nathan to wipe out Lee Trainer and Allison Williams. Also, anyone who gets in my way.", said Phalanxmon, grinning. Lee felt something inside him break when he heard Nathan's name.  
  
(Nathan... I allowed him to be infested by the Shadow... I should've been there for him!) Thought Lee. (But there is plenty of time to beat myself up about it later... if there is a later.)  
  
"Phalanxmon! Why do you allow the Shadow to control you!?", shouted Lee.  
  
"...my reasons are my own.", replied Phalanxmon.  
  
"What did Nathan promise you?! Power? A new form?", asked Lee. Phalanxmon shook his head.  
  
"He promised me relief from the Shadow's total takeover. I will be spared.", said Phalanxmon.  
  
"Bullshit!", cursed Chris. "He's gonna blow up the core here!"  
  
"It's located on this ship.", said Izzy. "I detected it earlier. If it blows up, this Server goes offline. And that includes YOU."  
  
"Lies... you're lying!!!", screamed Phalanxmon. "Now you DIE!"  
  
"No they don't!", shouted a voice. Phalanxmon turned to see two huge Octopus tentacles crash through the wall and slug him! He flew halfway across the room. Boltmon and Vixidramon leapt through the holes made by the tentacles and charged at Phalanxmon. Lee looked over to see Allison standing by Sangamon.  
  
"Well... what do you know. She saved me...", said Lee. (I guess she's another person I haven't been there for... but I won't lose her like I did Nathan or James... I won't...)  
  
"Let us attack together!", yelled Titanmon, leaping up.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Stan.", replied Machinedramon.  
  
"Tomahawk Crunch!!!"  
  
"Heaven's Lazer!!!"  
  
"Water Tsunami!!!"  
  
"Giga Cannon!!!"  
  
"Titan Cannon!!!"  
  
The five attacks crashed into Phalanxmon. He screamed in pain before falling backwards, completely unconscious. A Possess Shadow flew upwards out of him.  
  
"I KNEW it!", shouted Izzy. "That's why he was being so irrational!"  
  
"Well no more! Titan Cannon!", shouted Titanmon. He blasted the Possess Shadow, which deleted. All the Chosen and Digimon let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What do you mean by irrational, Izzy?", asked Lee. "Isn't Phalanxmon a bad guy?"  
  
"He is evil, yes. But he is also extremely intelligent, and would listen to a good proposal only if he was completely assured it would be followed through.", explained Izzy. "In a way... you could say he's one of our greatest foes."  
  
"So, we found the Guardian! Seth!", shouted Kayla, holding up Seth's arm. Seth grumbled and pulled his arm away from her.  
  
"It's not Seth.", said Lee.  
  
"What makes you so sure?", asked Allison. Lee pointed at Chris, who was emitting strange energy.  
  
"Because it looks like Chris's dormant Guardian powers have been awakened...", said Lee. Chris, who was amazed at this, just kinda screamed in both surprise and happiness.  
  
"So you found your Guardian... bravo. The universe is now safe.", said Amy.  
  
"Not yet. We've still got a way to go. But you're ready for it, right Chris?", asked Lee.  
  
"Do I even have a choice?", asked Chris. Lee just laughed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you guys had better save the universe! Because a universe without me just wouldn't be worth living in!", shouted Davis.  
  
"Oh please.", groaned Amy.  
  
"And Allison, you did good work too, saving everyone.", said Izzy, smiling. Allison blushed.  
  
"Aw, don't be shy, Ali!", said Carrie, putting her arm around Allison. "Go see your dream man!"  
  
Carrie threw Allison into Lee, and the two of them fell over.  
  
"Ow...", muttered Lee.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not the Guardian. I don't think I would've been much help.", grumbled Seth.  
  
"That's because you're a psychopathic loony who hates everyone and wants it all his way.", said Carrie.  
  
"And don't you forget it.", said Seth.  
  
"Hey guys... this is touching and all...", said Kayla thoughtfully. "...but where the heck is Sarah?"  
  
"She's... uh...", stuttered Izzy. "I'm not sure..."  
  
=========================  
  
Megabyte Server:  
  
"There you go, Sarah. You have now heard the way of the Shadow.", said Nathan.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Nathan.", said Sarah, with the tendrils of a Possess Shadow sticking out of her and BlackAgumon's backs. "I shall not disappoint you."  
  
"Good. Destroy Desiree.", commanded Nathan. "If she puts up too much of a fight... then make her the offer she won't be able to refuse..."  
  
"Of course.", responded Sarah, before leaving. Nathan laughed.  
  
"Desiree. Soon you will be under the Shadow's power as well. Then... then the real show begins! Ahahaahaha!"  
  
=========================== 


	30. Controlling Personality

Author's Note:  
  
This chapter takes place during the time exactly when the Digidestened were about to head into Myotismon's castle the second time. Being after the time Palmon and Agumon tricked Nanimon into drinking "soda" so they could escape.  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Thirty:  
Guardian Quest, Part Four: Controlling Personality  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Yamato Server:  
  
As always, the beams of light erupt on lush soil in front of a menacing- looking castle. The area behind them is lush forest type, with winding pathways and probably dozens of wild Digimon lurking within.  
  
Tai and Agumon appeared first, followed by Matt and Gabumon. Next was Joe and Gomamon, then finally, Sora and Garudamon. Four more beams of light stuttered, then formed Arik, Bouncemon, Kevin and Jijimon. Kevin was holding the laptop guardian.  
  
"Whoa... where are we?", asked Arik. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the castle. Looked up the castle and back down. He then rubbed his eyes again. "Oh, ok, that IS a huge castle in front of us."  
  
"It sure is...", muttered Tai. "It's Myotismon's castle!"  
  
"B-but how is... how is it here?! It was destroyed a long time ago!", exclaimed Joe.  
  
{SIMPLE, JOSEPH. THE GUARDIAN TRACKING POWERS TAKES US BACK TO THE TIME WHEN THE GUARDIAN WAS AT ITS PRIME. OF COURSE, THE SHADOW ARE PROBABLY HERE AS WELL.}  
  
"This is good and bad at the same time.", said Kevin, trying to piece it together. "So if you say at it's prime... then who exactly performed well around this point?"  
  
"Well... the seven of us Digidestened broke into the castle, broke Myotismon's defenses and escaped into the real world. So... probably one of us?", guessed Sora.  
  
"You say seven Digidestened... I count four.", said Arik, drolly.  
  
"Uhh... well, Mimi, Izzy, Kari and TK were destroyed by the Shadow...", sighed Sora. "It's best to not think about it..."  
  
"But then that makes eight... ah, I'm confused!", shouted Arik.  
  
"So am I.", said Bouncemon. "Does that make nine of you?"  
  
"No, it's a-- ah, forget it.", sighed Sora. "We aren't going to get anywhere just standing here."  
  
{SHE'S RIGHT. YOU HAVE TO HELP SAVE THIS WORLD FROM THE SHADOW. IT IS ABOUT 75% DESTROYED.}  
  
"75%!?", shouted Tai. "That's just beautiful!"  
  
"It'll be even more beautiful if we have to fight Myotismon again.", said Matt. Tai glared at him.  
  
"Oh, thanks for that thought.", replied Tai.  
  
{I'M SORRY KEVIN, BUT I NEED A CHANCE TO RECHARGE MYSELF. PLEASE RETURN ME TO MY CLOSED POSITION.}  
  
"Sure thing.", said Kevin. He closed the laptop and then opened his backpack, putting the laptop in. Arik walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Kev. Do you honestly think we can save this world?", whispered Arik.  
  
"No, not really.", whispered Kevin back. "We gotta find the Guardian and get out of here. Watch the Digidestened for any sort of activity that would indicate so."  
  
"Alright.", replied Arik, walking back over to the crowd. Jijimon shook his head at Kevin.  
  
"Kevin, you should be trying to help them, not trying to escape.", scolded Jijimon.  
  
"We will help them... until we escape. Now come on.", replied Kevin, heading over to the group as well. Jijimon sighed and followed him.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inside the castle:  
  
A small bat-like Digimon fluttered about excitedly, trying to get somewhere fast. He flew down a dimly lit corridor with the walls and floor made of nothing but lifeless brick. He came to a wooden door and opened it. Inside was a large vampire Digimon with a long cape and a snappy haircut to boot.  
  
"Ah, DemiDevimon. How goes the battle?", asked Myotismon. DemiDevimon slowed to a stop and landed on the floor.  
  
"Not good! Almost all our men have been infected by the Shadow!", shouted DemiDevimon. "Even Gatomon has been infected!"  
  
"Bah, this is useless!", shouted Myotismon, slamming his fist on the wall. "We'll never get into the real world now. Gatomon held all the cards that opened the gate!"  
  
"Master Myotismon, we're in big trouble! When they're under the control of the shadow, they get tougher! They--", began DemiDevimon, but he was cut off by Tai's voice.  
  
"There's Myotismon!", shouted Tai. "We can't let him get in our way!"  
  
"The Digidestened?", asked Myotismon, obviously not prepared for their intrusion. "With modified ranks I see..."  
  
"Hardly. But that's none of your business!", shouted Tai. "Everyone Digivolve!!!"  
  
"Agumon!!! Digivolve to... Greymon!!!"  
  
"Biyomon!!! Digivolve to... Birdramon!!!"  
  
"Gabumon!!! Digivolve to... Garurumon!!!"  
  
"Gomamon!!! Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Bouncemon...Digivolve to..."  
  
Bouncemon exploded with energy and began to spin around rapidly until he unfolded into a larger, black Digimon with four wheeled legs. His head extended out of his body and glanced around, before firing out of a cannon into the air.  
  
"...RACERMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Ikkakumon fired his Harpoon Torpedo at DemiDevimon, who swooped away to the side.  
  
"Hey! I'm flyin' here!", shouted DemiDevimon. Ikkakumon then blasted him again, knocking him to the ground. Myotismon, however, would not be so easily defeated.  
  
Greymon ran at the vampire lord, who simply smiled and laughed, knocking Greymon away with a single kick. Greymon collapsed onto the floor. Birdramon launched her Meteor Wing at Myotismon, and Garurumon and Ikkakumon joined in with their respective attacks.  
  
"Bwahaha! You are pitiful! Crimson Lightning!", yelled Myotismon. He lashed all the attacks, sending them flying back at their senders, colliding with tremendous force! Racermon sped into the scene, going full throttle at Myotismon.  
  
"Eh, who's this?", asked Myotismon. Racermon rammed Myotismon's legs, sending him tumbling backward. Jijimon then used his cane to catapult him into the air, above Myotismon. "What the... a mega!?"  
  
"That's right! Cane of Death!!!", shouted Jijimon. He brought the cane crashing down onto Myotismon, who, in turn, crashed into the floor.  
  
"That's right! We sure showed him!", shouted Tai, a little over excitedly. Sora sighed and pretended she didn't know him. Jijimon whirled his cane around, showing it off.  
  
"Not all seniors are helpless.", said Jijimon. "Just most of them."  
  
"Ah... my partner makes bad jokes.", sighed Kevin.  
  
"Yes. Yes he does.", replied Ikkakumon.  
  
The Digimon all crowded around Myotismon, who stood up and growled, realizing he was outmatched. Suddenly, in the middle of the room, a Worm Shadow burst out of the ground, scaring the heck out of everyone!  
  
"A Worm Shadow?! Oh no...", gasped Sora.  
  
"Quick! Go to Ultimate!!!", commanded Tai.  
  
"Greymon!!! Digivolve to... MetalGreymon!!! Rwar!"  
  
"Birdramon!!! Digivolve to... Garudamon!!!"  
  
"Ikkakumon!!! Digivolve to... Zudomon!!!"  
  
"Garurumon!!! Digivolve to... WereGarurumon!!! Aroooo!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Racermon, Digivolve to..."  
  
Racermon lost his wheeled car form and grew into a green, armored humanoid Digimon. One of his arms is a laser cannon, and his chest is emblazoned with a red emblem. He extended a lazer sword from the cannon arm.  
  
"...TECHAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Okay, fill me in... what's a Worm Shadow!?", shouted Arik, intimidated by the immense size of the machine of death. Sora, being the only one who encountered a Worm Shadow before, took it upon herself to answer.  
  
"Well, these things are heavily armored and powerful! They can burrow, and their tail can launch many different kinds of projectiles!", shouted Sora.  
  
"Geez, Sora. You sound like an analyzer.", muttered Tai. Sora bonked him on the head.  
  
"Analyze that.", said Sora, smirking.  
  
Techamon leapt down, extending his sword and leaping at the Worm Shadow. Before he had a chance to attack, the Worm Shadow head butted him, sending him crashing into the castle floor!  
  
"Let's see you do that to me!!!", snarled MetalGreymon. "Giga Blaster!!!"  
  
MetalGreymon launched his missiles at the Worm Shadow, but they simply deflected off it's hide and his the roof, exploding!  
  
"Oh no!", growled MetalGreymon.  
  
"It will crush the children!!!", yelled Jijimon, pointing his cane in the direction of the six Chosen as rocks plummeted down towards them. Suddenly, crimson beams of lights blasted the rocks into smaller pebbles that would barely scratch them.  
  
"Who did that?!", asked Techamon. They all looked to see Myotismon, exhausted, with his hands extended so as to fire Crimson Lightning.  
  
"Myotismon saved them! But why!?", asked Garudamon.  
  
"Who cares?! Vulcan's Hammer!!!", yelled Zudomon. He hurled the hammer at the Worm Shadow, smacking it upside the head, causing it to roar out.  
  
"Ah! Now let's try this again! Giga Blaster!!!", bellowed MetalGreymon. The missiles flew in the Worm Shadow's mouth, causing it to rupture from the inside.  
  
"That is sick.", said Sora. When everyone regained their bearings, Matt and Joe took most of the partners to go guard the doorway into the rest of the castle. Arik and Kevin helped Myotismon up.  
  
"Myotismon, why did you save US?", asked Tai.  
  
"Hmph. You children... as much as I hate you... are our only hope...", groaned Myotismon.  
  
"Against one Worm Shadow?", asked Tai.  
  
"No... against all the other Shadow that are here. They all possessed my men...", said Myotismon. "I would be helpless against them by myself."  
  
"All your men!?", gasped Sora.  
  
"This sounds bad.", said Arik.  
  
"No kidding.", replied Kevin. Myotismon began to recuperate and stood on his own, without Arik and Kevin's help. He turned to face Tai.  
  
"We need to destroy every single one of them.", said Myotismon. Tai nodded.  
  
"They are causing our world's destruction, we have to stop them!", shouted Tai. "Then we can look for your guardian..."  
  
Kevin and Arik agreed with the plan, and the lot of them headed off into the castle to find some Shadow.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Tai, Matt and Arik were walking down a corridor with their ultimate-level partners. Matt was somewhat angry at Tai.  
  
"Tai! We can't ally with Myotismon!", protested Matt.  
  
"Oh yes we can.", replied Tai.  
  
"But what about the evil? What he did to TK! To Kari! To the whole city!", shouted Matt. "How can we forgive him for that!? Tai, listen to me!"  
  
Tai stopped walking and looked Matt right in the eyes.  
  
"The Shadow destroyed TK and Kari. And half our world.", growled Tai. "Now YOU listen to me. The enemy of our enemy is our friend."  
  
"Ah, a wonderful quote.", said Arik. "How about this one? Don't fight with your friends."  
  
Tai dropped Matt, who snorted at him in disgust. DemiDevimon came flapping into the room.  
  
"Digidestened! Ah!", shouted DemiDevimon. "We've got company!"  
  
"Who?!", asked Matt. Suddenly, in the center of the room, a huge sea snake Digimon burst through the floor, along with a couple Ice Shadow. The kids screamed.  
  
"Ah, it's MegaSeadramon! He's a hard hitter with his Thunder Javelin and Mega Ice Blast attacks!", shouted DemiDevimon. Suddenly, another Digimon came charging through the wall, grinning.  
  
"And that is...!?", asked Arik.  
  
"It's SkullMeramon! He's an Ultimate too! His attack is Metal Fireball!", yelled DemiDevimon. DemiDevimon flew down out of the way, as MegaSeadramon let out a roar of fury and leapt at the biggest thing: MetalGreymon! He knocked MetalGreymon over began to try and bite at his throat, but MetalGreymon knocked the deranged serpent away.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm coming to help!", shouted WereGarurumon, But an Ice Shadow grabbed his leg and threw him into the wall! All the Ice Shadow began to converge on him.  
  
"Techamon! Look out!", shouted Arik. SkullMeramon leapt down behind Techamon and grabbed him in a huge bear hug, hoisting him up into the air, crushing the life out of him!  
  
"What the... these look like Myotismon's minions, but they don't fight like them!", gasped Matt.  
  
"Yeah. The Shadow have this effect on people.", muttered Arik. The Ice Shadow began to freeze WereGarurumon, who was howling in extreme pain. Matt clenched his fist, this was getting them nowhere. Suddenly...  
  
"Demi Dart!", shouted DemiDevimon. He hurled the dart and it hit the Ice Shadow directly in the face!!! It staggered backward, and WereGarurumon shattered the ice he was encased in.  
  
"Wolf Claw!!!", he yelled, destroying the Ice Shadow.  
  
"Let go of me!!!", screamed Techamon. SkullMeramon kept grinning and kept crushing. Techamon kicked backwards, hitting him in the stomach, but it was doing him no good. WereGarurumon bounded over and leapt on SkullMeramon's face, knocking him over. Techamon fell down and extended his sword.  
  
"Tech Saber!", bellowed Techamon, plunging the saber into SkullMeramon. He screamed, but then held his own and grabbed Techamon by the arm. He threw Techamon into WereGarurumon and they tumbled across the floor. SkullMeramon, still grinning, walked over to their damaged bodies.  
  
"Techamon! No!", shouted Arik. Matt, equally horrified, remained silent. Suddenly, MegaSeadramon went flying into SkullMeramon! MetalGreymon leapt down and opened his chest plates, firing his Giga Blaster missiles at the two possessed Digimon, destroying them.  
  
"Whew... that wasn't too bad...", sighed Arik. He, Tai and Matt went to go comfort their partner, when suddenly, more Digimon barged in!  
  
"Bakemon! Lots of them!", growled Tai. "And they're being led by Phantomon!"  
  
"Oh joy...", muttered Arik.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere, Kevin, Sora, Joe and Myotismon were outside the completely destroyed gate to the real world:  
  
"Blast those Shadow... they ruined my plan...", cursed Myotismon.  
  
"Yeah, well, they ruined the only chance we'd have to get back home too.", said Joe. "So don't whine."  
  
Before Myotismon could respond to Joe's comment, the floor began to rumble and shake. The children and Digimon looked around.  
  
"What the heck is that!?", asked Kevin.  
  
"That would be Mammothmon!, shouted Myotismon. "Prepare yourself for battle!"  
  
Mammothmon smashed his way through the doors and made a huge elephant roar. He scanned the area, his first target: Myotismon! He ran at Myotismon who flew into the air.  
  
"I will not be defeated by my own minion!", growled Myotismon. "Crimson Lightning!"  
  
Myotismon hurled the red beam of energy at Mammothmon who countered with his Freezing Breath from his trunk. It broke through Myotismon's attack and sent him crashing into the ground!  
  
"What the?! How can he be more powerful than me!?", asked Myotismon.  
  
"The Shadow amplifies their power!", yelled Sora. "Garudamon, attack!"  
  
"Go Zudomon!!!", shouted Joe.  
  
"Jijimon, get in there!", shouted Kevin.  
  
The two Ultimates and the Mega leapt at Mammothmon, but suddenly, they were all blasted back by a shot of sludge! Raremon had appeared! He shot more sludge all over Garudamon, pinning her down. Mammothmon went in for the kill, but Zudomon smashed him with his hammer and sent Mammothmon flying into the wall!  
  
Jijimon leapt over Raremon, scraping the top of Raremon's head with his cane. The cane ripped some skin off Raremon's head, drawing blood. But the skin instantly regenerated!  
  
"What the--?!", asked a surprised Jijimon. Raremon took this opportunity to smash him with his paw. Raremon then did a body slam right on top of Jijimon!  
  
"Jijimon! Get up!!!", shouted Kevin. Raremon grinned triumphantly, but suddenly, the cane bursted through the middle of the pile of sludge, causing him to wince in pain!  
  
"Cane of Death!!!", shouted Jijimon, deleting Raremon off of him. Jijimon then fell over, exhausted.  
  
Zudomon brought the hammer crashing down once more on Mammothmon, crushing the elephant Digimon. Mammothmon deleted and Zudomon fell on his butt, rubbing his head where Mammothmon had smashed him with his trunk earlier.  
  
"Zudomon and Jijimon are out!", shouted Sora. "We're in big trouble here!"  
  
"Yes, we are!", yelled Kevin. He pointed up to the roof, where a Devidramon was perched, with a Gatomon on his head. She pointed down at them and Devidramon swooped down, attacking Myotismon. Myotismon leapt up and kicked Gatomon off Devidramon, sending her flying across the room.  
  
"Be careful of that feline, she's more powerful than she looks!", warned Myotismon. He then resumed fighting Devidramon. Garudamon looked down at Gatomon.  
  
"How much could the Shadow power up Gato--whooof!", asked Garudamon, before receiving a powerful kick to the stomach from Gatomon. Garudamon flew across the room and through the brick wall.  
  
"Uh, Houston. We have a problem.", said Sora.  
  
"Or maybe not, look!", shouted Kevin. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Techamon busted through the wall and jumped into action, destroying Gatomon and Devidramon. The lot of them regrouped.  
  
"Well!?", asked Kevin, anxiously.  
  
"No, we didn't find any Guardians. Just a bunch of butt-ugly minions and Shadows.", replied Arik.  
  
"Damn, we're running out of time!", shouted Kevin.  
  
Suddenly, the floor began to rumble again. This time, more violently than when Mammothmon was approaching.  
  
"Oh great... who could this be?!", asked Joe. He looked at Myotismon.  
  
"I'm not sure, it sounds more powerful than any of my--", started Myotismon, but he was cut off as the most god awfully-ugly Shadow yet emerged out of the floor!  
  
It was large... larger than Garudamon! It had four arms from it, each with large claws. Spikes protruded out of it in almost every area of it's body. It roared with its huge gaping jaw and looked down at the terrified heroes.  
  
"Holy...", gasped Myotismon.  
  
"What is that thing!?", shrieked Sora.  
  
"I wish I knew...", gasped Tai. "But back away from it, everyone!"  
  
The children turned and ran to the other side of the room, while whatever Digimon that were still battle-ready prepared to fight the monstrosity. It roared out again, when suddenly it began to speak... in Nathan's voice!  
  
"Hello Digidestened and Chosen. In case you were wondering, this is a Queen Shadow! It was custom-formed by me to take down all your Digimon with its power and safeguards, including Omnimon! It will be the instrument of your destruction, and you will never find the Guardian of this world... for the Queen shall destroy him right now!"  
  
"How does Nathan know who the Guardian is!?", asked Kevin. Suddenly, the Queen Shadow turned and spat acid at Myotismon!  
  
"Now it makes sense, the reason all the Digimon have been attacking Myotismon is because he's the Guardian!", shouted Jijimon. WarGreymon heard this and flew down in front of Myotismon, pulling out his shields and deflecting the attack!  
  
The Queen Shadow, no longer being talked through by Nathan turned on all the other Digimon, slashing at them all with it's huge claws! It knocked Garudamon over and she de-digivolved into Biyomon! It smacked Myotismon, sending him tumbling across the floor. It then went to impale Myotismon on its claws!  
  
"Protect him! We need him to destroy the Shadow!", shouted Kevin.  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!", yelled MetalGarurumon, freezing the claw before it could reach Myotismon.  
  
"Terra Force!!!", shouted WarGreymon, blasting the frozen arm off! The Queen Shadow roared out in pain. And when everyone got ready to celebrate... the arm grew back!  
  
"What the?! It regenerates!", gasped Matt.  
  
"This is gonna be tough...", grunted WarGreymon. "MetalGarurumon, we should DNA Digivolve..."  
  
"But!", protested Tai. "Nathan said that this Shadow it designed to handle Omnimon!"  
  
"Nothing can handle Omnimon!", shouted WarGreymon. He and MetalGarurumon fused into the powerful Omnimon. They leapt up at the Queen Shadow's face, it glared at him.  
  
"Let's blow that ugly mug off!", yelled Omnimon. "Supreme Cannon!!!"  
  
Omnimon fired the cannon right in the Queen Shadow's face, but she absorbed the blast into her mouth!  
  
"What the hell?", asked Omnimon, in surprise. He fired of several more rounds, but every shot was absorbed into her mouth!  
  
"That thing is like an energy absorption device...", said Joe. "Nothing can break it!"  
  
"Well, if it likes energy...", said Omnimon. "Then it won't like THIS!!! Transcendent Sword!!!"  
  
Omnimon flew into the Queen Shadow and stabbed the sword into it, but the sword broke off!  
  
"Ah!", gasped Tai, in shock.  
  
"No way!", yelled Matt, equally amazed.  
  
To further the amazement, the Queen Shadow launched a concentration of EVERY attack Omnimon sent at it out of it's mouth! The attack his Omnimon, shattering his bones and armor and sending him spiraling to the floor with extreme speed. He separated into Agumon and Gabumon, unconscious.  
  
"Oh my god... that thing is invincible...", gasped Sora. "It's all over... we're all dead..."  
  
"There has to be something we can do!", grunted Arik. The Queen Shadow kicked Agumon and Gabumon's bodies aside and began to crawl towards Myotismon, who was wounded from the earlier battle.  
  
"Tech Blade!!!", yelled Techamon, leaping at the Queen Shadow's head with his blades extended. The Queen Shadow simply bashed him aside with her head. She turned from Myotismon and leaned over Techamon, ready to devour him!  
  
"Techamon!!!", screamed Arik, in worry for his partner. Suddenly, due to his concern, the two of them began glowing.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Techamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Techamon stood up and burst with energy, losing his warrior look and gaining the powers of an angel-type Digimon. He began wearing roman-style armor and grew red wings out of his back.  
  
"...DESTINMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Destinmon was glowing with red light, temporarily blinding the Queen Shadow, causing it to rear back. Destinmon flew into the air and decided this was the opportunity to strike. Nathan's voice came out of the Queen Shadow again.  
  
"No!!! This was not anticipated! This Digivolution is not properly defended against! The Shadow collective must--"  
  
"Shut up already. Angel Kick!!!", yelled Destinmon. He flew at the Queen Shadow, kicking it's head off and sending it flying across the room. The rest of it collapsed and disintegrated.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Later:  
  
"Wow Arik, that was amazing!", shouted Sora. "You and Destinmon are quite the team!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But right now, Bouncemon is all tuckered out.", said Arik, holding the sleeping Bouncemon in his arms. He, Myotismon, Kevin and Jijimon were all preparing to transport back to their own server.  
  
"Well, Myotismon, I can't believe you're going to do something good!", gasped Agumon.  
  
"Hah! If I didn't, I'd die.", said Myotismon.  
  
"Yeah yeah. You know it's because you love us!", shouted Tai.  
  
"It's to survive!", yelled Myotismon back.  
  
"It's love!", shouted Tai.  
  
"To survive!"  
  
"You love us, admit it!!!"  
  
"Ah, shut up.", said Myotismon, smacking Tai and sending him flying across the room.  
  
"Well, laptop, it's time to go.", said Kevin, pulling the laptop out of his backpack. "Activating transport mechanism!"  
  
"Don't forget to write!", shouted Joe. "Uh... somehow..."  
  
"No! Master Myotismon! Don't leave me here!!!", protested DemiDevimon. But Myotismon and the Chosen disappeared. DemiDevimon fell to the ground crying.  
  
"Ah, do something else with your life.", said Gomamon. DemiDevimon looked up.  
  
"Hey... yeah! I'll pursue my life long dream!", shouted DemiDevimon. "Porno business, here I come!"  
  
DemiDevimon flapped out of the room, everyone stared at him.  
  
"I really wish I hadn't heard that.", said Sora.  
  
========================  
  
Megabyte Server:  
  
Desiree, clutching a heavily bandaged area around her breasts ran down a street as fast as she could. Impy was running alongside her.  
  
"Come on, Dezzy! We can make it!", shouted Impy. "We can escape!"  
  
"You can not.", said a blank female voice. BlackMetalGreymon landed in front of the two of them, stopping them in their tracks. Sarah leapt off. "For your mutation has already begun."  
  
"Ah! No!", hissed Desiree. Impmon moved to Digivolve, but BlackMetalGreymon kicked him aside. "How are they controlling you!?"  
  
"Nathan controls me.", said Sarah. "But now it is time to trigger your mutation. You will become the most powerful weapon the Shadow has ever conceived. After you... hurt us."  
  
"Hurt you?", asked Desiree.  
  
"The necklaces you used to control the Chosen. You extracted our DNA to create them. Pain... extraction... we hate it...", said Sarah, though it was obviously not her speaking. "Now... it's our turn to experiment on YOU!!"  
  
Some small type of Shadow flew out of Sarah's body and into Desiree, wounding her even more. Desiree gagged on the pain and grabbed her mini- laptop.  
  
"Go back to your own world!!!", she yelled, transporting Sarah and BlackMetalGreymon back to Kiriban Server. She fell to her knees.  
  
"Agh.... it's too late... it's already... nnng.... begun...", said Desiree, before blacking out...  
  
============================= 


	31. Turning Point

Warning: Sexual content in this chapter, but I'm sure none of you are worried about that. *wink* It's a bit more graphic than my previous sex scenes though.  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Thirty-One: Turning Point  
  
====================  
  
Megabyte Server, our heroes' hometown:  
  
The Chosen all reformed back into their own Server. They reappeared in Desiree's laboratory, where they had entered the Desolate Server in the first place.  
  
Lee and Kokuwamon, Ace and DemiTyrannomon, Alex and Mikemon, Earnest and Leila, Allison and Octopimon, Arik and Bouncemon and Kevin and Jijimon. These are the defenders of this world.  
  
The Guardians: Chris from Kiriban Server, Mummymon from Yamato Server II, the laptop from this Server, Myotismon from Yamato Server, Suzie from Amaterasu Server and IceDevimon from Asuka Server all appeared as well. Leila, the Guardian of Desolate Server went to join them.  
  
"So, those are all the Guardians, eh?", asked Ace. "Funny-looking bunch."  
  
"Ace! Shh!", hissed Allison.  
  
"Why do I have to shh? Do you know how much trouble I went through to get Mummymon?!", asked Ace.  
  
"I'm sure we all had a rough time.", said Earnest. "The important thing is that we all got our jobs done. Now the Guardians can do the rest."  
  
"I'm afraid not, Earnest.", said Leila, sadly. All the Chosen looked at the Guardians in shock.  
  
"Why the heck not?! We got you here!", yelled Ace.  
  
"For our powers to work, we must be taken directly to the Shadow core.", explained Leila. Ace's jaw dropped.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that before?!", asked Ace. Leila shrugged.  
  
"It's just starting to come back to us now.", said Chris. "Our Guardian memories are beginning to reestablish themselves in our minds."  
  
"Yes, the human is correct.", added Mummymon. "Until a few hours ago, I thought I was just some loser who followed Arukenimon around. But now I know I'm some loser who's going to help save the universe!"  
  
"Very heroic, Mummymon.", said Leila, sarcastically.  
  
Ace, Alex, Arik, Allison, Earnest and Kevin all sighed.  
  
"Great. We have more work to do.", sighed Arik. "I hate work."  
  
"Do you think the Shadow are here yet?", asked Allison.  
  
{YES. THEIR MAIN CORE IS HERE. I CAN DETECT IT.}, said the laptop. {THOUGH THEY APPEAR DORMANT AT THE MOMENT, THEY MUST HAVE JUST BEEN UPLOADED. THOUGH HOW THEY GOT HERE IS A MYSTERY...}  
  
Earnest walked over to the back room, past James and Diaboromon's bodies, and over to the control console where Desiree had been working before she attacked Lee and Nathan.  
  
"Here's your mystery.", said Earnest, pointing at the shattered computer screen. "That Possess Shadow came through this warp hole and hit Desiree. It probably wasn't long after that when the Shadow forces came through."  
  
All the others moved into the room to examine the hole. Arik and Kevin went to drag James's body outside and bury it, but everything was interrupted by a scream from Lee, whom everyone now noticed wasn't with the group.  
  
"Where is my boyfriend!?", asked Alex, worried by Lee's scream. She turned in the direction it came from, which was toward the front door and ran that way. When she reached the outside, she saw Lee and Kokuwamon, but neither of them appeared harmed.  
  
"Lee... what's wrong...?", asked Alex. Lee pointed over the cliff he was standing in front of. Alex moved to see... and then she saw why.  
  
The entire city was completely destroyed. Buildings smashed, fires everywhere. Every single object that was noticeable was no more. The school, city hall, central park, the residential areas. All gone.  
  
"Oh... oh my god...", gasped Alex. "How did this happen!?"  
  
The others came outside then and had about the same reaction as Lee and Alex. Ace, Allison, Earnest, Arik and Kevin all gasped in terror and shock.  
  
"What... is this?!", asked Kevin.  
  
"Everything destroyed! Our lives... it's all gone!", growled Arik.  
  
"Whoever did this will PAY!", yelled Ace. "DemiTyrannomon, come on!"  
  
Ace and DemiTyrannomon went to run down the side of the cliff into the city, but Lee grabbed Ace's arm before he could.  
  
"Lee! Let me go!", screamed Ace. "I must avenge our town from those god damn Shadow!"  
  
Lee threw Ace on his butt beside his feet, still remaining silent. Alex picked up his message, though.  
  
"Ace, whatever has the power to level a city is not in your hands to defeat.", said Alex. "If you ran in there like a psycho, it would easily target and destroy you."  
  
"But... I...", stuttered Ace. Allison kicked him in the head and he fell over.  
  
"That always shuts him up.", smirked Allison.  
  
"I don't see how this could have been accomplished...", said Earnest, thoughtfully. "It just doesn't make sense. You said the Shadow are still dormant."  
  
{THEY ARE. I CAN DETECT THEIR ACTIVITY.}  
  
"But then... it wasn't the Shadow?", asked Earnest, trying to guess.  
  
"What else would it be?", asked Kevin, also curious.  
  
"Maybe Mayor Trainer declared mob rule or something.", suggested Ace. Allison kicked him again.  
  
"Ace, that isn't funny!", shouted Allison. Lee, after hearing his dad's name, got even sadder and began to walk down the cliff calmly into the city. Alex bit her lip and followed him. Kokuwamon and Mikemon followed her.  
  
"Oh, why is he all sad?", asked Ace. "It's not like the rest of us haven't lost loved ones either!"  
  
Allison, Kevin and Arik all looked at the ground sadly.  
  
"Why don't you all go looking for survivors?", asked Earnest. Allison's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah!", shouted Allison. "Some people must have figured out a way to survive!"  
  
Allison darted down the hill after Lee and Alex, and joined Alex in trying to cheer Lee up.  
  
"While we're doing that, what are you going to do?", asked Kevin. Earnest pointed at the Guardians.  
  
"We can't just leave them sitting around.", said Earnest. "I'm going to take them to my cabin and keep them there until we need them. If they are destroyed by anything, then we're screwed."  
  
"Ah, good thinking.", replied Kevin. "Come on boys, let's go on a scavenger hunt."  
  
Kevin, Arik and Ace headed down a different route with their partners in tow. Earnest turned to lead the Guardians to his cabin.  
  
"Leila... do you actually think we can destroy the Shadow?", asked Earnest.  
  
"Earnest, I think we can do anything if we try hard enough.", replied Leila. (But... when we destroy the Shadow... I wonder if Earnest is going to be able to cope with what I... and all the other Guardians... will have to do...)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Residential Area:  
  
Lee, Alex and Allison, with their partners, were walking down the damaged street to the series of complexes where Lee and Allison live. The street was all cracked, with sewer water spewing out of it. There were pieces of building everywhere and many familiar areas to Lee and Allison were completely gone.  
  
Lee went to turn into the alleyway where he used to hang out (where he fought Stingmon in chapter 1), but it was completely caved in. He hung his head and continued walking down the street.  
  
"This is horrible.", said Allison. "It's like someone just went nuts and used everything as target practice. If my mom and brother didn't survive I don't know what I'll do..."  
  
Alex, who was holding hands with Lee and had Mikemon sitting on her shoulder, turned around to Allison.  
  
"Yeah, well, aren't your complexes over there?", asked Alex. She pointed over to where Allison lived. Allison nodded.  
  
"Uh... yeah, so we'll meet back here later, right?", asked Allison. Lee and Alex nodded. "Can I take the partners with me?"  
  
"Sure.", said Lee, finally speaking. He leaned down to face Kokuwamon. "Kokuwamon, you take extra-special care of Allison, okay?"  
  
"Yes sir!", saluted Kokuwamon. He, Mikemon and Octopimon then turned to head to Allison's house with her. Alex and Lee then headed over to Lee's apartment.  
  
"Ugh, I thought she'd never leave.", said Alex.  
  
"Why did she have to leave?", asked Lee. "She obviously wanted to stay with us."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm tired of her hogging you. First in Desolate Server and then in Kiriban Server.", said Alex. "You're MY boyfriend, spend some time with me."  
  
"Oh, alright.", said Lee, though there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Here's my place."  
  
Lee and Alex took the elevator up, which thankfully still worked. They walked into Lee's house, which seemed as trashed as everything else. Lee ran inside and looked around.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Jenna!", he screamed. He got no answer. He came back out and invited Alex in. There were tears in his eyes.  
  
"Lee... what is it?", asked Allison. Lee wiped the tears from his face.  
  
"They're all dead... I know it. My whole family. Dead.", said Lee, sadly. Alex looked down sadly, trying to think of something to say.  
  
"What about yours...?", asked Lee. "Don't you want to go look for them?"  
  
Alex forced a laugh.  
  
"Lee, my parents are two towns over.", said Alex. "It's out of our way... and I wouldn't miss them much anyway, to tell you the truth."  
  
"Makes one of us.", sighed Lee. Alex got an idea and pushed Lee into his bedroom and pushed him onto his bed.  
  
"Alex, what are you doing?", asked Lee.  
  
"I know something that'll get your mind off things.", said Alex. She kissed Lee. He was reluctant at first, but then kissed back. "It's been a while since we've done this."  
  
Lee didn't answer and simply unbuttoned Alex's shirt, revealing her bra. He pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her again, before moving his fingers around her, unbuttoning her bra. He pulled it upward, revealing her soft breasts.  
  
He stopped kissing her and moved his mouth down to her chest area, passionately sucking on her breasts. She squealed in pleasure and gripped his ass.  
  
Lee, more turned on than before, stopped sucking on her breasts to go down to her pants. He removed his own first and was sitting in his boxer shorts on the bed. He unzipped her pants to see her cheetah-print panties. He ran his finger across her pussy area, making her giggle. He was about to go in when she stopped him.  
  
"Lee... condom.", said Alex. "You always forget that."  
  
"Alex... the world is at stake and you're worried about a condom?", asked Lee. Alex put her finger to her lip.  
  
"Ok, you're right. Screw the condom."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lee entered Alex's area with his member and began to send them through orgasmic pleasure. As he thrust into her, he couldn't help but think about what he had been thinking about for a while now.  
  
(Alex... I do love you... and what you allow me to do with you. But... my childhood sweetheart... she needs me more than you. Allison. But how can I say this without sounding like an asshole? I'm having sex with her!) thought Lee.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he released into Alex. She screamed with pleasure and went into her own orgasm. Lee, satisfied, collapsed on top of her, running his fingers through her brown hair.  
  
"Feel better?", asked Alex.  
  
"Hell yeah.", replied Lee. "But we can't piss around here much longer, we got work to do..."  
  
"Just... just let us be like this for a few more minutes. I've never felt so close to anyone...", said Alex, wrapping her arms around Lee. Lee hugged her back and hung his head, feeling like he was using her.  
  
(I'll put it off for now... it looks like Alex needs me too...) decided Lee. (And damn, that was good!)  
  
Alex and Lee cuddled, while outside, Allison heard and saw everything. She had come back, after discovering that her family didn't make it either. Then that, combined with this, enraged her. She ran out of the apartment, crying. Octopimon hovered after her, while Mikemon and Kokuwamon looked at her confusedly.  
  
"Why did she run away?", asked Kokuwamon, as the two of them walked over to Lee's room.  
  
"No idea.", replied Mikemon. "Maybe Lee and Alex kn--ah! Get off her, scum!"  
  
"Lee!", screamed Kokuwamon. Lee and Alex jumped and screamed as well. They saw it was only Kokuwamon and Mikemon and calmed down, though they covered their naked areas.  
  
"Lee! You had sex!", shouted Kokuwamon. "I thought we made a pact that you wouldn't get to do it until I did!"  
  
Mikemon nodded in agreement, then realized what Kokuwamon said and punched him, sending him flying into the wall. Alex and Lee grinned sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay, Mikemon.", said Alex. "We've done this a couple of times."  
  
"Where's Allison?", asked Lee, pulling his pants on.  
  
"She ran away when she saw you two making the beast with two backs.", said Mikemon. Lee and Alex looked at each other.  
  
"Crap.", said Lee. "We have to follow her! She could be in all kinds of danger!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Another residential sector:  
  
After checking Arik's and Kevin's houses and finding nothing left of their families, Ace, Arik and Kevin entered Ace's house. It too, was trashed to hell. And there were no signs of Ace's parents.  
  
"I don't see anyone in the complex even!", said Kevin. "It looks like no one survived in the entire city!"  
  
"Ace... I'm sorry.", said Arik, putting his hand on Ace's shoulder. Ace brushed it off.  
  
"Like my parents would have even been here anyway.", muttered Ace. "They probably died drunk at some party! Being the neglecting, useless parents they always have been!"  
  
"Neglecting... that's a big word for Ace.", said Jijimon.  
  
"Jijimon, be quiet!", whispered Kevin.  
  
"Look, Ace...", said Arik. "So you didn't have the best parents... so what!? You need to get over yourself!"  
  
Ace, shocked at Arik's words, looked up at him.  
  
"Your parents at least provided you with everything you needed and wanted! They always had food in the cupboard for you! New clothes, Gamecube games, medicine... you always had it. My dad was a drunk! Why do you think I NEVER invited you over?! He would always yell at me, the house always looked like shit and I never got jack shit! He even hit me once or twice! And oh yeah, my mom died when I was SIX! So, before you go whining and feeling sorry for yourself and your sorry life, think about me for a change! I've been your best friend for about seven years now, and you have never once asked me about my home life!"  
  
Kevin, Ace, Jijimon, Bouncemon and DemiTyrannomon all stared at Arik, not expecting him to get so upset.  
  
"So... that's why you never tell us anything.", said Kevin. "Well... there's not much left now. But we still have each other."  
  
"Yeah! And I'll always stick up for you Arik!", shouted Bouncemon, bouncing into Arik's arms. "You can count on that!"  
  
"Thanks buddy.", said Arik. He looked at Ace. "See? At least you have your friends, and you always have! Me, Lee, Allison, Kevin, Nathan... er, well, not Nathan, but you get the idea."  
  
"Yeah, I do.", replied Ace. "Thanks for putting me in my place... I feel alot better now."  
  
"Well...", said DemiTyrannomon, smirking. "Will you feel even better if I told you that the pink mask Earnest made you wear survived?"  
  
Ace looked at DemiTyrannomon, who was holding the pink mask. Ace sweat dropped.  
  
"No."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Allison darted down the streets, not looking back, not caring where she was going. She was following the yellow line on the middle of the street. She would follow it, no matter where it went, as long as it took her away from the sight she saw. It hurt enough when Ace told her about the two of them having relations at the Christmas assembly last week. It hurt alot more seeing them doing it.  
  
(Why?! Why her?! I've loved him since we were children! We used to be the best of friends... more than friends...)  
  
{{{FLASHBACK}}}  
  
We see a school play yard. Allison, tiny, no older than eight, is happily swinging on a swing. She is wearing a little blue dress and looks adorable. She sees a chibi (small) Lee, Nathan and Ace walking by.  
  
"Hi Lee!", shouted Allison. "Come swing with me!"  
  
Lee, with his little blond hair and tiny blue shorts and white T-shirt turns to go see her, but Ace and Nathan grab his arms.  
  
"Lee! Don't go play with her! She's a girl!", protested Ace. Ace only had a few little teeth, as he had just lost most of his baby teeth. Nathan tugged equally as hard on his other arm.  
  
"Yeah! What about the no-girls rule?", asked Nathan. Ace and Nathan pouted as Lee shoved them off and went over to swing with Allison. Ace and Nathan walked away to go play in the mud.  
  
"What about the no-girls rule?", asked Allison. Lee smiled at her.  
  
"Well, you're special.", replied Lee, blushing.  
  
"Hehe.", giggled Allison. She swung her swing over and gave a Lee a peck on the cheek. he blushed more. "Let's make a promise."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When we get older, let's love each other and get married!", said Allison. Lee's eyes widened.  
  
"Okay! I promise!"  
  
Suddenly, Allison, not paying attention, fell off the swing, hurting her arm. She began to cry. Lee hopped off the swing and ran over to the crying Allison. Her arm was bleeding a bit, though it was mostly a scrape.  
  
"Awe, don't cry!", said Lee. "Watch, I'll make it all better!"  
  
Lee took his shirt off and wrapped it around Allison's hurt arm. She stopped crying and looked at Lee's makeshift bandage. Then she looked up at Lee.  
  
"Better?", asked Lee.  
  
{{{END FLASHBACK}}}  
  
Allison wiped tears from her eyes and noticed she was near Central Park... or what was left of it. Half through the park there was a huge chasm that was formed by... something! Basically, this chasm must have split the entire city in half! Leaping across would be impossible, since it must have been at least a mile long. And infinitely deep.  
  
"Th-that chasm...", said Allison. "It looks never-ending... like the pain inside me right now... but I can stop the pain... yes... stop the pain."  
  
Allison prepare herself to jump into the chasm and end her life. Suddenly, she heard someone scream her name.  
  
"Allison!!! No!!!", screamed Octopimon. Octopimon flew up and wrapped her tentacles around Allison's face, pulling her backwards onto the cement. Allison pulled Octopimon off of her.  
  
"Allison! No, you can't do this!", shouted Octopimon. "Thing will get better! I promise!"  
  
"You can't promise anything.", said Allison, darkly. "Just let me die!"  
  
"Never!", protested Octopimon.  
  
"I can help.", said a female voice. Allison and Octopimon turned to see Desiree standing behind them! Allison growled, instantly forgetting about her brief suicide stunt.  
  
"You... bitch!", screamed Allison. She pointed an accusing finger at Desiree. "If the Shadow didn't do this then it was YOU!!"  
  
Desiree smiled evilly.  
  
"Ah, you got me there. Yes, it was me. I am responsible for this... masterpiece.", said Desiree. Octopimon gasped and Allison got even angrier.  
  
"You killed my family and everyone else!!!", yelled Allison.  
  
Allison ran at Desiree, but Desiree amazingly smashed her aside! Allison tumbled across the smashed street and looked up at Desiree, amazed.  
  
"How did you get so strong?", asked Allison, rubbing her cheek. "That's physically impossible!"  
  
"Well...", said Desiree. "I... CHANGED!!!"  
  
As Desiree screamed that last sentence, she began to twitch violently, but managed to control herself. Allison noticed some Shadow energy flowing off her. It could be easily seen because of it's blackish-purple tint. Allison pulled herself off the ground.  
  
"So... you're a Shadow now..."  
  
"Hardly.", said Desiree. "I just have the power of one."  
  
"Well, even that much power wouldn't enable you to destroy this entire town!"  
  
"You're correct.", replied Desiree. "I had Beelzemon's help."  
  
Allison looked around, but didn't see Desiree's partner anywhere. "Where's he?"  
  
"Well...", began Desiree.  
  
{{{FLASHBACK}}}  
  
Desiree smashed her fist through the side of a building, and was continually amazed at how powerful the Shadow spore that Nathan made Sarah implant in her had made her become. Desiree thought she had beaten the Shadow and taken their power while still maintaining her own free will.  
  
Beelzemon was helping Desiree cause mindless destruction. He used his Chaos Blaster to take down a skyscraper, crushing many innocent people. He then flew down to where Desiree was making full use of her new strengths. She had discovered she can shoot energy blasts and was blowing up cars.  
  
"Desiree!", shouted Beelzemon. Desiree destroyed one more car and then turned to Beelzemon.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Desiree, I beg of you, please! We must stop this madness!", protested Beelzemon. "I am your partner, and up until now I have followed your crazy ambitions. Taking over the chosen, hijacking nuclear weapons, experimenting on the Shadow... but I can no longer follow you! Your senseless quest for death is driving you mad!"  
  
"Is this so?", asked Desiree.  
  
"Yes! You think you have control over the Shadow, but it is them who is controlling you! Please, revoke their power before it is too late!"  
  
"You don't know what true power is, Impy. This is everything I've ever wanted!"  
  
"I'm sorry then.", said Beelzemon. He pointed his Chaos Blaster at Desiree's face and fired. He closed his eyes and when the blast was done, he opened his eyes, expecting to see bits of Desiree everywhere. But she was still staring right into the Chaos Blaster, barely harmed. He gasped in shock.  
  
Then, Desiree ripped his arm off!!! He screamed and staggered backwards. She then disintegrated him with an energy blast and threw the arm aside. Desiree sighed.  
  
"You were loyal, but anyone who opposes me shall die."  
  
{{{END FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"...and that's about it.", finished Desiree. Allison and Octopimon couldn't believe their ears.  
  
"You killed your own partner!? You're lower than I thought you were...", hissed Allison.  
  
"Perhaps. But now it is your turn to die!", shouted Desiree.  
  
"No way, sunshine!", shouted Octopimon.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Octopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
A swirl of purple light surrounds Octopimon as the tiny octopus expands into a standard-size octopus. More of a circular shape, with lighter purple on her eight tentacles. She swirls around and forms.  
  
"...MEGAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
- - -  
  
"MegaOctopimon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
MegaOctopimon flashed with light quickly and grew a bit bigger. She gained a circular emblem on her forehead and her tentacles extended in length and became thicker!  
  
"...ULTRAOCTOPIMON!!!"  
  
- - -  
  
"UltraOctopimon!!! Mega Digivolve to..."  
  
UltraOctopimon had one heck of a growth spurt, nearing almost six time her original size! The eight circles on her head formed into one between her eyes, which popped open, angrily.  
  
"...SANGAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
The gigantic Sangamon faced Desiree, who looked up at the eight-legged behemoth.  
  
"Neat trick.", said Desiree.  
  
"Sangamon! Crush her without remorse!", yelled Allison.  
  
"Don't need to tell me twice.", said Sangamon. She raised one of her huge tentacles into the air and brought it down upon Desiree with tremendous force! Desiree managed to grab the tentacle though, and she hurled Sangamon into a building, collapsing it even more! Sangamon de-digivolved into Octopimon, dazed. Allison gasped.  
  
"How did you do that?!", asked Allison.  
  
"I... nnng... Shadow...", grunted Desiree. She fell onto her knees and looked like she was in pain. The dark Shadow energy began to emit from her again. Lee, TecKuwagamon, Alex and Kymbiamon arrived at that moment.  
  
"Lee!", shouted Allison. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
Allison ran over and gave Lee a huge hug. Lee and Alex were confused.  
  
"Uh, aren't you mad at us?", asked Lee.  
  
"I can't stay mad at you!", shouted Allison. "Her, on the other hand..."  
  
"Uhm, may I draw your attention to the spastic Desiree?", asked TecKuwagamon, pointing in the direction of Desiree, who was glowing with Shadow energy.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell is going on here?", asked Lee. Allison hopped off Lee and pointed at Desiree.  
  
"That is Desiree. She's been given insane levels of power by the Shadow and is fighting to control it.", explained Allison. She then pointed at the building. "That is where she took Sangamon down with one shot."  
  
"One shot!?", gasped Kymbiamon. "Then how do we stand a chance?!"  
  
"We don't?", asked TecKuwagamon. No one answered him because Desiree suddenly transformed into something else, getting everyone's attention!  
  
Desiree's exterior was completely black, though she was still her female shape. He face and hair remained the same, though she looked alot more evil. Two blades extended from the tops of her hands. Two gargoyle-esque wings sprouted from her back. She floated into the air, looking down upon them.  
  
"Holy shit, Desiree...", gasped Lee. Desiree looked at Lee.  
  
"I am no longer Desiree... I'm Shadow Desiree! I found the darkness! The true darkness! And I'll engulf you all in it!!!", she screamed.  
  
She fired a black dagger-type projectile at Lee but TecKuwagamon blocked it with his armored claw. She leapt forward at the group of them and grabbed Kymbiamon by the neck. Before Kymbiamon could react, she threw Kymbiamon face-first into the cement! She then flew over and kicked TecKuwagamon, sending him flying through the park.  
  
"Oh crap.", muttered Alex. Desiree leapt down in front of the three of them and smirked. Allison and Alex backed away as Lee stood between them and Desiree.  
  
"Lee...", said Desiree. "You're the reason my plan didn't work!!! If I still had all the Chosen under my control, the Shadow never would have reached this world!"  
  
Desiree punched Lee in the side of his head, knocking the wind out of him. She then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, throwing him across the street. He tried to stand up, but fell over.  
  
"Go ahead then. Kill me...", said Lee. "You'll never win..."  
  
"Kill you?", asked Desiree. "No. That is hardly a punishment. But... I have something better in mind..."  
  
Desiree flew over to Allison and Alex grabbing them both by their arms. She laughed insanely as she began to fly into the air, holding the two struggling girls.  
  
"Let us go!", shouted Allison.  
  
"Allison!! Alex!!", yelled Lee, chasing after Desiree. Desiree hovered over the huge chasm that split Central Park in half. Lee gasped and felt something inside him break.  
  
"Desiree! You've already destroyed our families and city!", yelled Lee, hoping to convince her otherwise.  
  
"And now...", said Desiree, almost crazily. "I will destroy the objects of your twisted affection!"  
  
"Desiree! No!!!", screamed Lee. "Please Desiree... No..."  
  
"Well, Lee! After shattering my life! I'll shatter yours! You can't save them both!", yelled Desiree. She, using her new Shadow strength, hurled Alex and Allison opposite directions through the air over the chasm. TecKuwagamon ran over to Lee and Lee leapt on top of him.  
  
"Alex. Go!", he shouted. Tecky darted off as fast as he could in Alex's direction. She fell fast, but he was faster and Lee grabbed onto her arm, stopping her fall.  
  
"Up!", he yelled. TecKuwagamon increased his altitude as fast as possible, and they dropped Alex up on the ledge. They then left back down as fast as they could fly for Allison. Desiree watched them.  
  
"Useless...", said Desiree. She drew a sword that has Shadow markings all over it. She approached Alex, who was busy trying to regain her breath. Alex looked up and gasped in terror. "...like your life."  
  
- - -  
  
"TecKuwagamon! Faster!", shouted Lee.  
  
"I'm using all my power, Lee!", shouted TecKuwagamon back. Allison was still falling and screaming. Lots of the screams consisted of Lee's name. She reached out for him.  
  
"Allison!", shouted Lee. He leapt onto TecKuwagamon's claw and reached out his arm. "Grab my hand!"  
  
But TecKuwagamon wasn't flying at the speed Allison was falling. He grabbed her hand for a second, but she slipped away... and fell into the ground below. TecKuwagamon flew up a little bit so that they wouldn't crash at the same speed and landed on the rocky ground below. Lee immediately leapt off and ran over to her body, which was laying very still.  
  
Lee flipped her over and tilted her head up. "Allison! Allison! Say something!!!"  
  
She didn't respond. She didn't say a word. She just lay there in his arms... lifeless.  
  
"Allison! Live! You have to live! I... I love you!!!", screamed Lee. He began crying and buried his head into her, sobbing more than he ever had in his life. TecKuwagamon walked over to Lee.  
  
"Lee... it wasn't... your fault...", he said, trying to instill some comfort into Lee. Lee stopped crying and laid Allison's body down. He muttered one word.  
  
"Desiree."  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"TecKuwagamon! Bio-Merge to.."  
  
Lee's clothes rip off and he begins to fuse with his partner. They become a large Digimon, who stands on his hind fee and has two arms. The top half of him consists of energy, plus two more arms and a head. Two large cannons, much like Machinedramon's, sprouted from his back.  
  
"...MILLENIUMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Milleniumon looked down at Allison, speaking in Lee's voice only. "Allison... I will avenge you..."  
  
- - -  
  
Up on the cliff:  
  
"And now... even though Lee saved you. You will die like the rest of them shall.", said Desiree, brandishing the sword. "Say farewell!"  
  
Alex began to crawl backwards, but there was nowhere for her to go. Kymbiamon leapt into action once more but Desiree plunged the sword into Kymbiamon's arm. Kymbiamon screamed in pain and Desiree kicked her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground and de-digivolve into Mikemon.  
  
"How useless can your partners get!?", asked Desiree.  
  
"Desiree!!!", screamed Milleniumon, leaping over the edge of the chasm and landing on the top. "Get away from them!"  
  
"Wow...", gasped Alex, when she saw Milleniumon. Desiree's eyes widened.  
  
"Or you'll do what?", asked Desiree.  
  
"Kill you!!!", yelled Milleniumon. "Like you did to Allison!!"  
  
Milleniumon leapt over and batted Desiree into the air, away from Alex and Mikemon. He then popped the two cannons out of his back.  
  
"Dimension Destroyer!!!", he yelled, firing the two cannons at Desiree, who took the hit, expecting it not to hurt her. But she ended up screaming in pain.  
  
"Argh!!", she screamed. "How did he... hurt me? I'm invincible!"  
  
"Wrong. You're just tougher than any of the others.", said Milleniumon, flying up to her. "But I'm different. I'm tougher, and I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Milleniumon slugged Desiree, sending her flying through a building. He followed, smashing his way through the building to get at her. She shot half a dozen black darts at Milleniumon who blasted them away. She glared at him and swooped down to avoid his lunge at her. She extended a rather lengthy sword from her wrist.  
  
"Live through this, Trainer!", yelled Desiree. She flew upwards and prepared to plunge the sword into Milleniumon's chest, but he grabbed it before she could. "H-how?!"  
  
Milleniumon threw Desiree by the sword into the street. She pulled her face out of the cement and looked up... as a Dimension Destroyer hit her with full force.  
  
Milleniumon landed beside her body and split back into Lee and Kokuwamon. Desiree groaned a bit and suddenly her Shadow self disappeared. She rolled over and looked up at Lee. She was covering in blood, obviously very weak.  
  
"Bravo Lee...", she said. "You finally got rid of me... I hope you're happy with yourself..."  
  
"I'm not. I am disgusted. With you and with me.", said Lee. "I... I... I've... never killed... I... I shouldn't have... no matter... what you... did... it's ... wrong to kill..."  
  
Lee's voice began to break up and crack as he couldn't finish his sentence. Desiree fell silent. Lee began to cry once again.  
  
"Lee...", said Kokuwamon. Lee turned and began to walk away. Alex, Mikemon and Octopimon came running over to him.  
  
"Lee! Where are you going!?", asked Alex.  
  
"Away.", said Lee.  
  
"But, we need you! I need you! The fight with the Shadow isn't over yet!", protested Alex.  
  
"It is for me.", replied Lee. "You're the leader now. I hope you do a better job than I did."  
  
He ran away from her as fast as he could, not looking back. Kokuwamon and Octopimon flew after him, not going to leave him. Octopimon considered Lee the closest human friend she had next to Allison, so she decided to follow him as well.  
  
Alex and Mikemon watched them go.  
  
"Alex... do you want to go after him?", asked Mikemon. Alex shook her head.  
  
"It's up to him what he does.", said Alex. "I don't know how he feels right now, but it can't be good."  
  
Alex looked over at Desiree's body and then at her own feet.  
  
"It must have taken guts.", she said.  
  
"Well then, what are we going to do?", asked Mikemon.  
  
"Let's go get the guys.", said Alex. "We still have a mission to fulfill!"  
  
========================== 


	32. Dysfunction

Heroes No More, Chapter Thirty-Two: Dysfunction  
  
=====================  
  
Lee kicked a rock as hard as he could. It flew through the window of what was once a bakery. He looked into the store, which he used to go to alot to get bread. It was now trashed, with no signs of life. Like the rest of the city.  
  
(I remember when Allison and I used to go there for Danishes...) thought Lee, sadly. (Oh Allison... I miss you...)  
  
"Lee...", whispered a voice.  
  
"What!? Who's there?!", shouted Lee. There was no answer. Lee shook his head and continued walking and thinking. Kokuwamon and Octopimon, who were watching Lee from on top of a building, looked at each other confusedly.  
  
"Did you say anything to him?", asked Kokuwamon.  
  
"Not a word.", replied Octopimon. "He must be going crazy with the guilt of having not saved Allison..."  
  
"...are you okay?", asked Kokuwamon.  
  
"I... I'm fine. Losing Allison is something I may never be able to cope with... but I don't want to lose Lee too...", said Octopimon.  
  
"Right. Let's keep following him.", said Kokuwamon.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Earnest's cabin:  
  
The quaint little home of Earnest and Leila had survived Desiree's attack, as it is hidden in the mountains. Inside, Earnest, Ace, Arik and Kevin were relaxing in Earnest's living room while the seven Guardians were discussing their own matters in the kitchen.  
  
"Look!", shouted Chris, slamming his fist on the table. "Now that our Guardian memories have returned, we know what must be done! So let's get to it!"  
  
"Yes.", agreed Myotismon. "I wish for the Shadow to be destroyed as soon as possible for what they did to my men."  
  
"Your men!?", asked IceDevimon. "They practically demolished MY world!"  
  
"Mine too!", yelled Chris.  
  
"Everyone stop yelling!!!", shouted Suzie, covering her ears. The three of them shut up.  
  
"Suzie is right. Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere.", said Leila.  
  
"Yeah well you're our 'leader'. Why don't you get us into position?", asked Mummymon.  
  
{IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE IT INTO THE SHADOW CORE AT THIS MOMENT. WE MUST WAIT FOR LEE AND THE OTHER CHOSEN TO RETURN.}  
  
"Well, they better get here soon...", muttered Myotismon.  
  
"Why are you all so anxious!?", asked Leila, baffled. "Don't you realize that magnitude of what we have to DO to destroy the Shadow?! None of us will survive!"  
  
"It's a small price to pay... I'm ready...", said Chris.  
  
"So am I! Henry told me to act like a big girl, so that's what I'm doing!", shouted Suzie. Chris picked her up.  
  
"That's a good girl.", said Chris. Chris took it upon himself to fill in for Henry, since Suzie was scared out of her mind.  
  
{IT IS LOGICAL. THE NEEDS OF THE MANY OUTWEIGH THE NEEDS OF THE FEW.}  
  
"But... how do I tell Earnest...?", asked Leila.  
  
"You don't have too right now.", said Myotismon. "Draw it out. Enjoy your last moments with him."  
  
"Right...", sighed Leila.  
  
- - -  
  
In the other room, Earnest, Ace, Arik and Kevin had just finished telling about their journeys into retrieving the guardians. Ace and Arik set their coco down on the coffee table.  
  
"Hey! Use coasters!", shouted Earnest, putting coasters under each of their cups. They rolled their eyes.  
  
"Slobs.", said Kevin.  
  
"And proud of it.", replied Arik.  
  
"So Earnest, all you had to do was sneak in, nab IceDevimon while those Chosen fought with that Weapon thing and get the hell out of there?", asked Kevin.  
  
"Yeah.", replied Earnest. "I wanted to stay and help, but you sent me a message saying that the portals were closing soon, so I hurried."  
  
"Ah, right.", replied Kevin.  
  
"And anyway, JJ said he had his own agenda to carry out with that Chris fellow. I hope it turned out well for him...", said Earnest.  
  
"Well, you got it slack compared to the rest of us.", said Ace, putting his feet on the coffee table. Earnest glared at his feet and he took them off.  
  
"Geez, ok, Mr. Clean.", said Ace, sarcastically.  
  
"That should be my name...", thought Earnest.  
  
"Oh god.", groaned Ace. At that moment, Alex and Mikemon burst in the door, Alex looked troubled and trashed.  
  
"Whoa! Alex!", gasped Arik. "You look like hell!"  
  
"Nice to see you too.", replied Alex. She shut the door and walked over to them. Kevin got out of his seat and let her sit in it. She took a few dozen breaths and wiped away some tears from her face, she had obviously been crying earlier.  
  
"Where's Lee and Allison?", asked Ace.  
  
"Allison's dead.", muttered Alex, immediately.  
  
"What!?", yelled Arik.  
  
"You're joking!", shouted Kevin. "You have to be!"  
  
"Nope... not many people survive a fall down a 30 story chasm...", groaned Alex. "I almost didn't... but Lee saved me... I owe him my life..."  
  
"Allison is dead?!", screamed Ace. "Who did this?!"  
  
"Desiree.", said Alex. She said Desiree's name with a very dark tone to her voice.  
  
"Then Desiree will feel my wrath!", shouted Ace, leaping up from the couch. "DemiTyrannomon, I want you to--"  
  
"Hold your horses!", said Alex, interrupting him. "Lee killed Desiree. He was so mad that he bio-merged with TecKuwagamon and destroyed her. Then he was really depressed and went off... I think he went to kill himself..."  
  
"Wh-what...?", asked Ace. He sat back down from the shock of the news. It was alot to take in at once.  
  
"Why would Lee do that!?", shouted Arik. "It wasn't his fault!"  
  
"He seems to think so.", replied Alex. "I don't think there is anything we can do to stop him..."  
  
"Well I'm not giving up! I'm going to find Lee!", yelled Ace. He and DemiTyrannomon ran out the door.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!", shouted Arik. He, Bouncemon, Alex and Mikemon followed. Earnest and Kevin watched them leave.  
  
"What do we do now?", asked Kevin. Earnest sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure Kevin... but we should get the Guardians and head out...", said Earnest. "I have a feeling the Shadow will surface soon..."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Down in the city:  
  
"Lee!!!", screamed Ace. "Answer me, man!"  
  
Ace looked around the desolated city, he sighed, but decided he wasn't going to give up. "Lee!!! Can you hear me!?"  
  
"Lee!", shouted DemiTyrannomon, down an alleyway. He didn't find anything either. "He's not over here!"  
  
"Argh. This city is too big.", groaned Arik, walking over to them. "It could take a week to find him... if he's still alive..."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Arik.", said Ace. "I'm sure Lee is alive..."  
  
(He has to be... I'm not losing two of my best friends! Three... if you count Nathan...), thought Ace. Alex and Kymbiamon flew down near them.  
  
"Nothing from the air in this area.", said Kymbiamon. Alex looked depressed. She was obviously very sad that Lee had left.  
  
"Well then we'll move to another area!", shouted Ace. "And we'll--"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a weird whirring noise.  
  
"What's that?", asked Ace.  
  
"Uhm... it sounds like a Shadow portal...", gasped Arik. "But... they shouldn't be here so soon!"  
  
"Well, maybe losing Desiree upset them!", shouted Alex. Her comment was correct. Three Sword Shadow appeared in front of them, menacing the three heroes. One instantly launched it's sword at Arik, nearly cutting his arm off!  
  
"Holy!", gasped Arik. "Bouncemon, Digivolve!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Bouncemon...Digivolve to..."  
  
Bouncemon exploded with energy and began to spin around rapidly until he unfolded into a larger, black Digimon with four wheeled legs. His head extended out of his body and glanced around, before firing out of a cannon into the air.  
  
"...RACERMON!!!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Racermon, Digivolve to..."  
  
Racermon lost his wheeled car form and grew into a green, armored humanoid Digimon. One of his arms is a laser cannon, and his chest is emblazoned with a red emblem. He extended a lazer sword from the cannon arm.  
  
"...TECHAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Techamon leapt forward at the Sword Shadow, locking blades with it. It forced him backwards and he tripped! It went to bring the sword down into him but Kymbiamon kicked the evil creature!  
  
"Starlight Velocity!!!", yelled Kymbiamon, destroying the Sword Shadow. The other two came charging at them! Techamon and Kymbiamon readied themselves for a collision.  
  
"DemiTyrannomon, we gotta help them out!", shouted Ace. DemiTyrannomon was presently trying to shove the pink mask over his head. Ace sighed and took it. "Quit with the stupid mask and Digivolve!"  
  
"Right...", said DemiTyrannomon, running into the fray.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon...Digivolve to..."  
  
DemiTyrannomon became encased in a ball of fire, which almost doubled it's size. Two wings and a tail erupted from it, until two claws and a head slashed their way out! He reared back and roared.  
  
"...DRAGONMON!!!"  
  
===============  
  
"Dragonmon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Dragonmon turned completely metallic, with huge metal wings and a silver helmet. He gained a chest plate that secretes missiles, much like MetalGreymon. He roared out to the sky, launching fire into the heavens.  
  
"...METALDRAGONMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
MetalDragonmon simply stepped on the two Sword Shadow. Techamon and Kymbiamon leapt back as more Shadow portals began to form!  
  
"Holy... there's got to be at least fifty of them!", shouted Arik. "Maybe one-hundred!"  
  
"Run!", yelled Alex.  
  
The three Digimon went back to their rookie stages and turned to run with the kids! Alex looked back to see... Ice Shadow! Unimaginable amounts of Ice Shadow following them! They ran as fast as they could down the street, not letting up for an instant. The Ice Shadow reached out at hem, but were unable to get a grip.  
  
"We. Need. Shelter!", screamed Alex. Ace looked around. He saw the church not far away.  
  
"The church! It's made of solid stone!", shouted Ace, pointing in it's direction. They ran across the street and up the stairs into the church! Arik and Ace slammed the thick wooden doors shut and locked them as tight as possible!  
  
"That should hold them for a little while...", said Ace. They heard a fierce pounding on the other side of the door. Dozens of Ice Shadow were ramming the door, trying to plow it over.  
  
"Ahh! I hate those things!", screamed Alex. "Why don't they just go away?"  
  
"Hey, you don't have to touch them when you fight them.", said Mikemon. "It's really cold..."  
  
"Well, it looks like we're the only people still alive in this whole town...", sighed Arik, turning to walk about the church. Suddenly, they heard a voice.  
  
"Blasphemous children! You dare bring THOSE creatures into my sanctuary?!", yelled a male voice.  
  
The lot of them turned to see Father Flannigan standing there, brandishing a candlestick as a weapon. He looked very distressed.  
  
"Yeah, these creatures are what's helping to save us ,you goof!", shouted Ace.  
  
"Get out! Go away!", yelled Flannigan. "Your kind is welcome here, you heathens!"  
  
Ace walked over to Flannigan and pushed him over.  
  
"Look, Father. The whole town is destroyed and we are trying to fight those damn Shadow! But we need a chance to regroup and rest, and your sanctuary is the perfect place!", shouted Ace, right in his face. "And you're lucky I don't kick your ass for what you did to Lee and James..."  
  
"Alright, alright!", pleaded Flannigan. "Just don't hurt me!"  
  
"Ah, you're not worth it anyway.", said Ace.  
  
"Now that that's been established...", muttered Arik. "We need a plan. And fast. Because those Ice Shadow are going to stop at nothing to get in here!"  
  
"Well, think!", shouted Ace. "I'm the dumb one, I can't!"  
  
"Right...", sighed Arik. He looked around for something they could use. he particularly noticed the candlestick Father Flannigan had dropped on the floor.  
  
"That's it... fire!", shouted Arik.  
  
"Huh?", asked Ace and Alex.  
  
"They're ICE Shadow! We haven't even realized what their main elemental weakness should be... fire!", announced Arik, feeling really smart.  
  
Alex slapped herself. "Of course! We're so stupid! Ace, just get Dragonmon and..."  
  
"I don't think Dragonmon has enough firepower to take down that army...", said Ace. "We need something else."  
  
Arik looked around, and saw millions of church candles set up around the area.  
  
"I've got an idea...", said Arik.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kevin and Earnest led the Guardians and Jijimon down the side of the mountain.  
  
"So, you think the fighting has started?", asked Kevin.  
  
"I hope not.", replied Earnest. "We need a chance to get ready. What is it that you guys have to do, anyway?"  
  
"Uh... we have to stop them.", said Leila.  
  
"But how?", asked Earnest, again. "What are you trying to keep from me?"  
  
"Nothing...!", replied Leila. "It's just our... memories are still foggy..."  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Foggy like a sunny day!", added Mummymon. Then he thought to himself. "D'oh."  
  
"Ok then... but tell me when you do remember...", said Earnest, going back to walk by Kevin. Leila sighed.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Back in the church:  
  
"You aren't setting my church on fire! Are you insane!?", protested Flannigan. Arik, Ace, Alex, Kymbiamon, Techamon and Dragonmon were busy stacking up all the candles and alot of propane in front of the door. The Ice Shadow were still outside ramming it and it was beginning to weaken.  
  
"Would you rather die?", asked Ace.  
  
"Well, we'll die if you set it on fire!", shouted Flannigan. "And this is a holy place, you can not burn a holy place!"  
  
"Tough.", replied Ace. "Do it, Dragonmon!"  
  
"Dragon Fire!!!", bellowed Dragonmon. He blasted the propane with his fire breath, as all the kids ran to get to a safe distance. The propane ignited and blew the door clear off! It also sent a huge wave of fire outwards, incinerating most of the Ice Shadow! The church began to quickly catch ablaze. Techamon leapt over to a wall and cut a huge hole in it and kicked the wall out!  
  
"Anyone going out?", asked Techamon, leaping outside. Alex, Arik and Kymbiamon followed him. Dragonmon had to de-digivolve to DemiTyrannomon to even fit through the hole! Ace ran and went to jump through the hole.  
  
"Come on, Flannigan! We have to go!", yelled Ace.  
  
"No! I'm going to stay here and burn with my church!", replied Father Flannigan. "Farewell."  
  
"But, you--", started Ace, but then the entire church exploded, sending him flying backward into an alley. His back hit a dumpster and he fell to the ground. Techamon picked him up and the lot of them turned to run. They headed out onto the street and saw Earnest, Kevin and the Guardians running in their direction.  
  
"What the hell was that!?", asked Earnest. Arik pointed at the church.  
  
"Church go boom.", said Arik. "We had to get rid of a little Ice Shadow threat."  
  
"More like a huge Ice Shadow threat!", shouted Alex. "Okay boys, now that you're all here. I want you to-"  
  
"Not so fast!", boomed a voice. Everyone looked around, trying to figure out where it came from.  
  
"Up here!", it shouted. Everyone looked up to see Nathan and Daemon standing on a rooftop!  
  
"...crap.", muttered Alex. Nathan grinned evilly.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere, Lee looks up and sees the huge column of fire rising from where the church once was.  
  
"The church...", said Lee. "Another bad memory."  
  
Lee went and sat down on a bench that was on a sidewalk in the street.  
  
"My life is full of nothing but bad memories... being raped by Flannigan... getting beat up at school... having to fight innocent chosen... watching James die... losing my family... and losing Allison...", sighed Lee. "I hate life."  
  
"Life isn't all that bad!", shouted Kokuwamon, flying down next to Lee.  
  
"Yeah! You've still got all your friends!", said Octopimon, flying down on the other side of him.  
  
"Except for Allison.", said Lee.  
  
"Well, maybe if you didn't screw Alex, she never would have ran away and got into this!", said Kokuwamon. Octopimon smacked him over the head.  
  
"Hey... shut up!", said Octopimon. They looked up, but Lee was gone.  
  
"Did you see where he went?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Back near the remains of the church:  
  
"So, the traitor shows himself!", shouted Ace. Nathan grinned again.  
  
"I don't like it when he smiles like that...", said Alex.  
  
"He's never been good in school photos.", added Arik.  
  
"Well, well... look what we have here. A run-down group of Chosen and some rejects from other dimensions.", said Nathan. "Bad things could happen to such an unprepared group..."  
  
"Like what, you fruit?!", shouted Ace.  
  
"Like... THIS!", yelled Nathan. He held up his arm and Daemon flew in to attack!  
  
"Evil Inferno!!!", yelled Daemon. Daemon blasted Techamon with fire, sending him flying across the pavement!  
  
"No! Get the Guardians!", commanded Nathan. "If one of them dies, the Shadow shall forever rule!"  
  
Daemon turned his arm towards the seven Guardians, who were trying to stay out of the way.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Leila, Digivolve!", shouted Earnest.  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Leila The Renamon Warp Digivolve to..."  
  
Leila bursts into energy and an armor body which is entirely yellow, except for the two hands which are semi-gloss black, takes her original body's place.  
  
"Leila the WARKYUBIMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
Leila leapt up and kicked Daemon aside. Daemon took the hit easily and leapt back, firing a fireball at her, but she smashed it away.  
  
"Psychic Bomb!", she yelled, firing a column of fire back at him. He countered with his Evil Inferno.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting match...", gasped Earnest.  
  
"Let's help her out!", shouted Myotismon, leading the guardians into the fray. "Crimson Lightning!!"  
  
"Snake Bandage!!!"  
  
The two attacks hit Daemon in the face, catching him of guard. IceDevimon flew over to him.  
  
"Frozen Claw!", he screamed, slashing Daemon across the back. He screamed out in pain.  
  
"Let's finish him off!", shouted Arik. "Techamon!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Techamon!!! Digivolve to..."  
  
Techamon stood up and burst with energy, losing his warrior look and gaining the powers of an angel-type Digimon. He began wearing roman-style armor and grew red wings out of his back.  
  
"...DESTINMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Angel Kick!", yelled Destinmon, flying at Daemon. He was ready for the attack and grabbed Destinmon by his leg, throwing him into Mummymon and IceDevimon. Myotismon leapt at him again, but he slugged Myotismon! Myotismon fell to the ground in front of Daemon.  
  
"I kill one of you Guardians... I save the Shadow reign...", he said, preparing to finish Myotismon off.  
  
"No!", yelled Leila. She leapt at Daemon, punching him again! Daemon hit her back! Then he hit her again!  
  
"Well, you're a Guardian too! Maybe I'll start with you!", yelled Daemon. "Evil Inferno!"  
  
The blaze neared Myotismon, but Destinmon leapt in the way, taking the hit!  
  
"Arrgh!", screamed Destinmon. He fell backwards onto Myotismon. Leila leapt up behind Daemon and smashed him across his skull, knocking him out.  
  
"Game set and match. Psychic Bomb!!!", shouted Leila, destroying Daemon. Nathan screamed as he watched his partner delete.  
  
"No... NO!", yelled Nathan. "You'll pay! You'll all PAY!!!"  
  
"What are you gonna do, Nathan?", asked Ace.  
  
"I'll show you what I'm going to do, Sam!", yelled Nathan back. Ace grunted at being called by his real name. Nathan became very silent and shut his eyes.  
  
"Let's go up there!", shouted Ace. He and DemiTyrannomon turned and ran to the fire escape stairs on the building that Nathan was standing on.  
  
"What's he doing? Meditating?", asked Arik. Earnest shook his head.  
  
"It's looks like he's chanting... a summon or a ritual...", gasped Earnest.  
  
"A ritual?!", asked Arik. Arik and Earnest's eyes widened.  
  
"Everyone, run!", yelled Earnest. But it was too late, Nathan finished his Shadow summoning, and a huge wave of darkness crashed out over the battlefield! It hit all the Guardians, knocking them out cold, making them easy targets. It also hit Destinmon and Leila, knocking them out cold as well. Earnest and Arik narrowly avoided the blast.  
  
"Are you guys alright!?", asked Alex, helping Earnest and Arik up.  
  
"Agh... I think so...", groaned Earnest.  
  
"I say we worry less about this... and worry about that!", yelled Kevin, pointing in Nathan's direction. "What's happening to him!?"  
  
Nathan began to swirl in darkness, but unlike Desiree, who transformed similarly earlier, he reveled in it. He was laughing insanely and letting it consume him entirely!  
  
"Why is he so evil now!?", asked Alex.  
  
"It's not his fault. The Shadow have morphed his mind", answered Earnest. "Though I'm afraid there will be no saving him now..."  
  
While they talked, Arik looked around confusedly. He was missing his best friend.  
  
"Where's Ace?", asked Arik.  
  
Up on the rooftop, Nathan turned into another human/Shadow hybrid like Desiree. His skin was all black, covered in mysterious symbols. His head and face, again like Desiree, remained the same. He was also giving off the same dark aura.  
  
"Oh, I recognize that...", said Alex, remembering yesterday. "It's the same transformation Desiree went through..."  
  
On the rooftop, Ace and DemiTyrannomon arrived, having made their way up the stairs. Nathan turned to greet them.  
  
"Boo.", said Nathan. Ace jumped.  
  
"What the heck happened to you?", asked Ace. "Well, whatever. It doesn't matter, because I'm kicking your ass!"  
  
Ace ran at Nathan, but Nathan was far above human strength now. He hit Ace as soon as Ace neared him, sending him flying back across the rooftop.  
  
"Ace, want me to evolve to WarTyrannomon?", asked DemiTyrannomon.  
  
"Agh... no... I want a piece of this guy...", grumbled Ace. "And there's only one way I can think of that happening!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Bio-Merge Activate!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon! Bio-Merge to..."  
  
Ace's clothes ripped off him and he glew with light and began to merge into DemiTyrannomon. The two grew into a medium-sized warrior with an X emblem on his chest and hands. He has a sword strapped to his back and a gun with MetalGarurumon's head as the opening.  
  
"...X-OMNIDRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
X-Omnidramon faced Shadow Nathan. Nathan laughed.  
  
"You are pathetic! This little Digivolution trick won't fool the Shadow Overmind! For even if I am defeated, we are massing an attack that will wipe out this world like all the others!!!"  
  
"...what do you mean?", asked X-Omnidramon. Unlike most bio-merged Digimon, he spoke in Ace's voice only.  
  
"Well, you taking the Guardians away weakened the Servers even more.", said Nathan. He laughed. "They were all destroyed. One by one."  
  
"What!?", screamed Ace. "No!"  
  
"Yes! Glorious yes!", yelled Nathan.  
  
"That's it! I'm putting you down!", growled Ace.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!", replied Nathan.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
"Lee... you can't resist..."  
  
"Where is that voice coming from!?", screamed Lee. "Am I going crazy?!"  
  
"Lee... submit yourself to the Shadow..."  
  
"No! I hate the Shadow! I won't rest until every one of them is dead!", growled Lee. "Whoever you are, leave me alone!"  
  
"View the past... you have done nothing..."  
  
{{{FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"A... a Shadow!", gasped Earnest. The small black creature eyed Desiree and flew to her as if it were attracted to her. It embedded itself in her skin and she fell unconscious. All movement stopped. All fighting stopped. Armagemon collapsed to the ground, laying more still than Desiree. Lee ran over to him, as Beelzemon ran to Desiree.  
  
"James! James... speak to me man!", shouted Lee. Armagemon looked at him, weakly.  
  
"Lee... I'm sorry I couldn't... be your... friend...", choked Armagemon. Suddenly, Armagemon split into the forms of Keramon and James. Both were crumpled up and... dead.  
  
"Dead... he's d-dead...?",  
  
===========================  
  
"We appear to be at a disadvantage here.", said Nathan. "So until next time we meet, may you take comfort in knowing that all your worlds are being ravaged by the Shadow! Ahahaha!"  
  
Nathan and Daemon disappeared, with his laughter echoing throughout the room. Everyone gathered together, being all reunited at last. Alex jumped on Lee, hugging him.  
  
"I'm guessing Nathan was taken by a Possess Shadow... when I wasn't around to help..."  
  
"Yeah...", said Alex, sadly.  
  
=========================== "Allison!", shouted Lee. He leapt onto TecKuwagamon's claw and reached out his arm. "Grab my hand!"  
  
But TecKuwagamon wasn't flying at the speed Allison was falling. He grabbed her hand for a second, but she slipped away... and fell into the ground below. TecKuwagamon flew up a little bit so that they wouldn't crash at the same speed and landed on the rocky ground below. Lee immediately leapt off and ran over to her body, which was laying very still.  
  
Lee flipped her over and tilted her head up. "Allison! Allison! Say something!!!"  
  
She didn't respond. She didn't say a word. She just lay there in his arms... lifeless.  
  
"Allison! Live! You have to live! I... I love you!!!", screamed Lee.  
  
{{{END FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"You are useless, Trainer! But you could prove useful to us!"  
  
"No! No! Shutup!", yelled Lee, gripping his head. "Get out of my head!!!"  
  
"View what is happening now..."  
  
Lee sees a vision being created in his head. It shows dozens of Shadow everywhere. The Tamers are running and trying to fight them, but they are falling one by one... and the Shadow eat the core, destroying their world.  
  
(No...)  
  
In Kiriban Server, the Warship Apocalypse is going down in flames, with DTE still onboard.  
  
Yamato Server, the entire area leveled. Nothing left, not even the Digidestened.  
  
(No... stop it!!! I don't want to see this!)  
  
And finally, Lee's own Server. He sees his friends fighting the Shadow without him. X-Omnidramon is fighting Nathan and losing. Nathan plunges a sword through him, deleting him.  
  
(ACE!!!)  
  
Kevin and Jijimon are swallowed by a Queen Shadow. Which then proceeds to incinerate Earnest and Leila, along with all the Guardians.  
  
(Earnest! Kevin!)  
  
Alex is crushed by a Worm Shadow as it speeds along the streets. It fires a missile which knocks Kymbiamon out of the sky, and she is crushed as well. Arik is trying to run and hide, and he succeeds in hiding behind a dumpster. He says one thing: "Lee... why didn't you help us?!"  
  
Then Arik is destroyed as well.  
  
(No... Arik, this can't be! Alex... this isn't true! It can't be true!)  
  
"But it is Lee... now surrender. There is nothing left to fight for."  
  
(I... surrender. Take me.)  
  
Lee's body becomes possessed with the voice that had been haunting him. He turns into Shadow Lee, with his body covered except for his head. The voice that comes out of his mouth is not his... it's Desiree's.  
  
"Well Lee... thanks for the body.", said Lee. "I think I will find this second chance most amusing! Ahahaha!"  
  
Desiree's sick laughter echoed out of Lee's transformed body. Kokuwamon and Octopimon watched on, sadly. They knew there was nothing they could do...  
  
Nothing anyone can do...  
  
Or is there?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A note:  
  
- The images of the Chosen dying implanted in Lee's head were fake, put there to drive him over the edge. The other Servers being destroyed however, actually did happen. 


	33. The Final Battle

Authors Note: Only two chapters remain. I felt the quality of the last chapter wasn't very good, so I've stepped it up a notch with this one. It's action-packed and gets straight to the punching point.  
  
Uh, one of my friends said the scene where Lee beats up Alex and Arik was a bit overdoing it... but I hope you guys are cool with that...  
  
Heroes No More, Chapter Thirty-Three: The Final Battle  
  
======================  
  
"Bio-Merge Activate!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"DemiTyrannomon! Bio-Merge to..."  
  
Ace's clothes ripped off him and he glew with light and began to merge into DemiTyrannomon. The two grew into a medium-sized warrior with an X emblem on his chest and hands. He has a sword strapped to his back and a gun with MetalGarurumon's head as the opening.  
  
"...X-OMNIDRAMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
X-Omnidramon faced Shadow Nathan. Nathan laughed.  
  
"You are pathetic! This little Digivolution trick won't fool the Shadow Overmind! For even if I am defeated, we are massing an attack that will wipe out this world like all the others!!!"  
  
"...what do you mean?", asked X-Omnidramon. Unlike most bio-merged Digimon, he spoke in Ace's voice only.  
  
"Well, you taking the Guardians away weakened the Servers even more.", said Nathan. He laughed. "They were all destroyed. One by one."  
  
"What!?", screamed Ace. "No!"  
  
"Yes! Glorious yes!", yelled Nathan.  
  
"That's it! I'm putting you down!", growled Ace.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!", replied Nathan.  
  
"Then I will!", yelled Ace. He pointed his cannon in Nathan's direction. "Omni Destroyer!!!"  
  
Blue energy collected in front of the cannon and Ace concentrated it into a beam to fire at Nathan. Nathan simply deflected the energy blast into the air. He flew at Ace all his fingers turned into deadly blades! Ace jumped back to avoid his attack and found himself on the edge of the building! Nathan leapt into the air and smash-kicked Ace with both his feet sending him tumbling down off the building.  
  
Ace's back smashed into the neighboring building, knocking the wind out of him! He plummeted into a dumpster below. Nathan flew down there and laughed at him. Then he picked up the dumpster and hurled it onto the street! Ace fell out of it, groaning.  
  
"Not so tough now, are we?", asked Nathan. He saw a van parked on the side of the road and picked it up, walking in Ace's direction. "Eat van!!"  
  
Nathan smashed the van down on top of X-Omnidramon. Ace screamed out in pain, and began to feel dizzy from the head injury.  
  
"Eat it again!", he yelled, bashing Ace repeatedly with the van. Ace was battered and bleeding, covered in bruises. He then kicked Ace across the street, sending him flying into a building. He followed it up by hurling the van into the building! The van exploded, causing the building to collapse on top of him!  
  
"Come on Ace!", shouted Nathan. "I know you're tougher than that! Or should I got start attacking Alex or Arik now that I'm done with you?"  
  
"No!", screamed Ace. He threw the rubble off him and leapt at Nathan, punching Nathan square in the face! Nathan rolled backwards with the attack, and then leapt up, extending his sword.  
  
"Gotcha.", he said. He stabbed the sword through Ace's leg, and then kicked Ace in the face! He fell to the ground, bleeding and screaming in pain.  
  
"Ace, do something!", shouted Arik. "You can't lose to him!"  
  
(Argh... Arik is right! But I can't even stand now because of my stupid leg! I'll have to take this battle to the air... maybe I'll have better luck there...), thought Ace. Ace took flight and Nathan smirked and followed him. Everyone watched them go up.  
  
"Who do you think is going to win?", asked Arik.  
  
"I hate to say it, but probably Nathan...", replied Alex. She noticed Kevin had the laptop open and it was beeping wildly. "Kevin, what's going on?"  
  
"The laptop says the Shadow Core has surfaced at last... they're preparing for the destruction of this world!", gasped Kevin. "But this also means this is our time to strike!"  
  
"We must find the Shadow core. Once there, we Guardians can perform our ritual.", said Myotismon.  
  
"Ritual?", asked Kevin.  
  
"Yes. The seven of us must sacrifice our own lives to destroy the Shadow forever.", said Chris. "Wish we didn't have too... but we do..."  
  
"What?!", shouted Earnest, Alex, Arik and Kevin at the same time.  
  
"Leila, is this true?!", asked Earnest, looking to Leila, who was still in WarRenamon form.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Earnest... I didn't want to tell you... I knew you would react like this!", shouted Leila.  
  
"Well, you're my partner, I deserve to know if you're going to commit suicide!", shouted Earnest. "I forbid you to do this!"  
  
"I'm not committing suicide! I'm saving our world!", yelled back Leila. "And you can't 'forbid' me from doing this! We're going now!"  
  
Leila turned and flew towards the direction of the Shadow core. The other Guardians followed, and Kevin and Jijimon. Alex and Arik watched Ace and Nathan disappear into the clouds, then turned to follow them as well. Earnest glared at the lot of them and then reluctantly tagged along, though keeping his distance from Leila.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
Shadow Lee leapt on top of a building and laughed, in Desiree's voice of course. He picked up a billboard and hurled it halfway across the city, laughing the entire time.  
  
"This new body is awesome! Much more powerful than my previous one!", shouted Shadow Lee. "Although there are some... er... strange gender differences. I've never known what having a unit would be like... and now I wish I didn't."  
  
Lee scanned the city. "Nonetheless, I now have more than enough power to destroy those Chosen. And they won't fight their precious Lee. Ahahaha... hmm?"  
  
Lee looked back and saw Kokuwamon and Octopimon, they quickly hid behind a water tower.  
  
"Interesting... they follow me...", said Lee. "Well, maybe I can make those two my first targ--"  
  
Lee was cut off as Desiree received a mental message from the Shadow, telling her to go help protect the Shadow core, as the Chosen and the Guardians were getting closer to it.  
  
"Of course, my liege.", said Lee, flying off. Kokuwamon and Octopimon followed, like always.  
  
---------------------------  
  
In the western area of the city:  
  
The four Chosen and the seven Guardians saw a huge swirling pit of dark energy in the ground. They all knew that's where the Shadow core lurked.  
  
"That's got to be it!", whispered Arik.  
  
"It is it.", said Kevin. "The laptop's sensors indicate the major dark force coming from in there..."  
  
"So do we knock?", asked Jijimon. Kevin forced a laugh, but the intensity of the situation was weighing down heavily on all of them.  
  
"We must go in there.", said IceDevimon. "To fulfill our destiny."  
  
IceDevimon went to walk towards it, but Leila stopped him.  
  
"We don't know what kind of defenses this thing has. If any of us die, we can't do anything!", hissed Leila. IceDevimon nodded and they both looked at Destinmon.  
  
"OH, since I'M not a Guardian, I'M expendable, am I?", asked Destinmon, though he was partially sarcastic.  
  
"Please?", asked Leila.  
  
"Why don't you go since you're going to kill yourself anyway?", asked Earnest. Leila glared at him.  
  
"Honestly, do you have to be so mad?", asked Leila." You're acting like a little child."  
  
"Yeah, well you--", started Earnest, but he was cut off by Alex.  
  
"Look! It's the welcoming committee!", screamed Alex. Shadow portals began to form in front of the main portal. All types of Shadow came out. Sword Shadow, Ice Shadow, Flame Shadow, Wing Shadow, Worm Shadow and even one deadly Queen Shadow. They were looking for a fight.  
  
"Bring it on!", shouted Destinmon, leading the charge. Kymbiamon leapt in after him, followed by Leila and finally Jijimon. They hacked and slashed their way through the Shadow, though considerable resistance was being made.  
  
"Cane of Death!!!", yelled Jijimon. He slashed two Sword Shadow into death. A Flame Shadow tried to melt him, but he side-stepped the blast and hurled his cane through the creature, killing it.  
  
A Worm Shadow knocked Destinmon into the air. He looked down at the armored behemoth, which fired off dozens of missiles at him. He dodged them all by weaving in and out of the barrage.  
  
"HOLY FIRE!!!", he screamed, pouring power onto the Worm Shadow. It resisted the attack for a moment, but eventually gave in and was destroyed.  
  
"Looks like it's you and me.", said Leila to the Queen Shadow. It roared out and attempted to crush her, but she flew up about the Queen's foot.  
  
"Hiya! Psychic Bomb!", she yelled. She hurled the bomb directly into the Queen's chest, but it did little damage. "Grrr...Destinmon! Come assist me!"  
  
Kymbiamon flew upwards to avoid getting hit by an Ice Shadow, but found herself in a worse predicament when half a dozen Wing Shadow came soaring at her! She turned and fled while the followed, firing sonic blasts from their mouths. She turned and kicked one, sending it flying into the earth. Two more flew up and she bounced of their heads to gain altitude and prepared her attack.  
  
"Starlight Velocity!", she yelled, annihilating the two of them. One other grabbed her by the leg and began to try and twist... attempting to rip her leg right of her body! She kicked it in the face, but it seemed to be of no use. It was Jijimon who came to the rescue, leaping into the air and slashing it with his staff. The two of them landed on the ground.  
  
"You're having a hard time Kymbiamon... are you alright?", asked Jijimon.  
  
"I... I can't fight these things! You're all Megas! I'm only an Ultimate...", sighed Kymbiamon.  
  
"Go protect the Guardians then, we can handle ourselves.", said Jijimon. Jijimon ran to help Destinmon and WarRenamon fight the Queen Shadow. Kymbiamon looked at the main portal.  
  
"What are you waiting for!?", asked Kymbiamon. "The Shadow are distracted, let's go in!"  
  
Kymbiamon flew into the portal. Earnest, Arik, Alex and Kevin ran up and told the Guardians to head in. Once all of them were in, the four Chosen headed in as well.  
  
"Oh sure, leave us with the Queen Shadow.", said Destinmon.  
  
"Bah, we can take her... I think...", added Jijimon. Suddenly, they saw Shadow Lee for an instant before he disappeared into the portal.  
  
"Was that... Lee...?", asked Destinmon.  
  
"It doesn't matter! We have to defeat this Queen Shadow!", shouted Jijimon.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Inside the Portal:  
  
"Whoa... this is new...", gasped Alex. The entire area was a swirling mass of black and purple energy, it didn't look inviting either. Aside from stone pillar steps leading way down beyond where they could see.  
  
"Hmmm... the laptop says the core is located at the bottom of this staircase.", said Kevin, walking past Alex and down the stairs. Mummymon and Myotismon were right behind him.  
  
"Does it say I'm going to be sick?", asked Alex, leaning up against Arik. Suddenly, something knocked Alex and Arik over! They looked up to see Shadow Lee standing there, grinning evilly.  
  
"Lee! You're alive!", shouted Arik.  
  
"It's a pity you won't be.", said Lee. Lee was speaking in his own voice now, but none of them knew he was still possessed by Desiree. He stabbed his sword through the collar of Arik's shirt, lifting him into the air!  
  
"Agh... run!", shouted Arik. Earnest and Kevin ran and led the Guardians down the stairs. Lee looked over at Alex.  
  
"Surprised to see me again, 'honey'?", asked Lee. He threw Arik to the ground. Alex screamed.  
  
"What's happened to you, Lee!? You're a Shadow like Nathan and Desiree!", shouted Alex. He began to walk towards her.  
  
"Keep away from Alex, you beast!", threatened Kymbiamon, moving between Alex and Shadow Lee. Lee simply smashed her across the face and she tumbled down a few steps before laying still.  
  
"You monster! You're not Lee!", yelled Alex. "Lee would never hurt anyone unless they deserved it!"  
  
"Oh, but I am, Alex. I am Lee Trainer, born on June 13, 1987. My parents were Mary and Henry Trainer. I gave my life to become one with the Shadow since my former existence was useless.", said Lee. Alex gasped.  
  
(It really IS him... no... Lee...!) thought Alex. Arik got up from where he was thrown.  
  
"After about six years of birthday parties...", groaned Arik. "I can tell you that 'Lee' there made a mistake. His birthday is June 12th! Not the 13th! That's not Lee!"  
  
"Argh!", groaned Lee, his voice changing back to Desiree's. "Blast! You screwed up my plan of messing with your minds!"  
  
Alex gasped. "Desiree... but how...?"  
  
"Surprised?", asked Lee. "As soon as Lee became Milleniumon, I foresaw my demise. So near the end of our battle, I attacked Lee with a sword. It did little damage, but what it was really intended to do was transport my spirit into his body! I am now all but invincible!"  
  
"Invincible my ass!", shouted Kymbiamon, leaping off the floor at Shadow Lee.  
  
"You just don't learn, do you?", asked Lee. He did a roundhouse kick to Kymbiamon's jaw and she flew even further down the stairwell.  
  
Arik tried to get up, but Lee punched him, sending him flying backwards onto the steps, hurting his back.  
  
"Ow... my back...", whined Arik. He was about to attack Arik again, when suddenly, Kokuwamon and Octopimon leapt through the portal and in the way of Lee's attack.  
  
"Lee, stop!", yelled Kokuwamon. "You have to fight her control!"  
  
"K-Kokuwamon...?", asked Lee, this time it was him talking. He shook it off and became possessed again. He hurled Kokuwamon and Octopimon into the air, injuring them both. "You're useless to me."  
  
Lee picked up Kokuwamon and hurled him against the wall! He punched Kokuwamon into the wall, causing the poor Digimon to fall over, hacking.  
  
Alex took a step toward him.  
  
"Lee, you have to be able to hear me! It's me, Alex!", said Alex. "Please hear me..."  
  
Lee turned around and blazed Alex across the face with his sword! Alex shrieked, holding back tears, but she didn't fall over. She covered the bleeding cut with her right hand and looked at Lee defiantly.  
  
"So this is it? You're a monster now, controlled by that bitch!", shouted Alex. "You'll hurt Arik, you'll hurt Kokuwamon! You'll hurt me!!"  
  
"N... Yes!", shouted Lee.  
  
"What if your little sister was still alive? Would you hurt her too?! What about Allison!? Would you have hurt her?!"  
  
"I... I... yes!", shouted Lee. Desiree and Lee were obviously fighting for control of his body.  
  
Alex picked up the Shadow sword the Lee had used to strike her. She held it to Kokuwamon.  
  
"So, if I stabbed Kokuwamon right now, you wouldn't care?!", she asked. Lee stared at her.  
  
"What if I stabbed myself?! It would all mean nothing to you?!", threatened Alex. She held the sword a few inches from her stomach.  
  
"Alex... what!?", asked Kymbiamon, struggling to get up.  
  
"What are you doing!?", shouted Arik.  
  
"Well!?", asked Alex. She went to stab the sword in, but suddenly, it was gone. Lee had taken it away from her before she could stab herself. She looked up at Lee, as all the Shadowy stuff disintegrated and his normal clothes showed up again. The sword disappeared as well.  
  
"Lee... I knew you would come through for me!", shouted Alex, burying herself in his arms. She was crying now, but crying because she was so happy. The injured Kymbiamon limped up the stairs and stood by Kokuwamon and Octopimon as they watched this happy moment.  
  
"I... Desiree is gone. She was never really there...", said Lee. Alex looked up at him, her face all wet.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Alex.  
  
"I was so depressed... I went nearly crazy... it was like insanity possessed me. In a sense, that was her. But the Shadow amplified my depression and made it into hatred...", said Lee. He turned and helped Arik up.  
  
"...which I never should have let happen."  
  
Arik smiled. "Good to have ya back, buddy."  
  
"What's going on?", asked Lee, looking for an update. Alex looked down the steps.  
  
"Earnest and Kevin took the Guardians down there... but I remember Ace was having a rough time fighting Nathan, maybe you should go help him out."  
  
"Oh my god... you're bleeding...", gasped Lee, noticing the huge cut on Alex's face. "Are you alright... did I do that...?"  
  
"Yes. But I'm fine. Seriously. Now you have to go help Ace."  
  
"Alright, I won't let Ace down too.", said Lee. "Ready to Bio-Merge, Kokuwamon?"  
  
"Of course!", shouted Kokuwamon. "And I'm glad you're you again."  
  
"Me too.", said Lee. He kissed Alex quickly and then turned to Kokuwamon and began to glow with light. "Bio-Merge activate!!!"  
  
{{{DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"TecKuwagamon! Bio-Merge to.."  
  
Lee's clothes rip off and he begins to fuse with his partner. They become a large Digimon, who stands on his hind feet and has two arms. The top half of him consists of energy, plus two more arms and a head. Two large cannons, much like Machinedramon's, sprouted from his back.  
  
"...MILLENIUMON!!!"  
  
{{{END DIGIVOLUTION}}}  
  
"Good luck, Lee!", shouted Alex. Milleniumon looked down at them.  
  
"The hell are you talking about?", asked Lee. "Get on."  
  
Alex and Arik looked at each other, then grinned and hopped on Milleniumon. Kymbiamon and Octopimon got on too and Milleniumon flew out of the Shadow Portal and in the direction of the fight.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The skies over the city:  
  
Shadow Nathan and X-Omnidramon (Ace) were still fighting like two squirrels over a nut. They were relentless and Nathan was definitely the more powerful of the two.  
  
"Hyper Blade!", shouted Ace. He took the sword off his back and swung it at Nathan who kicked it, sending it flying out into the city. Ace cursed to himself and leapt backwards, trying to create distance between himself and Nathan.  
  
"Yes, fire your little cannon. Alot of good that's going to do you.", said Nathan, laughing. Ace cursed again.  
  
"Damn! He knew what I was going to do!", shouted Ace.  
  
"That's because you're predictable.", said Nathan. "I, however, am not! Observe my power!"  
  
The Shadow-layered skin on Nathan began to bubble, and suddenly, hundreds of little throwing stars burst out of it! Ace gasped in both surprise and terror. The stars shot at Ace, buzzing and whirring around him, slashing him hundreds of times! They were tiny cuts, but hurt more than one big sword would. Tiny spurts of blood were dripping from him, he was barely able to gather enough energy to talk.  
  
"You... asshole...", groaned Ace, weakly.  
  
Nathan flew over and clenched both his fists together, hitting Ace with all his power! Ace flew backwards in the air, managing to stay airborne... but seemed unable to do little more than that.  
  
"Now I will finish you off, you fool.", announced Nathan.  
  
"Millennium Cannon!!!", yelled Milleniumon, from behind Nathan. The twin blast hit Nathan in the back, causing him to yell out in pain. He looked back and saw Milleniumon floating there. Alex and the others were on a building below, watching.  
  
"You... but the Shadow said they took care of you!", shouted Nathan in surprise.  
  
"The Shadow were wrong, old friend.", said Milleniumon. "I don't even consider you my friend anymore, actually. Especially if you'd thrash Ace like that."  
  
"I care not about you, Ace or anyone else! I am with the Shadow now!", yelled Nathan. "And not siding with them shall be your undoing, traitor!!!"  
  
Nathan flew at Milleniumon who kicked him back up into the air.  
  
"I'm the traitor!?", asked Milleniumon. "You are!"  
  
"We shall see.", said Nathan. "After I'm done with you, I'm going for your little friends there!"  
  
"Ahem!", shouted X-Omnidramon. "Forget someone?"  
  
"Huh?", asked Nathan. He turned to see Ace charging up his cannon.  
  
"Omni Destroyer!!!", yelled Ace, blasting Nathan dead-on! Milleniumon then whipped out his cannons and shot Nathan from the other direction!  
  
"Ahhhhh!", screamed Nathan at the pain of being crushed between two energy blasts. The two blasts went right through him, killing him. They hit each other and cancelled each other out. Ace and Lee sighed, they were not very happy about having to kill someone whom they were friends with for such a long time.  
  
"Life goes on... right buddy?", asked Ace, referring more to Allison's death. Lee nodded.  
  
"Yeah... it does..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Inside the Shadow portal:  
  
"There's the core!", yelled Chris, pointing at a doorway at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"There's no turning back now...", said Leila. "Are you all ready for this?"  
  
"Yeah, absolutely!", said Chris.  
  
"I am! Seriously!", shouted Suzie.  
  
"As am I. My life is prepared to end to ensure new life.", said Myotismon.  
  
"Same here!", added IceDevimon.  
  
"If I don't do this... then how could I beat up Davis anymore? Err, oh wait, I'll be gone...", muttered Mummymon, confusing himself. He just nodded.  
  
{I AM READY AS WELL.}, said the laptop.  
  
"So am I.", said Leila. She looked at Earnest. "Are you?"  
  
"I... yes. I'm sorry Leila, I know you have to do this...", apologized Earnest. Leila nodded and waved goodbye to Earnest and Kevin.  
  
"Farewell..."  
  
Kevin gave the laptop to Chris to hold. Leila then began to talk.  
  
"Let the powers of the seven Servers unlock the light that will destroy all darkness."  
  
"Yamato.", said Myotismon and Mummymon, deleting upon saying the word.  
  
"Amaterasu.", said Suzie. She deleted as well.  
  
"Kiriban.", said Chris, deleting.  
  
"Asuka.", said IceDevimon, deleting.  
  
{MEGABYTE.}, said the laptop, deleting.  
  
"And let the powers of the Servers hold the Darkness in forever. Desolate.", she chanted. She deleted too. Earnest held back a few tears. Kevin put his hand on Earnest's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be okay..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Their data swirled around and became a huge beam of light, blasting it's way through the door into the Shadow Core! The whole area began to rumble, nearly knocking Earnest and Kevin over!  
  
"Ah! Let's get out of here!", shouted Kevin, turning to run up the stairs. Earnest gave the light beam one last look and then turned to run as well.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Outside the portal:  
  
Destinmon and Jijimon were about ready to run in and attack the Queen Shadow again, when suddenly, it roared out and disappeared. They looked around and saw the bodies of all the other Shadow types begin to disappear too.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it does?", asked Destinmon.  
  
"They did it! They destroyed the Shadow!!!", shouted Jijimon, jumping for joy. Earnest and Kevin ran out of the Shadow Portal as it swirled up and was destroyed forever.  
  
"Goodbye... Leila... Guardians...", said Earnest, softly. "You will never be forgotten..."  
  
Milleniumon landed near them and separated into Lee and Kokuwamon. Ace, DemiTyrannomon, Octopimon, Arik, Alex and Mikemon were there as well. Jijimon ran over to see Kevin and Destinmon reverted to Bouncemon and bounced into Arik's arms.  
  
"Alex... you know that we... won't work...", said Lee, sadly. She nodded.  
  
"I knew all along.", she said, leaning her head on Lee's shoulder. "I was waiting for you to know..."  
  
"So... we're still good friends... right?", asked Lee.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good friends with benefits?", asked Lee.  
  
"What do you think?", replied Alex, playfully. She pushed him to the ground and laughed. Ace rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's always like this.", groaned Ace.  
  
"Aw, be happy! We're heroes!", shouted DemiTyrannomon.  
  
"Yeah but... to who?", asked Ace. "We're here in a dead Server... and we're the only Server left..."  
  
Kevin pulled out his laptop (not the Guardian laptop) and began to check equipment that he had received from Izzy's computer a while ago. His jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh no...", said Kevin. "No... oh no..."  
  
"What is it, Kevin?", asked Alex.  
  
"Our Server... it's... crashing...", said Kevin. "We're at 30% power and dropping fast... I'd say we have... an hour..."  
  
"An hour...?", asked Earnest. "Until what?"  
  
"Until... we... all die...", said Kevin. "The Shadow are gone, but the damage they've done is still here. We may be the winners... but we lost anyway..."  
  
There was a silence in the group, as no one could come up with anything to say.  
  
============================== 


	34. System Crash

Heroes No More, Chapter Thirty-Four: Server Crash --------------------------------  
  
Kiriban Server:  
  
All the Chosen and Digimon stared at Kevin's computer as he desperately searched for a way to stop the Server from crashing.  
  
"Argh! It's useless! Nothing works!", shouted Kevin, hurling his laptop across the ground. "It's completely out of our power to fix everything the Shadow has done."  
  
"So... we just sit here and wait for death?", asked Alex. Kevin regrettably nodded.  
  
"If there was anything I could do, I would... I really would...", sighed Kevin. Lee put his hand on Kevin's shoulder.  
  
"You've done enough.", said Lee. "We all have."  
  
Lee was trying to sound motivational. "We still have an hour, people... let's not waste it."  
  
"Right.", said Earnest. "I'm going to go back to my cabin... I bid you all a fond farewell. It's been fun working with you."  
  
Lee and the others waved off Earnest as he turned and walked in the direction of the mountains. Ace and Arik began walking away with DemiTyrannomon and Bouncemon.  
  
"We're going to head to Arik's house and chill.", said Ace.  
  
"Yeah...", added Arik. "Have a fun hour."  
  
The lot of them left. Kevin looked up at Lee.  
  
"I'm going to search through my laptop and see if there is anything I can do. I never usually give up... I was just angry.", said Kevin.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll go walk around with Alex and the Digimon.", said Lee. "Maybe visit the school."  
  
"Okay... I'll know where to find you.", said Kevin. He and Jijimon went to get the laptop. Lee, Alex, Kokuwamon, Octopimon and Mikemon went walking in the direction of the school. Kevin picked up the laptop, but it was broken.  
  
"Well, at least you have something to do fixing it.", said Jijimon. Kevin sighed and threw it on the ground.  
  
"Nah, I'm tired of computers. Let's take a walk..."  
  
"Okay.", said Jijimon. The two of them began walking down the street. Kevin put his arms behind his head, and was obviously thinking about something.  
  
After a while, Jijimon decided to find out what. "Kevin, what's up? I know you're mad about not being able to do anything... but... that's what we signed up for. Our responsibility sometimes can't be filled..."  
  
"I didn't sign up. I was drafted. It was rather amazing to actually get a partner though...", said Kevin.  
  
{{{FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"You may have defeated my disciple, but I am a Mega Digimon! Your chances against me are slim to nil!", said Jijimon. He did a flip in the air and slashed TecKuwagamon again.  
  
"...quite agile for an old guy, isn't he?", asked Kevin. Lee just watched in awe as Jijimon did more and more flips.  
  
"He's making me dizzy.", muttered Lee.  
  
Jijimon slashed TecKuwagamon once more and continued talking. Not necessarily to TecKuwagamon, but just for the sake of hearing himself speak.  
  
"I was once respected. Now I am nothing. I curse that day I was downgraded from a guard--", he began, but suddenly, his staff was snatched from his hands! He turned to see Kevin holding it.  
  
"Kevin! No!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Look... we don't want to fight you, we're just here to save our friends...", pleaded Kevin.  
  
"You're a brave lad!", shouted Jijimon, excitedly. "I like that!"  
  
Suddenly, a glowing device appeared in Kevin's hand too. When he was un- blinded and looked down, he saw a shining D-Volver in it. He was amazed at the sight. As was Nathan, who received one of his own. They looked at each other.  
  
"We have PARTNERS!!", they squealed, running over and giving each other a big hug. Jijimon and Musyamon appeared satisfied.  
  
{{{END FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"Haha, yeah, that was sure a day!", laughed Jijimon. "Remember when we kicked Matt and TK's asses?"  
  
"Yup.", said Kevin. "We're quite a team..."  
  
"Yup..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Ace and Arik reached Arik's house and opened the door. The place was still in pretty good shape, considering Desiree's rampage destroyed most of the town. But when they opened the door they found a huge surprise!  
  
"... dad?!", shouted Arik, aghast at the site of his father sitting on the couch, downing a beer. His father looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, it's you, you little shit.", muttered his dad. His dad was obviously drunk. "Go get me another beer, or I'll knock your brains out."  
  
"I... I... how...", said Arik. "The last time we came here... you weren't here... I thought you were dead..."  
  
"Yeah, well does it look like I'm frickin' dead?", asked his father. Not the most attractive man, he had quite a gut and was going bald. He was hunched over and didn't looked very friendly either. Arik glared at his father.  
  
"I wish you WERE dead!!!", yelled Arik. Arik turned and ran down the hallway.  
  
"Aw, Arik... don't do this!", shouted his father. "You. Arik's little friend. Go get him back here."  
  
Ace looked at Arik's dad.  
  
"Well, maybe if you weren't such an asshole to him, he wouldn't be like this.", said Ace. Ace had never met Arik's dad before and now he wished he hadn't. He turned and ran after Arik, with Bouncemon and DemiTyrannomon following him.  
  
"Did I just see a bouncing soccer ball?", asked Arik's dad. He looked at the beer bottle. "I think I've had one too many..."  
  
- - -  
  
Ace finally caught up with Arik, who was sitting on the stairs outside the apartment building. Ace hopped down next to him.  
  
"Arik... your dad was drunk...", said Ace. Arik didn't look at Ace and just held his head between his knees, looking at the pavement.  
  
"No, not just drunk. He was wasted.", said DemiTyrannomon. "I could smell his breath from the other side of the room."  
  
"But... you have enhanced senses.", said Bouncemon.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"No, you're all wrong.", said Arik. "Even if he was drunk, he's always like... that."  
  
Ace and the two Digimon just looked at Arik, wondering what to say.  
  
"Ace... do you remember when we first met?", asked Arik. Ace raised his eyebrow and began to think to himself.  
  
"Uh... not really. Why?", asked Ace.  
  
"Well... when we did first meet... you did see how my father was..."  
  
{{{FLASHBACK}}}  
  
Show Arik, no older than 10 years old, walking down the street in the pouring rain. He looked really sad, and his clothes were completely drenched. He looked at a street light and stopped walking, waiting for it to change. Little Arik was somewhat impatient and wanted to get out of the rain so he went to cross the street.  
  
A car almost hit him. It stopped a few inches short of where Arik was walking. The driver got out of the car and began to yell at him, so he ran. After he got about a block away, he tripped and landed in a puddle and began to cry.  
  
Someone helped him up and put an umbrella over him. It was Ace and Lee, also 10 years of age.  
  
"Hey... are you okay, kid?", asked Lee. "Why are you running around without an umbrella?"  
  
"Yeah, you could get wet... or soaked like you are.", said Ace. "Then there'd be no reason to splash each other!"  
  
"Yeah!", added Lee.  
  
Arik looked at the two of them and smiled. This was the first time anyone had done anything nice for him.  
  
"Thank you so much!", exclaimed Arik. "I think I was going to turn into a prune if I stayed out there any longer... who are you?"  
  
"I'm Lee Trainer! My daddy is the mayor, so I get free ice cream!", giggled Lee.  
  
"And I'm Sam Chambers... but you can call me Ace, like it says on my hat!", said Ace, pointing to his hat. "His daddy's the mayor, so when I'm with him, I get free ice cream!"  
  
"Wow. My name is Arik Pearson... I just moved here after my mommy died. My dad is real angry... and if I'm not back in two minutes with some milk, he's gonna be even more angry!"  
  
Lee and Ace looked at each other, then smiled.  
  
"Alright, we'll come with you. And then tomorrow we can show you around school!", said Ace. "There's this girl named Allison, and she's real cute..."  
  
"No way, she's mine!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-huh!"  
  
"...don't make me spit in your eye."  
  
{{{END FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"Oh...!", gasped Ace. "I remember that now. Good times. But... what does that have to do with your dad?"  
  
"I'm not finished yet."  
  
{{{FLASHBACK}}}  
  
Arik and his new friends Ace and Lee were just leaving the corner store with some milk, when suddenly, a car pulls up. It's Arik's dad.  
  
"Who's that?", asked Ace.  
  
"That's my daddy...", said Arik, sadly. His dad got out of the car and walked over to Arik. He looked really pissed.  
  
"Arik! What the hell is the matter with you, kid?!", shouted his dad. "I get a call saying that you ran out into the middle of the street! We could've been sued for Christ's sakes, you little shit!"  
  
Arik looked ashamed, and his dad grabbed him by the arm, dragging him over to the car.  
  
"And the next time you're late, I'll bash your skull in! And who the hell are those kids, I told you I don't want you making any friends!"  
  
Arik's dad was cut of as the two of them got into the car and drove away, leaving Lee and Ace baffled.  
  
{{{END FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"Oh god... now I remember...", sighed Ace. "Hah... that's not very smart of me not to remember. But I'm not the brightest."  
  
"Yeah, that's why you have the pink mask!", shouted DemiTyrannomon, shoving it backwards over Ace's face.  
  
"I can't see! ...or breathe!", shouted Ace. Arik laughed at Ace struggling to get the mask off. Ace got it off and shoved it over DemiTyrannomon's head and then looked at Arik.  
  
"Okay, Arik... your dad is up there... and you're not a little kid anymore!", shouted Ace. "You're going to go tell him how you feel and make him apologize!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm coming with you!", said Ace.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Arik and Ace got up and began to walk back inside, while Bouncemon and DemiTyrannomon struggled with the mask.  
  
"Does your dad ever smile?", asked Ace.  
  
"If he does. Run. Far away."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
Alex and Lee were strolling down the streets, while the three Digimon played around behind them. The two of them were being really quiet as they approached the school.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sure gonna miss... everything...", said Lee.  
  
"Yeah...", replied Alex. "Though somehow I don't think it will matter much to us..."  
  
"Hmmm... yeah. Well, at least we'll go out together.", added Lee. Alex smiled.  
  
"I know what you would probably like to do before the Server explodes...", said Alex, grinning. She looked and saw that the Digimon weren't paying attention to them. She took Lee's hand and planted it on her breast. Lee gasped and took his hand off. Alex looked at him, confusedly.  
  
"Look, Alex... I can't do this...", said Lee. "My memories of Allison are still... there."  
  
"Lee, you can't hold onto that forever.", said Alex. Lee nodded.  
  
"I know... I just need more time."  
  
"But... we don't have time...", sighed Alex.  
  
"Kevin will think of something, I hope.", replied Lee. Suddenly, something opened up underneath him... a Shadow portal! A tentacle of darkness snared his leg and dragged him in before Alex could react! She turned to the Digimon and saw Kokuwamon was gone too!  
  
"Oh no... Lee..."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Lee and Kokuwamon looked around, trying to figure out where they were. It was another dark void, like the one the Chosen entered last chapter. Except in this one, there was no ground, no walls, no indication of anything other than the fact that you were floating in total nothingness.  
  
"How... can this exist?!", asked Lee, shocked. "The Guardians ensured all the Shadow were destroyed!"  
  
"Yes... they did.", said a booming voice that Lee nor Kokuwamon could tell where it was coming from. "They used their power to destroy the Shadow. But I am above the Shadow."  
  
"What are you?!", asked Kokuwamon.  
  
"Ah... little one. Your desire for knowledge will be your doom. You wish to see me, but upon doing so, you will die."  
  
"We aren't afraid! We've defeated Desiree, Nathan, the Shadow, and we can defeat you too!", yelled Lee. "Whatever you are..."  
  
"I am the Shadow's overmind. You may call me the Emperor Shadow... the highest Shadow evolutionary step."  
  
"You're still a Shadow! You should have been destroyed!", shouted Lee.  
  
"While it is true that the Guardians completed their ritual... you don't know what really happened... I will tell you."  
  
{{{FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"And let the powers of the Servers hold the Darkness in forever. Desolate.", chanted Leila. She deleted too. Earnest held back a few tears. Kevin put his hand on Earnest's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be okay..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Their data swirled around and became a huge beam of light, blasting it's way through the door into the Shadow Core! The whole area began to rumble, nearly knocking Earnest and Kevin over!  
  
"Let's get out of here!", shouted Kevin.  
  
Kevin and Earnest made tracks, as the beam of light blasted through the door and penetrated the darkness. Rows upon rows of Shadows were destroyed. The Shadow generators, which created each type, were annihilated one by one as the light forced its way through. It approached the core, which was a huge physical mass of goo, resembling a gigantic brain.  
  
The light embedded itself in the core, driving it's way through! The core literally melted and faded away, leaving the void empty, without a single Shadow left. Anywhere. Except one.  
  
{{{END FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"But I... while like a Shadow... am much more powerful than the other units... I could not be destroyed by the beam. And am here to exact my revenge on the one responsible for our downfall, you, Lee Trainer!"  
  
"Why not the others? They participated too...", said Lee.  
  
"They are all useless. Your friends have no potential power whatsoever. Without you, they would have fallen like bugs. Your friend Ace would've been killed by Nathan if you didn't save him. You saved Alex dozens of times throughout your charade. And the others are no better. They're pathetic."  
  
Lee was getting angry, but not angry enough to say anything.  
  
"Oh, well then again... they weren't all safe. James and Allison died despite your attempts..."  
  
"Shut up!", shouted Lee. "If you want a fight, you got one! Bio-Merge, Activate!!!"  
  
"Not so fast!", yelled the voice.  
  
Lee and Kokuwamon began to glow, and fuse, but a blast of dark energy struck them and sent them sprawling across the void.  
  
"This is not my revenge.", said the voice. "I say we play a game."  
  
"...a game?"  
  
"Your partner will Digivolve to the Mega Level. If he can protect you, then you're lucky. I will be attacking only you. So he had better be on the ball."  
  
"What?!", asked Kokuwamon. Suddenly, he Digivolved to TecKuwagamon against his will. "This is sick!"  
  
"Is it?", asked the voice. Lee grinded his teeth together.  
  
"What is the point of all this?! The server will crash soon and we'll all die anyway!", yelled Lee.  
  
"This is true. That is why I must exact my revenge quickly! Allow me to reveal myself..."  
  
A warrior-like creature appeared a few feet away from Lee and TecKuwagamon. He was around 7-feet tall, and had a flowing red cape coming out of his back. He held a big shield and a joust. Lee recognized this Digimon.  
  
"What the... you're a Gallantmon! The fusion of Takato and Guilmon!", gasped Lee. "...Takato!?"  
  
"Wrong. I just look like him! I can take on any form I wish! And now you'd better run... for the game begins!", yelled Gallantmon. "Lightning Joust!"  
  
He fired the lightning joust at Lee, who jumped and flew alot higher than he would if he had normally jumped. The rules of gravity are weak in the void... that gives me a tiny edge...  
  
Lee looked down to see Gallantmon flying at him! Before Gallantmon could reach him, TecKuwagamon clawed him! Gallantmon flew downwards in the void and regained his head, then he looked at TecKuwagamon... then charged at Lee again!  
  
"Ah!", shouted Lee, trying to get out of the way. TecKuwagamon flew in again.  
  
"Techno Scissor Claw!!!", he yelled. He bashed Gallantmon away, then pounced on him! "I'll never let you hurt Lee!"  
  
"You don't have a choice.", said Gallantmon. He took the shield and slammed it into TecKuwagamon's gut, knocking the wind out of him! "And now... SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!"  
  
A huge blast of energy emerged from the shield, blasting TecKuwagamon into the air! Gallantmon looked over at Lee, who was running away. Lee had gained quite some distance from him.  
  
"How'd he get so far? Ah... the anti-gravity... well, I have dozens of skills at my disposal!", smirked Gallantmon. He morphed into the smaller form of Racermon, Arik's partner and blasted into speed after Lee. Lee looked back and saw Racermon heading at him at nearly 200 kph! He smashed Lee in the legs, sending him stumbling forward. He then morphed into another form... Titanmon!!!  
  
"Ah! Titanmon!?", asked Lee.  
  
"Prepare for your ultimate doom!", yelled Titanmon. He grabbed Lee and hurled him through the void, then began charging up the Titan Cannon! Right as he was about to fire it... missiles hit him!!!  
  
"What the... Gigadramon!?", asked Lee. He looked at Gigadramon, who had evolved again. Gigadramon was really pissed and flew in, grabbing Titanmon in his metallic claws. He hurled Titanmon upwards and smashed him with his tail! Titanmon crashed down against the "floor" and lay still.  
  
"Did... you... get him...?", wondered Lee, backing away still. Gigadramon flew in close.  
  
"I'm not sure... I think so..."  
  
Titanmon's eyes popped open. "Well, you're mistaken!"  
  
Titanmon slugged Gigadramon across the face, sending him crashing into the floor. Gigadramon fired off more missiles, but Emperor Shadow shape shifted into Arik and ducked down since he was so small. The missiles flew right over.  
  
"What!? He can become humans?!", gasped Lee. Arik grinned.  
  
"Yes... and I still retain my strength!", he yelled. Arik leapt up and kicked Gigadramon, knocking Gigadramon backwards. It was awful for Lee to see one of his friends attacking his partner, even though he knew it wasn't really Arik.  
  
"Arik, stop!", shouted Lee. But then he got control of himself. Arik gave him a funny look on his face and leapt over to him.  
  
"Oh, so it pulls your heartstrings to see me beating him up, does it?", asked Arik. "Well... what if I do it like... THIS?!"  
  
Arik shape shifted and became a female this time. Lee gasped. "How do you like this form, Trainer?!"  
  
"...Allison?!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Back in Arik's apartment:  
  
Arik and Ace swung open the door and went to confront Arik's miserable dad. But then they noticed the house was empty. The place was still trashed, but empty.  
  
"What the hell... where did he go...?", asked Arik. Bouncemon and DemiTyrannomon hopped in. DemiTyrannomon went and sniffed the area on the couch where Arik's dad was sleeping.  
  
"That's weird... it doesn't even smell like he was here anymore...", said DemiTyrannomon. "I don't think he ever was..."  
  
"What?! But we saw him!", shouted Ace.  
  
"No... you saw something that the Shadow must have put here to torture Arik. Making him believe it was his father...", said Bouncemon.  
  
"...but shouldn't it have been destroyed then when the Shadow went boom?", asked Arik, most upset at this.  
  
"Unless... there's still a Shadow out there somewhere!", shouted Ace.  
  
The four of them looked at each other.  
  
"Nah!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Back in the void:  
  
'Allison' looked at Lee and grinned. She grabbed Lee by the collar of his shirt and hurled him backwards with incredible power!  
  
"Oh Lee, I love you!", shouted Allison. "In fact, I'll love to kill you!"  
  
Lee looked up, his eyes full of tears, but none of them fell.  
  
"No way, bitch!", yelled Gigadramon, leaping at Allison. Allison grabbed Gigadramon's hand and swung him around, throwing him across the void! Gigadramon pushed himself up so he was standing on his tail.  
  
Allison leapt over to Lee and kicked him square in the face! He flew backwards, blood trickling off his face. He refused to fight back or even run.  
  
"Your emotions are what makes you weak!", yelled Allison. "You wouldn't fight any of your friends!"  
  
Allison morphed into Ace, who punched Lee, and then into Kevin, who punched Lee again! Then he morphed into Earnest, who threw Lee into the floor. After that, he morphed into Alex, and kicked Lee in the ribs! Lee screamed out in pain. He morphed into Nathan and grabbed Lee by his neck.  
  
"And when your friends like me betray you... it hurts even more, doesn't it!?", yelled Nathan. Nathan kneed Lee in the gut! Lee fell to the floor, in too much physical and emotional pain to say and do anything.  
  
"That's enough!!!", yelled Gigadramon, evolving into Machinedramon! Machinedramon leapt in front of Nathan, who looked up at the big metal Digimon.  
  
"Alright... I'm going to finish you for good!", shouted Nathan. He morphed into WarTyrannomon, Ace's mega-level partner. WarTyrannomon was nowhere near the size of Machinedramon, but he had equal strength.  
  
Machinedramon attempted to stomp on WarTyrannomon, but the Mega-level Digimon flew up into the air!  
  
"Ice Dragon Claw!!!", yelled WarTyrannomon, slashing Machinedramon across the face! Machinedramon roared out in pain and looked at WarTyrannomon angrily.  
  
"Rrragh!", he screamed, he smashed WarTyrannomon with his arm, hurling WarTyrannomon through the void so far that he was out of sight! Suddenly, he heard WarTyrannomon shifting again...  
  
"That can't be good, he's shifted again!", yelled Machinedramon. He looked down at Lee, still laying there. "Lee, get up!"  
  
"I... I can't...", groaned Lee. "It all feels so useless..."  
  
"That's because you ARE useless!!!", yelled Emperor Shadow. He leapt out of the darkness, now in the form of Omnimon... and stabbed Lee through the stomach with his sword!  
  
"LEE! NO!!!", yelled Machinedramon. Omnimon withdrew the sword from Lee, as Lee struggled to breathe. But he was alive.  
  
"I'm... gakk... still... alive...?", asked Lee. Omnimon nodded.  
  
"Surprised? You should be.", said Omnimon. "The rules of death won't apply to you here... that way I may torture you more... until I decide you should die."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Back on the surface:  
  
Kevin and Jijimon continued walking down the street, talking about old times when Alex, Mikemon and Octopimon came running up to them.  
  
"Alex? What's wrong?!", asked Kevin, seeing the worried expression on her face.  
  
"Lee was swallowed by a Shadow hole! There was one left!", shouted Alex.  
  
"Why does it matter? We only have 20 minutes of life left...", muttered Kevin.  
  
"What? You didn't come up with anything?", asked Alex.  
  
"I gave up... it was too hard...", muttered Kevin. Alex gave him a surprised look.  
  
"You gave up? How pitiful is that?! You don't have any ideas at all?", exclaimed Alex. "But you always have good ideas!"  
  
"Not this time..."  
  
"There has to be something you can do, Kevin! Believe in yourself!", pleaded Alex. Kevin stopped and entered a train of thought... then came up with something.  
  
"Oh my god, I've got an idea.", said Kevin. "Quick, we have to find a computer, there's not much time left!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Back in the void:  
  
Machinedramon launched a mighty Giga Cannon at Omnimon, but the fusion warrior reflected it and it nailed Machinedramon, knocking him out. Lee groaned and twitched a little bit, trying to stop the pain.  
  
"Wh-why... am I so important to get revenge on...?", asked Lee. Omnimon crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine, I will start from the very beginning...", said Omnimon.  
  
{{{FLASHBACK}}}  
  
(Not long ago, when we Shadow were still in our infant stages, the seven Servers were protected by seven Guardians.)  
  
Show seven warriors standing in a black void. They are each color coded, but aside from that, all look like powerful robots of the same design.  
  
(They were Asuka, the purple one. Amaterasu, the green one. Kiriban, the red one. Yamato I, the light blue one. Yamato II, the dark blue one. Megabyte, the pink one. And lastly Trinity, the yellow one.)  
  
The seven warriors are shown to be overwhelmed by a legion of Shadow. The seven of them put up considerable resistance, but are eventually destroyed, one by one.  
  
(We converged on Trinity Server first and annihilated the Digimon there, and eventually desolated the Server itself. It earned the new name: Desolate Server.)  
  
Show legions of Flame Shadow and Sword Shadow burning forests and destroying cities in Trinity Server. Digimon of all kinds try and stop them, but are either killed, turned into Shadow, or left to die. Two of the Digimon are Jijimon and Musyamon, who were left to die.  
  
(But... we didn't expect the spirits of the Guardians to live! The were powerful enough to survive our attack, and took on host bodies to preserve themselves!)  
  
Show the Tamers Takato, Henry, Suzie and Rika facing off against Zhuquiaomon in Amaterasu Server. A green spirit inhabits Suzie.  
  
Show IceDevimon attacking JJ and Tom in Asuka Server. A purple spirit inhabits him.  
  
Show Mummymon and Arukenimon running out of the Giga House away from Paildramon. A dark blue spirit goes into Mummymon.  
  
Show Myotismon scolding DemiDevimon on not killing the Digidestened. He is taken over by a light blue spirit.  
  
Show Desiree buying a laptop from an electronics store in Megabyte Server. The pink spirit goes into it.  
  
Show all the DTE members facing off against Milleniumon in his Star Tower. As they fight, a red spirit goes into Chris, unnoticed.  
  
Finally, a Renamon participating in the battle against the Shadow in Trinity Server is taken by the yellow spirit. It leaps away from the fight.  
  
(Trinity, the yellow Guardian was the only one to retain her guardian memory! She knew that we had already put tabs on the Chosen of other worlds and were poised to strike, so she came up with a different plan... she managed to get into Megabyte Server, with untapped Chosen resources! She brought with her the 10 Chosen bands. A Chosen band is a special DNA strand that once it's part of your system, you become a Chosen.)  
  
Show the 10 Chosen strands shooting out randomly. One hits Lee, who is sleeping. Three hit Ace, Arik and Nathan, who are playing video games in Ace's bedroom. Two hit Kevin and Allison, who were walking over to Lee's house. One hits James, who is pouring new holy water at the church. One hits Alex, who is relaxing and sun tanning in her hometown of Tamur. Finally, one hits Desiree, who just discovered she has a talking laptop.  
  
Trinity, or Leila, as the name she adopts, appears in the real world and sees a boy the same age as her. Earnest. Another Chosen strand hits him and she decides to stick with him, and they form a good friendship.  
  
{{{END FLASHBACK}}}  
  
Omnimon went on. "She then began setting up the rest of you. Getting you your partners, despite us controlling Desiree to try and stop her. But throughout our attempts to annihilate you Chosen, one of you stood above the rest in performance, taking initiative... always thwarting us..."  
  
{{{FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"Let go of me! You don't have the right to touch me!", shouted Ken.  
  
"I have a right to figure out why you were a pacifist this morning and why you aren't now! And I think this has something to do with it!", retorted Lee. He grabbed the black necklace around Ken, and ripped it off the boy's neck!  
  
- - - "It looks like it's all up to me. And there's only one way to win this...", he said. His eyes darted past Denimon and Allison to Carrie. "I've got to get that necklace..."  
  
Lee dashed through the path and practically tackled Carrie. They tumbled over a log and fell down a small cliff. The newly formed Leila in Renamon stage and Kokuwamon looked over the cliff after them.  
  
"He tackles things alot, doesn't he?", asked Leila.  
  
"Yup."  
  
- - - "You'll what? Hit a girl?", asked Amy.  
  
"I'd never hit a girl..."  
  
Amy grinned.  
  
"...but I have no restrictions to throwing them into the lake.", finished Lee. He grabbed Amy by her shirt and tossed her into the water. She brought her head up and spat out water.  
  
"Now bring TecKuwagamon back, or I'll be forced to rethink my rule.", said Lee, threateningly. Amy pulled herself out and shook herself dry.  
  
"Please. I've had years of combat in my Digital World against some of the toughest Digimon around. You don't scare me.", replied Amy, squeezing her clothes dry.  
  
"Well, I will!", shouted Lee.  
  
- - - "Lying... you're LYING!", screamed James, "Diaboromon will kill him! Him or you, choose!"  
  
Lee continued stepping towards James, "Oh, so now it's me, eh? I thought you wanted the laptop! Or is it that you really just want revenge on me and not to follow Desiree's orders! Are you too scared to fight without her Dark powers controlling you and making all your decisions for you!"  
  
"Y- yes...!", muttered James.  
  
"You were scared when we were going to report Flannigan too. You can't be scared! You can't be controlled! I know that we have had our differences in the past...but I'd be willing to give friendship a chance...if you are..."  
  
James appeared shaken up. "Become... friends... with you?", he asked. "I've never had any real friends..."  
  
"Well, now is your chance... fight the dark flower...", offered Lee. He extended his hand to James. James stared at it.  
  
"You had better know what you're doing, Lee...", muttered Nathan.  
  
"I believe in you... we all believe in you...", groaned Alex, still semi- conscious.  
  
James' insane face slowly changed into a smile. "Friends with Lee... I'm friends with Lee."  
  
He shook Lee's hand. Diaboromon put Nathan down and he ran over next to Lee. James and Diaboromon started to glow with an orange light.  
  
"Lee, what's going on now?!", asked Nathan, scared out of his mind.  
  
"Something awesome...", said Lee.  
  
- - - Machinedramon stood almost as tall as the buildings that surrounded the area. Everyone, including Seth and Kari were staring in awe, temporarily forgetting about their current problems.  
  
"Is... this... possible...?", asked Seth.  
  
"If it's not, then what the hell am I looking at?", asked Kari, equally frightened.  
  
Arik, Nathan, Allison and Alex stared on in surprise.  
  
"Way to go Lee, I knew you'd save us...", whispered Alex.  
  
- - - "Live through this, Trainer!", yelled Desiree. She flew upwards and prepared to plunge the sword into Milleniumon's chest, but he grabbed it before she could. "H-how?!"  
  
Milleniumon threw Desiree by the sword into the street. She pulled her face out of the cement and looked up... as a Dimension Destroyer hit her with full force.  
  
Milleniumon landed beside her body and split back into Lee and Kokuwamon. Desiree groaned a bit and suddenly her Shadow self disappeared. She rolled over and looked up at Lee. She was covering in blood, obviously very weak.  
  
"Bravo Lee...", she said. "You finally got rid of me... I hope you're happy with yourself..."  
  
{{{END FLASHBACK}}}  
  
"So... that's it huh?", asked Lee, struggling to stand up. "It's all my fault, poor Shadow foiled by little Lee..."  
  
"That is correct, and now I will let you die.", said Omnimon. He raised his sword.  
  
"Now, now YOU die!", yelled Lee. "Bio-Merge activate!!!"  
  
The light emitted by Lee blinded Omnimon and took him by surprise! The mighty warrior Milleniumon was now standing in front of him. He looked up at him.  
  
"Damn! I was trying to stop you from attaining this level!", yelled Omnimon.  
  
"Tough.", said Milleniumon. He punched Omnimon, sending Omnimon sprawling across the floor. Omnimon got up and glared at Milleniumon, who stood above him.  
  
"You want big? I'll give you big...", growled Omnimon. He turned into a Queen Shadow! The Queen Shadow slashed Milleniumon repeatedly, but Milleniumon kicked her off!  
  
"Millennium Cannon!!!", shouted Milleniumon, blasting the Queen Shadow across the void.  
  
"Any more tricks you'd like to try?!", asked Milleniumon. The Queen Shadow hauled herself up.  
  
"One.", she said. She morphed back into Allison. "Will you fight me like this!?"  
  
Milleniumon stared at Allison. "You aren't real... and you don't belong here!!! Millennium Cannon!!!"  
  
Milleniumon blasted 'Allison' with full force, completely destroying Emperor Shadow! The void shattered, and Lee and Kokuwamon found themselves back in front of the school.  
  
"Whoo... that was pretty rough...", said Lee. He looked at his stomach, and noticed the stab wound was healed completely. He checked his watch.  
  
"What time is it... Lee...?", asked Kokuwamon, curiously. Lee looked at Kokuwamon sadly.  
  
"It's time... look...", gasped Lee, pointing to the distance. The street was disintegrating before them! Buildings shattered into a big black void. Lee looked over as even Takaishi High school began to disintegrate.  
  
"Lee, should we run?", asked Kokuwamon. Lee shook his head.  
  
"It's over.", said Lee, before the street he and Kokuwamon were standing on, along with them, disintegrated.  
  
- - -  
  
Arik and Ace went out on Arik's balcony to see the city disintegrating. The two of them screamed and ran inside Arik's house. It didn't help much, as the entire district Arik's house was in was soon gone.  
  
- - -  
  
Earnest ran outside and looked up at the mountain his cabin was located on. The mighty rock of the mountain itself was being annihilated! Earnest screamed, but it was too late. The cabin and eventually the entire mountain itself were gone.  
  
- - -  
  
Kevin finished typing up something on the laptop, and Alex noticed the Server Crash heading toward them. Kevin finished it up quickly and shut the computer.  
  
"Pray this works...", said Kevin. Alex nodded and eventually they were swallowed by the Server Crash as well.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Somewhere...  
  
{ENTIRE NETWORK HAS CRASHED.}  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
{UPLOADING HACKED CODE...}  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
{REBOOTING NETWORK. SYSTEM SAVED. ABORTING SERVER CRASH.}  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In system inter-space...  
  
The entire system was black. Suddenly, a little light representing a server came on. Followed by a second. Then two more. And finally the rest of them! The system was alive!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Megabyte Server:  
  
Everything began to rebuild itself as if it was good as new! The entire planet earth reformed, followed by every little detail on it!  
  
In the city, the sky turned from darkness back to the beautiful blue it once was. Mountains rose out of the ground! Trees and plant life followed them! Then in the town, all the streets returned, and the buildings and skyscrapers reformed! All the residential areas, the church, the school, central park! Stores and parks and sidewalks!  
  
"This is... amazing!!!", shouted Lee, excitedly. Lee had reformed on the street in front of city hall. He looked around, watching his entire life rebuild itself in front of his eyes. The buildings were no longer smashed, and looked brand shining new. The streets weren't cracked, the cars weren't flaming!  
  
Kevin, Ace, Alex, Arik and Earnest reformed behind Lee and took in the sight for themselves.  
  
"Oh my god... it worked!!!", yelled Kevin, just as excited. Lee looked at him.  
  
"Kevin, what did you do?", asked Lee. Kevin opened his mouth to talk, but Alex shoved him out of the way to speak for him.  
  
"Kevin hijacked it so when our server lost enough power, it would activate an entire System rebirth! He's a genius!", said Alex, excitedly. She gave Kevin a big hug.  
  
"Heh heh... it was nothing...", said Kevin, grinning.  
  
"Wow Kev... that's awesome...", gasped Ace. Earnest looked around and pointed out that all the people were beginning to reappear! Everywhere, people were being reborn!  
  
"Phenomenal...", gasped Earnest. "The lives that Desiree took are being brought back!"  
  
"So, everything went according to plan.", said Kevin. "But something seems amiss here..."  
  
"Where's Bouncemon?!", shouted Arik, noticing his little partner wasn't next to him. Lee, Alex, Kevin and Ace looked around, not seeing their partners either.  
  
"What gives?", asked Alex.  
  
{I CAN ANSWER THAT QUESTION!}, shouted the laptop, reappearing in Kevin's arms. He almost screamed, since it took him by surprise.  
  
"Well, answer it then! I want to see Kokuwamon!", shouted Lee.  
  
{I'M SORRY, BUT KEVIN'S CODE SET ALL THE SERVERS TO RETURN TO THEIR NATURAL STATES. KIRIBAN, AMATERASU AND ALL THOSE SERVERS ARE BACK TO NORMAL, AS IS TRINITY SERVER. THAT IS WHERE YOUR PARTNERS ARE FROM, SO THEY WERE ALL LIKELY REBORN THERE...}  
  
"Oh...", sighed Alex, sadly.  
  
{DON'T WORRY THOUGH. WITH ME AROUND, YOU CAN TALK TO THEM ANY TIME!}  
  
"Really?! Wow!", shouted Ace. "I'm glad to hear that!"  
  
"Me too... I can speak to Leila again...", said Earnest, happily.  
  
"Not right now though, guys.", said Kevin. Everyone agreed.  
  
Lee looked about the people reappearing, he had to rub his eyes to make sure he saw what he saw.  
  
"Oh my god... mom! dad!", yelled Lee. Lee ran over to see his mother, Jenna and Mayor Trainer being reborn. He gave his mom a gigantic hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay!", shouted Lee.  
  
"We're glad you are, son.", said his mom, hugging him back. His dad picked up Jenna and sat her on his shoulders, she giggled.  
  
"And we're really proud of you. You knew you were doing the right thing.", said his father. "I'm glad I never got rid of your partner."  
  
"I'm glad for that too...", said Lee.  
  
- - -  
  
"Dad! Mom!", shouted Ace. He walked over to his parents. "...how are you?"  
  
"We're fine, Sam.", said his mom. Ace nodded, but then his mom held open her arms. "Aren't you going to give your mother a hug?"  
  
Ace looked at her confusedly and gave his mom a hug. His dad put his hand on Ace's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Sam... we'll try and pay more attention to you from now on.", said his dad. His dad was almost crying because he was so happy.  
  
"You promise?", asked Ace.  
  
"We promise!", agreed both his parents.  
  
- - -  
  
Kevin ran off to see his parents, and Ace looked over to see his dad. His dad looked back at him and motioned for Arik to go over to him. Arik was reluctant, but Alex shoved him in that direction.  
  
"Sorry sir, he's just stupid.", said Alex, grinning and walking off.  
  
"Hi... dad.", said Arik, looking at the ground.  
  
"Arik, look at me.", said his dad. Arik looked up at his father, and saw a very serious look in his father's eyes. But not an angry one.  
  
"Son... I'm really... really sorry about everything. It's just that I loved your mother so much... and ever since she died... I haven't been able to conduct myself properly... what with the drinking and the violence.", confessed his father.  
  
Arik didn't say anything.  
  
"I swear I will try to change that. I'll go into help classes... and everything will be okay... alright...?"  
  
"... alright dad.", said Arik. "I trust you."  
  
- - -  
  
Earnest and Alex watched everyone reunite with their families.  
  
"Where are your parents?", asked Earnest. Alex shrugged.  
  
"They live in Tamur, so they were probably reformed there.", said Alex. "I'll head back home in a while. What about you?"  
  
"I don't really have parents, not as far as I can remember, anyway.", said Earnest. He seemed rather sad.  
  
"Oh cheer up, you bum.", said Alex, putting her hands on her hips disapprovingly. "You've still got all of us! We're more family than you'll ever need!"  
  
"Yeah... yeah!", exclaimed Earnest. "You're so right about that..."  
  
"And I--", began Alex, but she was cut off as she saw something else. "Oh my god... James! You're alive!"  
  
Alex and Earnest looked, and sure enough, Lee's old rival, James Willington, was standing there.  
  
"Of course I am...", said James. "Though I don't deserve it... I failed you guys in stopping Desiree..."  
  
"Oh, shut up, you moron!", shouted Lee, running over to James. "You did your best, it's all we could expect of you! And now you have a second chance!"  
  
"Yeah... yeah I do!", replied James, happily. "And I won't let HIM ruin it."  
  
James pointed at Father Flannigan, who looked a little distressed by him.  
  
"Ah... James my boy... how are ye?", asked Father Flannigan. "Doing good, I hope."  
  
Father Flannigan looked at James, Lee, Alex and Earnest glaring at him disapprovingly. He turned to walk away, but Mayor Trainer and two policemen were standing there.  
  
"My son filled me in on what you did to them.", said Mayor Trainer. "And I'm going to see to it that you're locked up for a good, long time, you sick freak."  
  
Father Flannigan gulped, and the policemen handcuffed him and took him away.  
  
"Good riddance.", said Alex, putting her arms around Lee and James. "Come on boys, be happy!"  
  
Mayor Trainer looked at Lee. "Spend the day with your friends Lee... we'll talk tonight."  
  
"Alright dad.", replied Lee.  
  
Mayor Trainer walked off. Lee, James and Alex began talking with Earnest about everything.  
  
- - -  
  
Nathan reformed as well. He looked around and saw Arik, Ace and Kevin walk over to him.  
  
"Hey Nathan!", shouted Ace. "Glad you're back!"  
  
"Yeah, me too.", said Nathan. "I can't believe it..."  
  
"You don't feel evil anymore... do you?", asked Arik, curiously. Nathan stared at Arik liked he just ran over his cat.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?", asked Nathan, confused.  
  
"Is he serious?", whispered Ace.  
  
"He doesn't remember, he was possessed.", whispered Kevin back. Arik and Ace grinned widely.  
  
"Heh heh... like when we were playing Smash Bros and you beat us up with Ganondorf! He's EVIL! That's what we meant! Ahahahaha!", said Ace, lying convincingly.  
  
"Yeah, you all suck at that game.", chuckled Nathan.  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that...", said Arik, as the group of them walked over to see Nathan's parents.  
  
- - -  
  
James walked off to see his parents, and Earnest went to go talk to a few of his other friends. Alex took this moment to talk to Lee.  
  
"Okay Lee... now we have a new chance.", said Alex. "Everything is back! Everything is perfect! We can go out, and we can be happy!"  
  
"Hmmm, Alex... you may be right...", thought Lee. Alex smiled. Lee was about to take her hand when he saw someone else reform. "...Allison!!!"  
  
Lee instantly forgot about Alex and ran towards Allison. Allison looked around confusedly, wondering where she was, and then she saw Lee and smiled.  
  
"Lee!!!", she shouted. Lee ran up and hugged her, lifting her up into the air!  
  
"I am so glad you're... I mean, it's so amazing that... I mean, wow, you look--", stuttered Lee, but Allison put her finger to his lip.  
  
"Lee... here is something that we should have done a long time ago...", she said. Lee looked at her, and then the two of them shared their long-awaited first kiss.  
  
Alex looked at them, and her heart melted. "Aww... well, maybe it's better off that he's with her... I'll never forget the good times we had, Lee. And I know you won't either."  
  
Ace and Arik walked up next to Alex and saw this too. Ace let out a huge groan.  
  
"And of course... Lee gets the girl and gets a kiss!", pouted Ace. Alex looked at him.  
  
"Eh, you only live once.", said Alex, shrugging. She grabbed Ace and gave him a huge kiss. When she let go, Ace was amazed and surprised... and overjoyed.  
  
"Hey! What about me!?", asked Arik. "I got beat up for you against Shadow Lee!"  
  
"You're right...", said Alex. She gave Arik a kiss too.  
  
"Hey, she's mine!", shouted Ace, tackling Arik.  
  
"The hell she is!", yelled Arik, as the two of them began rolling around on the ground, arguing over who would get Alex. Alex laughed.  
  
"Well, this will be entertainment for me now.", giggled Alex.  
  
Lee and Allison finally came out of their embrace. "I love you Allison. I have ever since we were little.", said Lee.  
  
"I feel the same.", said Allison.  
  
"And I hope nothing ever takes you away from me again...", said Lee. Allison blushed as Lee took her hand and walked over to where Arik and Ace were fighting.  
  
"What's this?", asked Allison.  
  
"Hormone wars.", replied Alex.  
  
"AHEM! Aren't you two glad to see me!?", shouted Allison. Ace and Arik looked at her and began bowing to her. Everyone had a good laugh.  
  
"Alright, everyone!!!", yelled Kevin. "It's picture time!!! Alex, Lee, Allison, Ace, Arik, over here!"  
  
The five of them ran over to where Kevin, Earnest and Nathan were standing. Everyone except Kevin got together so a picture could be taken.  
  
"Hey, wait a second.", said Lee. "James! Get your rich ass over here!"  
  
"Do I have too?"  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
James slumped over and stood in the picture as well. Kevin handed the camera to Arik's dad and gave him the instructions. When Kevin walked over, Earnest leaned in to ask him something.  
  
"Kevin... can I keep the laptop guardian?", asked Earnest. "Leila was all I had, and it would mean alot to me if I could speak to her whenever I wanted..."  
  
"Sure thing.", replied Kevin. Allison smiled.  
  
"It's so good to see everyone back together!", squealed Allison. Then she leaned over and whispered something in Lee's ear. "And when we get home, you're gonna have to tell me if I'm better than Alex..."  
  
"Can do.", replied Lee.  
  
"Oh boy. I heard that.", muttered Ace. Allison smacked him in the face. "Ah, just like old times..."  
  
Arik's dad finished setting up the camera.  
  
"Everyone say pepperoni!", he shouted.  
  
"Pepperoni!", they all shouted back. The picture was taken. It had Earnest stand on the top left, holding the laptop. Beside him were Kevin, Ace, James and Lee. Lee's hands were on Allison's shoulders, who was kneeling in the front row with Alex, Nathan and Arik. Everyone was smiling. It was a day... and an adventure... they would never forget.  
  
-------------------------------- Up on a rooftop, overlooking the entire scene:  
  
"Ah, Lee... justice comes to you. The girl comes to you. Your friends come to you. Everything that's good comes to you...", said Desiree, looking down scornfully upon the sight. "Well, you know what...?"  
  
Desiree turned away and began to walk off.  
  
"...I'm happy for you."  
  
================= FIN. 


End file.
